Bakugan Legend Power
by Nanashi The Lord of the Sky
Summary: Esta historia se empieza despues de la derrota de Barodius. Ocurren renovaciones en el interspacio pero no todo sera felicidad por siempre. Todo cambia cuando Vestal y Nueva Vestroia son atacadas por un enemigo inesperado pero eso solo fue el principio de la batalla más dura que los peleadores tendran que ganar
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan Legend Power

Nanashi: hola a todos esta es mi primera historia así que no espero muchos reviews solo que lean mi historia

Dan: será interesante en especial considerando que estas reemplazando capitulos mal hechos por algunos con mejor narración

Nanashi: no les quito mas de su tiempo así que a leer y espero que lo disfruten. Se que deberia estar escribiendo capitulos nuevos en vez de estar rescribiendo viejas partes de mi obra pero por esta vez hare esto porque A)el capitulo 1 califica de crimen contra la literatura y pecado antinatural. B) Me dio un jodido bloqueo de escritor así que para no dejarlos sin algo para leer les doy una version rediseñada de los capitulos del 1 al 3

* * *

><p>Después de la derrota de Barodius y Dharak. Dan sigue a siendo el numero 1 y Drago que ha evolucionado a Titanium Dragonoid se ha hecho mas fuerte que cualquiera de sus evoluciones anteriores, Marucho ha reformado totalmente el Interspacio Bakugan para aguantar grandes liberaciones de energía que pudiera causar la nueva evolución de Drago ya que durante la batalla contra Koji causo graves fallas en el sistema hasta casi inutilizarlo totalmente junto a Elfin que ha venido ha ayudarlo y Shun siguen peleando junto a Dan y contra Dan, después de lo sucedido Hawktor regreso a Neathia pero Ingram volvió para ayudar a Shun en sus batallas desde entonces todo a estado en paz. Hasta ahora<p>

**Dimensión Desconocida**

En una dimensión llena de oscuridad donde lo unico que parece haber es un gran y tetrico castillo rodeado de cristales y algunas plantas en colores opacos y bestias horribles. En el interior del castillo la decoracion era paredes de colores opacos iluminados por cristales malva. En el punto actual del castillo que parecía ser un salon con forma octogonal habia una alfombra roja y nueve tronos siendo el ultimo el mas ostentoso y reposando en ellos personas con auras oscuras mirando una gran esfera de cristal dorado en el techo

-Estos humanos se han hecho muy poderosos, quizas sean una amenaza mayor de lo que calculamos-observo uno de ellos

-¿Ya te entro el miedo chispita?-observo uno de ellos con burla

-Creo que lo que el quizo decir fue que el descendiente del Dragonoid Original podría ser un inconveniente un poco mas grande de lo que pensamos orginalmente-observo uno de ellos en un tono gentil pero a la vez autoritario pero sus palabras parecieron molestar al Bakugan de uno de los presentes el cual comenzo a temblar de rabia

-Si pero yo también he aumentado mucho mi poder y a diferencia de Naga o Dharak que cayeron como moscas ¡Yo acabare con Drago!¡Por fin lo hare pagar todo lo que me ha hecho!¡Juro que lo ultimo que esa escoria vera va a ser mi arma cortando su garganta!-dijo la esfera mientras emitia un aura oscura y siniestra a su alrededor pero en ese momento el que se encontraban sentado en el trono mas ostentoso hizo aparecer la suya propia y con obvio enojo en su voz hablo

-¡SILENCIO! ¿O acaso debo recordarte que esa misma actitud te evito acabarlo la primera vez? Ya llegara tu momento de vengarte pero mientras tanto se paciente. Todavía lo necesito vivo pero despues de que termine podras hacer lo que quieras con el-

-Esta bien-dijo el Bakugan que se escuchaba no muy contento con la orden que recibió pero desde su punto de vista si seguia haciendo enojar a su lider iba estar muy infeliz

-¿Que tal si se dejan de holgazaneria y parten rumbo a su misión?-propuso la imponente figura mientras señalaba a dos de sus guerreros, uno con aura verde y la otra figura con un aura naranja a su alrededor

-Como desee Lord Freezer-

**Vestal 6:00 AM**

La gente que habitaba la capital del planeta caminaba despreocupadamente, sin saber que en un solo momento su monotona tranquilidad se habria desvanecido. Mira recien se despertaba y se encontraba en el apartamento que compartía con Gus y su hermano cuando este no se esforzaba tanto que terminaba durmiendo en su lugar de trabajo. Tras disfrutar un rapido desayuno decidio que lo mejor sería ir darle el suyo antes de que empieze a morirse de hambre

Mira tomo su moto y condujo acompañada de Wilda en su bolsillo. paso varias calles de manera pacifica pero de un minuto otro vio como una lluvia de bolas de fuego verde caia sobre la ciudad pero una en especial más pequeña que las otras cayo especificamente en el lugar que alguna vez habia sido el palacio del rey Zenoheld. Condujo a toda velocidad y se encontro con Baron, Ace y Klaus que tambien habian ido corriendo a ver que sucedía. Las alarmas de la ciudad no se dieron a esperar

-Estamos bajo ataque-dijo Ace mientras preparaba a Percival

-¿Pero quien querría intentar atacar Vestal?-pregunto Sirenoid ya posada sobre el hombro de su dueño

-Espero que no hayan herido a nadie-dijo Baron

-Segun la base de datos las bolas de fuego cayeron en sitios aislados, no dañaron ningun area civil o al menos no habitada pero el mayor daño esta frente a nosotros-dijo Klaus mientras revisaba su Bakumetro que estaba proyectando un mapa tridimensional de la ciudad de color azul y con las areas afectadas en rojo

-¿Por cual razón alguien haria algo como esto?-

-No lo se pero supongo que lo mejor sera que ustedes partan rumbo a la tierra porque segun mis calculos esas bolas de fuego verde solo pudieron haber sido una cosa-

-El poder de un Bakugan poderoso-dijo Nemus

-Exacto, yo me debo quedar aquí a ayudar a control de daños proporcionandoles material de construcción y mano de obra pero ustedes tal vez quieran partir rumbo a la tierra ahora-

-Dejanos ayudarte aquí-dijo Mira a Klaus-Este es nuestro planeta y deberiamos ayudar a protegerlo o al menos a reconstruirlo-

-Esta bien pero apenas den las 10:00 AM se van a la Tierra-dijo Klaus autoritaritariamente como nunca se le habia visto, cosa que fastidio a Ace

-¿Quien murio y te corono lider?-

-El mismo que me dio mi dinero, mis capacidades de liderazgo y por lo que veo tambien lo hizo el alcade Schneizel que me dio mi mencion honorofica por haber contribuido a la reconstrucción de Vestal-dijo Klaus

-¿El alcalde Schneizel murio?-pregunto Baron sorprendido

-Segun los informes el acaba de ser encontrado muerto y segun las pericias fue envenanado a las 5:30 AM-

-Tienes razón tenemos que ir a buscar a los demas peleadores, una vez que terminemos aquí eso sera lo primero que hagamos-dijo Mira

**Tierra 12:00 PM**

En el interspacio un chico de 13 años con cabello azul, camiseta verde y pantalones azules se encontraba en medio de una batalla acompañado por su Bakugan que parecia un tiburon azul con una nariz similar a la cabeza de un calamar enfrentando a Dan y a Drago los cuales sonreian divertidos por estar disfrutando la batalla

-Vamos Sharktopus acábalo. Poder activado: **Misil Oceánico**  
>El Bakugan que habia sido identificado como Sharktopus empezó a envolverse en agua desde la punta de la nariz hasta la cola y se dirigió hacia Drago a toda velocidad pero en ese momento Dan se saco una carta del bolsillo<p>

-Poder activado: **Ráfaga de Fuego**  
>Antes de que el ataque enemigo pudiese impactar Drago lanzó de su boca una poderosa flama en forma de ráfaga que envolvió a Sharktopus y lo regreso a su forma de esfera echando vapor<p>

-O no-dijo el niño mientras recogia el Bakugan del piso con una cara de decepción pero en ese momento Dan se dirigio hacia el y puso su mano en su hombro

-Lo siento niño pero creo que debes practicar mas si quieres vencernos, no me malinterpretes diste buena batalla pero al final yo y Drago somos los que ganamos, quizas si practicas un poco más podras vencernos algun día-

-Esta bien, me esforzare al maximo-dijo el muchacho reanimado por las amables palabras de Dan mientras se iba

-Bueno Drago es hora de irnos ya tengo hambre-dijo Dan mientras Drago tomaba asiento en su hombro y se encaminaban al patio de comidas pero de la nada apareció Shun y le puso una mano en el hombro a Dan mientras una sonrisa se presentaba en sus labios

-Dan no quiero arruinar tu quinta hora de comer pero Marucho nos cito a una reunión de emergencia y dijo que tu tambien tenias que venir-

-Esta bien pero yo si quería comer-dijo Dan con tono melancolico mientras se sentaba en un rincon cubiertos por un fondo azul con rayitas

"¿Cuando dejara de comer este?"penso Shun mientras rodaba los ojos ante la actitud de Dan y procedía a levantarlo tironeandolo del brazo

-Ya no lloriquees hay que irnos-

-Esta bien-dijo Dan aun un tanto melancolico mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al centro de control acompañado de Shun

**Sala de Control**

Dan entro refunfuñando cual niño chiquito al lado de Shun quien ya estaba con cara de harto pero cuando llegaron Dan se encontro con una sorpresa, ya que se encontro con que ademas de Marucho tambien estaban Julie, Ace el cual ahora estaba vistiendo un nuevo conjunto que consitia en una camisa blanca, con un chaleco morado en el frente y negro en la espalda, junto con unos pantalones negro y para culminar unas zapatillas del mismo color, Baron vestia similar a como lo haria un obrero pero con la chaqueta abierta y una camiseta amarilla pero todavía con su clasica bandana en la cabeza y por ultimo Mira al igual que sus compañeros estaba estrenando conjunto el cual consistia en una chaqueta celeste y un short del mismo color (Ya saben como en Mechtanium Surge).

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo ¿Pero que hacen aquí?-pregunto Dan mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Marucho y Mira, la cual dirigo una mirada a Baron y Ace y estos solo asintieron

-Dan, Vestal y ,según los informes de los satelites de Klaus, Nueva Vestroia han sido atacadas, no se llevaron nada solo tiraron bolas de fuego verde y nada mas-

-¿Por que alguien haría eso?¿cual seria el punto de atacar sin objetivo de destruir o conquistar?-pregunta Dan pero en eso Marucho interrumpe

-Búsqueda probablemente debe haber alguna relación entre ambos ataques-concluyo Marucho pero apenas lo hizo un mensaje llego a esa mesa que es como una computadora táctil, Marucho lo abrio y frente a los peleadores aparece la imagen de Fabia y la de Ren en sus respectivos planetas

-Chicos Gundalia y Neathia están siendo atacadas, necesitamos apoyo antes de que...-en ese momento se corto la transmisión de ambos lados

-¿Que paso?¡Marucho arregla esto!-dijo Shun mientras agitaba su amigo el cual trataba de safarse

-Lo hare pero ahora Dan hazme un favor y sal de aquí. Tienes que irte a tu batalla con Ben es del Equipo Anubias asi que ve rapido. Esta emergencia no puede distraerte de tus funciones ademas no es como si pudieras hacer la gran cosa aquí-

-Esta bien-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>  
>Recuerden que esto es una reconstrucción, reconstruire otros dos o tres capitulos más y el resto los dejare como estan. No estan corto como el original pero sigue algo corto para mi pero así esta perfecto<p> 


	2. La batalla

Nanashi:les presento el capitulo 2 que ha sido reconstruido

Shun:sera interesante

Anubias:sera una buena batalla

Shun:¿Que hace el aqui?

Anubias:no te incumbe pero se le llama apuesta

Nanashi:les presento el capitulo 2 no les quito mas de su tiempo asi que a leer

-Esta bien-dijo Dan pero seguia parado

-Ve rapido o llegaras tarde-dijo Marucho por fin liberandose del agarre de Shun

-Si pero no se que arena tengo que ir-admitio Dan con un poco de pena mientras se rascaba la nariz y causaba que todos los demas cayeran de espaldas solo para acontinuacion Marucho levantarse del piso mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-A la Arena Gamma-

-Bien, un momento la Arena Gamma que no es...-dijo Dan quien aparentemente había recordado algo relevante pero antes de que pudiera continuar con la oracion Marucho le hizo seña de que se retire

-Si Dan esa es, ahora vete-dijo Marucho y Dan aprovecho para salir corriendo

-¿Que tiene de especial la arena Gamma maestro Marucho?-pregunto Baron mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Les explicare mientras trabajamos-dijo Marucho con una sonrisa

En la Arena Gamma

En la Arena Gamma Dan estaba siendo recibido con vítores de sus fanáticos, mientras en la entrada de la otra plataforma se estaba realizando un dialogo entre un chico de cabello color blanco parado que llevaba pantalón azul y campera azul y el otro era musculoso llevaba campera de cuero marrón, una remera verde y un pantalón de jeans , su cabello era color negro y estaba adaptado a la forma de su cabeza.

-Miralo nomas, voy a aplastarlo-dijo el grandote

-Ben no vas contra un mocoso con complejo de superioridad vas contra Kuso necesitaras Bakugan potentes para enfrentarlo así que ten-al decir esto el peliblanco le dio dos esferas una negra y verde y otra roja y naranja con toques de negro-Estos son Horridian Darkus y Bolcanon Pyrus-

-¿Anubias que Horridian no es tu Bakugan?-pregunto el llamado Ben mientras examinaba la esfera con cuidado pero Anubias ya le habia dado la espalda listo para irse

-Si pero vas contra Kuso necesitaras todo el poder posible y punto así que suerte-al decir esto se retiro y luego penso para si-La necesitaras-

Ben y Dan ya habían llegado a sus respectados lugares cuando las gradas empezaron a separase en 6 y del piso salían edificios que formaron una gran ciudad y los chicos eran elevados cuando apareció una imagen de Marucho la cual emitio el siguiente mensaje

-Bienvenidos a la Arena Gamma, la primer arena diseñada para proyectar un ambiente virtual para batallas espero que disfruten la pelea-al decir esto desaparecio

-Vamos Drago, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus-

-Vamos a darles una lección-

-Con que se creen mucho eh, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Bolcanon-

Bolcanon tenia la cabeza similar a un prisma muy pequeño e irregular con 6 ojos verdes, sus brazos eran tan largos que llegaban a sus pies y en los hombros tenia unas cúpulas a la que le salían picos negros y sus garras eran gigantes y negras

-Vamos Bolcanon acaba con ellos-ordeno Ben

Al decir esto Bolcanon se movió a con tal velocidad que Drago lo perdió de vista hasta que Bolcanon lo ataco con un desgarrón por la espalda

-¿Mucha velocidad para ti? Esperaba un mayor desafio, Bolcanon hazlo cachitos. Poder activado:**Arañazo Garmr**

Las garras de Bolcanon brillaron rojo y se dispararon cual dardos contra Drago que regreso a su forma de esfera al sentir el ardiente contacto de los proyectiles

Fuerza vital de Dan al 75%

-Drago ¿estas bien?-pregunto Dan mientras levantaba a su compañero y veia como su fuerza vital se reducia en un 25%

-Si solo me tomo por sorpresa no volvera a pasar

-Esta bien ¡Oye tu giganton!¡Esta vez vamos a vencerte Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Titanium Dragonoid!

-Vamos Bolcanon acabemos con ellos Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Bolcanon

-Poder activado: **Choque Dragonico**

El cuerpo de Drago se ilumino color rojo con relámpagos blancos que lo hizo moverse tan veloz como Bolcanon entre los edificios pero Bolcanon cruzo un edificio entero

-solo porque se hicieron veloces no quiere decir que no sigan siendo estúpidos-dijo Ben dispuesto a continuar su fanfarroneada de no ser que cuando Bolcanon se impacto contra Titanium Dragonoid se quedo electrocutado y salio disparado destruyendo 5 edificios

-Se acabo el señor amable. Poder activado: **Desgarrón Subterráneo**

Bolcanon clavo sus garras en el piso y salieron 10 ráfagas láser que se movian buscando a Drago

Poder activado: **Titanium Hammer**

Drago se escapaba de los láseres hasta llegar a arriba y se fue hacia Bolcanon cuando estaban por alcanzarlo dio un rapido elevamiento y esquivo los láseres que impactaron en Bolcanon haciendo que regrese a su forma de esfera

Fuerza vital de Ben 80%

-Bien hecho Drago-felicito Dan a su compañero-¿Que se siente ser vencido por tu propia tecnica?-

-No cantes victoria tan pronto hora del tercer round. Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Horridian Darkus-

Horridian era un hombre perro de 3 cabezas de color negro, ojos rojos deseosos de sangre y colmillos afilados y estaba protegido por diversas placas moradas con espinas. Las placas estaban dispersadas en las areas que podrian considerarse importantes como pecho, cabeza, muslos y muñecas

-Vamos a regresar a ese cachorro a la perrera Drago. Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus-

-Poder activado: **Choque Dragonico**

-No creas caere en eso otra vez, poder activado: **Patada de Tornillo**

Horridian lanzo una patada mientras giraba que al impactar en Drago anulo el poder y lo mando al cielo pero Drago pudo frenar a tiempo debido al extendimiento de sus alas

-¿Que Drago?¿Mucha potencia? tranquilo esto acabara antes de lo que te imaginas, poder activado:**Llamada Oscura**

Horridian aullo e hizo que Bolcanon saliera volando de la mano de Ben y se arrojase en el medio del campo solo para segundos antes de impactar sobre Drago tomase su autentica forma

-Poder activado: **Titanium Hammer**

Drago obtuvo a tiempo su poder y logro esquivar a Bolcanon pero por desgracia incluso con el incremento de velocidad no era rival para esos dos Bakugan al mismo tiempo intento evadir las garras de Bolcanon pero apenas lo hacía los golpes de Horridian alcanzaban a impactar, sin duda estaba en mucha desventaja

-¿Con que sigue despierto eh? Tranquilo dejame que te mande a dormir una siesta doble poder activado:**Arañazo Garm + Tribales Crusher**

Horridian se dividió en 3 cuerpos cada uno con una cabeza si bien su apariencia habia cambiado al igual que su fuerza probablemente ahora lo equiparaba con una velocidad mas bestial que la de la ultima ves y ahora las tres copias atacaban simultaneamente a Drago hasta que de un ataque combinados lo mandaron a volar

-¿Pero que?-se cuestiono Drago como era posible que el estuviese recibiendo semejante paliza pero en ese momento a Drago le dieron las garras de Bolcanon y durante el descenso a Drago lo atacaron los tres Horridian nuevamente y aterrizo de cabeza quedando tirado sobre el pavimento virtual

-¿Drago te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dan mientras observaba a su compañero al borde la inconsciencia sin tener la mas minima idea de que hacer

-No mucho-dijo Drago mientras se levantaba con dificultad y observaba a sus rivales que por mas que estaban superandolo en numero seguía con su espiritu igual de inquebrentable

-Tranquilos esto acabara rápido, poder activado:**Triple ataque**

en ese momento los Horridian dispararon desde sus fauces 3 rayos de energía violeta que estaban por impactar en Drago cuando se vio caer del cielo un gigantesco Bakugan de color marrón un ser mas pequeño en su hombro que podria ser identificado como su compañero

-Poder activado:**Gran Muralla**  
>Al caer al piso genero una enorme barrera circular de tierra que ademas bloquear los rayos fue capaz de alejar tanto a Horridian y a Bolcanon mientras el responsable de la activación del poder caia detras de Dan<p>

-¿Desde cuando necesitas ayuda Kuso?-dijo un tanto divertido el peleador que cayo detras de Dan y cuando este giro se encontro con algo inesperado

**Continuara**

Le agradezco a Dragon oscuro por dejar un review y darme una ayuda


	3. Refuerzos y Locura

Nanashi:hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 y este es el primer fic que escribi y por eso estoy corrigiendo los primeros capitulos que ahora en contraposicion con mis ultimos lucen como un error

Anubias:si este capitulo sera interesante o por lo menos intentara que lo sea

Shun:espero que escriba mas de 1000 palabras y ¿Cual era la apuesta?

Nanashi:iba a decirte de no ser porque eres exigente y molesto es mas prefiero a Dan con sus tonterias

Shun:inicia la re-editada historia

Nanashi:lean y si pueden dejen review

-¿Desde cuando necesitas ayuda Kuso?-dijo un tanto divertido el peleador que cayo detras de Dan y cuando este giro se encontro con algo inesperado. Al difunto ex-principe de toda Vestal, Hydron

-Hydron ¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Dan quien aun no habia salido de su asombro

-¿Que pasa Kuso te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma?-pregunto Hydron con un poco de diversión en su voz mientras se retiraba sus googles

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Larga historia pero si quieres la versión resumida te la dare. Antes de enfrentarme a mi padre y su alternativa robe uno que otro juguetito de Clay que me envío a este año pero primero caí en Nueva Vestroia-fue explicando Hydron hasta que fue interrumpido

-¡Oigan y si continúan la charla en otro momento estamos a mitad de una batalla!-grito Ben fastidiado, no solo por la intromisión de Hydron sino que este tambien había decidido ponerse al día con Dan como si estuvieran sentados disfrutando un cafe en lugar de un campo de batalla

-Poder activado:**Emboscada Sombría**

Los Horridian se fusionaron de nuevo y desaparecieron en una intensa neblina negra que vino de la nada

-Pero que rayos-dijo Drago antes de ver que de su sombra se alzaba una figura que estaba dispuesto atacarlo de no ser que lo vio el Bakugan de Hydron por cierto su apariencia es la de un rinoceronte humanoide naranja , que llevaba unas hombreras y brazaletes marrones , una gema circular celeste en el pecho, tenía unas cuantas espinas amarillas en su espalda con una cola larga marrón con pinchos dorados y en el medio de la punta de la cola llevaba una gema hexagonal celeste

-¡Cuidado Drago!-grito el Bakugan Subterra

-Rhinoceros, poder activado:**Sable Terremoto**

En ese momento de la cola de Rhinoceros salio una energía naranja que formo la hoja de una espada que Rhinoceros blandió su cola contra Horridian y lo regreso a su forma de esfera. En ese momento Bolcanon empezó a brillar rojo pero en ese momento Ben extendio el brazo mientras hacia la siguiente declaración

-Carta portal abierta:**Seguridad**

-Pero que paso parecía que regresaba a su forma de esfera pero todavia esta ahí parado-

-Por eso, el efecto de Seguridad normalmente cuando vences a Horridian si utilizo el poder llamada oscura el otro bakugan tambien debe irse pero gracias a seguridad eso no pasara

-¿Como es posible? esa carta estaba desde la primera batalla-pregunto Hydron confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de aclarar las ideas

-Probablemente tiene que ver con las actualizaciones que sucedieron. Algunas cosas han cambiado desde que bueno...ya sabes-dijo Dan tratando de no tocar un tema delicado

-No te preocupes, me fui, no me ofendo dilo con toda tranquilidad-dijo Hydron con mucha naturalidad mientras volvian a ignorar a Ben quien ya estaba que echaba humo

-¡Ya me tienen harto acabare con ustedes!Poder activado:**Magma Blaster**

Bolcanon lanzo una poderosa bola de lava gigante que atravesó la muralla para sorpresa de los Bakugan pero por suerte los reflejos de Dan reaccionaron rápido

-Poder activado:**Dragón Strike**

Drago resplandeció rojo y disparo un poderoso ataque de energía roja que choco contra la bola de magma pero Bolcanon seguía de pie como si nada pero Drago disparaba sin parar ataques parecidos al anterior pero mas débiles

-¡Kuso que rayos pasa!-dijo Hydron mientras observaba a un Drago frenetico disparar rayos de energía en todas direcciones

-Esto es lo que pasa si activa una de las habilidades de Drago si son suaves como las anteriores no pasa nada pero si son como Dragón Strike Drago pierde el control lo bueno es que no fue Wonder Fire hubieras visto lo que hizo ese poder-

Flashback

(Este es sobre el tercer round de la batalla contra Koji al final del episodio del episodio destino revelado de invasores gundalianos)

-Vamos Luxtor una vez mas ¡Bakugan pelea!

-Acabemos los Drago ¡Bakugan pelea!

-Poder activado:**Cañon Meteoro**

Drago lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego contra Luxtor quien salio volando unos cuantos metros hacia atras con un par de quemaduras pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse

-¡De nuevo! Poder activado:**Cañón Meteoro**

-Poder activado:**Rayo Martillo**

Luxtor lanzo un poderoso rayo naranja que iba en zigzag de su ojo y choco contra la bola de fuego lo que causo una explosión que croe una nube de humo obstaculizando la vista de Drago y Dan

-Poder activado:**Sanguijuela Gaia**

Luxtor resplandeció color naranja y salto hacía Drago que empezó a brillar rojo y a gritar mientras sus puntos disminuían y los de Luxtor aumentaban

-AHHHHHH!-grito Drago mientras inutilmente trataba de liberarse

-¿Amigo estas bien?-pregunto Dan preocupado

-No lo creo Dan. Me empiezo a sentir muy...débil-

-Aguanta Drago, poder activado:**Titanium Hammer**

pero no servia de nada es mas lo empeoro Luxtor y Drago resplandecían mas fuerte mientras los puntos de Drago descendían mas hasta que llegaron a 400 y seguía descendiendo y Dan empezó a enloquecer

-Drago o no, no puedo hacer nada-en ese momento del bolsillo de Dan empezó a salir una luz y cuando Dan reviso vio que era una carta-¿Wonder Fire? No se que sea pero no tengo de otra. Poder activado:**Wonder Fire**

El poder de Drago dejo descender y de el exploto un enorme domo de fuego que por mas que derrotaron a Koji no desapareció el domo es mas, parecia que mientras observaban se seguía expandiendo

-¿Drago que esta pasando?-De pronto sonó una alarma

Gran falla efectuándose, Expulsión de emergencia activada

Dan, Koji y Drago se encontraron afuera del interspacio cuando un histérico Marucho apareció y tomo al castaño de ojos rojos por el cuello de la camisa poniendolo a su altura

-¡¿DAN QUE RAYOS HICISTE?!¡ESTA PRACTICAMENTE ARRUINADO!-

-ahhhhh, ups-intento disculparse Dan mientras Marucho parecía que estaba por empezar a echar espuma por la boca y poner la cabeza de Dan en lo mas alto de una torre

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Kuso ¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Hydron sacando a Dan de sus recuerdos

-A sí cierto la batalla. Acaba la batalla, Dragón Strike es potente para enloquecer a Drago pero facil de anular solo ganala y se acabo-

-Bien, doble poder fusión activado:**Golpe Terrestre+Exponente Gaia**

El puño de Rhinoceros se ilumino color naranja mientras el resto de el brillaba naranja y golpeo a Bolcanon con toda su fuerza y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera como a Drago y a el mismo

-¿Drago te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dan recogiendo a su compañero que estaba echando humo literalmente

-No, me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren y tengo imágenes borrosas como la otra vez en la que casi arruino todo el interspacio-admitio Drago mientras se abría

-Oigan creo que tenemos que hablar. Porque no vine a ayudarlos con una simple batalla de exhbición-dijo Hydron mientras se acercaba a Dan con Rhinoceros levitando a su lado

-Esta bien ¿Pues a que venias?-

-Aquí no, lo que tengo que decir tambien debo decirtelo a tus amigos ¿No hay por aquí un cafe o algun lugar para que podamos hablar?-

-Bueno hay seis cafeterias en todo el interspacio pero por como lo dices parece que es un tema que deberiamos hablar en la sala de control-

-Si eso sería prudente. Por cierto este lugar luce como una ciudad-

-Es que es eso o una especie de ciudad virtual, lo que compres aquí te lo puedes llevar al mundo real, lo unico que no puedes materializar fuera de aquí serian los Bakugan Virtuales-explico Dan

-Tienen tambien un centro comercial?-pregunto Hydron con un poco de interes

-Si porque preguntas?-

-Bueno por si no te diste cuenta, cuando hice mi aterrizaje mis gogles sufrieron un poco de daño-dijo Hydron mostrandole sus googles los cuales tenian una lente fracturada

-Ademas me vendría bien un cambio de estilo-dijo Hydron señalando su vestimenta una remera negra debajo de una remera blanca con marcas con forma de cierre color naranja, unos Jeans azules y unas zapatillas negras

-No, no, así estas bien-

-Gracias pero aun así deberia intentar con una chaqueta nueva o algo-

-Insisto este estilo te queda perfecto-

-Ejem!-llamaron Drago y Rhinoceros a sus dueños-Si ya terminaron con su conversación de moda tal vez ya debamos llevarlo a la sala de control-

-Esta bien vayamos a la sala de control pero no tenias porque ser tan gruñón-dijo Dan a Drago mientras ponia sus manos detras de su nuca y partia rumbo a la sala de control con Hydron detras de el

**En la sala de control**

Dan entro cautelosamente a la sala de control y se encontron con la mesa central que se usaba como computadora siendo desarmada mientras Marucho y Mira examinaban el aparato Shun estaba hecho un manojo de nervios caminando de una esquina otra y Julie, Baron y Ace estaban simplemente sentados comiendo unos sandwiches mientras escuchaban un relato de Baron

-Y por eso visto como constructor. Me uni a la brigada de rescate de Vestal-

-Eso suena increible-dijo Julie

-¿Como los bomberos aquí en la Tierra?-pregunto Marucho alzando la vista pero rapidamente Shun se la bajo de vuelta a la mesa

-¡No te distraigas!¡¿Que no ves que estamos en estado de emergencía?!-dijo Shun

-Shun como que deberias relajarte-dijo Dan por fin entrando

-Estoy relajado pero sin presion Marucho no trabaja-

-Pero Marucho esta haciendo todo lo posible...-iba diciendo Mira cuando se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada homicida de Shun-Para no hacer el vago, eso era lo que queria decir-

-Oigan y si les digo que me encontre con alguien de nuestra antigua aventura en Nueva Vestroia ¿Prometerian no matarlo?-dijo Dan y todos lo miraron y casi parecia que les habia salido un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza

-Hola peleadores tiempo de no vernos-dijo Hydron entrando mientras se rizaba uno de los mechones de su cabeza todos reaccionaron de manera diferente, Marucho subio la cabeza, Shun se la solto, Mira dejo caer un destornillador, Baron y Julie dejaron caer su sandwich y Ace se arrojo contra el pero piso el destornillador de Mira y se cayo mientras su cara terminaba reposando sobre los sandwiches de Baron y Julie enbarrandose de lechuga, mayonesa, jamon, queso y tomate

-Ok esto salio mucho mejor de lo que lo imagine-admitio Dan

-Dan no te importara si te pregunto esto pero que hace aquí ¡¿Alguien que se supone vimos explotar en el vacio del espacio con la alternativa?!-grito Mira completamente fuera de sí siendo detenida por los brazos de Dan

-Tranquila el no es nuestro enemigo, eso creo-dijo Dan tratando de tranquilizarla

-No digo que no esperaba esa reacción pero si minimo hubieran visto la batalla sabrian que ya estaba aquí y que mis intenciones no eran malas-

-Lo siento pero estamos muy ocupados aquí, así que si no es importante no vuelvas nunca-contesto Shun

-Ocupados...linda manera de decir que me tienes practicamente esclavizado en mi centro de mando trabajando como burro solo porque a ti te agarro un ataque de panico-dijo Marucho ganandose que Shun lo regrese a mirar la mesa

-¡YO NO TENGO UN ATAQUE DE PANICO!¡YO SOY LA PERSONA MAS RELAJADA EN TODA ESTA CONDENADA SALA DE CONTROL!¡¿NO ES ASÍ BARON?!-

-Lo que usted diga maestro Shun, usted esta mas sereno que una cascada en medio de un bosque Zen-contesto Baron sudando muchisimo por el nerviosismo de que Shun se las agarre con el tambien

-Si estas así por Neathia y Gundalia ya te puedes ir serenando porque ya mande a Volt y a Lync a Neathia y a Mylene y Shadow a Gundalia- dijo Hydron de lo mas relajado mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la mesa y todos lo miraban boqui-abiertos por su revelación

-¿Quieres decir que no eres el unico Vexo que se salvo?-pregunto Dan confundido tomando asiento cerca de el mientras Marucho terminaba con su trabajo y Shun se sentaba a la mesa

-Exacto, intentaba decirtelo pero aquel imbecil con el que peleabas no me dejo hablar. Ahora niños sientense alrededor mio que el pricnipe Hydron les contara todo lo que paso...-

Continuara

Dragon oscuro:te agradezco el consejo y tus años de que invertiste en leer mi historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado tanto del capitulo original como el rediseñado claro si es que lo leiste

Toaneo07:te agradezco el consejo, el review y muchas gracias amigo mio por haberme dado la idea hace años.


	4. Historia

Nanashi:capitulo 4 voy aclarar algunas dudas

Dan:hola y yo vengo porque según Nanashi Shun era una molestia

Shun:ESTOY AQUÍ

Nanashi:si ya lo se, Anubias paga

Anubias:tu apuesta fue a que Dan ganaba pero Hydron hizo el trabajo técnicamente esto es un empate

Shun:la historia

Nanashi:cierto agradezco los review y empiezo

PD:este capitulo se centra en la historia de los Vexos y Hydron y como es que se salvaron

* * *

><p>Bueno iniciemos por el principio unos segundos antes de volar en pedazos la alternativa Hydron activo una maquina que lo hizo brillar haciendo parecer que se estaba tele transportando y en el proceso perdió su chaleco pero la explosión afecto el aparato y lo envió a Nueva Vestroia 2 años despues pero el sin envejecer el pudo ver el tiempo gracias a su lanzador del brazo al llegar saco un aparato y lo mezclo con un arma portátil con botones al principio no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando al fin estaba entendiéndolo se dispuso a encenderlo para intentar recuperar al resto de los Vexos pero en un lugar abierto pero lo que el no sabía era que iba errado en un calculo que al activarse en ese espacio desolado causo un gran temblor que hizo aparecer un templo de piedra enorme. A Hydron eso le causo mucha curiosidad así que entro en, el templo el iba caminando hasta que piso un mozaico que causo que una trampa en el templo se active disparando flechas a montones que lo único que le paso fue un rose cerca de su cabeza, el apenas paso esa trampa del piso salían chorros de fuego que casi lo matan de no ser que piso los adoquines en tiempos correctos pero cuando estaba por llegar a una las paredes empezaron a cerrarse cuando llego al final se encontró con otra pared con un hueco muy particular mientras el pasillo se cerraba recordó un collar que traía con forma parecida a la del hueco (Por cierto el collar era un disco con una gema naranja y tres picos), lo puso esperando que funcionara y así sucedió, las trampas se apagaron y la pared se abrió el paso y se encontró con una enorme estatua parecida a Rhinoceros al acercarse la estatua exploto y de la nube de polvo apareció Rhinoceros que dijo<p>

-¿quien eres?

-Hydron

-Bien Hydron nadie puede entrar aquí a menos que tenga el collar del guardián o del protector del templo -en ese momento le mostro el que tenia y Rhinoceros continuo-Interesante el protector del templo que raro ese termino en vestal como llego a tus manos

-Soy o solía ser el príncipe de Vestal aunque quizá nunca lo merecí, traicione a todos mis compañeros y los que no traicione desaparecieron por culpa de que los mande a hacer mi trabajo es mas soy basura

-Hydron el templo lee las almas del los que entran y yo soy parte de el así que yo no habría despertado de no ser que merecieras ese collar ni siquiera habrías entrado de no ser que tengas buen corazón y las mejores intenciones

-Pues antes de entrar intentaba regresar a mis compañeros

-Ese es el espíritu y ya que veo que no has logrado traerlos lo hare por ti con una condicion

-Lo que sea

-Esta bien pero ellos serán peleadores con Bakugan reales y los otros guardianes de los templos les daré a mis compañeros y tu debes luchar conmigo para prepararnos para la proxima batalla para la que no falta mucho tiempo

-Hazlo

-Esta bien-en ese momento aparecio una luz que cego a Hydron y cuando pudo ver a los chicos ellos hablaron primero Lync-Hydron que rayos significa esto ¿donde estamos?

-Un momento Hydron-dijo Volt

-Señor lamentamos la falla esta vez lo haremos bien-dijo Mylene

-Donde rayos estamos?- dijo Shadow

Hubieran seguido hablando de no ser por un estruendo que causo Rhinoceros con su cola para despues hablar

-Están aquí gracias a el, el los salvo de la dimensión de la perdición despues de volar la alternativa-el hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por el grito de un sorprendido Volt-¡LA ALTERNATIVA, HYDRON VOLÓ LA ALTERNATIVA!

-Si lo hizo el estaba intentando hacerlos volver de la dimensión de la perdición a cada uno de ustedes pero ahora que yo ya hice mi parte ustedes harán la suya-de la nada salieron 4 pedestales con un medallón en cada uno de color verde, uno azul, otro amarilloy uno morado los cuatro Vexos se dirigieron a los que eran de sus respectivos colores de atributos e hicieron aparecer al tocarlos un Bakugan diferente el primero que apareció era un cuervo humanoide con armadura verde esmeralda y seis alas el resto de su cuerpo era verde pasto

-Yo soy Zephyros Ventus el as en vuelo

-Es increíble

El siguiente en aparecer era de forma humanoide y de armadura blanca adaptada a su cuerpo con detalles dorados y una especie de timón dorado con púas plateadas en su espalda y una gema en azul en el medio con otra en el medio de su pecho y dijo

-Yo soy Karmus Haos el defensor de la verdad

-Es un honor conocerte

El tercer Bakugan era azul su apariencia era humanoide con un cráneo con picos en forma de corona y poseia una lanza amarilla y una apariencia marina y algunas partes tenían un remarco celeste

-Yo soy Lancerus Aquos el cazador del océano

-Se nota que eres poderoso

Y finalmente el cuarto Bakugan parecía un lobo negro con un cráneo y cuerno metálico, y armadura morada y de ojos amarillo y alas gigantes moradas

-Quien osa despertar al poderoso Orbeum Darkus

-Yo Shadow Prove el mejor peleador Darkus que hay.

-Cuantas agallas

-Por favor no le des aires o se pondra insoportable-dijo Lync un tanto suplicante

-Se los explicare el trato que hice fue traerlos con la condición de que lucharan contra el mal próximo-dijo Rhinoceros ahora de regreso en el interspacio unos sorprendidos peleadores hablaron

-Con que esa es tu historia muy interesante-dijo Ace

-Lo ve en chicos les dije no tenian de que preocuparse-dijo Dan tranquilito como de costumbre ya comiendose un sándwich(Cuando dejara de comer)

-Pero que haces tu aquí en ese caso no deberias ayudarlos en Neathia o Gundalia

-Yo vine aqui porque Volt y Lync trabajan bien como equipo y Mylene y Shadow son casi impredecibles en la batalla pero siempre con buenos resultados y ademas no creo que quieran hablar con ese demente o con la señorita frialdad o si

-Buen punto-dijo Marucho

-Sorprendente pero ahora Marucho te toca a ti pelear-Dijo Shun

-QUE-Grito marucho

-Se le olvido maestro Marucho tenia una batalla contra Jack Punt otro del equipo de Anubias-dijo Baron

-Cierto tengo que irme-al decir eso se retiro.

-Les aseguro que Neathia y Gundalia estarán bien-Dijo Hydron

-Espero que tengas razón-dijo Shun

**Neathia**

estaba sucediendo una feroz batalla de ejércitos mientras los Neathianos se defendían con sus Bakugan nada parecía frenar a los bakugan enemigos que tenían apariencia humanoide y llevaban una armadura dorada que les tapaba la cara, los pectorales y los hombros con espadas despues de sus antebrazos eran como maquinas asesinas, Aranaut los combatía como podía pero no era rival para ellos

-Poder activado:**Puño Espejismo  
><strong>Aranaut combatía con su par de tonfas con las cuales fue capaz de derribar a algunos pero aun asi no era suficiente

Poder activado:**Ráfaga de Luz  
><strong>Aranaut dio vuelta sus tonfas hacia adelante y disparo de ellas dos enormes ráfagas amarillas que destruyeron a unos cuantos pero aun quedaba un ejercito

-Son demasiados princesa ya me estoy agotando princesa no creo poder seguir por mucho tiempo

-Aranaut nuestro deber es luchar por Neathia no debemos-cuando fue interrumpida por una voz prominente del cielo-_Relajese nosotros nos encargamos de ahora en mas¡Poder activado:**Lluvia Esmeralda!**_

La princesa miro al cielo y vio descender de el un millón de plumas de color esmeralda que acabaron con la mayoría de esos bakugan despues vio a un Bakugan Ventus y uno Haos mas 2 peleadores que no conocía y dijo

-¿quienes son?

-Me llamo Lync y venimos a ayudar

-Y yo Volt ahora si me permite princesa, poder activado:**Lluvia Celestial**

Continuara

**Dragon oscuro:**Pues no me gusta el ShadowxMylene por lo que entendiste en este capitulo

**Toaneo07:**Te envie un mensaje revisa tu private messaging y gracias por el review

**Ximsol182:**agradezco el review y si me gusta el DanxMira

**Terminex:**paciencia estos primeros capitulos tengo que usarlos para mostrar a los personajes, darle forma a la historia etcétera y agradezco tu review

**Mistrene.3:**intentare que alla ShunxFabia y agradezco tu review


	5. La batalla de Marucho

Nanashi:hola aqui esta el capitulo 5

Anubias:La batalla de Marucho sera interesante

Shun:no me sobra el tiempo así que acaben con la presentación

Nanashi:ninja amargado esta bien agradezco sus reviews y a leer

* * *

><p>-Y yo Volt y ahora si me permite poder activado:<strong>Lluvia Celestial<br>**El timón en la espalda de Karmus empezó a girar y brillar mientras lo hacía disparaba millones de luces las cuales acabaron con el resto del ejercito Bakugan, la princesa se quedo atónita al ver como un ejercito de Bakugan que al inicio parecía infinito fueron derrotados en dos movimientos cuando Zephyros hablo

-Princesa necesitamos su ayuda en la tierra pero primero necesitamos ir al trono

-si tienes que hacer ve a otro lado-dijo Lync

-No es chistoso, realmente tenemos que ir al trono de la reina allí esta lo que buscamos Lync-dijo Volt

-Esta bien pero espero que Shadow y Mylene hagan su trabajo

-Seguramente lo haran bien-dijo Karmus

-Esta bien los llevare pero deben contarme que hacen aquí y porque tanto misterio

**En Gundalia **

La situación no era distinta en Gundalia incluso Linehalt no podía hacerles frente en especial porque allí había aparte de un ejercito un Bakugan con forma de lagarto centauro hecho de piedra supervisaba la invasión y mantenía a Linehalt ocupado incapaz de atacar pero no lo suficiente como para detonar la energía prohibida por accidente

-Cuidado Rock Lizard detona su Energía prohibida siquiera por accidente y se acabo-dijo una voz femenina cuando vio como del cielo caian un Bakugan guerrero y otro de apariencia de lobo efectivamente eran Lancerus y Orbeum

-Doble poder de fusión activado:**Aullido Darkus+Oscuridad Profunda  
><strong>Orbeum lanzo un aullido en forma de onda que acabo con todos esos Bakugan y a medida que avanzada creaba un domo que al terminar se cerro en la batalla entre Rock Lizard y Linehalt

-Pero que rayos es esto-dijo Rock Lizard

-Poder activado:**Jabalina Oscura  
><strong>Linehalt uso su jabalina contra Rock Lizard que estaba distraido el golpe fue fuerte pero no como para que el no contra ataque

Poder activado:**Aliento de Lava  
><strong>Lanzo un inmenso chorro de lava contra Linehalt hasta que casi es regresado a su forma de esfera

-Poder activado:**Lanza del Océano  
><strong>Esta vez el que disparo fue Lancerus y el golpe causo fue suficientemente fuerte para regresar lo a su forma de esfera y su dueña se dejo ver pero al verla los Vexos no esperaban ver a una chica parecida a Mira con cabello largo, ojos amarillos y un collar con el signo Subterra y llevaba una blusa negra y una falda celeste ella dijo

-Pagaran por esto se los aseguro-despues saco un control de su bolsillo y presiono un botón el cual la hizo desaparecer y Ren hablo al ver a sus salvadores

-Muchas gracias no se que hubiera pasado si ustedes no aparecian

-No tienes que agradecer solo vinimos para evitar que se roben tu energía prohibida y proteger este planeta-dijo mylene

-Aproposito como se llaman

-Mylene y este es Lancerus Aquos

-Y yo Shadow y este es Orbeum Darkus

**La Tierra**

Marucho llego a la arena de batalla junto a Elfin y su enemigo era Jack Punt era un chico del tamaño de Marucho de piel morena, rubio, de ojos azules, chaleco verde, pantalón de jean y zapatos marrones, al llegar ambos a la arena se empezo a convertir en un lago rodeado de arboles y piedras Jack hablo

-Guau es increible ahora ¡vamos Krakenoid! ¡a pelear Bakugan pelea!  
>Krakenoid era casi igual a la primera forma de Drago excepto porque en vez de brazos tenía un tentaculo de cada lado y terminaban en dos púas poseia un cuello largo y tenía seis ojos rojos<p>

-¡Bakugan pelea!¡Minx Elfin Aquos surge!

¡Elfin Aquos esta aquí!¡créanlo chicos!

-Un hada rana? ja como si le temiera a eso, poder activado:**Toxina Pawl  
><strong>Las garras de Krakenoid se iluminaron azul mientras intentaban picar a Elfin que ya estaba bastante preocupada intentando esquivarlas pero Marucho solo miraba

-Marucho veo que estas muy tranquilo seguramente meditando que hacer pero si no es una molestia¡ AYÚDAME!

-Esta bien, poder activado:**Hiper Escudo Celeste  
><strong>En ese momento Elfin creo una barrera circular de agua que detuvo los ataques en ese momento Jack hablo

-Con eso piensas ganar?¿escondiéndote en tu burbuja? Jajajaja que oponente mas cobarde resultaste y te haces llamar peleador eso si que es chistoso jajajaja

-Marucho esta hiena ya me esta pudriendo porque no acabamos con el-dijo Elfin

-Esta bien, Elfin cambia de atributo

-por fin creí que nunca lo pedirías, cambio de atributo-Elfin saco esa barita suya e hizo un circulo al meterse en el salio morada y dijo-aqui esta Elfin Darkus

-Poder activado:**Espiral Darkus  
><strong>Elfin lanzo de su barita una poderosa ráfaga morada en forma de espiral la cual impacto en Krakenoid mandandolo al agua pero al caer Elfin no pudo ver a Krakenoid que se había hecho invisible sin necesidad de la activacion de un poder lo cual sorprendió a Marucho

-Como es que esa cosa desapareció sin que activaras un poder?

-Es una habilidad única de Krakenoid al entrar al agua se vuelve invisible sin necesidad de una carta poder y hablando de eso poder activado:**Corriente Sabia  
><strong>En ese momento el agua brillo azul y se empezo a levantar en forma de latigos Elfin estaba temerosa no podía esquivarlos todos al esquivar uno Elfin dijo

-Eso si que es malo Marucho el puede vernos pero nosotros no a el

-No te preocupes Elfin eso no importara en un momento, carta portal abierta:**Niebla Oscura  
><strong>En ese momento el lugar se lleno de niebla en la cual se pudo ver a Krakenoid en ese momento Marucho aprovecho para atacar

-Poder activado:**Nebulosa Marina  
><strong>En ese momento Elfin tomo parte de la niebla y la convirtió en una esfera morada que lanzo contra Krakenoid lo cual lo hizo visible y lo regreso a su forma de esfera esta vez el sorprendido era Jack

-Pero como es posible

-Tonto todo en la niebla se vuelve visible aparte que incrementa a Elfin en 400 y **Nebulosa Marina **le da 500 mas

-Me las pagaras ¡Bakugan Pelea!¡Bakugan Surge! Vamos Krakenoid

-quieres luchar eh bien Bakugan pelea ¡Bakugan Surge! Minx Elfin aquos

-¡Elfin a regresado! ¡creanlo chicos!

-Poder activado: **Aqua Rayo  
><strong>Elfin lanzo un poderoso rayo azul contra Krakenoid que le impacto y le causo dolor y redujo su poder de 1200 a 800

-Poder activado:**Burbujas Explosivas  
><strong>Lanzo de sus manos millones de burbujas las cuales lo golpearon y redujeron su poder a 400 e incrementaron a Elfin a 1200

-Aguanta Krakenoid solo un momento

-Marucho que tal si acabamos cambio de atributo-ella repitió el proceso de la primera ronda solo que esta vez salio verde y las aletas se habían vuelto alas-Aqui esta Elfin Ventus

-Poder activado:**Ala Harrier  
><strong>Las alas de Elfin se volvieron verde brillante y emprendio vuelo hacía Krakenoid mientras su poder se convertia en 1600 pero en ese momento Jack sonrio y dijo

-Justo lo que esperaba carta portal abierta:**Super Pyro  
><strong>En ese momento los poderes se intercambiaron

-Ah pero que rayos pasa me siento debil

-Poder activado:**Toxina Pawl  
><strong>En ese momento durante el choque el resultado fue el mas inesperado para Marucho ya que Elfin perdió

-Que pasa no recuerdas que antes todos en la tierra tenían Bakugan todo el mundo los regreso pero nadie nos dijo que hacer con las cartas portal

-Ya veo la vieja carta del Super Pyro intercanbia los puntos de los Bakugan

-Listo para el 3er Round Marucho o eres gallina Jajajaja

-Marucho vamos a cerrarle la boca a esta hiena

-Muy bien Elfin ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Minx Elfin Aquos

-Elfin a llegado ¡mejor rindanse mientras puedan!

-Bakugan pelea!¡Bakugan surge! Krakenoid Aquos

-Poder activado:**Martillazo  
><strong>Azoto su largo cuello contra Elfin que lo esquivaba como podía pero no era rival para esa velocidad

-Poder activado:**Hiper Escudo Azul  
><strong>Elfin uso su escudo pero no sirvió al final se rompió por la presion de la cabeza de Krakenoid

-Marucho

-Elfin no te rindas no aprendimos de Dan que no hay que rendirse no importa que tan mal esten las cosas

-Tienes razón Marucho no me rendire- cuando estaba por sufrir un golpe giro y lo evadio en ese momento empezo a brillar azul mientras cambiaba de forma Jack y Marucho estaban sorprendidos

-Pero que rayos es eso

-Es una evolución-dijo Marucho lleno de razón

Al acabarse el brillo de alli salio una Elfin que de sus hombros salian aletas azules gigantes que le daban apariencia de hada, llevaba unas enormes aletas que parecían una falda, había perdido su cola y la gema en el centro de su pecho se había vuelto celeste, llevaba un cetro que terminaba en un copo de nieve, Elfin hablo

-Guau me siento increíble ahora lagarto feo veamos como le haces frente a Marine Elfin Aquos, Marucho hora de hacerlos pagar

-Bien Elfin, poder activado: **Relámpago Marino  
><strong>Elfin lanzo un rayo azul de su cetro con el cual derroto a Krakenoid

-Guau eso fue increible elfin

-Ya lo se pero que pudo causar mi evolución

**En las gradas **

-Marucho gano y Elfin evoluciono

-era de esperarse-dijo Hydron

-De que hablas Hydron

-No escuchaste la historia verdad sobre el mal que se aproxima solo pueden ser combatidos con incrementa dores elementales que activan los modos

Continuara

**Dragon oscuro**:ya se que puedo mejorar pero necesito ayuda gracias por leer y dejar review

**Terminex**:Agradezco tu review pero me gusta ser inovador de vez en cuando y respeto tu opinion

**Mistrene.3**:Agradezco el review y que leas


	6. Conocimiento

Nanashi: estoy aqui con el capitulo 6

Anubias:esta vez si que perdí la apuesta ten tus 80

Shun:Oigan apostaderos el fic

Nanashi:cierto este capitulo sera interesante como todos no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer

* * *

><p>-Impulsadores de elementos Hydron?<p>

-cierto no lo mencione porque no había tiempo y francamente esperaba a que regresen los Vexos de Neathia y de Gundalia

-oye como es que saben de Gundalia y Neathia

-Amigo llevamos 3 meses entrenando con nuestros Bakugan y ellos son sabios del tiempo del Dragonoid y Dharaknoid originales, ellos saben casi todo

-Osea que sus compañeros son antiguos y se nota que Rhinoceros es poderoso

-Eso ya lo se, les explicare despues cuando lleguen los Vexos con lo que tenian que buscar pero ahora mejor mira al cielo

-ah-Dan miro al cielo y vio que se lleno de nubes negras desde arriba de Marucho, lo cual era raro puesto el interspacio es un ambiente virtual luego cayo un rayo azul que dio en el Bakumetro de Marucho que lo reformo cambiando la forma de paralelogramo a una circular con una gema celeste

**Neathia**

dentro del palacio se veía a Lync subido al trono tratando de alcanzar la gema que estaba en la punta del descanso del trono pero no llegaba

-Volt dame una que no alcanzo esa gema

-Esta bien-dijo Volt para después levantar a Lync y hacerlo llegar hasta la gema que Lync extrajo tirando de ella

-Listo ahora bájame

-Ok

-Oigan diganme para que hicieron eso-dijo Fabia

-Tan solo mire- dijo Volt

La gema en las manos de Lync se convirtio en dos medallones uno tenia forma de shuriken de cuatro puntas de color verde, en el medio tenía un anillo dorado y una gema celeste dentro y el otro era de ocho puntas blancas que tenian forma de rombo y en el medio un anillo dorado y una gema rosa en el medio

-Que es eso-dijo Fabia atónita

-Son impulsadores de elementos-explico Lync

-Para que sirven?

-La parte de la explicación la recibirás en el interspacio-dijo Volt

-Esta bien

**Gundalia**

Estaban dentro de la Iglesia cuando fueron a la mesa que estaba en el frente

-Se puede saber que están buscando-dijo Ren

-Ya lo veras-dijo Mylene tomando el disco del centro de la mesa

-Para que quieren eso-dijo Ren

de repente el disco se convirtió en otros 2 medallones uno era redondo y negro con 3 gemas rojas circulares recorriendo lo y una en el medio el otro era como un copo de nieve con una gema hexagonal amarilla en el centro

-Ahora ya no correrán peligro SIIIIIIII-dijo Shadow sacando la lengua

-Hora de irnos, Shadow y si les quedo alguna duda no correran peligro porque lo que tengo en las manos es lo que vinieron a buscar-dijo Mylene

**En el Interspacio**

Dentro de la sala de control se veía a los peleadores sentados cuando se abrio una puerta dimensional de la cual salieron los 4 Vexos restantes y Fabia en ese momento Shun hablo

-Fabia me alegro de que te encuentres bien-dijo Shun con un tono de alivio

-Yo igual Shun-dijo Fabia sonriendole

-Shun, porque no nos presentas a tu amiga-dijo Ace

-Ace no me molestes y estaba por hacerlo cuando hiciste tu comentario asi que ahora si me permites les presento a Fabia Sheen princesa de Neathia-dijo Shun

-Hola es un placer conocerlos como Shun ya dijo mi nombre es Fabia y este es mi compañero Aranaut

-Hola y el placer es nuestro princesa mi nombre es Baron y el es Nemus Haos-dijo Baron

-Bienvenido Aranaut-dijo Nemus

-Un gusto conocerla mi nombre es Mira y este es Wilda Subterra mi compañero-dijo Mira

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo Wilda

-Mucho gusto como el ninja dijo me llamo Ace y este es Percival Darkus-dijo Ace

-Es un gusto conocerte Aranaut-dijo Percival

-Con que tu eres Aranaut Haos te vees impresionante hay y mis modales yo soy Marine Elfin Aquos-dijo Elfin

-se nota que eres un guerrero honorable yo soy Ingram Ventus-dijo Ingram

-Hola peleadores-dijo Shadow para despues tomar asiento

-Es un honor verlos de nuevo-dijo Volt

-con que este es el interspacio Bakugan-dijo Lync

-Shadow baja los pies-dijo Mylene

-Esta bien-dijo Shadow para despues bajar los pies

-Ya que estan todos supongo que ustedes trajeron lo que les encargue-dijo Hydron

-nosotros si-dijo Lync para despues poner los collares sobre la mesa

-Nosotros tambien-dijo Mylene para poner los otros 2 collares sobre la mesa

-Bien ahora les daré la versión resumida los impulsadores de elementos son medallones que se ponen sobre los brazaletes como el que tiene Marucho para activar el modo armadura mediante la combinación de ambos objetos se activa pero para eso primero debes encontrar los Bakugan especial

-¿Bakugan especiales?-interrumpió Dan

_**Continuara**_

Este capitulo fue un poco corto para dejar suspenso

**Iron Mario:**te agradezco por leer y dejar review y aprecio mucho tu opinión

**Dragon Oscuro:**te agradezco el consejo y que leas mi historia gracias por el review

**Toaneo07:** Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review

**Mistrene.3:**Muchas gracias por el review y en este fic hare a Anubias puramente humano y en mechtanium surge era un Gundaliano artificial creado por Mag mel como una clonacion al igual que Sellon que tambien sera humana

**kona kana lee:**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review y respeto tu opinion


	7. Nunca te rindas

Nanashi:les presento el capitulo 7

Dan:este sera un poco mas largo que el anterior que fue decepcionantemente corto

Anubias:esperamos que lo gozen

Nanashi:agradezco los reviews, no les quito mas de su tiempo a leer

* * *

><p>-¿Bakugan especiales?-interrumpió Dan<p>

-Si son como armaduras vivientes su apariencia es la de Bakugan reales hechos de metal ellos tienen sentimientos y son capaces de hablar pero pueden dividirse, perder partes del cuerpo y fusionarse con los Bakugan reales a modo de armadura como ya explique-dijo Hydron

-De ser así porque nunca he oído de ellos-dijo Drago

-Porque yo y los otros Bakugan los escondimos en La Tierra los brazaletes como el que tiene Marucho son la guía para encontrarlos-dijo Rhinoceros

-Oigan se que no debo interrumpir pero¡PUEDEN EXPLICARME PORQUE RAYOS HABÍA UNA CHICA CASI IGUAL MIRA QUE VESTÍA DE NEGRO Y MAGENTA!-dijo Shadow a lo loco

-Si vieron eso porque no lo dijeron primero, eso significa que el portal se esta abriendo mas rapido de lo que crei-dijo Rhinoceros preocupado

-A que se refieren-dijo Mira totalmente confundida

-Veras la razón por la que salve a los Vexos y llegaron a salvar Neathia y Gundalia fue porque los necesitaba. Una vez cada 3000 años se habré una brecha dimensional por la que pasan peleadores oscuros de otra dimensión para invadirnos y conquistar nuestras dimensión la ultima vez usamos las piedras legendarias para sellarlas la ultima vez pero ya paso mucho tiempo nuestros antiguos compañeros ya las escondieron-relato Rhinoceros

-Un momento dices o evolucionamos o nos despedimos del universo-dijo Percival

-Por ahora no se preocupen ya retrasamos la mayor parte de la conquista solo enfoquen se en pelear-dijo Orbeum

-Bueno Shun es hora de irnos,adiós chicos y adiós Mira-dijo Dan

-Esta bien, pero me queda una duda facil solamente tenemos 4 impulsadores elementales donde están el resto-dijo Shun

-El Medallón Subterra lo tengo yo y el Pyrus lo tiene el 6to defensor de los amuletos pero no sabemos donde esta-dijo Hydron

-Bien adiós chicos y adiós Fabia-dijo Shun

-Oye Marucho ya que nos necesitan ¿podemos quedarnos?-

-Ok, les mostrare sus cuartos-dijo Marucho para despues llevarlos a las habitaciones de camino Lync habrio una puerta y miro luego pregunto

-Estas son las habitaciones-

-No Lync solo es el baño-dijo Marucho luego Lync miro para arriba y vio el inodoro mientras le caia una gota estilo anime

**Al día siguiente**

Dan y el resto estaban desayunando en el interspacio

-Chicos contra quien hay que pelear hoy-dijo Shun

-Te toca a ti contra Robin y su Bakugan Soldier Ventus-dijo Marucho

-Otro del equipo de Anubias-dijo Dan

-Esto probablemente sea interesante-dijo Zephyros

-Probablemente, por favor sera muy interesante-Orbeum

-Esto sera buena practica-Karmus

**Arena Epsilon **

-Con que tu eres Shun eh, no pareces tan rudo-dijo Robin su apariencia era parecida a la de Linus con cabello marrón botas marrones pantalones azules, una especie de campera de mangas cortas y

-Vas a hablar o a pelear-dijo Shun

-Bien peleemos, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge, Soldier Ventus

Su apariencia era la de un guerrero que en lugar de brazos tenia alas cubiertas de metal que le daban la apariencia alerones que terminaban en agujas

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge, Ingram Ventus

-Te mostrare el poder del viento-

La batalla era librada en un enorme bosque con arboles gigantes, Shun y Robin estaban sobre ramas al igual que sus Bakugan

-Poder activo:**Viento Maestro-Espiral Ninja  
><strong>Ingram empezó a girar convirtiéndose en un tornado verde que se dirigía hacia hacia Soldier pero

-Poder activado:**Aguja Esmeralda  
><strong>Disparo de las agujas de sus brazos un muy delgado rayo verde que al pegar en el tornado lo anulo para sorpresa de Ingram cosa que Soldier aprovecho y disparo la aguja de su otro brazo que iba a impactar en Ingram de no haber sido por Shun

-Poder activado:**Echo de Sombra  
><strong>Ingram se dividió en 5 y cuando el rayo lo golpeo se borro dejando solo 4

-Crees que un juego de sombras va ayudarte no me hagas reir, poder activado:**Explosión de Flechas  
><strong>Soldier alzo sus alas generando 1 un orbe que exploto lanzando miles de proyectiles contra los Ingram causando que desaparecieran todos para sorpresa de Soldier y Robin

-Pero que rayos ¿donde están?-dijo Soldier

-Que tal si miras arriba de ti- dijo Ingram desde una rama mas alta en el árbol de enfrente

-Poder activado:**Furia Alada-Ventisca Jade  
><strong>Ingram se lanzo de la rama lejana en al que estaba hacia mientras volaba velozmente hacia el freno causando que las plumas detrás de el hicieran un vortex dejándolo a el adentro mientras golpeaban a Soldier hasta regresarlo a su forma de esfera

-Esta vez vamos a ganar,Bakugan pelea, Soldier Ventus surge

-No habra diferencia Bakugan pelea,Ingram Ventus surge

-Carta portal abierta:**Mach 3  
><strong>Soldier empezó a brillar verde y salto al cielo e Ingram lo perdió de vista y Robin continuo su movimiento

**-**Poder activado:**Sable Delta  
><strong>Soldier reapareció golpeando a Ingram una cantidad considerable de veces para sorpresa Shun Ingram fue derrotado en 1 movimiento

-Ingram estas bien-

-Que fue eso, Shun anotaste la matricula del camión-dijo Ingram mareado

-Ingram puedes continuar?-

-Si Shun-

-Muy bien es hora de acabar esto, Bakugan pelea, Ingram Ventus surge-

-Vienes por mas ¿que eres masoquista?, Bakugan pelea, Soldier Ventus surge-

-Es tu fin Ingram

-Poder activado:**Echo de Sombra+****Ventisca Ninja  
><strong>Los Ingram batieron sus alas lanzando un feroz viento verde con cristales hexagonales blancos que casi acaban con Soldier de no ser porque Robin reacciono rápido

-Basta de juegos, poder activado:**Mach 4  
><strong>Soldier desapareció a mitad de el feroz vendaval para despues reaparecer atacando a las 7 copias de Ingram simultáneamente pero como en la vez anterior no quedo ninguna y Shun puso una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Carta portal abierta:**Mala copia  
><strong>Ingram esta vez era el que se movía rápido y acertaba golpes estaban igualados en velocidad, pero no en poder Ingram todavía podía continuar un largo rato pero Soldier no

-Poder activado:**Mach 5  
><strong>Soldier escapo hacia el cielo seguido por Ingram pero al llegar a un punto se detuvo mientras Ingram se dirigía hacia el a toda velocidad hasta que parecía que Ingram no podria frenar

-Poder activado:**Aguja Esmeralda  
><strong>Soldier disparo el rayo hacia Ingram creyendo que no podría frenar pero para su sorpresa se detuvo a tiempo para esquivar la primera corriendo la cabeza para atrás pero por el hecho de Ingram estar quieto no pudo esquivar la segunda que le pego en el centro del pecho y lo obligo a descender totalmente incapacitado para moverse

-Lo siento Shun lamento no haber podido vencerlo

-No Ingram no te rindas-

-No hay oportunidad contra el porque aunque consiga levantarme me derribara como si nada-

-Siempre hay una manera-

**Flashback**

-Mama porque continuas intentando ya me caí 2 veces no me quiero caer una tercera, admitelo no puedo aprender a andar en bicicleta-dijo un Shun niño siendo mirado por su madre

-Porque rendirse no esta bien-

-¿Por que?

-Porque eso sería una salida muy fácil y en la vida el que toma la salida fácil fracasa en la vida por eso hay que perseverar hasta alcanzar-

Shun se subió a su bicicleta mientras su madre lo impulsaba cuando lo solto Shun logro usar la bicicleta el solo y despues freno

-Ahora lo entiendo siempre hay una manera de lograrlo-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Rendirse no es correcto porque es la elección de un derrotista Ingram por eso jamas debemos rendirnos-grito Shun

-TIENES RAZÓN-grito Ingram para despues detener su caída y elevarse contra Soldier mientras brillaba

-Esta...-dijo Robin sorprendido

-Evolucionando-dijo Shun igual de sorprendido

La nueva evolución de Ingram llevaba una armadura samurai, en el centro del pecho tenia una perla celeste, llevaba unas hombreras(como las de Shun de los caballeros del zodiaco) tres taparrabos metálicos y cuatro alas

-Pudiste haberme derrotado la ultima vez pero quiero ver como vences al poderoso Sky Ingram

-Poder activado:**Estilo Kazami-Katana Doble  
><strong>Ingram recibió dos katanas esmeraldas con las cuales cuando golpeo a Soldier lo regreso a su forma de esfera de una manera sumamente rápida

-Lo logramos Shun-

-Tienes razón-

Despues como en la vez anterior el interspacio se lleno de nubes y despues cayo un rayo verde que transformo su Bakumetro en una forma circular

**En la sala de Control**

-Aparentemente han conseguido la evolución-dijo Volt

-Orbeum tenía la razón la batalla fue muy interesante, SIIIIII-dijo Shadow

-Shun venció pero no me sorprende tanto-dijo Dan

-Bueno me alegro que lo haya conseguido-dijo Fabia

-Pero me pregunto que habrá pasado con Keith se suponía que vendría hace 2 días-dijo Mira preocupada

-Tranquila seguro esta bien-dijo Mylene intentando tranquilizarla

**En el Espacio**

Se veía el Destructor Vestal viajando a toda velocidad y de manera imprudente mientras en el interior Keith lo conducía mientras Gus y los Bakugan intentaban mantenerse firmes a duras penas

-Maestro podría ir mas lento apenas puedo sostenerme-

-No puedo voy muy tarde-

-Llegaras mas tarde si tienes que volver a Vestal a buscar medicamentos para el vomito-

-Tengo en la nave-

-Ya basta hasta a mi me parece que debes dejar de ir a la maxima velocidad-dijo Helios

-Tenemos un asteroide adelante-

-No tengo tiempo de evadirlo voy a destruirlo-dijo Keith para luego presionar un botón que hizo aparecer dos enormes hojas láser de la delantera de la nave pero cuando hicieron contacto sucedió una explosión de luz y cuando se disipo Keith vio una especie de capsula y la recogio con una especie de brazo extensible al verla se dieron cuenta de que era un chico y un Bakugan

_**Continuara  
><strong>_

Ya que do el capitulo 7, Shun consiguió que Ingram evolucionara y quien sera el chico dentro de la capsula lo averiguaran en el capitulo 8 con el que espero no tardar tanto en publicar como este

**Toaneo07:**todavía soy nuevo así que tenme paciencia muchas gracias por el review y lamento lo de tu computadora

**Dragon Oscuro:**Muchas gracias por el review

**Mistrene.3:**Habran suficientes Bakugan especiales para los personajes menos para lo guardianes y porque ellos tendrán otra cosa excepto el guardián Pyrus que si tendra gracias por leer y dejar review

**kona kana lee:**gracias por el consejo de sumar personajes lo tendre en cuenta ademas gracias por dejar review

Acepto Oc

tan solo en su proximo review si estan interesados en aparecer en el fic tan solo escriban si van a hacer

Héroe o Villano

nombre del personaje y su apariencia

nombre del Bakugan y apariencia

cartas poder

si quieren una breve historia


	8. La Voluntad de Mira

Nanashi:Me permito presentar les el capitulo 8

Anubias:Buenas y santas parece que el autor va intentar sumarle mas palabras

Dan:Lectores entendemos que piensan que Nanashi va muy rapido con su historia pero este es su primer fic

Nanashi:Voy a mejorar dejen review

* * *

><p>En el Destructor Vestal se encontraba un chico acostado en una cama su apariencia era la casi igual a la de Dan que tenía cabello castaño pero tenia piel pálida , ojos azules y llevaba una túnica. De pronto se despertó y se encontro con su Bakugan en una mesa y luego vio a a un joven de cabello azul y le pregunto<p>

-Quien eres?-

-Esa pregunta tendría que hacértela yo pero no me molesta contestarte la me llamo Gus Grav y este es mi Bakugan Rex Vulcan Subterra ¿y tu?-

-Me llamo Han pero mis amigos me dicen Zero y este es mi Bakugan Fefnir Pyrus-dijo tratando de levantarse

-No te recomiendo hacer eso aun estas muy débil-

-Me siento un poco cansado eso es todo-

-Primero come y despues inténtalo de nuevo-

-Esta bien pero ¿Donde estoy?-

-Estas en el Destructor Vestal una de las mejores naves Vestal

-Ah

**En el Interspacio**

Todos estaban comiendo como de costumbre

-Bueno chicos hoy tenemos que luchar contra Chris del equipo de Sellon-dijo Marucho

-Bien pero me pregunto ¿quien ira?-dijo Dan

-Ella es una peleadora Subterra así que lo mejor seria enviar a Shun y a Ingram porque son mas rápidos-

-No estoy seguro creo que sería injusto, yo ya pelee y evolucione a Ingram-dijo Shun

-y como decidimos quien ira-dijo Dan

-Intentenlo con piedra papel o tijera-dijo Marucho

Baron:Papel

Dan: tijera

Mira:Tijera

Ace:papel

Fabia:tijera

-Estoy fuera-dijo Baron

-yo tanbién-dijo Ace

-Era broma-dijo Marucho

Dan:piedra

Mira:papel

Fabia:piedra

-creo que yo peleare-

-Te deseo mucha suerte-dijo Dan

-Yo también-dijo Fabia

**Arena Delta**

-Una peleadora, que esos tontos no me toman enserio-dijo Chris un poco enojada por cierto es rubia con una chaquetilla gris, una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros

-Si crees que eres mejor que yo pruebalo-

-ya veras insolente, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Vertexx subterra  
>Vertexx tenia forma humanoide, 4 brazos, una cara deforme, con ojos verdes y estaba cubierto de roca<p>

-Carta portal lista, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Wilda Subterra

-Voy arreglarte la cara a golpes  
>La batalla era librada en un valle enorme de piedra<p>

-Poder activado: **Bazuca Terrestre  
><strong>Vertexx lanzo de su boca tres piedras enormes bañadas en lava que se dirgian hacia Wilda a una velocidad increible pero ese movimiento no era gran amenaza

-Poder activado:**Golpe Terremoto  
><strong>Wilda golpeo cada una de las piedras de lava destruyendolas

-Hora del contraataque poder activado:**Grabacion de pecho  
><strong> Wilda lanzo de la parte plateada de su pecho un rayo naranja contra Vertexx que lo mando a volar

-Me las pagaras, poder activado:**Excavar**  
>Vertexx se metió bajo tierra para sorpresa de Wilda y Mira<p>

-Pero que ra...-dijo Wilda que no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Vertexx salto detras de el y lo araño solo para volver bajo tierra

-Te encuentras bien Wilda-

-Mas o menos-

-Si eso te dolio no te imaginas el calvario que estas por sufrir. Poder activado:**Bazuca Terrestre**-dijo Chris  
>Ahora no solo salia Vertexx para atacar a Wilda salian multiples rocas envueltas en lava a golpearlo lo golpeaban piedras y despues Vertexx si eso continuaba Mira ubiera perdido de no ser porque se le ocurrio un plan<p>

-Wilda no te muevas hasta que te lo diga-

-Mira si hago eso me golpearian todas las piedras de lava y al final Vertexx me daría el golpe de gracia lo que causaria que perdieramos-

-Te equivocas Wilda ese es un Bakugan real un ser viviente y disparar, cavar y saltar todo al mismo tiempo lo cansa no podra seguir disparando-

-Es cierto pero como hare para saber por donde viene...-dijo Wilda hasta que vio en el suelo que por donde avanzaba Vertexx se movian las rocas

-Ya te diste cuenta Wilda ahora acabemos con ellos-

-Ustedes 2 ya cállense voy acabar esto rápido-dijo Chris bastante irritada

Wilda puso el plan en acción y efectivamente Wilda estaba quieto sin hacer nada excepto mirando por donde temblaban las rocas hasta que Vertexx salio detras de el

-Ahora Wilda. Poder activado:**Golpe Terrestre**-  
>instante Wilda se dio vuelta y le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar hasta la otra punta del coliseo pero se lanzo contra la tierra pero Mira no iba dejar que sucediera<p>

-Carta portal abierta:**Montaña de la Fuerza  
><strong>El suelo empezo a formar una Montaña pequeña que drenaba la energía de Vertexx e incrementaba la de Wilda

-Dime feo que te parece esto-dijo Wilda para despues darle un golpe en la cara regresan dolo a su forma de esfera

-Esto no se quedara asi oiste-dijo Chris enojada

-Eso lo veremos-

-Carta portal lista. Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Vertexx Subterra-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Magma Wilda Subterra-

-Poder activado:**Golpe Terrestre-  
><strong>El puño de Wilda se ilumino de color naranja y lo lanzo contra Vertexx

-Poder activado:**Bazuca Terrestre  
><strong>Cuando Wilda se estaba acercando al rostro de Vertexx disparo unas piedras bañadas en lava que al hacer contacto explotaron y mandaron mando a Wilda al otro lado de la arena

-Resiste Wilda poder activado:**Escudo** **Atlas  
><strong>Wilda creo una barrera de energía color ambar que contuvo el resto de las piedras

Bien pensado pero eso no te servirá contra esto poder activado:****Furia de la Tierra****  
>Vertexx disparo un intenso rayo color ambar que destruyo el escudo y regreso a Wilda a su forma de esfera<p>

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Me eh sentido mejor-dijo Wilda algo mareado

-Por que mejor no se rinden y se ahorran el sufrimiento-dijo Chris  
>Mira sabia que no podia hacerlo pero Vertexx era muy poderoso y no estaba segura de poder a ganar, incluso llego a considerar la opción de Chris por un medio segundo pero Wilda hablo<p>

-Los que deberían rendirse son ustedes, Mira vamos a darles una lección-dijo Wilda lo que le devolvió parte de la confianza a Mira

-Si insisten, Bakugan pelea Bakugan surge Vertexx Subterra

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Magma Wilda Subterra

-Carta portal abierta:**Arena Movediza**  
>Wilda se estaba hundiendo y casi no podía moverse hasta que recordó que podía volar pero se levantaba poco a poco<p>

-Poder activado:**Furia de la** **Tierra  
><strong>Vertexx disparo su poderoso rayo ambar pero Wilda se escapo a tiempo

-Hora del contraataque, poder activado:**Grabación de Pecho  
><strong>Wilda disparo su potente rayo contra Vertexx exitosa mente mandan dolo a volar como las otras veces salvo que esta vez se detuvo

-Buen movimiento pero no lo suficiente. Poder activado:**Fantasma del Desierto  
><strong>Vertexx se volvió arena y desapareció de la vista de Wilda y Mira

-¡¿Desaparecio?-dijo Wilda algo exaltado mientras sentía arañazos que venían de nube pero cuando intentaba golpearla solo la atravesaba

- Que esta pasando?-

-Es una capacidad especial de Vertexx se vuelve arena y ataca al oponente por todos lados-explico Chris mientras sonreía triunfante

-Poder activado:**Escudo Atlas  
><strong>Wilda estaba a salvo por el momento pero la barrera no aguantaría mucho pero le dio tiempo de pensar en algo pero justo la barrera estaba cediendo rapido ante tantos ataques

-Mira activa el poder maximo-

-Esta bien poder activado:**Giga Bola de ****Tierra**  
>Wilda reunió toda su energía en sus manos creando una esfera de energía color ámbar pero la barrera cedió justo a tiempo en cuenta la barrera se destruyo lanzo la esfera que mando a volar a Vertexx regresan dolo a su forma física lo que sorprendio a Chris<p>

-Como es posible Vertexx en esa forma es intocable-

-Fácil, esa cosa puede ser intocable físicamente pero no por la energía, ya que no es física Vertexx puede ser tocado por ella- explico Mira

-Me lo pagaras, poder activado:**Calvario del Desierto  
><strong>Vertexx clavo sus brazos en la arena y salieran cuatro brazos gigantes(Nota:los brazos son parecidos a los del Shukaku excepto porque no tienen marcas).Los brazos estaban intentando golpear y aplastar a Wilda que apenas escapaba de eso brazos gigantes hasta que uno lo atrapo

-Mira haz algo-dijo Wilda

-No se que hacer esa cosa es invencible-dijo Mira algo asustada

-Mira nada es invencible-

-Aunque no lo fuera no se que hacer-

-Mira crees que a Dan y a tu hermano les gustaría verte rindiendote-

-Tienes razón Wilda no puedo rendirme sería fallarle a mis amigos y ese es un lujo que no puedo darme-

-Asi se habla Mira-dijo Wilda mientras empezaba a brillar

-O no, esta evolucionando Vertexx acabalo rapido-dijo Chris para luego Vertexx cumplir su orden lanzandole uno de los puños de arena parecía que todo habia terminado... hasta que se vio un brillo naranja que luego exploto el puño que golpea a Wilda y la mano que lo sostenia y luego a Wilda pero con una nueva forma, había perdido los enormes grilletes en los hombros y los brazos y fueron remplazados por unas muñequeas que traían un escudo con garras y en los hombros había una punta similar a sus cuernos que aparte ahora se fundieron con las llamas, en la parte delantera de las hombreras había un agujero adornado en cada una y tenía una perla celeste en el pecho

-Wilda evolucionaste-dijo Mira sorprendida

-Así es Mira, cuando recuperaste la confianza en ti misma me permitiste evolucionar, ahora veamos como ese feo enfrenta Breaker Wilda-

-Aplastalo-ordeno Chris  
>Vertexx lanzo sus brazos contra Wilda pero el los evadía rápido<p>

-Si eso es todo es mi turno, poder activado:**Cañon Ares  
><strong>de los agujeros de las hombreras Wilda disparo dos rayos de energía color ambar que destruyeron los 2 brazos

-Ya veras, poder activado:**Devorador del Desierto  
><strong>Vertexx se lanzo bajo tierra, lo siguiente que se vio fue como el suelo comenzaba tomar la forma de la cara de Vertexx que intentaba atrapar a Wilda que ya estaba muy cansado para seguir escapando

-Resiste, poder activado:**X-Vulcan**  
>Wilda mientras cargaba el poder se arrojo contra la cara que luego exploto y cuando se disipo el polvo se vio a Wilda de pie y a Vertexx regresando a su forma de esfera<p>

-Esto no se quedara así-dijo Chris mientras se retiraba

-Lo logramos Wilda y todo gracias a ti-

-De no ser porque lograste que evolucione hubiéramos perdido-

-Pero si no me hubieses hecho recuperar mi confianza jamas lo habríamos logrado-dijo Mira y despues cayo un rayo naranja que modifico el Bakumetro de Mira como al de los demás

**En el espacio  
><strong>Se veía en el Destructor Vestal a Gus y a Han hablando

-Gracias por la comida-

-De nada-

-Oye me gustaría una batalla-dijo Han

-Esta bien pero yo no soy un buen oponente veré si el maestro Espectra puede aunque no creo que se niegue a una batalla-dijo Gus

**En la sala de Maquinas**

-Maestro el chico que encontramos quiere una batalla-

-Esta bien pero que sea rápido me llego información bastante buena Wilda evoluciono-

-Eso si que es bueno-dijo Gus pero luego entro Han a la habitacion

-Es hora de la batalla-

**Continuara**

**Mistrene.3:**aprecio tu opinión pero apenas estoy empezando y como la gente dice la paciencia es una virtud y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Kona Kona Lee:**espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Iron mario:**aprecio tu opinión pero apenas estoy empezando y como la gente dice la paciencia es una virtud y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Dragon Oscuro:**espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Toaneo07:**Espero que hayas disfurtado del capitulo y


	9. El orgullo de Helios

Nanashi:Aqui les traigo el capitulo 9

Anubias:disfruten el capitulo

Dan:esperamos que lo hagan

Nanashi:agradezco los reviews y les aviso que en este capitulo Helios sera HeliosMk2

* * *

><p>-Hora de la batalla-<p>

-Despues de comer-dijo Keith

-Y despues la batalla-dijo Gus completando la frase de Keith

-Esta bien pero necesito practicar para la batallas que se avecinan

-¿De cuales batallas hablas?-pregunto Keith

-Pronto lo sabras-dijo Han con tono misterioso pero mientras tanto en una dimension extraña ocurria algo sumamente interesante

**Dimension Desconocida**  
>En aquella extraña dimension se veia un castillo oscuro gigante que flotaba en ese espacio que poseia una extraña aura maligan que estaba llena de osucridad mientras en uno de esos salonens se veia 6 figuras, 5 en tronos y una en el piso hablandoles a aquellas personas<p>

-Lo siento no pude concretar la invasion a Neathia y Gundalia-dijo la figura para despues revelando ser la Mira oscura y las otras figuras se revelaron como el resto de los peleadores oscuros

-No me digas que no pudiste con esos torpes gundalianos y aquellos debiluchos neathianos-dijo un Shun de pelo blanco en tono de reproche

-¡Ellos no fueron un problema! el problema comenzo cuando aparecieron de la nada dos peleadores con Bakugan muy poderosos que derrotaron a Rock Lizard y resulta que aparecieron 2 mas en neathia que acabaron con el resto de los Bakugan zombi-

-Osea que cuatro peleadores aparecieron de la nada, vencieron a los Bakugan zombi y a ti. Eso suena increible y me refiero aque no lo creo si fracasaste no inventes excusas -dijo una persona saliendo de las sombras revelandose como un joven de cabello parado rubio y bordo ojos morados y un traje blanco y amarillo similar al de Klaus

-No estoy mintiendo y aparte no te metas en donde no te llaman IV-dijo la Mira oscura molesta

-Tenle mas respeto a IV, Mira despues de todo es un peleador sumamente poderoso y siempre ha sido util-dijo Dan Oscuro en tono autoritario

-Esta bien-dijo Mira Oscura en un tono calmo

-Aun me pregunto porque no fui yo el que comando la invasión, de haber sido yo la invasion se habria concretado con exito-dijo IV con tono presumido

-Porque para ti tengo una misión mas importante-

-¿Con limitaciones?¿o sin?-

-Me temo que si con eso te refieres a que si te puedes DIVERTIR tengo que decir que con limitaciones-

-Rayos. pero una misión es una misión-dijo IV con un tono depirmido

**En la Nave**

En la nave conocida como el destructor vestal estaban Keith, Gus y Han disfrutando un desayuno con mucho silencio en el comedor hasta que Han rompio el silencio

-La comida esta muy rica y agradezco su hospitalidad pero podemos luchar ya no aguanto 5 minutos mas sin una batalla-dijo Han algo ansioso

-Sin ofender pero llevas congelado 5000 años unos minutos mas no te haran daño-dijo Keith muy tranquilo mientras terminaba su desayuno con una sonrisa que le habia provocado la actitud del huesped

-Ya terminaste ahora si podemos pelear-

-Me recuerdas a mi-

-En que-dijo Han con curiosidad

-Hubo un tiempo en el que no duraba ni mediodia sin una batalla y eso me llego a provocar deseo de poder con el cual puse mi codicia antes de la seguridad de los Bakugan y casi lo pagan ellos de no ser que un buen amigo mio me saco de aquella oscuridad y me hizo ver que hay mas en la vida que ser el mas poderoso-dijo Keith con una gran sonrisa

-Pues creo que puedo esperar-dijo Han con ligera calma que le habia provocado el relato

-No es necesario ya acabe-dijo Keith

-Pelearan en la arena del hangar Maestro o en la exterior?-pregunto Gus

-No preguntes tonterias estamos por entrar en orbita en 10 minutos no creo que sea buena idea tener la batalla en el espacio-dijo Han

-Entonces siganme-dijo Gus guiando a Keith y Han en realidad guiaba mas a Han porque Keith ya sabia donde estaba el hangar y la arena. en la arena que se encuentra en su interior se veia Keith y a su huesped conocido como Han(que ahora usaba un chaleco blanco y rojo con unos pantalones azules) en las esquinas esperando a que Gus diera la orden de inicio que no tardo mucho

-¡INICIEN!

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Helios Mk2

-Preparense para perder-rugio Helios

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Fefnir Pyrus

-Te vees impresionante pero tu fueza puedo apoyar tus palabras-dijo Fefnir que era similar a Drago solo que posee una armadura roja carmersi y partes blanca ,ademas de poseer unos colmillos amarrillos en un costado del rostro ,ademas de no poseer alas.

-Poder activado:**Desactivar Quasar  
><strong>Helios disparo de su boca el enorme rayo carmesi contra Fefnir que lo recibio causando una explosión causando una tormenta de humo lo que le provoco una sonrisa a Helios que no duro mucho porque al disiparse el humo vio a Fefnir de pie con apenas algunos raspones

-Eso fue todo?

-Es nuestro turno, poder activado:**Lanzallamas  
><strong>Fefnir formo entre sus manos una bola de fuego que luego lanzo contra Helios pero el se cubrio con su brazo de mecanico pero al retirarlo no espero ver a fefnir enfrente que le proporciono un golpe en el rostro derrribandolo

-Buen golpe lo reconozco pero sera el ultimo que me daras-dijo Helios levantandose

-Poder activado:**Cañón de Caos  
><strong>Helios disparo de sus cañones en los hombros esferas rubi contra Fefnir que las bloqueaba pero algunas lo impactaban causandole daños serios pero que podia hacer hasta que Han reacciono

-Poder activado:**Barrera de Fuego  
><strong>Fefnir golpeo el suelo con sus manos generando una barrera circula hecha de fuego que detuvo las esferas que lo estaban golpeando

-Bien pensado pero veamos como detienes esto, poder activado:**Avalanze Dragon  
><strong>Helios disparo su brazo mecanico que empezo a girar a medida que se dirigia contra la barrera de Fefnir perforandola y golpeandolo en su rostro derriabandolo

-Y hay mas, Poder activado:**Cañón Blackout**  
>Helios ascendio y disparo su potente rayo de fuego contra un Fefnir practicamente inmovilizado y al impactar el rayo se regreso a su forma de esfera<p>

-Soy el mejor-rugio Helios para despues volver a su forma de esfera

-Ganaste el primer Round Keith pero no cuentes con ganar el segundo, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Fefnir Pyrus-dijo Han mientras sonreia

-Voy a vencerte esta vez Helios-

-Eso lo veremos Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Helios Mk2-

-Preparate para comer mi polvo de nuevo-rugio Helios

-Poder activado**:****Lanzallamas  
><strong>Fefnir formo la esfera de fuego pero esta era mas grande que la anterior y la lanzo contra Helios que esta vez no cometeria el mismo error que la otra vez

-No sabes que el mismo truco no funciona 2 veces poder activado:**Avalanze Dragon**  
>Helios disparo su brazo contra la esfera de fuego que al chocar con la esfera la hizo explotar en varias otras esferas de fuego que golpearon a Helios rapidamente pero la tortura de Helios solo comenzaba<p>

-Carta portal abierta:**Incinerador**  
>La arena se lleno de fuego duplicando el poder de Fefnir que golpea a Helios continuamente hasta dejarlo debil pero a un estaba de pie pero no duraria mucho mas<p>

-Acabemos con su sufrimiento, poder activado:**Golpe de Dragon  
><strong>El puño de Fefnir se envolvio en fuego y golpeo a Helios con toda su fuerza regresandolo a su forma de esfera

-Fue suficiente o quieren mas-dijo Han totalmente divertido

-Tu madre no te enseño modales, obviamente no, entonces creo que lo haremos nosotros-dijo Keith

-lo que digas-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Helios Mk2 Pyrus

-Preparense para sentir mi ira

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Fefnir Pyrus

-Todavia quieren pelear me sorprenden

-Poder activado:**Rafaga Laser  
><strong>Helios dispara de su boca un poderoso torbellino laser contra Fefnir quien solo lo esquivo dando un salto

-Eso es todo-dijo Fefnir con tono presumido

-Apenas estamos empezando, poder activado:**Fuego** **Rapido**  
>Helios se saco su brazo mecanico dejando ver una ametrallandora de la cual disparo varios tiros de laser contra Fefnir causandole leve dolor<p>

-¡Fefnir!-

-Acabamos con su agonía Helios o quieres seguir jugando un poco mas-

-Acabemoslos ya me aburrio este presumido-dijo Helios poniendose de nuevo su brazo y contemplando a un Fefnir practicamente derrotado que intentaba levantarse

-Despidete, poder activado:**Cañón Ragnarok  
><strong>Helios abrio su pecho mostrando una perla de la cual disparo un enorme rayo de fuego contra Fefnir quien regreso a su forma de esfera

**-**Esta sera la batalla decisiva que pondra fin a este combate, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Fefnir Pyrus-

-Hora del gran final-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Helios Mk2 Pyrus-

-Que tipo de madera te gusta para tu ataud-

-Si van a enterrar a alguien ese seras tu, Han enseñemosle respeto a sus superiores-

-Tu mandas poder activado:**Disco de Fuego  
><strong>Fefnir levanto su mano con la cual engendro un disco de fuego que lanzo contra Helios quien lo esquivo volando pero Helios no se esperaba que el disco regresara para arañarle repetidamente el cuerpo hasta que exploto derribandolo

-Te rindes?-

-Ni...lo...sueñes-dijo Helios algo aturdido por el ataque

-Como quieras solo pregunte por tu propia seguridad-

-Ya veremos quien tendra que rendirse-dijo Keith tecleando unos comandos de su BakuMetro

Armamento instalado Destructores Gemelas listo  
>su armamento consistia en una mochila gigante con 2 cañones en las puntas superiores<p>

-Poder de armamento activado:**Destructores Gemelas nivel 2  
><strong>Helios disparo de los cañones de su armamento dos potentes rayos laser que golpearon directamente a Fefnir derribandolo totalmente debilitado

-Poder activado:**Cañon Blackout  
><strong>Helios disparo su potente rayo de fuego contra Fefnir quien no resistiria un ataque mas de no ser porque Han penso rapido

-Resiste Fefnir Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Dractyl Metalix/Pyrus  
>Dractyl era un Bakugan extraño parecido a un terodactilo con alas de dragon y con un aro de oro en el cuello hecho de un metal rojo con detalles dorado y media un poco menos de la mitad del tamaño de Fefnir<p>

-Que es eso?-pregunto Keith muy sorprendido

-Es un Bakugan metalix, ellos tienen un alma como los Bakugan pero estan hechos de metal asi que no sufren daños por ataques de Bakugan reales y ademas pueden convertirse en armaduras para los Bakugan reales de alto nivel como Fefnir-explico Han

-Osea que son como armamentos vivientes-dijo Keith preocuapado y asombrado

-Exacto. Dractyl combinate-dijo Han para luego Dractyl elevarse y separarse convirtiendose en una armadura para Fefnir quien recibio sus alas y el anillo en el cuello al que le salieron unos pinchos de Dractyl se convirtio en un escudo y su cabeza en una espada de fuego

- Veamos como enfrentas a Fefnir modo caballero-dijo Fefnir con presunción

-Poder metalix activado:**Torbellino de Fuego**  
>Los pinchos del escudo comensaron a girar a modo de sierra hastas que sue prendieron fuego y lanzaron una fuerte rafaga de calor contra Helios al cual derribaron con ese ataque<p>

-Si no aguantas el calor alejate de la cocina-dijo Fefnir con tono burlon

-Enciende la calefacción me estoy helando-dijo Helios poniendose de pie

-Poder activado:**FARBAS D2**

Daño del 49% reparado incrementando escudos en un 20%

-Se curo?-dijo Fefnir sorprendido

-Si ahora toma esto. Poder activado:**Destructores Gemelas Nivel 3  
><strong>

Helios disparo de sus cañones un rayo 10 veces mas fuertes que el anterior contra Fefnir quien lo recibio pero no sufrio mucho daño debido a la armadura que le habia proporcionado Dractyl**  
><strong>

-Eso fue duro incluso con la armadura de Dractyl me dolio-penso Fefnir

-Poder metalix activado:**Fire Blaster  
><strong>La espada de fuego disparo una bola de fuego enorme contra Helios haciendo de desaparecer su armamento y derribandolo

-Si te rindes se acaba la tortura-dijo Fefnir

-Yo...no me...rindo...y si quieres...verme de rodillas...suplicandote piedad...puedes...esperar sentado..porque solo hay un Bakugan...ante el cual...me pondria...de...rodillas y ¡ese no eres tu!-dijo Helios mientras sus heridas desaperecian, se ponia de pie y brillaba color rojo

-Imposible esta evolucionando-dijo Fefnir mientras miraba como Helios briillaba para luego convertirse en un orbe el cual exploto mandando a volar a Fefnir y despues de que se disipo el humo se vio a Helios con una nueva forma, sus partes mecanicas se habian ido, obtuvo 4 alas de dragon, sus extremidades se alargaron junto con su abdomen y cuello y tenia una perla ambar en el pecho

-Helios eres tu al fin evolucionaste-dijo Keith sorprendido por la nueva forma de su compañero

-Si pero dejemos la celebracion para despues aún tenemos que vencerlos, quiero ver como derrotan a Solaris Helios-

-Cierto, poder activado:**Rugido de Dragon  
><strong>Helios disparo de su boca una onda sonica de energia camersi que se dirigía hacía Fefnir que cuando lo golpeo separo a Dractyl de el lo que hizo regresar a Dractyl a su forma de esfera

-Esta sera una batalla real sin armas-dijo Helios serio

-Como desees-dijo Fefnir

-Poder acti... ou oh-dijo Keith mientras se sacudia la nave e intentaba mantenerse estable

-que esta pasando-dijo Han que apenas podia mantenerse en pie

-La batalla afecto la nave y la evolucion de Helios y el hecho de estar entrando en orbita no la mejoro-dijo Keith

-Deja tus chistes para despues y ve al puente a intentar manejar la nave para tratar de caer sobre el mar por lo menos-

_En el puente se veia a Keith tratando de conducir la nave por suerte lo logro y llego al patio de la casa de Marucho _

_-_Nos salvamos-

-Espero que hallan aprendido la leccion-dijo Gus

-Si, nunca dejes al que no sabe conducir solo mientras estas teniendo una batalla y entras en orbita-dijo Han

-La leccion es no ser adicto a las batallas-dijo Gus algo molesto

**Continuara  
><strong>Como vieron Helios evoluciono y vieron casi al resto de los peleadores oscuros**  
><strong>

**Toaneo07**:agradezco el review y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Dragon Oscuro**:agradezco el review y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo


	10. La fe de Fabia

Nanashi:Este es el capitulo numero 10 espero que disfruten leerlo como yo escribirlo

Dan:Genial ya te pusiste a festejar

Anubias:no seas agua fiestas para eso tenemos al ninja

Dan:cierto este va ser un gran capitulo

Shun:disfrutenlo

Nanashi:esa es mi linea pero que importa disfrutenlo y dejen review

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el interspacio se escucho el estruendo del aterrizaje Keith y a traves de las camaras se los vio a todos bien pero con la nave algo dañada pero Keith sonreia lo que le causo un sentimiento de alivio a Mylene<p>

-Tu hermano si que sabe hacer una buena entrada-dijo Ace en tono sacastico

-El burro hablando de orejas-pronuncio el decir Dan

-Quieres pelear Kuso-dijo Ace en tono desafiante

-Yo solo peleo con personas no con monos-

-Hablo su rey-

-Ya veras-dijo Dan apunto de lanzarse encima de Ace hasta que Baron y Shun lo detuvieron mientras Volt detenía a Ace cargandolo

-Bajame-

-No hasta que te calmes-

-¡Ya me calme!¡Vees lo calmado que estoy!-dijo Ace con las sienes apunto de reventar

-Vaya recien llego y lo primero que encuentro es a mis amigos peleando-dijo Keith entrando junto a Han y gus, despues noto a los 5 Vexos en la sala pero sobre todo a Mylene, no se esperaba volver a verla. Hizo un silencio y despues hablo-Estan vivos

-Pues no estamos muertos-dijo Shadow

-Esa parte creo que la adivinamos solos-dijo Gus

-Ustedes deben ser los peleadores-dijo Han dejandose ver cosa que sorprendio a Rhinoceros y al resto de los Bakugan antiguos

-Zero eres tu?-pregunto Rhinoceros

-Si-

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto Hydron

-Me llamo Han pero me dicen Zero como ya debiste notar y este es mi compañero Fefnir Pyrus y soy uno de los guardianes de los impulsadores de elemento-

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Fabia y este es mi Bakugan Aranaut Haos-

-Es un placer conocerte Fefnir-dijo Aranaut

-Mucho gusto me llamo Shun y este es mi compañero Sky Ingram Ventus-

-Mucho gusto Fefnir-

-Yo soy Mira y este es mi Bakugan Breaker Wilda Subterra-

-Es un gusto conocerte-

-Yo me llamo Ace-

-Yo soy Percival Darkus-

-Yo soy Marucho el creador de todo el Interspacio-

-Y yo soy Marine Elfin Aquos-

-Yo me llamo Baron-

-Yo soy Nemus Haos-

-Yo soy Dan lider de los Peleadores Bakugan-

-Y yo soy Titanium Dragonoid-

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijeron Han y Fefnir para luego Han voltear asi donde estaban los Vexos y decir-Y ustedes deben ser Hydron, Shadow, Lync, Volt y Mylene se sus nombres gracias a Keith me dijo que como eran. Hydron un presumido molesto, Lync un bajito que se cree grandioso, Volt una persona alta y seria pero de buen corazón, Shadow un gran irrespetuoso con cara de sicotico que gana rara vez y Mylene una chica con una personalidad fria que de vez en cuando infunde miedo pero una muy buena peleadora y persona-

-Me alegra que hayas hablado bien de mi-dijo Hydron molesto

-Y de nosotros-gritaron Lync y Shadow al unisono sumamente molestos

-Pues no miento o ¿si? Antes ustedes eran asi-

-Chicos lamento interrumpir su discusion pero por mas divertida que sea tenemos que decidir quien va a pelear hoy-dijo Marucho

-Yo voy Marucho hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea-dijo Fabia

-Esta bien, tu oponente es Soon otra del equipo de Sellon y su Bakugan es Krowll Haos. pelearas en la Arena Beta-

-Ok-

**Arena Beta**

En la arena se veia a Fabia y Soon que vestía con un vestido antiguo rojo oscuro

-Con que tu eres mi oponente-dijo Fabia

-Veamos si me vences-dijo Soon desafiante

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Krowll Haos-  
>Krowll es una criatura bastante extraña tiene 3 patas, un torax con forma de cilindro blanco, donde debería estar su cabeza tenía una semi-esfera con rayas negras y tenía adelante de eso sucabeza con dos ojos celestes poseia unas manos largas como las de Bolcanon solo que con 3 garras<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Aranaut Haos-

-Acabare contigo bicho-  
>La batalla es librada en una ciudad como en la que peleo Dan<p>

-Poder activado:**Golpe Espejismo  
><strong>Aranaut obtuvo sus poderosas tonfas y se arrojo hacìa Krowll

-Si crees que nos quedaremos quietos mientras nos atacan estan muy equivocados, poder activado:**Helice Destripadora  
><strong>Mientras Aranaut se acercaba Krowll empezo a girar a manera de tornado mientras se cubria de electricidad y al chocar con Aranaut lo mando a volar dañando parte de su armadura

-¿Aranaut te encuentras bien?-

-Si pero va a doler mas tarde-

-Poder activado:**Espejismo**  
>Aranaut se ilumino dorado y empezo a moverse a una velocidad impresionante golpeando a Krowll de manera impredesible<p>

-Poder activado:**Signo de Batalla  
><strong>  
>Los ojos de Krowll brillaron y luego de el salio una onda dorada que regreso a Aranaut a la normalidad, y en ese momento Krowll se movìo a una velocidad impresionante rasguñando a Aranaut hasta que Fabia reacciono<p>

-Carta portal abierta:**Sublimaciòn de Luz  
><strong>El campo se envolvio en luz incrementando el poder Aranaut y su velocidad, es mas para el, Krowll se movìa lento lo cual le permitìo golpearlo hasta regeresarlo a su forma de esfera

-Ganaste una batalla pero no la guerra, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Krowll Haos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Aranaut Haos-

-En nombre de los Caballeros del Castillo acabare contigo-

-Poder activado:**Patada Espiral  
><strong>Aranaut salto y le lanzo una patada voladora a Krowll mientras giraba envolviendose en una espiral de luz que al impactar lo mando contra uno de los edificios

-Si eso te dolio no te agradara lo que sigue bicho inmundo-

-Poder activado:**Golpe Espejismo**  
>Aranaut recibio sus poderosas tonfas y se lanzo contra Krowll que esta vez no se iba dejar que le dieran otro golpe<p>

-Poder activado:**Escudo de Kinetico**  
>Alrededor de Krowll se creo una cupula de luz que bloqueaba los ataques de Aranaut pero como toda barrera no era eterna no soportaria mucho mas<p>

-Poder activado:**Callejon de los golpes  
><strong>Aranaut apunto hacia adelante con sus tonfas lanzando una poderosa ràfaga de luz que acabo con la barrera de Krowll

-Caiste, poder activado:**Dardos de Energía  
><strong>Las garras de Krowll se iluminaron y dispararon multiples proyectiles dorados cubiertos de rayos contra Aranaut que aun seguìa debil por la batalla anterior ya estaba muy debilitado

-Creo que es hora de acabar con esto poder activado:**Red de Volteos  
><strong>Krowll disparo de su boca una red que atrapo a Aranaut contra un muro y lo electrocuto regresandolo a su forma de esfera

-Hora de acabar contigo Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Aranaut Haos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Krowll Haos

-Poder activado:**Espejismo  
><strong>AAranaut obtuvo su brillo dorado y se movio a una velocidad impresionante golpeando a Krowll

-Carta portal abierta:**Over Flash **  
>Aparecìo una luz cegadora que cego a Aranaut y detuvo su poder ademas de incrementar en Krowll 700<p>

-Poder activado:**Dardos de Energía  
><strong>Krowll disparo sus rapidos poderosos dardos de luz cubiertos de rayos contra Aranaut que los resistia aunque le causaban daño

-Poder activado:**Helice Destripadora  
><strong>Krowll empezo a girar a manera de tornado cubierto de electricidad dirigiendose hacia Aranaut y golpeandolo repetidas veces dañando a un mas su armadura

Poder activado:**Espejismo  
><strong>Aranaut logro esquivar el ataque pero el campo lo seguía cegando

-Fabia este campo no para de cegarme hay que acabar con el

-Tienes razón, poder activado:**Puño** **Valkyria****  
><strong>Aranaut obtuvo unas tonfas nuevas que tenian las garras delanteras alargadas con las cuales golpeo el suelo rompiendo la carta portal en millones de pedazos dejando ver a Krowll

-Ya te vi bicho-dijo Aranaut para despues darle una serie de golpes veloces

-Poder activado:**Escudo Kinetico  
><strong>

Krowll creo su poderosa barrera pero no resistio el golpe de Aranaut

-Poder activado:**Brillo Deslumbrante  
><strong>Al instante en el que Aranaut rompío la barrera, Krowll hizo una explosión de luz de que cego empujo lejos a Aranaut destruyendo sus nuevas tonfas y debilitandolo gravemente

-Poder activado:**Red de Volteos  
><strong>Krowll disparo su telaraña elctrica contra Aranaut que se levanto

-Ni creas que caere en eso dos veces-

-Poder activado:**Pantalla Espejismo  
><strong>Aranaut creo una pared de energía dorada que bloqueo la telaraña

-Te crees muy lista verdad pues toma esto, poder activado:**Niebla Celestial  
><strong>Krowll lanzo de su boca una gran cantidad de humo amarillo contra la pared de luz de Aranaut que desaparecio al contacto y al golpear a Aranaut lo inmovilo cubriendo su cuerpo con un cristal de color topacio

-¡Aranaut!-

-No te oye esta inmovilizado pero tranqula en cuanto rompa el cristal podra escucharte, Poder activado:**Garra Perforante**

El brazo de Krowll se alargo y atrapo al congelado Aranaut y lo empujo haciendolo atravesar varios edificios y luego lo retracto haciendo que Aranaut atravesara de nuevo los edificios hasta llevar a Aranaut frente a su rostro

-Poder activado:**Descarga  
><strong>Las garras de Krowll se cargaron de electricidad y al tener a Aranaut en ellas exploto el cristal y Aranaut salío disparado

-Rindete por tu bien o puedes seguir sufriendo

-No nos rendimos y nunca lo haremos, he enfrentado a ejercitos de Bakugan y algunos de los mas fuertes enemigos que pudieron existir yo no me rendire mis antecesores jamas se rindieron y yo tampoco lo hare-dijeron fabia y Aranaut al unisono mientras la armadura de Aranaut empezaba a brillar mientras se dirigia a Krowll

-Seguros? es su ultima oportunidad-

-Si estoy segura yo confío en Aranaut mas que en cualquier otra cosa-

-Poder activado:**Red de Volteos**  
>Krowll disparo su telaraña que al golpear a Aranaut no le hizo nada y lo golpeo en el rostro a Krowll mandandolo a volar<p>

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Soon para despúes ver como Aranaut termino de regenerarse su armadura y cambiaba de forma en un estallido de luz que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por tanta luz cuando todo volvio a la normalidad se vio a Aranaut con una nueva forma sus partes grises se volvieron azules, la larga cola en su cabeza desaparecío y su visor se cubrio con una especie de yelmo en dorado, obtuvo una placa de metal blanco con una gema celeste rodeada con un timon dorado y una capa azul con estrellas brillantes

-Aranaut evolucionaste-dijo Fabia sorprendida

-Tu fe en mi me hizo evolucionar quiero ver como ese bicho enfrenta a Shining Aranaut-

-Por mas que hayas evolucionado no me venceras, poder activado:**Niebla Celestial**  
>Krowll disparo su niebla contra Aranaut que esta vez estaba listo para ese ataque<p>

-Poder activado:**Velo del Firmamento  
><strong>Aranaut uso su capa para bloquear el ataque y desaparecer pero mientras lo hacia la capa disparaba todas sus estrellas golpeando a Krowll hasta que se disparo la ultima estrella y al terminar de golpear a Krowll las estrellas re conbinaron para formar de nuevo a Aranaut mientras Krowll regresaba a su forma de esfera

-Lo hicimos Aranaut-

-Lo hicimos bien los dos princesa-dijo Aranaut para que despues el cielo se llenara de nubes negras pero esta vez no solo salio un rayo dorado sino que tambien salio uno rojo que llego a las gradas donde estaban Dan, Keith, Shun y Mylene viendo la batalla que callo en -el de Keith reformandolo como el de Fabia dandole forma circular

_En la cabina_

-Te felicito Fabia lo lograste-dijo Shun con una ligera sonrisa causandole un ligero rubor a Fabia

-Si ya terminaron con sus besitos podemos concentrarnos hay algo que deberián ver-dijo Ace

-Que debemos ver?-dijo Dan

-Esto-dijo Marucho para luego tomar un control remoto haciendo aparecer una pantalla que mostraba una batalla de dos peleadores contra uno el peleador que se veía era IV solo que traia un chaleco gris y pantalones negros pero para los peleadores era un desconocido excepto para Han

**En el video**

Los chicos que se enfretaban a IV eran Seim Pam y Lewim Pam(Nota:si quieren saber como son busquen en la Bakugan wiki)

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Ziperator Ventus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Ramdol Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Asmodeus Darkus-  
>Asmodeus era un Bakugan con forma humanoide que llevaba una toga y de la cintura para arriba una armadura negra, unas alas moradas, su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara de huesos y poseia unas alas pequeñas sobre sus orejas<p>

-Poder activado:**Batalla Dual  
><strong>Ziperator se subio a Ramdol combinando sus niveles de poder e incrementando en 200 pero eso ni siquiera inmuto a IV

-Hora de que se despidan, poder activado:**Viento Demoniaco  
><strong>

Asmodeus batio sus alas disparando una fuerte ráfaga que regreso a Ziperator y a Ramdol a forma de esfera

**En la cabina**

-Ya vimos la batalla que es lo extraño-dijo Dan

-No entro a traves de ningún punto de acceso, y su ADN es humano no gundaliano o neathiano-dijo Marucho

-Es fuerte pero me da un mal presentimiento, no se quien es pero me parece conocido-dijo Han

**Continuara**

**Dragon Oscuro:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Toaneo07:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Mistrene.3:**Espero que haas disfrutado del capitulo

**Iron Mario:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	11. ¿Quien es?

Nanashi:el capitulo 11

Anubias:disfrutenlo

Dan:tu de nuevo buscate un trabajo

Anubias:ya lo tengo presento el capitulo con ustedes

Nanashi:Espero que disfruten el capitulo

* * *

><p>-Como es posible que un humano haya podido hacer eso-dijo Baron<p>

-Lo mas curioso es que no es la primera vez que lo hace ya gano el año pasado un torneo y este año otros mas en distintos interspacios del mundo aqui estan sus estadisticas

Torneo de Expertos de Tobago

5 victorias

0 derrotas

5734 puntos ganados

Torneo de profesionales en Europa

6 victorias

0 derrotas

9491 puntos ganados

Campeonato de Maestros en Asia

9 victorias

0 derrotas

48929 puntos ganados

-Esto es increible, no ha perdido ni una sola vez-dijo Ace

-Si pero de donde salío este chico-dijo Percival

**Dimensión Oscura**

IV caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una recamara donde estaba un hombre con un traje de rey que tenia una capa, pelo blanco, largo y erizado y llevaba una mascara blanca con rayas rojas

-Amo Freezer-dijo IV arrodillandose

-Que deseas IV-

-Maestro me preguntaba si podría darme a mi Marionet-

-IV sabes que no puedo dartelo, cuando lo tienes te vuelves demasiado sadico lo cual es bueno en ciertos casos pero cuando te requerimos encubierto es la peor idea-

-Maestro he demostrado saber comportarme asi que creo que deberiamos probar si soy capaz de controlarlo-

-IV, no intentes engañarme los dos sabemo sque quieres a Marionet para uno de tus "Fan Service" pero ya que seras realmente irritante si no te lo doy y como te necesito no puedo aniquilarte-Freezer penso un rato en que hacer-esta bien pero que sea donde nadie te vea-

-Gracias maestro-dijo IV sonriendo malignamente

-Pero III te vigilara-

-¿Por que?-

-Para que no te sobre pases no quieres alertar a los peleadores ni a Zero o si-

-Como lo odio-

-Sabes que te oigo o no-dijo una voz apareciendo detras de el era un chico de cabello rosa, ojos verdes ,un traje rojo igual al de su hermano excepto que su chaqueta era mas corta y lllevaba un pañuelo blanco en el cuello

-Si lo note, quien mas podria emanar un aura tan molesta-dijo IV

-Comportate que no se te olvide cúal es nuestro verdadero objetivo así que tu hermano menor ira contigo-

-Bien-dijo IV para luego retirarse pero en otra parte del castillo no todo era odio y enojo como por ejemplo en el jardin se podía ver a la Mira y al Dan oscuros juntos

-Las flores son muy lindas-dijo la Mira oscura cortando una y oliendola

-Lo se por eso pense que te gustaria venir-dijo Dan mientras Mira se acomodaba en su hombro y continuaban con su paseo, mientras en la terraza la Fabia oscura besaba al Shun oscuro y ahora regresando a la Tierra

**En la Tierra**

Fabia paseaba por la casa de Marucho viendo su zoologico cuando Shun apareció de tras de ella sorprendiendola

-Shun, casi me matas de susto-

-Lo lamento pero desde pequeño soy un ninja lo que te enseñan por las malas no se olvida muy facíl-

-Que querias Shun-

-Quería ver como estabas, la casa de Marucho es un lugar demasiado grande y es facíl perderse y como no quería que te perderias supuse que lo mejor era acompañarte, con el susto que me diste cuando invadieron Neathia no queria que te pedieras-dio Shun mientras la abrazaba y ella se acomodaba en su hombro mientras disfrutaban de los hermosos animales mientras tanto en el pabellon de arte de la casa de Marucho estaba Mira y Dan estaban recorriendolo

-Esta pintura es hermosa-

-No mas que tu-

-Gracias Dan-dijo Mira sonrojandose mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de Dan

**En la Cabi****na**

Marucho y Baron trabajaban sin parar buscando informacion sobre IV pero incluso ingresando a la computadora de Interpol no encontraban informacion sobre el excepto su nombre, edad y triunfos

-Este chico sea quien sea es bueno cubriendose no hay nada sobre el excepto un expendiente raro-

-No tenemos nada-

**En la dimensión Oscura**

IV tenía varias planillas de peleadores luego las lanzo y les tiro dardos clavandolas contra la pared

-Cuantos fans. a cual de todos cazare-dijo IV con una sonrisa maliciosa

-IV eres despreciables por el simple hecho de casar a tus propios fans-le dijo su hermano menor sentado leeyendo un libro

-III no te creas mucho solo porque te sientas en el lugar de V no significa que me influyas tanto miedo como el-dijo IV con desden mirando hacia su hermano menor que solo endurecia la mirada y se levanto para servirse un poco de te, entonces IV volvio a hablar-Ademas III no entiendo, tengo muchos fanaticos peleadores novatos, fuertes, torpes con tantas fanaticos mios por el mundo conseguiremos suficiente fuerza como para abrir el portal hacía la Zone-

-Se te olvida el inconveniente de que si Shark y Nanashi tambien despertaron Shark seguramente va a intentar que pagues por todo lo que has hecho-

-Y me muero de ganas de que suceda-dijo IV para despues reirse a carcajadas

-Dime a cual de todos tus fans cazaras hoy-

-Este y este-dijo IV sacando los dardos de esas planillas

Nombre

Caswell

Bakugan

Aquamarine

Nombre

Brock

Bakugan

Homunculus

-Es hora de divertirme-

**En el interspacio**

Un chico con corbata de cabello azul camiseta blanca y jeans azul que estaba almorzando con su amigo que era ancho traia pantalon corto azul remera naranja y una gorra azul les llego un mensaje de IV que decía

_Estimado fan solicito una batalla contra usted se que es repentino y probablemente creas no estar a mi nivel pero te aseguro que eres muy fuerte como para darme una batalla memorable te espero en el servidor principal a las 11:30 pm  
><em>

-IV me envío un e-mail para enfrentarme a el en el servidor principal a las 11:30 pm-

-A mi tambien-

-Pues vayamos-

-pero faltan 5 horas-

-Cierto-

**Mientras tanto en Rusia**

Alice paseaba tranquila hasta que del cielo cayo un meteorito creando un gran agujero pero cuando alice se asomo pudo ver claramente que no se trataba de un meteorito sino de una capsula con un chico adentro y el impacto causo que la capsula se abrieara y se levantera y vio a la joven pelirroja y le pregunto

-¿Quien eres?¿Donde estoy?-dijo el chico que llevaba una tunica para luego sacarse la capucha y dejar ver que su cabello era violeta y en caida para abajo y ademas tiene ojos azules

-Me llamo Alice y estas en Rusia siendo mas exactos en un bosque cerca de mi casa tal vez quieras venir. A y por cierto cual es tu nombre

-Shark y me encantaria ir. Estoy un poco hambriento-dijo sonriendo

**En la casa de Alice**

Shark estaba comiendo y cuando termino hablo

-Muchas gracias por la comida no como hace 3000 años-dijo Shark sonriendo

-Oye tengo ropa de un primo de Alice que es como de tu talla-dijo el Dr Michael dandole un paquete de ropa. Ahora traia una camisa azul con botones dorados a los costados y remera negra abajo y pantalones del mismo color

-Esto si que es comodo, gracias por la ropa-

-No hay de que-dijo Alice pero despues llego un mensaje a la computadora de Alice de Marucho

-Alice dime sabes algo acerca de un tal IV-dijo Marucho y los ojos de Shark se llenaron de odio

-No porque preguntas-

-Porque ingreso al interspacio sin pasar a traves de un punto de acceso y a ganado varios torneos-

-Dijiste IV acaso-dijo Shark

-Si pero tu quien eres-

-Me llamo Shark y dime donde queda ese interspacio-

-En el interspacio que esta es el de Bayview bastante lejos de Moscu que es donde estas-

-Como llego-

-Alice y el doctor tienen un teletransportador podran enviarte-

-Bien-dijo Shark y colgo-Ese chico dijo que pueden enviarme para alla. ¿Cuanto les tomara?

-Me temo que 4 horas y 30 minutos si tienes prisa-dijo el Dr Michael

-Entiendo-dijo para despues sentarse

-¿Tu sabes quien es?-pregunto Alice sentandose a su lado

-Un infeliz que arruino mi vida y esperaba no volver a ver-

-Que te hizo?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

**En el interspacio**

Ya era la hora de la batalla en cuanto llegaron los chicos se hicieron una pregunta

-Donde estara IV?-pregunto Caswell

-Espero que no nos haya plantado dijo-dijo Brock pero se tranquilizo al ver llegar a IV

-Hola estimados oponentes estan listos-dijo IV con una sonrisa honorable

-Se nota que eres un sujeto honorable-dijo un chico de cabello castaño y parado que llevaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco celeste y unos pantalones negros-A y por cierto mi nombre es Nanashi

-Señor estamos listos pero primero ¿Podría darnos su autografo?-dijo Caswell sacando una hoja y una lapicera al igual que brock

-Por supuesto-dijo IV para despues darles su autografo

-Empezamos?-

-Si-

-Si-

La batalla era librada en un coliseo casi totalmente destruido con algunas lapidas

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Homunculus Subterra-  
>Homunculus era un Bakugan dorado y marron con forma humanoide<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Aquamarine Aquos-  
>Aquamarine era una ninfa de piel verde con un vestido celeste y azul<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Superbia Darkus-  
>Superbia era un Bakugan parecido a una fuente en el cuerpo de un pajaro con alas moradas<p>

-Sus Bakugan se ve en fuertes y de un alto nivel-

-Oiste eso impresionamos a IV-dijo Caswell

-si eso lo impresiono espero que vea esto, poder activado:**Rayo de Oro  
><strong>Homunculus disparo un rayo de energía contra Superbia causandole un fuerte dolor

-Poder activado:**Hidro Cañon**  
>Aquamarine disparo un rayo de agua contra Superbia<p>

-Poder activado:**Tacleo Sombrio  
><strong>Superbia se envolvío en energía morada y tacleo a Homunculus y a Aquamarine

-Carta portal abierta:**Gran Sobrecarga  
><strong>El poder de homunculus se duplico y golpeo a Superbia regresandolo a su forma de esfera

Fuerza vital de IV 50%

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Asmodeus Darkus

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Aquamarine Aquos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Homunculus Subterra-

-Poder activado:**Viento Demoniaco  
><strong>Asmodeus batio sus alas lanzando su poderosa rafaga de oscuridad contra Homunculus y Aquamarine que la resistieron

-Poder activado:**Latigo Acuatico  
><strong>Aquamarine azotaba a Asmodeus hasta que lo dejo tirado en el suelo

-Poder activado:**Golpe del Coloso  
><strong>Homunculus lanzo un poderoso golpe contra Asmodeus regresandolo a su forma de esfera**  
><strong>

Fuerza vital de IV 16%

-Una vez mas y abremos vencido a un campeon-dijo Brock sonriendole a su amigo

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Homunculus Subterra

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Aquamarine Aquos

-No hay rostro humano mas hermoso que el de la desesperación-dijo IV con una sonrisa maligna

-Que esta diciendo señor IV-

-No hay nada mas hermoso que la desesperación en los ojos de un oponente-dijo IV mientras sacaba una daga de mango dorado y hoja roja carmesí y dorada mientras su ojo izquierdo era cubierta con unas rayas morados y su ojo cambio de morado a azul

-Preparense para sufrir, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Marionet-  
>Aparecío una enorme marioneta de apariencia humanoide con seis brazos que le doblaba el tamaño a sus oponentes<p>

-Que es eso?-pregunto Caswell asustado

-Su perdicion, poder activado:**Oponente Nulo  
><strong>IV apunto hacia Marionet con la daga que resplandecia para despues Marionet lanzar hilos a Aquamarine disminuyendo su poder a cero regresandola a su forma de esfera a Aquamarine

Fuerza vital de Caswell 0%

-Perdí en un movimiento-dijo Caswell totalmente asustado

-Tranquilo pronto tu amigo estara igual, poder activado:**Destructor  
><strong>IV volvío a hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior mientras Marionet habria su pecho mostrando un enorme cañon con el cual le disparo a Homunculus regresandolo a su forma de esfera

Fuerza vital de Brock 0%

-Perdí-

-Poder activado:**Danza Final  
><strong>Marionet obtuvo un latigó con el cual azoto 4 veces a Brock y a Caswell causandoles mucho dolor para despues Marionet regresar a su forma de esfera y en el coliseo aparecierón tumbas con los rostros de Caswell y Brock

-¿Por que les hiciste esto? ellos te admiraban ¿porque lo hiciste?

-A los famosos no nos importan nuestras admiradores-dijo IV mientras sonreia y se retiraba junto a su hermano

-Ten una batalla conmigo-dijo Nanashi molesto

-Acaso eres un de mis fans?-dijo IV dandose vuelta y sonriendo pero cuando Nanashi iba a responder cayo del cielo Shark con Alice

-Que pasa acaso olvidaste el rostro de tu mejor fan ¡IV!-

**En la cabina**

-No hay nada sobre este tipo-dijo Baron

-Un momento dame el expediente de aquel accidente-dijo Marucho para despúes recibir el expediente que al leerlo se horrorizo-Este tipo es peligroso hay que emitir una alarma-

-¿Por que?-

-El expediente dice que cuatro chicos aparecieron levemente heridos y no paraban de decir el nombre de ese chico-

-Eso si que es malo-

**Continuara**

**Dragon Oscuro:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Toaneo07:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**HaibakusunMexiKuso**:Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	12. Venganza de Shark

Nanashi:aquí tienen el capitulo 12

Anubias:gozenlo

Dan:dejen review si desean

Nanashi:Espero que disfruten el capitulo

* * *

><p>-Que pasa acaso olvidaste el rostro de tu mayor fan¡IV!<p>

-Cierto, olvide que tu eras el fan que resaltaba entre los demás y como estaba tu hermana la ultima vez que la viste-dijo IV mientras la mirada de Shark solo se llenaba de mas rabia y odio-Es curioso que haya sufrido ese accidente un día antes de tu clasificación y que hayas encontrado las notas de cuales Bakugan usaría y cual seria mi estrategia, de ser así todo debió haber sido orquestado por una mente maestra-

-¡IV!¡Maldito!-dijo Shark apunto de correr hacia IV pero III lanzo un rayo rojo contra la muñeca a Shark que lo tenía encadenado a el-Pero que rayos es esto

-Es un lazo de batalla, para quitártelo debes pelear conmigo-

-¿Que crees que haces III?-pregunto molesto IV

-No es necesario que te molestes con oponentes como este-dijo III para después decirle en voz baja a su hermano-Ademas es lo que el amo Freezer me ordeno, que si llegase a aparecer yo lo enfrentara-

-Parece que mi fan service tendrá que esperar-dijo IV con mala cara mientras se retiraba

-¿Que haces? ¿acaso esta huyendo de una batalla?-pregunto Shark a los gritos

-Nos veremos luego-dijo IV de espaldas para después desaparecer en una corriente de polvo

-Empezamos?-

-Esta bien-dijo Shark de mala gana

**En la cabina**

Estaban todos los peleadores reunidos

-Chicos creo que encontramos información sobre IV-dijo Marucho

-Muestra nos la-pidió Keith

-La información escrita no es mucha pero encontramos a una persona que sabe mucho sobre el que esta aquí en el interspacio desde hace 10 minutos-dijo Baron

-Creo que esta en la arena central-dijo Marucho para después tele transportarse con los demás peleadores y encontrarse con Shark enfrentándose a III mientras Alice miraba la batalla que era librada en una ciudad hundida

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Jumbad Aquos-  
>Jumbad era un lagarto humanoide azul y con marcas celeste en el cuerpo, llevaba un taparrabos y un sable<p>

-Pagaras por haberte metido en asuntos ajenos-

-Créeme, este asunto me incumbe mas de lo que te imaginas-dijo III mientras en su ojo derecho aparecía una marca naranja mientras su retina cambiaba de verde a rosa-Bakugan pela, Bakugan surge Cosmicus Darkus  
>Cosmicus era un Bakugan de apariencia humanoide con cuerpo negro y una armadura morada con alas, tenía un espejo circular pequeño en el centro de su pecho y 2 pequeños ojos rojos<p>

-Poder activado:**Cañón de Luna  
><strong>Cosmicus disparo de su mano un rayo morado contra Jumbad quien solo lo esquivo escondiendo se de tras de una columna de uno de los edificios

-Solo te escondes, ¿Por que no peleas?-

-Si quieres que pelee eso haré, poder activado:**Sable de Poseidón  
><strong>Su sable brillo color zafiro y se cubría con rayos mientras atacaba a Cosmicus con el

-Con que te crees muy listo no, poder activado:**Guerrero Espejo  
><strong>Cuando Jumbad estaba a punto de darle otro golpe el espejo del centro disparo una copia de Jumbad que atacaba y a la vez incremento el poder de Cosmicus por el de Jumbad

-¿Que rayos?-

**-**Guerrero espejo es una habilidad que crea un duplicado del oponente e incrementa el poder de Cosmicus por el poder del oponente-

-Maldita sea-

-Poder activado:**Cañón de Luna  
><strong>Cosmicus disparo su rayo contra Jumbad quien lo esquivo

-Necesitaras mas si quieres vencerme-dijo Jumbad

-No me gusta hacer esto pero si no tengo de otra, carta portal abierta:**Mina Fantasma  
><strong>El campo exploto regresando a Jumbad a su forma de esfera pero cuando se disipo el humo Cosmicus seguía de pie para después regresar a su forma de esfera

Fuerza vital de Shark 51%

-Como es posible que disminuyera mi fuerza vital si la mina fantasma es una carta que termina todas las batallas en empate-

-Es el efecto de guerrero espejo si Cosmicus fue se a hacer derrotado el doble se va en su lugar-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Jumbad Aquos-

-No ganaras esta vez-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Cosmicus Darkus

-No puedes vencer a un Bakugan Alíen acéptalo-

-¿Bakugan Alíen? esto es malo-dijo Drago

-¿Por que?-pregunto Dan

-Los Bakugan Alíen eran Bakugan muy poderosos que abandonaron Vestroia y terminaron en dimensiones diferentes y planetas de la Vía Láctea. Obviamente este termino en la Dimensión Oscura, pero la capacidad mas sorprendente de estos Bakugan es que pueden asimilar elementos y usarlos en versiones de su propio atributo-

-Me da igual que la fuerza de tu Bakugan voy a vencerte y después me vengare de tu hermano poder activado: **Marejada  
><strong>Toda el agua de la arena se convirtió en una enorme hola que casi aplasta a Cosmicus de no ser...

-Poder activado:**Cañón de Luna  
><strong>Cosmicus disparo su rayo contra la gran ola anulándola y obligando la a inundar nuevamente el campo

-Increíble pero quiero ver como vences esto, poder activado:**Azote de ****Poseidón  
><strong>El agua se elevo formando un golem gigante hecho de agua

-Eso si que es grande veamos si resiste esto, poder activado:**Cañón de Luna  
><strong>Cosmicus disparo su rayo con arrogancia contra el golem que se volvió de hielo repeliendo el rayo para después pero cuando estaba por lanzar le el golpe...

-Poder activado:**Guerrero Espejo  
><strong>El espejo en su pecho empezó a brillar pero Shark reacciono

-Carta portal abierta:**Contraefecto  
><strong>El poder de Cosmicus fue negado y fue aplastado obligan dolo a regresar a su forma de esfera

Fuerza vital III 26%

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Cosmicus Darkus-

-Pagaran caro a ver golpeado mi hermoso rostro-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Jumbad Aquos-

-Por favor solo lo mejore-

-Poder activado:**Rayo** **Espejo**-dijo III para después activar su carta portal-Carta portal abierta:**Reactor Darkus**Cosmicus disparo del espejo del centro de su cuerpo un gran rayo morado contra Jumbad pero Shark reacciono

-Poder activado:**Muralla de Agua  
><strong>Jumbad golpeo el piso con sus manos creando un domo de agua gigante que por desgracia no resistió el ataque que al golpear a Jumbad lo regreso a su forma de esfera

Fuerza vital de Shark 3%

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Jumbad Aquos-

-Esta es la batalla que decidirá el final-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Cosmicus Darkus-

-Si y nosotros seremos los vencedores-

-Eres el hermano de un maldito parásito infernal-dijo Shark mientras emanaba una aura de odio-de ninguna manera te dejare ganar esta batalla

-Bien hecho Shark sigue emanando odio, solo haces a Cosmicus mas fuerte y nos pones un paso mas cerca de realizar nuestro objetivo-pensó III

-Poder activado:**Sable de Poseidón  
><strong>Jumbad se arrojo a atacar a Cosmicus con su poderoso sable pero el solo lo detuvo con una mano

-Poder activado:**Cañón de Luna  
><strong>Cosmicus disparo su potente rayo contra Jumbad mandan dolo a volar

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz!-grito Shark con odio mientras Cosmicus brillaba mas cosa de la que Alice se percato al igual que Nanashi

-¡Shark!-grito Alice junto a Nanashi para llamar su atención

-cálmate-dijo Nanashi

-tu odio esta haciendo mas fuerte a esa cosa-dijo Alice

-Entiendo que quieras venganza pero si no te calmas perderás-dijo Nanashi

-Para ganar debes olvidar la y concentrarte-dijo Alice

-Tienen razón-dijo Shark al tiempo que dejo de emanar odio haciendo a Cosmicus regresar a la normalidad y volver a hablar-¿Ese era tu plan? pues creo que fracaso, poder activado:**Fantasma de Agua  
><strong>Jumbad se volvió agua y se desvaneció para después aparecer de tras de Cosmicus y golpearlo

-Un poco de ayuda si no te molesta-

-Como digas. Shark Drake Aquos surge-

Shark Drake era un Bakugan Metalix con forma de dragón que poseía 4 alas en forma de aletas, garras largas y en su cabeza tenía una aleta

-Bakugan Metalix combinate-dijo III y al instante Shark Drake se combino con Cosmicus dandole un armadura cuatro alas un casco y dos brazos con garras

-Cosmicus Shark Drake modo activado. Quiero ver como me vences ahora-

-Porque pelear si puedo hacer esto poder activado:**Rugido de Poseidón  
><strong>Jumbad lanzo un rayo azul contra Cosmicus despojan dolo de Shark Drake y obligan dolo a Shark Drake a combinarse con el

-Esto se siente de maravilla-

-Poder Metalix activado: **Hidro Torpedo  
><strong>Jumbad se envolvió en agua y se lanzo contra Cosmicus derribandolo

-Una mano por favor-

-Espera un momento-

-Poder Metalix activado:**Ataque de Venganza  
><strong>Jumbad disparo un rayo con la forma de la cabeza Shark Drake contra Cosmicus

-Poder activado:**Reflejo de Poder  
><strong>Cosmicus mando una copia de si mismo contra el ataque y cuando estaban a punto de hacer contacto Shark reacciono

-Ya quisieras, carta portal abierta:**Decreto del Rey del Mar  
><strong>La copia desapareció y el ataque le dio de lleno a Cosmicus regresan dolo a su forma de esfera

Fuerza vital III 0%

-Conserva a Shark Drake ya no me es util-dijo III mientras se retiraba

-Te felicito, ganaste-dijo Nanashi felicitando lo con un apretón de manos

-Estoy feliz de que hayas ganado-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-¿Shark eres tu?-pregunto Han

-Zero me alegro de verte amigo-

-Zero ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Nanashi

-Vine a ayudar solo eso acaso lo olvidaste-

-Chistes sobre amnesia para una persona que la padece, eso es un poco cruel no te parece-

-¿Quienes son tus amigos?- pregunto interrumpiendo Mylene

-Se los presentare en la cabina-

**En la cabina**

-Me llamo Shark y este es mi Bakugan Jumbad Aquos-

-Y a mi me dicen Nanashi y este es mi Bakugan Utopia Haos-

-Mucho gusto conocerlos yo soy Ace y este es mi Bakugan Percival Darkus-

-Es un placer yo soy Mylene y supongo que ustedes ya conocen a Lancerus-

-Soy Shun y este es mi Bakugan Sky Ingram y ellos son Shadow, Lync, Volt y Hydron y ustedes ya conocen a sus Bakugan-

-Yo soy Fabia y este es Shining Aranaut Haos-

-Yo soy Marucho el creador de todo el interspacio y esta es Marine Elfin Aquos-

-Yo soy Keith y este es Solaris Helios Pyrus-

-Yo soy Mira y este es Breaker Wilda Subterra-

-Y yo soy Dan lider de los peleadores y este es Titanium Dragonoid-

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo Shark

-Es un honor conocerlos y Zero cuantos de ellos-dijo Nanashi

-Cinco, el amargado, la señorita, el bajito, el rubio y la chica pelirroja-dijo Han

-Solo falta uno. Eso es bueno-

-¿Crees que busquen lo mismo que la ultima vez Zero?-pregunto Shark

-Probablemente pero si es así ya sabemos donde tenemos que ir si llegasen a abrir un portal hacía la Tierra-

-Adonde?-pregunto Dan con curiosidad

-A Peru-

-¿Que hay en Peru?-pregunto Shun

-Han oído de la Espada en la Tierra-

-No-

-Pues les contaremos. La Espada en la Tierra fue creada con el poder de los guerreros legendarios y el Dragonoid Original como un medio para proporcionar vida a mundos. En su lecho de muerte el Dragonoid Original deposito todos sus poderes en ella y los seis guerreros legendarios la mandaron a un planeta con escasa vida tal y como se les pidió y despues de eso la Tierra empezo a tener vida pero si la espada llegase a ser removida la Tierra se separaría y morirá toda vida vegetal por eso la espada gracias a su gran poder es una gran tentación para seres malignos por eso son designados guerreros y Bakugan con el poder para protegerla pero existen poderes mucho mas superiores inaccesibles y la Espada en la Tierra es la llave para llegar a ellos

**Continuara**

**Dragon Oscuro:**espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**HaibakusunMexiKuso:**espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	13. Trabajo en Equipo parte 1

Nanashi:aquí tienen el capitulo 13

Anubias:disfrutenlo

Dan:esperamos que lo disfruten

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo así que a leer

* * *

><p>En el Interspacio Los peleadores estaban desayunando tranquilamente a excepción de Dan que comía como si no hubiese mañana causándole asco y sorpresa al resto de los peleadores<p>

-No olvides masticar-dijo Shun

-O respirar-dijo Keith

-¿Como es que come tanto?-dijo Mylene con asco

-Así es Dan-dijo Marucho

-Oye Marucho contra quien nos enfrentamos hoy-dijo Baron para despues la mesa convertirse en una pantalla que mostraba a Anubias hablandoles

-Peleadores que opinan de una batalla en equipo dentro de tres horas-

-No tengo problema con encargarme de ti. pero dime quien de los debiluchos de tu equipo va a acompañarte-dijo Dan con arrogancia

-Eso lo descubriras en unas horas Kuso-

-Oye Ace me acompañas necesitare un compañero y tu y Percival deben evolucionar-

-Claro pero faltan 3 horas todavía-

-¿Y que hacemos hasta entonces?-pregunto Shun

-Yo me voy a tomar aire-dijo Shark retirandose

-Buena idea-dijeron Shun, Han y Keith que preferían irse a ver como Dan comía

-Como tan mal?-

-Tienes que preguntar-dijo Ace para después retirarse con sus amigos

**Afuera**

Shark caminaba tranquilamente hasta que un joven afroamericano, rubio con lentes de sol un traje amarillo y una camisa negra con una paleta azul en la boca lo molesto para hacerle una pregunta

-Eres nuevo verdad porque nunca te eh visto por aquí-

-Si-

-Oye quieres comprar un refresco o acciones de una compañía de refresco-

-No-

-Un poco de musica o un libro-

-No-

-Un helado o una receta antigua de lasaña-

-No-dijo Shark empezando a molestarse

-Un sistema de seguridad o información de como violar uno-dijo su interlocutor agachándose para que no lo oigan Shark estaba por responderle cuando llego Shun

-Dylan que te hemos dicho de acosar a los visitantes-

-Que no lo haga porque es molesto y grosero pero tengo que vender hombre-

-Agradece que te permitimos por lo menos estar aquí-dijo Shun para después mirar al rubio que se había ido donde estaba un grupo de chicos para venderles cosas lo cual molesto a Shun haciendo que le grite-¡OYE!¡¿ESCUCHASTE ALGO DE LO QUE TE DIJE?

-Algo sobre acosar a los visitantes creo-

-No cambiara nunca-

-Si ese es el caso ¿Por que dejan que siga entrando?-pregunto Keith

-Porque lo que tiene de vendedor lo tiene de genio, el diseño el campo urbano en el que pelearon Dan, Ben y Hydron por eso Marucho deja que se quede-

-No te creo, a mi me parece un simple loco-

-Pues es un genio loco-

-Oye sabes quien podría ser el compañero de Anubias durante la batalla en equipos-pregunto Ace llegando

-No lo se, conociendo a Anubias querrá reprender a sus compañeros mostrando les como se hace así que podemos descartar a cualquiera de los miembros de su equipo-

-Y ese tal Dylan?-

-Dylan es un vendedor no un peleador nunca a peleado porque según el no necesita ensuciarse las manos para saber que es un ganador-

-Ese tipo es un fastidio-dijo Shark

-Si por desgracia es una parte importante del interspacio-

**Dimensión Oscura**

En la dimension oscura estaba la Mira Oscura usando a Rock Lizard contra 500 bakugan zombis que los tenian rodeados

-Poder activado:**Inferno Blast  
><strong>Rock Lizard disparo una onda de lava contra todos esos Bakugan convirtiendolos en estatuas de ceniza

-Bien hecho Mira aparentemente sigues siendo digna de ser parte de el equipo-Dijo Shun

-Exacto aparentemente-apareciendo IV de la nada

-No hables IV te ordene discreción y lo que hiciste fue alertar a los peleadores ahora yo tengo que corregir tus desastres-dijo Freezer con enojo

-Lo lamento maestro-dijo IV arrodillandose pero por dentro se extasiaba recordando las caras de sufrimiento, miedo y desesperación de sus fans

-IV los dos sabemos que no lo lamentas así que te dare un encargo que no puedas arruinar pero si llegases a arruinarlo te garantizo que terminaras como tu hermano V-dijo el amo Freezer infundiendo miedo en IV y llenando a III de tristeza

-Y cual es mi tarea?-

-Programa esto en el seleccionador de campos de batalla causara graves problemas-dijo Freezer dandole un chip

-Como?

-Lo entenderas en cuanto lo actives-

-Como ordene amo-

**En el Interspacio **

Dan y Ace ya estaban en la plataforma junto Anubias pero su pareja a un no había llegado

-¿Que paso?¿tu pareja se acobardo?-pregunto ace con burla

-"mas vale que llegue pronto"-dijo Anubias para sus adentros pero un minuto despues aparecio en la plataforma una joven de cabello negro atado que llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas

-Sellon verdad-dijoDan

-En eso tienes razón Kuso yo sere la compañera de Anubias para esta batalla-

El campo empezo a formarse pero IV lanzo el chip que Freezer la habia entregado distorsionando el campo y causando terribles fallas en el sistema

-¿Que esta sucediendo?-pregunto Dan

-Pareciera que el interspacio empezara a desacerse-dijo Sellon asustada

-Que hacemos?-

-Pedir un poco de ayuda tal vez-dijo Dylan apareciendo detras de Dan

-¡Dylan!¿que haces aquí?-

-Darte una mano-dijo Dylan sacandose su paleta de la boca convirtiendola en una llave que inserto en los mandos de la arena deteniendo la eclosion pero el lugar se había se convertido en una calle de casas antiguas con un gran torre reloj en el final

-La arena se normalizo así que inicien la batalla-dijeron varios espectadores al unisono

-¿Por que nos ayudste?-pregunto Dan

-Sabes que tanto apostaron estos chicos si la batalla se cancelaba tendría que haber devuelto cada centavo- dijo Dylan convirtiendo la llave en paleta y poniendosela en la boca mientras se retiraba pero un holograma de Marucho apareció

-Dan, Ace les aviso ese reloj cuenta de en 10 minutos cada vez que inicía una ronda si no ganan antes de que llegue al 12 sucedera algo terrible que ni la llave de Dylan podra reparar-

-Lo intentaremos pero dinos que hará-dijo Ace

-Es un sistema de eliminación de virus lo diseñe cuando Ren se adueño del Interspacio y si podría volver a pasar lo cree para cuando un intruso entre se ha regresado al mundo real pero el sistema ve a todo el que entre como intruso así que lo selle en un campo aislado que nunca sería usado pero una especie de virus activo el campo así que si ganan o pierde debe ser antes de que el reloj de las doce-Se termino la transmisión

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Percival Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Spyron Ventus-  
>Spyron era un Bakugan pajaro humanoide de cuatro alas que llevaba una armadura verde con grabados egipcios en el torso<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Horridian Darkus-  
>en cuanto todos los Bakugan estaban presentes el reloj avanzo 10 minutos<p>

-Creo que las damas van primero-dijo Ace

-En ese caso poder activado:**Dagas de Pluma  
><strong>Spyron disparo de sus alas varias plumas esmeraldas contra Percival y Drago que resistian cuanto podián

-Resiste Drago, poder activado:**Titanium Hammer  
><strong>Drago empezo a brillar y esquivo todas las plumas a una velocidad increible para despues darle un golpe en el rostro a Spyron haciendolo chocar conra unas casas

-Creo que es mi turno, poder activado:**Patada de T****ornillo**  
>Horridian lanzo su poderosa patada giratoria contra Drago derribando lo<p>

-Ahi les va la ayuda, poder activado:**A****salto Relampago  
><strong>El cielo se lleno de nubes mientras Percival deasparecía y reaparecía disparando rayos de energía oscura contra Horridian y Spyron

-Poder activado:**Antigua Livianidad  
><strong>Spyron se movío a alta velocidad esquivando todos los rayos y al final se elevo sosteniendo a Percival para despues caer en picada y estrellar a Percival contra el suelo

-Dolera mañana-dijo Percival sobandose la cabeza

-Poder activado:**Choque Dragonico  
><strong>Drago se ilumino y se envolvio en rayos mientras se dirigia a Horridian que lo miraba decidido

-Poder activado:**Tribales Crusher  
><strong>Horridian se dividio en tres esquivando el ataque y causando que Drago se estrello contra el piso

-Eso debió doler-dijo Anubias apartando la mirada

-Me las pagaras, poder activado:**Ráfaga de Fuego  
><strong>Drago disparo su potente ráfaga contra los tres Horridian que esquivaron el ataque a duras penas pero casi le da a Percival el ataque

-Mira por donde disparas-dijo Ace molesto

-Pues tu quita a tu Bakugan de ahí-

-Terminemos esto Sellon, poder activado:**Triple Descarga  
><strong>Los 3 Horridian dispararon rayos morados contra Percival devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera

-Poder activado:**Vortex de Viento  
><strong>Spyron batió sus alas alas y lanzo un poderoso torbellino contra Drago devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera

_Fuerza vital de Dan y Ace 81%_

_-_Perdimos la primera ronda y todo por tu culpa Ace-

-Mira quien habla por tu culpa estamos perdiendo si supieras trabajar en equipo esto no habría pasado-

-Yo se trabajar en equipo el que no sabe eres tu-

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia porque sere uno de los elegidos y tu ya perdiste tu oportunidad ante Keith-

-No es eso-

-Por favor no seas infantil y admitelo-

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!-gritaron Percival y Drago

-Dan los dos sabemos que si le tienes un poco de envidia a Keith así que ya deja de intentar negarlo-

-Y tu Ace me permito recordarte que en parte esa derrota a sido tu culpa así que acepta la responsabilidad por tus actos-

-Así que ya no sean bebes y trabajen juntos-Percival y Drago al unisono

-Esta bien-Dan y Ace al unisono

-Si ya terminaron comienzen-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Titanium Dragonoid-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Percival-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Horridian-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Spyron-  
>El reloj avanzo nuevamente 10 minutos<p>

-Poder activado:**Espada ****Trueno**  
>Percival recibió su espada y luego se lanzo contra Horridian que lo esquivo a duras penas pero recibió una cortada<p>

-Poder activado:**Aullido Nocturno  
><strong>Horridian salto para tras y lanzo una onda sonica de cada una de sus cabezas que se dirigían hacia Percival pero Dan intervino

-Poder activado:**Titanium Shield  
><strong>Drago se adelanto a Percival y creo una pantalla de energía que retuvo el ataque mientras Percival se adelantaba hacía Horridian dándole una estocada de parte de su espada

-Poder activado:** Ciclón Artico  
><strong>Spyron disparo un ciclon con hielo contra Drago que estaba quieto pero Percival llego a interceptar el ataque

-Poder activado:**Escudo de los Ciegos  
><strong>Percival obtuvo su enorme escudo con el cual detuvo gran parte del ataque pero Percival aún así salió algo lastimado del ataque

-Poder activado:**Dragón Force Strike  
><strong>Drago disparo uno de sus ataques mas poderos derrotando a Spyron pero diferencia de la otra vez Drago estaba cuerdo

-Tengo el control de mi cuerpo todavía esto es increíble-dijo Drago sumamente sorprendido

-Pero que tiene de diferente esta ocasión-dijo Dan

-Es que en lugar de usar el ataque para cumplir tu ambición de ganar lo usaste para proteger a un amigo-dijo Ace

-Gracias Ace-

-No hay de que pero ahora terminare esta ronda-dijo Ace sacando una carta-Poder de Fusión activado:**Vermilión  
><strong>La espada de Percival se volvió mas delgada y en la punta un medio circulo con el el cuál le dio la ultima estocada a Horridian que lo regreso a su forma de esfera

_Fuerza vital de Anubias y Sellon 76%_

**Continuara**

**Toaneo07:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Dragon Oscuro:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**HaibakusunMexiKuso:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	14. Trabajo en Equipo parte 2

Nanashi:disfruten el capitulo 14 continuación del 13

Anubias:gozenlo

Dan:eso me tocaba a mi

Nanashi:de hecho a ninguno porque deberían estar peleando agradezco los reviews así que no les quito mas de su tiempo así que a leer

* * *

><p>-Que les pareció eso-dijo Dan<p>

-No cantes victoria aún Kuso-dijo Anubias

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Spyron Ventus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Horridian Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Percival Darkus-  
>El reloj avanzo otros 10 minutos<p>

-Poder activado:**Trueno Celestial  
><strong>Spyron disparó dos rayos esmeralda de sus manos contra Drago y Percival que lo esquivaron saltando pero para su sorpresa los esperaba Horridian

-Doble poder activado:**Tribales Crusher + Descarga Triple  
><strong>Horridian se dividió en tres y cada cabeza disparo un rayo que se fusiono con los otros impactando contra Percival y Drago derribando los al suelo pero se levantaron nuevamente

-Poder activado:**Choque Dragonico  
><strong>Drago se envolvió en energía y tacleo a los tres Horridian haciendo que vuelvan a fusionarse

-Poder activado:**Espada del Trueno  
><strong>Percival obtuvo su poderosa espada y se dirigió hacia Spyron que aparentemente lo estaba esperando

-Poder activado:**Explosión Sonica  
><strong>Spyron libero una onda de energía que golpeo a todos los Bakugan incluyendo a Horridian la onda destruyo muchas casas pero el reloj seguía en pie mientras tanto en la dimensión oscura...

**Dimensión Oscura**

Freezer estaba azotando a IV con un látigo mientras el resto miraba hasta que IV suplico

-Basta...amo...Freezer...lo...lamento-

-Fallaste esta misión a medias por suerte ya que activaste un programa en el interspacio que lo destruira pero en caso de logren evitarlo ire yo mismo ya me pudrí de estar aquí aburriéndome junto a Dranzer-dijo Freezer con enojo deteniendo los latigazos

-Buen plan amo mi nuevo amigo ya se estaba enojando-dijo el Dan Oscuro

-Pues dile que se aguante-dijo el Ace Oscuro

-Preparen los propulsores llegaremos en 20 minutos-Ordeno Freezer

**Interspacio**

El reloj de la batalla ya marcaba las 11:35 mientras Percival y Drago salían de los escombros junto a Horridian mientras Anubias cuestionaba las acciones de su compañera

-Puedo saber porque hiciste esa estupidez-dijo Anubias sumamente enojado

-Supuse que sería lo mas conveniente-

-Enserio y en que conviene el hecho de que afecte a mi Bakugan-

-No se puede tirar una bomba sin que haya daños colaterales o sí-

-Poder de fusión activado:**Karbia Mortal  
><strong>La espada de Percival cambio de forma para convertirse en una especie de machete extraño con el cual tajeo Spyron causandole grave dolor y con un segundo golpe lo regreso a su forma de esfera

-Poder activado:**Flama Infernal  
><strong>Horridian disparo de sus tres cabezas una llamarada oscura con la cual regreso a Percival a su forma de esfera

-Poder activado:**Ráfaga de Fuego  
><strong>Drago disparo su poderosa ráfaga de fuego contra Horidian que la esquivo dando un salto y acontinuacion disparó nuevamente su flama oscura contra Drago regresandolo a su forma de esfera

Fuerza vital de Dan y Ace 23%

-Nos pegaron bastante duro-dijo Dan

-Necesitamos mantener la concentración-dijo Ace

-Bien. Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Spyron Ventus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Percival Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Horridian Darkus-  
>El reloj avanzo otros diez minutos<p>

-Poder activado:**Espada del Trueno  
><strong>Percival blandió su espada contra Spyron quien la esquivo dando un salto para contra atacarle dandole una dura patada mientras Horridian se disponía a atacar a Drago

-Poder activado:**Flama Infernal  
><strong>Horridian disparo su llamarada contra Drago que esquivo el primer disparo pero el segundo dio en el blanco dejandolo mal herido y cuando disparo el tercero que hubiese derrotado a Drago de no ser por...

-Poder activado:**Escudo de los Ciegos  
><strong>Percival intercepto el poderoso ataque con su escudo pero aun así sufrió daño

-Poder activado:**Trueno Celestial  
><strong>Spyron disparó sus relampagos contra Percival agrietando el escudo

-Creo que necesito darle con todo a ese escudo-dijo Anubias para despues teclear unos comandos en su Bakumetro

Smash Gear listo  
>Anubias lanzo el armamento hacia Horridian que consistiá en un chaleco metalico negro con cuatro cierras giratorias en la espalda<p>

-Poder de Armamento activado:**Necro Filo  
><strong>Las cuatro sierras se iluminaron color violeta y se lanzaron contra el escudo destruyendolo hiriendo a Percival y Drago

-Acabemos con esto, poder activado:**Dagas de Pluma  
><strong>Spyron batio sus alas disparando sus plumas como cuchillos pero Drago no pensaba perder sin pelear

-Poder activado:**Titanium Shield  
><strong>Drago creo su pantalla pero como el estaba debil la pantalla no resistio y fue destruida pero Percival se levanto y cubrió a Drago del resto de los ataques

-¿Percival te encuentras?-pregunto Drago al ver a su amigo mal herido

-Solo...es...un...rasguño-

-Acabemos con esto poder activado:**Flama Infernal**  
>Horridian disparo su poderosa flama contra Percival causando una explosión haciendo pero del humo apareció una brillante luz y cuando se disipo apareció Percival con una nueva forma Percival habia perdido las dos cabezas de los hombros, obteniendo una armadura morada con picos, unas alas en la espalda, en la cintura las dos cabezas con mangos atrás y al igual que sus compañeros una perla turquesa en el pecho<p>

-Quiero ver como vencen a Darkness Percival-

-Evoluciono-dijo Anubias sorprendido

-Es increible-dijo Sellon con la mirada atonita

-Poder activado:**Doble Tajo Oscuro  
><strong>Percival saco ambas cabezas de su cintura que abrieron la boca y crearon hojas de enrgía oscura con las cual corto a Spyron y Horridian a una velocidad increible regresandolos a su forma de esfera

_Fuerza vital de Anubias y Sellon 25%_

_-_Lo logramos Percival-festejaba Ace

-Aun queda una batalla-les recuerda Anubias

-Como quieras-dijo Dan con una sonrisa

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Spyron Ventus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Darkness Percival Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Horridian Darkus-

-No queda mucho tiempo así que acabare con ustedes ahora poder activado:**Flama Infernal**

**-**Poder activado:**Vortex** **Esmeralda  
><strong>Spyron disparo un potente tornado que se fusiono con la Flama Infernal dando como resultado un poderoso ataque que iba directo hacia Percival que no parecia asustado pero no se dio cuenta que su arrogancia lo derrotaria

-Carta portal abierta:**Hiper Fusión de ****Energía  
><strong>El poder de Percival se volvió un cuarto de su poder original mientras el de Spyron y Horridian incrementaba en la misma cantidad por lo cual el torbellino de fuego oscuro termino derrotando a Percival ya que drago lo evadio

**-**Nos salvamos-dijo Dan suspirando

-Por poco-

-Rindete Kuso sera menos doloroso para tu Bakugan y tu ego-

-No me rendiré aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-

-Poder activado:**Flama Infernal**

-Poder activado:**Vortex Esmeralda  
><strong>Los poderes se fusionaron nuevamente en uno contra Drago que estaba decidido a pelear

-Doble poder activado:**Revolution+Dragon Force Strike  
><strong>Drago primero genero varias lentes de energía por los cual Drago disparo su rayo carmesí contra el ataque que a la vista de los espectadores parecía un domo con Drago, Spyron y Horridian afuera proyectando la energía pero en ese momento la voz de un viejo conocido de Dan y Drago empezó a resonar en sus cabezas

-Supera el poder, superalo Drago-dijo la voz

-¡Dragonoid Colosus!-grito Drago al identificar la voz

-Ya te dije antes que no estas utilizando el máximo poder. Libera lo en una explosión-

-Hasta nunca-dijo Anubias pero en ese momento el poder de Horridian descendió ligeramente y es cuando Drago vio la oportunidad

-AHH-drago dio ese grito mientras aumentaba su flujo de energía rebasando el de Spyron y Horridian derrotando los en una explosión de luz y reduciendo su fuerza vital a 0 pero Drago seguía en pie pero brillante como un arco iris hasta que los espiritus de Apollonir,Oberus,Lars Lion,Clayf,Frosch y Exedra hicieron acto de presencia en sus formas disfrazadas junto al Dragonoid Colosus

-Drago no dejas de sorprendernos-dijo Frosch

-Tu poder segui aumentando-dijo Clayf

-Rebasando los limites de la naturaleza-dijo Exedra

-Drago para ti no hay limites-dijo Oberus

-Pero eso puede ser un arma de dos filos-dijo Lars Lion

-Drago tu potencial es infinito pero si estas en una forma que te impide usar tus poderes al maximo debemos darte un ultimo obsequio-dijo Apollonir

-Toma nuestras ultimas energías y usa las para evolucionar una vez mas-dijo Dragonoid Colossus para después convertirse en energía para ser absorbido por el resplandor de Drago acto que fue seguido por los seis soldados de Vestroia que al finalizar hubo una gran explosión arco iris de la cual salio Drago con una nueva forma que consistía en que drago había conseguido cuatro alas de dragón rojas sus muñecas estaban cubiertas por unas brazaletes con el estilo de una llama amarilla, su cola ahora terminaba en una estrella de nueve puntas con una perla turquesa, su pecho habia conseguido una especie de armadura que tenia un diamante turquesa en el centro y en sus piernas unos protectores que llegaban hasta la rodilla de misma apariencia que los brazaletes pero como ya había terminado la batalla Drago regreso a su forma de esfera instantáneamente

-Drago has evolucionado-alcanzo a decir antes de que el cielo se llenara de nubes y disparase un rayo arco iris contra el Bakumetro de Dan que lo transformo a manera circular y lo convirtio en colo dorado y rojo el centro mientras aparecia una medalla de los mismos colores de apariencia similar a un sol

**Sala de Control**

Dan, Ace, Percival y Drago fueron recibidos por suscompañeros con vítores y Dan con un beso de parte Mira

-Lo lograste Ace-dijo Marucho felicitando a su amigo

-Pero lo que fue realmente sorprendente fue lo que paso con Dan y Drago-dijo Elfin sumamente emocionada

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba-dijo Shun

-Realmente fue inesperado te felicito Kuso-dijo Nanashi

-Creo que no deberíamos felicitarlo tanto o se le subirá a la cabeza probablemente-dijo Shark

-En eso tienes mucha razón-dijo Drago

-Por cierto Drago ¿cual es tu nombre ahora?-pregunto Wilda

-No había pensado en ello pero creo que Galaxy Dragonoid-

-Buen nombre amigo-dijo Dan feliz lastima que durarían poco porque quince minutos después hizo acto de presencia un extraño castillo oscuro del cual salieron las versiones oscuras de los peleadores y el mismísimo Freezer dando a entender que una gran batalla se aproximaba

**Continuara  
><strong>Tanto Percival como Drago han evolucionado y los peleadores estan por librar una feroz batalla contra sus contra partes oscuras y por cierto si quieren darse una idea de como fue el choque de poderes vayan al siguiente enlace en You Tube /watch?v=TpMgRb9h3zA&feature=related

**Dragon Oscuro:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Toaneo07:**Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	15. Batalla Interspacio

Nanashi:aquí les traigo el capitulo 15

Dan:espero que lo disfruten

Anubias:gozenlo

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo así que a leer

* * *

><p>El castillo oscuro de lord Freezer había aparecido en el interspacio desatando conmoción y miedo. Segundos después el maligno Freezer y sus secuaces hicieron acto de presencia en el balcón para después liberar a sus Bakugan ante la mirada de los peleadores<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Rock Lizard Subterra-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Starlight Haos-dijo la Fabia oscura que vestía un quimono morado con flores y llevaba un broche con el símbolo Haos que ataba su pelo en una coleta y Starlight era un Bakugan de apariencia angelical de piel amarilla, una armadura blanca con gemas celestes y unas alas grandes y amarillas

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Reptilian Aquos-dijo el Marucho oscuro que traía un saco negro con un broche con el símbolo de Aquos y tenía el cabello negro y Reptilian era un Bakugan de apariencia reptilica humanoide, con espinas en la cola y llevaba una armadura zafiro

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Airus Ventus-dijo el Shun oscuro que llevaba un guardapolvo verde oscuro y una medalla con el símbolo de Ventus en el cuello del guardapolvo y Airus era un ninja con la cara cubierta, llevaba un casco con cuernos y una lanza que terminaba en una luna esmeralda y traía una armadura con el ying-yang

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Excalibur Pyrus-dijo el Ace oscuro que llevaba un traje y un sombrero con el símbolo Pyrus y su cabello era rojo y Excalibur era un caballero con una armadura carmesí y gris con una espada de mango dorado y rojo con una hoja plateada

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan destruye Fury Reaper Darkus-dijo el Dan oscuro que vestía un traje militar y con una medalla con el símbolo Darkus en el lado derecho del saco y Fury Reaper era igual a Reaper excepto que sus partes moradas se volvieron blancas, obtuvo una armadura con apariencia esquelética, unas hombreras rojas, alas similares a las de Plitheon pero moradas, había perdido sus cuernos y hora llevaba una hoz con mango negro, una hoja morada en cada lado y una punta afilada morada

-Hola Drago me extrañaste-dijo Reaper mientras miraba a Drago que estaba entre sorprendido y asustado algo que sin duda no esperaba era volver a ver a Reaper

-Reaper como llegaste hasta aquí-

-Para hacertelo corto vendi mi alma al "diablo" para salir de ese infierno y poder vengarme de los que me metieron allí-dijo Reaper con un tono siniestro

-Ese tipo me da miedo-dijo Elfin mientras se escondía detrás de Marucho

-No nos importa quien seas. Te venceremos-dijo Helios

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Shining Aranaut Haos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Breaker Wilda Subterra-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Marine Elfin Aquos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Darkness Percival Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Sky Ingram Ventus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Galaxy Dragonoid Pyrus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Solaris Helios Pyrus-

-Si te vas entrometer pelearas conmigo Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Cosmicus Darkus-

-Te aplastere insecto-dijo Helios

-El aplastado seras tu-dijo Cosmicus

-Poder activado:**Granadas Oscuras  
><strong>Percival saco las cabezas que abrieron la boca y disparo varios proyectiles contra Excalibur que se pegaron a el y explotaron

-Pagaras por esto, poder activado:**Tormenta de Fuego  
><strong>Excalibur disparo de su mano derecha un poderoso ciclón de llamas contra Percival derriban dolo

**-**Poder activado:**Gran Resplandor  
><strong>Aranaut lanzo una esfera de luz contra Rock Lizard mandándolo a volar pero logro recuperarse

-Poder activado:**Relámpago Marino  
><strong>Elfin disparo su potente rayo contra Starlight derribandolo pero no derrotan dolo

-Poder activado:**Invasión de Almas  
><strong>Starlight concentro energía en sus manos de la cual salieron cientos de almas que casi derriban a Elfin

-Poder activado:**Cañón ****Volcánico  
><strong>Rock Lizard disparo de su boca chorro de lava mandando a volar a Aranaut con ese potente disparo

-Poder activado:**X-Vulcan  
><strong>Wilda desplegó sus garras y lanzo una equis echa de energía contra Reptilian causándole un leve daño

-Poder activado:**Corriente Neptuniana  
><strong>Reptilian disparo un gigantesco chorro de agua de su boca contra Wilda derriban dolo

-Poder activado:**Estilo Kazami-Sonic Slash  
><strong> Airus con su lanza arrojo unas ondas cortantes contra Ingram

-Poder activado:**Estilo Kazami-Cadena Perforante  
><strong>Ingram obtuvo unas cadenas esmeralda con punta triangular que lanzo contra las ondas causando una explosión que derribo algunos edificios

-Poder activado:**Flama Solar  
><strong>Helios disparo una poderosa flama contra Cosmicus quien la esquivo con mucha dificultad

-Poder activado:**Cañon de Luna  
><strong>Cosmicus disparo su potente rayo contra Helios pero sin causarle mucho daño

-Poder activado:**Relampago Oscuro  
><strong>Reapaer lanzo un rayo de su hoz contra Drago derriban dolo

-Poder activado:**Corona de Fuego  
><strong>Las alas de Drago se volvieron una llamarada que explotaron en varios proyectilos los cuales le dieron de lleno a Reaper creando una cortina de humo que cuando se disipo para el horror de Drago, Reaper seguia de pie como si nada

-Debemos ayudarlos-dijo Hydron decidido pero cuando se dirigian a intervenir aparecio IV ante ellos

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Marionet-  
>IV invoco a su gigantesco titere para confrontarlos y se dieron cuenta de que no llegarían a menos que lo derrotasen.<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Lancerus Aquos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Zephyros Ventus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Rhinoceros Subterra-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Karmus Haos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Orbeum Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Fefnir Pyrus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Jumbad Aquos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Utopia Haos-  
>Utopia era un Bakugan que parecía un caballero con alas metálicas de ángel, tenia una gema turquesa rodeada por un anillo dorado en su pecho y llevaba dos espadas en la cintura(Nota:las espadas son como el shikai de la zampakuto de ichigo)<p>

-Poder activado:**Cañón Oscuro  
><strong>Orbeum disparo una esfera de oscuridad contra Marionet pero no le hizo mucho daño

-Poder activado:**Cañón Tsunami  
><strong>Lancerus creo una esfera de agua que lanzo contra al piso y al hacerlo tal como dice su nombre genero un tsunami que derribo la marioneta

-Levantate esclavo mio y destruye al enemigo Bakugan-dijo IV mientras hacia movimientos con su daga con los cuales manipulaba a la marioneta que intentaba aplastar a sus oponentes con sus gigantescos brazos

-Intentemos lo juntos-dijo Hydron

-Buena idea, poder activado:**Cañón Gaia  
><strong>Rhinoceros concentro enrgia ambar en su cuerpo esperando el momento de liberarla

-Poder activado:**Mil Cuchillos  
><strong>Las alas de Zephyros empezaron a brillar y en aparecer un torbellino de tras de el

-Poder activado:**Lluvia Celestial  
><strong>El molino de Karmus empezo a girar mientras brillaba

-Poder activado:**Cañón Carambano  
><strong>Lancerus empezó a brillar blanco y celeste mientras el aire a su alrededor empezaba a sentirse frió

-Poder activado:**Rayo de Nocturno  
><strong>Orbeum comenzó a recolectar energía en su boca y tomo una posición de disparo

-Poder activado:**Lanzallamas  
><strong>Fefnir preparo una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño

-Poder activado:**Hidro Cañón  
><strong>Jumbad empezó a brillar y a recolectar agua en su boca

-Poder activado:**Cañón Celestial  
><strong>Utopia recolecto energía en la gema de su pecho y la disparo al mismo tiempo que Rhinoceros, Orbeum, Lancerus, Fefnir y Jumbad dispararon mientras el timón en la espalda de Karmus giraba mientras disparaba rayos de luz y Zephyros batía sus alas haciendo salir millones de filosas plumas esmeraldas que se dirigian hacai la gran marioneta pero IV al ver eso reacciono

-Ni crean que lo permitire malditos, poder activado:**Barrera Ying  
><strong> Marionet posiciono sus brazos hacia delante mientras sus muñecas se abrian en cuatro y generaron una aparentemente resistente barrera pero no resistió el daño que causo cuando todos los ataque se volvieron uno y destruyeron la barrera mientras causaba una explosión mientras tanto en las demas batallas...

**Ace Vs Ace**

El Ace oscuro se las había ingeniado para dañar y Percival pero no sin recibir algunos golpes peor los dos se habían encerrado en un callejón sin salida rodeado de edificios

-Poder activado:**Flama Parpadeante  
><strong>Excalibur se volvió de fuego y desaparecía reaparecía golpeando a Percival pero sabían que el poder no era permanente sino se les ocurría algo rápido habrían sido derrotados

-Poder activado:**Granadas Oscuras  
><strong>Percival volvio a disparar sus proyectiles que eran evitados por Excalibur hasta que se le ocurrio una idea

-Piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-Si-

-Disparas como niña-dijo Excalibur mientras corría en círculos mientras Percival disparaba tratando de alcanzarlo

-Demasiado lento-dijo Excalibur mientras reposaba sobre una pared y esquivo los ultimos disparos saltando

-Porque huyes cobarde?-pregunto Percival molesto hasta que un brillo llamo su atención haciéndole tomar conciencia del error que cometio justo cuando todos los edificios explotaron selpuntando a Percival y Ace en escombros

-Idiotas-murmuro el Ace Oscuro mientras veia "la tumba" de sus oponentes mientras Excalibur les daba 1 minuto de silencio

**Fabia Vs Mira  
><strong>Aranaut y Rock Lizard batallaban con ferocidad pero ninguno iba a rendirse

-Poder actvado:**Rió de Magma  
><strong>Rock Lizard genero una corriente de lava que brotaba del suelo y golpeo de a Aranaut inmovilizando lo pero Fabia pensó rápido

-Poder activado:**Velo del Firmamento  
><strong>Aranaut golpeo con todas sus estrellas a Rock Lizard pero era muy resistente esta batalla estaba lejos de terminar

**Marucho Vs Fabia  
><strong>Elfin y Starlight no se quedaban atrás respecto en poder

-Poder activado:**Rayo Cosmico  
><strong>Starlight creo con sus manos un rayo de luz que luego lanzo con el cual por poco vence a Elfin

**Mira Vs Marucho  
><strong>Wilda y Reptilian estaban enfrascados en su batalla de resistencia contra agilidad

-Poder activado:**Cañón Ares  
><strong>Wilda disparo de sus hombreras dos poderosos rayos los cuales Reptilian evito con dificultad

-Poder activado:**Loto Herviente  
><strong>Reptilian creo un loto de doce pétalos hecho de agua que lanzo contra Wilda y lo quemo pero ninguno de los pensaba ceder

**Shun Vs Shun  
><strong>Airus e Ingram estaban enfrascados en una feroz batalla que estaba igaulada por ambos lados

-Tenemos que inclinar la balanza-dijo Airus

-Cierto, poder activado:**Lluvia de Shurikens  
><strong>Airus lanzo cientos de shuriken que dieron en el blanco dañando gravemente a Ingram que se callo pero se volvio a levantar con mucha dificultad pero aun no estaba derotado

-Doble poder de fusión activado:**Espada Murasama + Estilo Kazami-Filo Esmeralda  
><strong>Ingram obtuvo una katana de mango dorado cuya hoja brillaba fuertemente en color esmeralda con la cual en un movimiento corto a Airus pero Airus tampoco era ningun debilucho

**Keith Vs III  
><strong>Helios y Cosmicus batallaban ferozmente pero como sus demas compañeros estaban dando todo lo que tenian

-Poder activado:**Rugido de Dragon  
><strong>Helios lanzo su poderosa onda sonica contra Cosmicus que no parecía preocupado

-Poder activado:**Rayo Espejo  
><strong>Cosmicus disparo su potente rayo contra la onda sonica que al colisionar crearon una gran explosión de la cual salieron disparados

**Dan Vs Dan  
><strong>Drago y Reaper también estaban librando una batalla gloriosa, era el clásico luz contra oscuridad esta pelea para ellos no solo significaba un ajuste de cuentas si no que el interspacio también estaba en juego así que ninguno podía darse por vencido

-Poder activado:**Hoz de la Perdición  
><strong>Reaper lanzo su poderosa hoz contra Drago y al impactarle le causo un leve daño

-Poder activado:**Dragon** **Imperial**  
>Drago se envolvio en fuego y derribo a Reaper del cielopeor no lo derroto a causa de eso contra ataco con un golpe de su hoz<p>

-Rindete Drago no eres rival para mi-

-No me rendiré Reaper ni ahora ni nunca. ¡mientras haya esperanza en mis amigos seguiré peleando!-Grito Drago a los cuatro vientos lo suficiente como para que todos sus amigos lo escucharan

**Ace Vs Ace  
><strong>El Ace oscuro y Excalibur terminaron de darle los minutos de respeto que merecían sus oponentes cuando se dieron vuelta para irse, los escombros empezaron a retumbar hasta que sucedió una explosión de energía morada de la cual salio Percival, se mantenía en pie con dificultad pero aun no se rendía

-Hombre, rindete y ahórrate el sufrimiento- dijo el Ace oscuro

-No nos rendiremos tal y como dijo Drago mientras haya esperanza lucharemos-dijo Percival

-Así se habla, poder activado:**Rayo** **Pandemónium  
><strong>Percival cargo una esfera de energía en su boca y en las otras dos cabezas que luego disparo como un rayo que se fusiono en uno que al impactar termino regresando a Excalibur a su forma de esfera

**Fabia Vs Mira  
><strong>Fabia y Aranaut estaban casi derrotados hasta que las palabras de aliento de Drago reanimaron la esperanza de ganar de los dos

-Poder activado:**Magma Cañón  
><strong>Rock Lizard piso el suelo con sus patas delanteras haciendo que salgan despedidas rocas en llamas

-Tengo una idea Aranaut-

-Pues aplica la rápido-

-Doble poder activado:**Espada de Chispas+Fantasma de Luz  
><strong>Aranaut obtuvo una poderosa espada con una hoja hecha de energía mientras se movía a la velocidad de la luz esquivando las rocas y dándole rápidos golpes a Rock Lizard hasta que lo derroto regresan dolo a su forma de esfera

-Esto no se ha terminado-dijo la Mira oscura

**Marucho Vs Fabia  
><strong>Elfin estaba débil, prácticamente vencida pero las palabras de Drago revivieron su espiritu

-Poder activado:**Invasión de Almas**  
>Starlight disparo su poderoso ataque con la esperanza de derrotarla pero Elfin no se iba a rendir<p>

-Poder activado:**Barrera de Hielo**  
>Elfin disparo con su cetro al suelo un rayo el cual creo una barrera que retuvo cada uno de los espíritus pero la barrera fue destruida en el proceso<p>

-Pero que rayos-dijo la Fabia Oscura

-La esperanza de Drago brilla en nosotros y en nuestros compañeros así que no nos rendiremos-dijo Elfin

-Poder activado:**Serpiente Marina  
><strong>Elfin creo una gigantesca serpiente hecha de agua que se lanzo contra Starlight regresan dolo a su forma de esfera

**Mira Vs Marucho  
><strong>Wilda estaba practicamente derotado cuando iba a darse por vencido las palabras de Drago le devolovio la esperanza y confianza de ganar

-Poder activado:**Hidro Ganchos  
><strong>Reptilian concentro agua en sus manos que luego tomaron forma de ganchos los cuales lanzo contra Wilda intentando derrotarlo pero al impactar el seguia en pie

-Poder activado:**Ataque Espiral Nuclear  
><strong>Wilda se lanzo contra Reptilian mientras se envolvía en energía y al impactar regreso a Reptilian a su forma de esfera

**Shun Vs Shun  
><strong>La batalla estaba a favor de Airus hasta que el poder y voluntad de Ingram volvieron a encenderse por el discurso de Drago

-Poder activado:**Tornado Salvaje  
><strong>Airus giro su lanza generando un tornado de esmeralda contra Ingram quien solo lo esquivo

-Poder activado:**Estilo Kazami-Katana Doble  
><strong>Ingram obtuvo sus poderosas katanas con las cuales logro herir de gravedad a Airus regresan dolo a su forma de esfera

**Dan Vs Dan  
><strong>La batalla de Reaper y Drago seguía igualada en poder y ferocidad pero gracias a la llegada de sus amigos la confianza de Drago aumento y le recordó que no puede perder

-Reaper eres maldad pura y hay muchos inocentes en el interspacio. Lamento lo que te sucedio pero te lo causaste tu mismo así que terminare esta batalla ahora-

-Poder activado:**Dragon Emperador Galactico  
><strong>Drago creo un domo de fuego y energía carmesí del cual salio Reaper derrotado en su forma de esfera

-Lo lograste Drago-

**IV Vs "Refuerzos"**  
>El humo se disipo y Marionet estaba muy dañado y los otros Bakugan agotados en sus formas de esferas<p>

-Amo Freezer, fallamos-

-Ya me lo esperaba IV, solo quería que los agotaran para poder terminar esto yo mismo. Bakugan pelea Bakugan surge Dranzer Darkus-

Dranzer era un fénix de seis alas oscuro con una armadura oscura y alas plateadas con detalles oscuros

-Poder activado: **Maldición ****Nocturna  
><strong>Dranzer batió sus alas y salieron seis rayos que derrotaron a todos los Bakugan restantes y el resto se retiro ya que no tenían otra opción

**Continuara  
><strong>El interspacio fue dominado por Freezer pero en el próximo capitulo se realizara una búsqueda muy importante

**Dragon Oscuro**:espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**HaibakuSunMexiKuso**:espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Toaneo07**:espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	16. Ayuda por Montones

Nanashi:aquí les traigo el capitulo 16

Dan:esperamos que lo disfruten

Anubias:gozenlo

Nanashi:agradezco los reviews asi que no les quito mas de su tiempo y a leer

* * *

><p>Los peleadores estaban en la sala de emergencia del interspacio debatiendo como recuperarlo hasta que Rhinoceros se canso de tanta discusión y decidio intervenir<p>

-Silencio-ordeno el antiguo Bakugan

-Como quieres que nos callemos si perdimos el interspacio, tenemos que pensar como recuperarlo-dijo Dan

-Lo recuperaran pero primero buscaran sus Bakumetalix-

-¿Nuestros Bakumetalix?-pregunto Ace

-Idiotas, que ya ni recuerdan que son los Bakumetalix sino se los recordare. Los Bakumetalix son Bakugan hechos de metal pero tienen sentimientos y son capaces de convertirse en armaduras para los Bakugan reales-

-Cierto pero ¿en donde están?-

-Escondidos por todo el mundo-

-y como planeas que los encontremos-

-Usen sus medallones. son el mapa pero están bien resguardados así que deberán buscar en equipos antes de que sus contra partes oscuras los encuentren y los destruyan-

-Pero si están bien escondidos necesitaremos muchisima ayuda-dijo Marucho

-En ese caso llamemos a los mejores peleadores del mundo-propuso Alice y en un momento a otro estaban los mejores peleadores del mundo reunidos

**Interspacio  
><strong>En el interspacio todo habia cambiado su aspecto era deplorable y aterrorizante pero el castillo era lo que mas miedo daba y en su interior estaban los peleadores oscuros y su lider

-Que desea amo Freezer-dijo III

-Deben destruir los Bakumetalix de sus contra partes buenas antes de que ellos los encuentren-

-¿Por que?-pregunto Marucho oscuro

-Porque la ventaja que tenemos es que ellos no poseen Bakumetalix si los consiguen estaríamos varios pasos mas lejos de la Espada en la Tierra y la ZONE-

-Esta bien pero en ¿donde los encontraremos?-pregunto IV

-Si lo preguntas para poder destruir hasta encontrarlos les diré donde están antes de que empieces pero necesitaran muchos Bakugan Zombie-

-Lo que desees amo-dijo IV molesto

-Y dime III como va el tema de Atlanthal-dijo Freezer haciendo III por poco se caiga

-Amo Freezer incluso me cuesta dominar el Mashu Mach. Atlanthal todavia es inalcanzable para mi-

-Mas vale que lo domines pronto tu hermano manejaba a sus dos marionetas a tu edad y V ya dominaba muchos Bakugan poderosos-dijo Freezer mientras III se llenaba de tristeza y recordaba un momento de su infancia siendo mas especifico cuando recibio su primer Bakugan

**Flashback  
><strong>En una casa elegante se puede ver a tres niños jugando con un perro blanco y uno de ellos llevaba un chaleco azul, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, unos pantalones blancos, zapatos del mismo color, tenía ojo azules y pelo largo y blanco

-III ven para aqui-lo llamo el joven de cabello blanco para despues III ir hacia el seguido por el otro niño y su perro

-IV siempre siguiendo III eres un poco chismoso no crees-

-No, para nada V-dijo IV divertido mientras acariciaba a su perro

-Hermano mayor para que nos llamaste-pregunto III

-III creo que ya estas listo para tener un Bakugan-dijo V con una sonrisa

-Enserio hermano-

-Si, te presento a Aztec Golem Subterra-dijo V mientras le daba una esfera naranja y marron al pequeño III

-No es justo yo también quiero uno-dijo IV lanzándose contra III intentando quitarle el Bakugan hasta que el mayor los separo

-IV no seas un envidioso ademas ese Bakugan me lo dio nuestro padre para que se lo de III el tuyo lo recibiras en tres años-

-No es justo V-

-Así fue su voluntad si tienes algún problema ve al cementerio y quéjate con su cadáver-dijo V mientras se sentaba mientras IV hacia pucheros y III miraba la esfera maravillado

**Fin del Flashback**

-III sigues allí. Tierra llamando a III, hay alguien ahí-dijo Ace Oscuro mientras movía su mano delante de sus ojos hasta que parpadeo abriendo los ojos

-Que me perdí-

-No mucho solo adonde deberás ir dentro de poco-  
>al terminar la reunión todos se habian retirado incluso III pero lo esperaba IV<p>

-Dime estabas recordando ese momento de nuevo-

-Si-

-Nuestra misión es mas importante nuestro hermano mayor lo habría querido así-dijo IV intentando sonar compasivo

-Bien-

-¿Que ustedes no se odian?-pregunto Fabia Oscura

-Varia si no esta empecinado con realizar unos de sus "Fan service"-Dijo III sonriente

-Me retiro a mis aposentos si no les importa-dijo IV

**Sala de Emergencia  
><strong>Los peleadores estaban reunidos y acomodados con sus amigos, rivales y algunos de los mejores peleadores un ejemplo son los hermanos Tenjo

Kaito Tenjo era un joven de apariencia seria y fría y aveces grosero pero quiere a su hermano menor sobre todas las cosas porque batallo por años junto a el contra su enfermedad. Viste un piloto blanco, pantalones negros con unos zapatos azules su cabello era rubio con un poco de azul en el frente. Su Bakugan es Lightray Kaiser Haos. Es un Bakugan tipo caballero con una armadura blanca con detalles dorados, adornada con zafiros y al igual que su lanza y su escudo.

Y Haruto era un joven de cabello azul y peinado de tasa con ojos personalidad es diferente a la de su hermano siendo muy amable con todos. viste un chaleco azul y unos pantalones azules con tenis negros. Su Bakugan es Hieratic Seth Haos. es un Bakugan de guerrero que viste una armadura con forma de dragón hecha de sus escamas doradas y su piel era blanca con detalles egipcios

Otro de ellos era Yamamoto, un joven alegre y despreocupado que siempre lleva consigo su bate y viste un traje azul, tiene cabello negro algo despeinado y ojos azules. Su bakugan es Winged Shaman Ventus. Tal y como dice su nombre su apariencia es la de un chaman nativo americano, posee una hombrera esmeralda con detalles dorados en el brazo izquierdo y en el derecho una hombrera hecha de pocas plumas de color pasto, tiene una brazalete dorado en el izquierdo y un guante con forma de garra de pájaro en la derecha, su rostro esta cubierto por una corona y una cabeza de ave y posee cuatro alas jade

Otro de ellos era Tsuna, un joven algo tímido de cabello castaño y rebelde que vestia un chaleco negro abierto, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, unos pantalones negros y ojos color azul. Su Bakugan es Mighty Defender Pyrus. Es un humanoide vestido de negro y rojo con el brazo derecho cubierto por una especie de guante de acero.

Y no solo eran hombres los nuevos peleadores sino que también habia chicas por ejemplo Mizuki una joven fría pero amigable de cabello largo y azul y ojos esmeralda, vestia una camisa blanca cubierta por una chaquetilla azul, una falda azul y unos lentes de sol color marrón. Su Bakugan Saphire Fairy Aquos. su apariencia era la de un hada con alas zafiro y un vestido color marino con detalles anaranjados y llevaba en sus manos unos anillos dorados con dos hojas zafiro en forma de colmillo en cada uno.

Otra de ellas era Jenny una joven alegre y positiva de cabello largo y rubio y ojos azules. Vestía una falda blanca, una blusa rosa, un chaleco blanco y una boina blanca. Su Bakugan es Infernus Knight Darkus. Su apariencia era la de un caballero cubierto por una armadura oscura y morada, con una lanza, un escudo, un casco con forma de cráneo con un mechón de cabello morado saliendo del casco.

Otra era Luna una joven calculadora y agradable de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Vestía unos pantalones azules, una blusa blanca y una chaquetilla de tela con tirantes. Su Bakugan Sanyx Pyrus. su apariencia era la de un caballero con una armadura escarlata con detalles dorados, armado con una hoz roja que al igual que su armadura tenia detalles dorados y poseía una capa azul.

Y la ultima de ella es Camila una joven naturista y amable de cabello verde y ojos azules. Viste un vestido verde con una chaquetilla blanca. Su Bakugan es Bushido Krakix Subterra, su apariencia era la de de un Krakix con una espada sellada, una armadura metálica de color marrón y cuernos plateados

-Puedo saber porque demonios nos citaron-dijo Kaito molesto

-Bájale hermano-dijo Haruto tranquilizando a su hermano y luego volvio a hablar-bien y para que nos llamaron-

-Verán...-dijo Dan y les contó todo de todo sobre los Bakugan Metalix, los peleadores oscuros y la dimension oscura y su misión de salvar el universo. Al terminar de explicar muchos se conmocionaron al escuchar eso pero en cuanto las cosas se calmaron

-Entendemos si deciden negarse a ayudarnos-dijo Mira amablemente pero en ese momento Yamamoto intervino

-Aceptamos, que puede ser mejor que una gran batalla contra enemigos sumamente fuertes sera entretenido-

-El idiota del bate tiene razón-secundo Kaito

-Pero no necesitaremos Bakumetalix para eso?-pregunto Jenny

-Por eso es que los llamamos a ustedes sus Bakugan son lo suficientemente fuertes para crear en masa los Bakugan Metalix necesarios en el momento adecuado pero eso tomara tiempo un dia o dos-dijo Marucho pero en ese instante Elfin empezo a brillar y Shark dijo-Tiempo es algo que no tenemos tu Bakumetalix fue revelado tendrán que desarrollarlo en batalla-

-Si mi general-dijo Mizuki sarcastica

-Tenme mas respeto pareceré joven pero tengo 5017 años-

-Debemos dividirnos en grupos todos. Dejare que la computadora decida-dijo Marucho para después teclear unos comandos y aparecieron los nombres organizados asi:

Equipo Aquos

Marucho

Mylene

Shark

Klaus

Haruto

Zenet

Jack

Linus

Ren

Alice

-Vamos a las naves entonces-dijo Jack

-¿No hay que saber primero a donde ir?-pregunto Haruto haciendo que Jack se caiga al darse cuenta de la estupidez que dijo

-Presiona el medallón-dijo Lancerus saltando sobre el haciendo aparecer un mapa del globo terráqueo que Marucho comparo con un planisferio viendo donde era

-Donde esta?-pegunto Ren

-En una isla cerca del Pasaje de Drake-

-Ahora si subimos a la nave supongo-dijo Jack

-Correcto, pero solo hay 5 habitaciones y somos 7 chicos y 3 chicas así que uno dormirá en el sillón de la sala-

-Yo dormire ahi-dijo Shark antipaticamente

-A mi no me molesta dejarte dormir en la habitación-dijo Alice

-Insisto-dijo Shark cambiando a cortes

-Seguro?-

-Si-

-Muchas gracias-

-Insisto-dijo Shark cambiando a cortes

-Seguro?-

-Si-

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que-

-Shark no suele ser amable-murmuro Han a Nanashi que asintió

Esa misma noche todos habían cenado y se habian ido a dormir Mylene y Zenet, Haruto y Jack pero de a ratos se escuchaban quejas,Linus y Klaus, Marucho y Ren, Alice sola y Shark en el sofá pero no todos dormían. Alice estaba afuera mirando por la ventana pero no se percato que alguien mas padecía insomnio

-Que haces despierta tan tarde?-pregunto Shark asustandola

-Me asustaste-

-Lo siento pero me responderías-

-Estaba algo nerviosa porque en unas horas llegaremos a nuestro destino y temo no tener la fuerza para enfrentar lo que se aproxima-

-De seguro eres muy buena por lo que eh escuchado-dijo Shark rodeándola con su brazo haciendo que ella se sonroje

-Gracias, pero por lo que entendí odias a ese tal IV porque lastimo a tu hermana y causo que te descalificaran para siempre de torneos Bakugan-dijo ella sentando se en el sofá siendo seguida por Shark

-Si mas o menos así-

-Por cierto Shark es tu apodo-

-Si-

-Cual es tu nombre real-

-Claro como si lo fuese a decir si lo dijera nadie me tomaría enserio-dijo Soltando una leve risa para despues seguir hablando-Pero si insistes mi nombre es Reginald Kastle-

-Bueno volveré a dormir-dijo cuando su cabeza callo sobre el regazo de Reginald que se corrió y se la puso sobre una almohada y se corrió al otro sofá y dijo-Que duermas bien-para después dormir el también

**Continuara**

**Katarinato Kazami**:Espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Kona Kana Lee**:Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Dragon Oscuro**:Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Toaneo07**:Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Iron Mario**:Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	17. Búsqueda Aquos

Nanashi:aquí les traigo el capitulo 17

Dan:esperamos que lo disfruten

Anubias:gozenlo

Nanashi:agradezco los reviews asi que no les quito mas de su tiempo y a leer

* * *

><p>Por la mañana Marucho y Ren se levantaron temprano para poder ver si ya estaban cerca pero no se esperaban encontrarse con Shark y Alice desayunando<p>

-Ustedes que hacen despiertos tan temprano?-pregunto Marucho

-Dormimos lo suficiente y nos despertamos-respondió Alice

-Si pero como llegaste aquí antes el sonido de tu caminar nos haya avisado-

-Porque se durmió aquí-dijo Shark haciendo que los ojos se les abran como platos a Marucho y Ren pero despues Alice hablo

-No sean mal pensados solo salí para pensar pero me caí del sueño y me dormí en el sofá-

-Ah-dijo Ren

-Que es todo este escandalo-dijo Klaus

-Nada-

-Ya llegamos?-

-Estamos en eso-dijo Marucho cuando la voz de Kato sonó en los parlantes

_-Jóvenes despierten se. Según el radar estamos cerca pero hay una extraña masa de tierra y edificios a 500 metros de profundidad-_

-Ve ahí-dijo Shark

_-Como diga joven Shark, todos despierten sen-_dijo despertando al resto

-Que rayos pasa?-pregunto Jack

-Que Shark presiente que 500 metros bajo el agua esta el Bakumetalix-explico Ren

-Osea que nos sumergiremos 500 metros bajo el agua buscando algo que puede o no estar ahí bajo el riesgo de ahogarnos solo por nuestra buena fe en Shark-pregunto Zenet conmocionada

-Si lo quieres resumir si-

Despues de sumergir mientras algunos estaban temerosos otros emocionados a la media hora se encontraron con una señal que parecía venir de abajo hasta que se encontraron con una ciudad hundida protegida por un domo de energía

-Esa es la Atlantida?-pregunto Haruto asombrado

-Si-

-Pero no debería estar en el océano atlántico?-pregunto Jack

-No porque fue diseñada para moverse 20 metros cada 10 años-

-_Señores y señoritas pasen a la zona de disparo numero 1 y 2-_

-Zona de disparo? no me digan que-dijo Zenet cuando Ren intervino

-Si seremos disparados pero con tanques de oxigeno. No pueden abrir la puerta sin hundir la nave-dijo Ren y en un momento todos ya estaban dentro de la ciudad pero al entrar se encontraron con un aparente holograma de un hombre mayor que se presento

-Soy el guardian de la sala de los Bakumetalix Aquos de los anteriores peleadores y el del nuevo quien de ustedes es-

-Soy yo-dijo Marucho dando un paso al frente

-Si quieren llegar tendrán que superar mis pruebas-dijo la proyección mientras una puerta se abría mostrando flamas moradas hasta donde habia una puerta

-Que es eso?-pregunto Jack asustado

-Las flamas de la valentia pero debo decirles que solo dos de ustedes deben hacer esta prueba. Aquel joven ya las venció hace tiempo así que no las hará de nuevo-dijo apuntando a Shark

-Bien entonces quien pasara?-pregunto Jack

-Lo hare yo-afirmo Haruto

-Y yo-respondio Klaus

-Bien ustedes deben pasar por las flamas hasta que lleguen a la puerta si no son valientes las flamas los quemaran pero si lo son no pasara nada-dijo el holograma mientras ellos se adentraban en ese mar de llamas hasta que llegaron a la puerta que se abrió borrando las flamas

-La siguiente prueba es una batalla 3 contra 3-dijo el holograma al instante en que aparecieron tres sujetos de apariencia de pescado humanoide con 3 armas

-Bien yo lo haré-dijo Alice

-Me apunto-dijo Zenet

-Y yo-dijo Linus

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Vicious Hydranoid Darkus-  
>Su apariencia había cambiado de dragón a la de un humanoide con una armadura con espinas, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una gran cabeza de dragón, poseía dos alas gigante y en su cara tenia dos cuernos mas adornado sus intensos ojos rojos<p>

-Vamos Exia Contestir Haos-  
>Su apariencia habia cambiado ligeramente recibiendo una armadura blanca con detalles dorados, dos cuernos en sus hombros, unas especies de hojas de plata en sus brazos y su cuerno de la cabeza había crecido y se había vuelto plateado<p>

-Acabemos con esto Crimson Rubanoid Pyrus-  
>Su cuerpo había cambiado ligeramente obteniendo una armadura dorada en el pecho en las alas cuyas plumas de cristal parecían relucian con detalles dorados y habia obtenido dos colas que terminaban en una punta afilada y había obtenido una hilada de espinas que comenzaban en la cabeza y terminaba en su cola con forma de hacha<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Radizen Aquos-gritaron los 3 al unisono lanzando 3 Bakugan de apariencia de gallo humanoide, con dos alas/aletas celestes en la espalda y una especie de mascara amarilla sobre los ojos(nota:si no entendieron bien como es busquen en la wikia)

-Poder activado:**Drain Luster  
><strong>Gritaron los 3 guerreros mientras alzaban sus lanzas y sus Bakugan creaban esferas de energía que lanzaron contra los tres Bakugan oponentes causando les graves daños

-Poder activado:**Castigo Infernal  
><strong>Hydranoid disparo de sus alas varias flechas oscuras que dañaron a los Bakugan Aquos pero no los derroto

-Mi turno poder activado:**Tajo Brío  
><strong>Las hojas en los brazos brillaron y se lanzo contra uno de los Radizen dañando lo pero tampoco los derroto

-Poder activado:**Hacha Corundum  
><strong>La cola de Rubanoid brillo intensamente y golpeo a los tres que por mas paliza que recibieron no fue suficiente para vencerlos

-Poder activado:**Tornado de** **Poseidón**  
>Los Radizen generaron tres tornados de agua que enviaron contra los tres Bakugan debilitando los y casi derrotando los<p>

-Poder activado:**Aqua Fénix  
><strong>Los tres Bakugan Aquos formaron 3 fénix de agua con su cuerpos y se lanzaron contra los Bakugan que no resistirían el ataque

-Doble poder de fusión activado:**Flama de la Perdicion + Condena del Vacio  
><strong>Hydranoid disparo de la boca de su brazo una gran flama morada cubierta con fuego negro que destruyo a uno de los fénix y derroto al Bakugan

-Zenet una mano-dijo Contestir

-Poder activado:**Motor Voltaico  
><strong>Contestir se vio rodeado de rayos y le dio una potente embestida al fénix derrotando al Bakugan que lo proyectaba

-Hora del golpe de gracia, Poder activado:**Cometa ****Rubí  
><strong>Rubanoid se envolvió en energía adquiriendo la forma de un poderoso cometa de color rubí que al colisionar destruyo al fénix y derroto al ultimo Bakugan permitiendo le pasar al siguiente cuarto

-Bien han demostrado ser valientes y fuertes pero ahora deseo ver su inteligencia y despues veré su pureza-

-Yo lo hare-dijo Marucho dando un paso al frente

-Y yo...-estaba por decir Ren cuando Mylene lo detuvo

-Déjame hacer esta cualquiera puede responder una pregunta pero no podre pasar la de la pureza-

-Me temo que no-dijo Ren dando el paso seguro

-Bien usted primero, ¿cuantos templos hay aquí?-pregunto el anciano a Ren

-Me pareció haber visto 4 uno en cada esquina de la ciudad-

-Esa es tu respuesta 4?-pregunto el anciano con arrogancia

-No hay un quinto ocultado detrás del edificio en el que nos encontramos verdad-

-Haz adivinado bien avanza-dijo la imagen permitiendo le a Ren pasar y despues dijo-Y ahora es tu turno pequeño, ¿Quien derroto al temible León de Nemea?

-Hercules-dijo Marucho

-Bien es hora de la prueba de la pureza-dijo mientras los últimos dos daban un paso al frente

-Tu niño, dime crees ser puro-pregunto el anciano a Jack que estaba dudoso

-No estoy muy seguro-

-Dime porque-

-Porque suelo ser traicionero y cruel-dijo Jack y el anciano solo sonrio

-Y usted...-estaba por decir el anciano cuando Mylene lo interrumpio

-Entiendo que no soy pura porque siempre traicione a los que me necesitaron y necesite y trate a todos como basura en el pasado-dijo Mylene llena de arrepentimiento el anciano solo volvio a sonreir

-La pureza no tiene que ver como fue la persona o su procedencia, ustedes han sido capaces de reconocer sus errores y eso es lo que importa-dijo el anciano mientras abría una puerta que estaba llena de Bakumetalix

-Este lugar es asombroso-dijo Ren

-Si pero no tanto-dijo una voz que hizo voltear a todos que vieron al Marucho oscuro junto con unos Bakugan zombis de apariencia de cocodrilos humanoides azules armados con unas lanzas que estaban adentro y afuera de la atlantida

-Esas cosas si que se ve en horrible-dijo Zenet algo asustada mientras varios de ellos le apuntaban

-Hora de hacerlos comer polvo o burbujas o lo que sea-dijo Jack

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Hieratic Seth Haos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Jumbad Aquos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Krakenoid Aquos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Exia Constestir Haos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Vicious Hydranoid Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Crimson Rubanoid Pyrus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Lancerus Aquos

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Mystic Sirenoid Aquos-  
>En realidad no había un gran cambio solo que ahora tenia dos grandes aletas en la espalda, su báculo fue remplazado por un tridente y ahora llevaba una corona de coral de 5 puntas<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Linehalt Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Marine Elfin Aquos-

-Con que se creen mucho verdad pues Reptilian hora de acabar con ellos-

-Cuando digas amo-dijo Reptilian

-Chicos encárguense de esas cosas mientras yo le doy su merecido-

-Poder activado:**Aliento Helado  
><strong>Reptilian lanzo de su boca un aire de color azul que congelo parte del suelo gracias a que Elfin esquivo el ataque

-Marucho creo que esta batalla no nos sera fácil-dijo Elfin bastante seria que era lo apropiado, porque en esta batalla estaría en juego una parte del mundo

**Interspacio**

Freezer estaba en una habitación oscura que por la apariencia se podía entender que era una cámara de tortura mientras el caminaba y recordaba

-Que hacemos aquí amo Freezer?-pregunto Dranzer

-Yo estoy buscando algo mientras estoy recordando. O mi vieja doncella de hierro-dijo Freezer acercándose a aquella maquina encargada de castigar y domesticar

-Dígame que va a meterlos haya dentro en cuanto fallen-dijo Dranzer con maldad

-No seria mala idea, entenderían que no deben fallarme o serán castigados y en grande-

-Aunque francamente a mi me gusta el toro de faralis, ahí si que entenderían-

-Si pero el toro de faralis se me rompió, aunque me encantaría poder meterlos ahí adentro-

-Es una lastima-

-Encontré lo que buscaba-dijo Freezer mientras se inclinaba y tomaba un papiro del piso

**Atlantida**

Los peleadores, luchaban con todo lo que tenían, para ellos esto no era ningún juego, era una batalla de las mas difíciles en la cual el mundo también estaba en juego

-Poder activado:**Sello Hierático del Destierro  
><strong>Seth dibujo con su mano un extraño símbolo que luego lanzo contra varios Bakugan zombis que al impactar en el suelo creo un agujero negro que absorbió a cada uno de ellos

-Poder activado:**Azote de Poseidón **+ Poder Metalix:**Castigo del Abismo  
><strong>Esta vez el golem de agua a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores tenia seis brazos y su cuerpo era un remolino con pedazos de granizos con lo cual derribo a la mayoría de aquellos Bakugan

-Poder activado:**Toxina Pawl  
><strong>Krakenoid apuñalo a varios de esos Bakugan los cuales empezaron a retorcerse por el dolor del veneno corriendo por su sangre

-Poder activado:**Tajo Brioso  
><strong>Contestir corto a muchos de esos malvados Bakugan antes de que volvieran a entrar a la Atlantida

-Poder activado:**Canto de la Sirena  
><strong>Sirenoid realizo un canto con su hermosa voz que forzó a esos Bakugan a luchar entre ellos lo cual los extermino a todos

-Poder activado:**Castigo Infernal  
><strong>Ya quedaban pocos Bakugan zombis y quedaban bastante pocos

-Poder activado:**Hacha Corundum**  
>Derroto a varios Bakugan con su cola que perdieron la cabeza literalmente<p>

-100,200,300 zombis llevo decapitados solo me faltan un montón mas-

-Poder activado:**Gungnir lanza sagrada de Odin  
><strong>La lanza de Lancerus se envolvió en energía de hielo con la cual realizo un rápido movimiento que destruyo a los últimos Bakugan zombis de los cuales no quedo ni el polvo

-Poder activado:**Relámpago Marino  
><strong>Elfin lanzo un poderoso rayo contra Reptilian al cual no pareció causarle mucho daño

-Poder activado:**Meteoro Aquos**  
>Reptilian alzo sus brazos mientras varios meteros de coral con una estela de energía celeste caían sobre Elfin pero un tiro daño una pared la cual al romperse revelo un Bakumetalix, su apariencia era la de un caballo alado de aspecto marítimo, color zafiro y detalles dorados cuyos ojos brillaban amarillo<p>

-Marucho apuntale con la medalla-grito Shark

-Esta bien-dijo Marucho y al hacerlo un rayo salio que convirtió al Bakugan en esfera y los ojos de Marucho parpadearon celeste por un segundo

-Marucho ayúdame pero rápido-pidió Elfin algo débil

-¡Aguanta Elfin! Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Bian Metalix/Aquos-

-Si así quieres jugar, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Abysspike Metalix/Aquos-  
>su apariencia era la de una criatura con cuerpo de pes espada con largos brazos de color azul<p>

-Combinación Bakumetalix-dijeron los dos al unisono mientras Marucho superpuso la medalla y el brazalete, Bian se convirtió en una armadura pectoral, una diana, las aletas fueron recubiertas por las alas de Bian, obtuvo una espada y unos brazaletes que cubrían hasta los codos y Reptilian, sus piernas fueron recubiertas por la cola partida, obtuvo una armadura, obtuvo una especie de corona azul y la cabeza de Abysspike se convirtió en una especie de florete que estaba pegado en el brazo derecho

-Poder Metalix:**Burbujas Explosivas  
><strong>Reptilian lanzo de la punta del florete un montón de burbujas que al colisionar con edificios cayeron en ruinas por eso Elfin evito lo mas posible el contacto

-Poder Metalix:**Cuchilla Marina  
><strong>Elfin con el movimiento de su espada lanzo una onda de energía cortante la cual fue bloqueada con el florete

-Terminemos esto, Poder Metalix:**Flecha de Poseidón  
><strong>Reptilian se lanzo contra Elfin usando su florete y rodeado de energía Aquos

-Poder Metalix:**Remolino Divino  
><strong>Elfin cruzo la espada y el bastón lanzando un inmenso remolino de agua y energía que el chocar causo una explosión que al disiparse el humo solo quedaba una figura y era la de Elfin

-Lo logramos-

**Interspacio**

Freezer miraba el papiro con mucho interés hasta que una alarma sonó

-Ese idiota me fallo-dijo Freezer molesto

-El pergamino contiene lo que buscaba?-pregunto Dranzer

-Si pero es muy pronto para utilizarlo, lo guardare para otra ocasión-

**Continuara**

_El capitulo 17 esta terminado y les ruego perdón por el retraso, pero bueno ya vimos el primer Bakumetalix, pero que estará tramando Freezer para saberlo sigan leyendo mi historia_

**Mistrene.3**:espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Dragon Oscuro**:Bueno tu me diste la idea en parte, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Kona Kana Lee**:espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Katarinato Kazami**:vere que puedo hacer, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	18. Batalla Ninja

Nanashi:aquí les traigo el capitulo 18

Dan:esperamos que lo disfruten

L:Gozenlo

Anubias:esa era mi linea

L:lo dijiste claro ERA tu linea

Anubias:Hijo de...

L:antes de que completes tu frase soy huerfano

Nanashi:agradezco los reviews así que no les quito mas de su tiempo y a leer

Aclaración del capitulo anterior:la doncella de hierro y el toro de faralis eran antiguas maquinas de tortura, la doncella de hierro era esa especie de sarcófago con clavos dentro y el toro de Faralis se le metía una persona adentro y se ponía el toro al fuego, los gritos de dolor provocados parecían los mugidos del toro gracias a la acústica

* * *

><p>Dan paseaba por la mansión de Marucho con un cuaderno y un lápiz mientras lo hacia se topo con Keith que estaba paseando mas que eso estaba perdido<p>

-Hola Dan de casualidad sabes donde esta el baño lo estoy buscando desde hace 1 hora-

-Mejor te guió antes de que ensucies la casa y Marucho enloquezca-

-Eso estaria bien-dijo a medida que caminaba con Dan

-Oye amigo-

-Si Dan-

-¿Que le gusta a Mira?

-Muchas cosas

-En especifico-

-Las cosas simples como su moto, controles, tu cerebro-

-Como que mi cerebro es simple-

-En que estas pensando ahora-

-Ahhhhhh-decia Dan dudoso

-Ya te respondiste solo y mira ya llegamos gracias por mostrameme donde estaba-dijo Keith y luego Helios salio de su chaqueta

-Por que le tomabas el pelo?

-Porque el debe descubrirlo por si solo si es que Mira le importa tanto-dijo por lo bajo Keith y luego añadió-ademas fue muy divertido-después el y Helios se rieron quedamente hasta que una estruendosa voz de alarma sono en los parlantes de la casa diciendo

-¡Peleadores repórtense,Peleadores repórtense!-sono la voz y en un momento ya estaban todos reunidos, algunos les parecio extraño ver a Dan y con un cuaderno y un lápiz

-Vaya Dan, quien hubiera dicho que sabias escribir-dijo Ace con burla

-Por lo menos yo si soy capaz-

-Idiota-

-Feo-

-Tarado-

-Hijo de...-Iba a decir Dan de no ser que Mira le tapo la boca

-Jajaja-rio triunfalmente Ace pero en ese momento alguien llego por detras y le dio un zape el joven era un chico de unos 17 años pelo a lo Meito Sakine y vestia como Dan en Invasores Gundalianos, sus ojos eran azules

-Quien eres-pregunto Shun

-Hola Haibaku gusto en verte-saludo Dan

-Chicos nos presentaremos luego con el invitado pero tenemos algo que hacer el nuevo Bakumetalix se ha revelado-dijo Marucho y el medallon de Shun era el que brillaba nuevamente un Bakugan siendo mas espeficico Zephyros salto en cima y se mostró un mapa que apuntaba hacia Japon mas exactamente en el templo atsuta

-¿Quien fue el idiota que escondió el Bakumetalix ahí?-pregunto Nanashi

-Tu-dijeron Shark y Zero con una gota estilo anime

-Yo?-pregunto Nanashi dudoso

-Decideste que se escondiera alli el Bakumetalix porque a ti te gustaban esas cosas-dijo Zero

-Bueno supongo que yo iré con Shun ya que yo lo escondí ahí-dijo Nanashi

-Si necesitan un guia estoy yo porque ya lo visite-dijo Haibaku

-Enserio?-dijo Lync

-Si hasta tengo mi propio Blog quieren ver-dijo sacando su laptop mientras aparecia un video -Hola soy Haibaku Ishida Kuso y este es mi Blog esta vez les hablare del reconocido templo atsuta al que e ido de vacaciones con mi escuela, pero eso no importa. La creación del templo se remonta al siglo II, aunque actualmente ha sido construido de nuevo. Quiero hacer un inciso y comentaros que aquí pocas veces de restauran las cosas, más bien lo tiran, y lo hacen de nuevo. En el castillo de Nagoya he tenido oportunidad de presenciar este hecho, uno de los palacios adyacentes estaban siendo construido totalmente, como si antes no hubiese nada allí, nos permitieron entrar para ver los trabajos con toneladas de madera, será un futuro post muy curioso.

Continuando con el tema, este templo sintoista acoge la "espada", uno de los tres Tesoros sagrados del Emperador. El espejo y las joyas, que completan este valioso legado, se encuentran en Ise, y el Palacio imperial de Tokio respectivamente. Me he informado, sobre este tema de los tesoros, yo también aprendo mucho de este país escribiendo el blog, y me he quedado alucinado con la historia, es larga de explicar, pero pinchar en este enlace (Tesoros de japón), y podréis leer muy brevemente, y bien explicado que son, y significan estos valiosos objetos.

Según recoge la leyenda, esta espada fue entregada al príncipe Yamato-Takeru. Éste la empleó para luchar contra los rebeldes del Japón oriental. Además, gracias a los poderes de este artilugio, Yamato-Takeru pudo extinguir las llamas de la pradera, incendiada por los rebeldes. Este fue Haibaku Kuso hasta la proxima-

-Muy pintoresco entonces tenemos hasta ahora 4 voluntarios-dijo Nanashi mientras contaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda

-Añademe a la lista yo voy donde vaya el maestro Shun-dijo Komba

-Elijo a Mason-dijo Nanashi

-¿Por que a el?-susurro Shun

-Lo prefieres aquí coqueteando le a tu novia porque por mi esta bien-le volvio a susurrar Nanashi

-Elijo a Yamamoto porque me agrada su estilo-dijo Haibaku

-Elijo a Kaito primero cerebro despues musculo-dijo Shun

-Elijo a Camila-dijo Lync

-Elijo a Sellon-dijo Komba

-Bueno vamonos el oponente no espera y nosotros tampoco deberiamos-dijo Kaito y tenía razon

**Interspacio  
><strong>Marucho estaba siendo castigado por fallar de una de las maneras mas horribles para el lo estaban obligando a ver Discovery Kids

-¡Amo no, por favor no, castigame igual o diez mil veces peor que IV, tireme a un tanque de acido, hagame disfrazar como un bebe el resto de mi vida pero esto no!-Suplicaba Marucho mientras empezaba a sonar la cancion de Barney mientras Freezer empezaba a subirle el volumen y a retirarse para hablar con el resto de los peleadores

-Vas tu Shun mas vale que no falles porque sino ya sabes lo que te espera-dijo Freezer lo ultimo con malicia

-Esta bien pero me llevare el doble de Gakarasus y unas Sombras, estoy seguro de que usted noto los dos Bakugan que han sido liberados-

-Kageki y Shinai, dos de_ sus_ Bakugan-dijo Freezer con rabia mientras el rostro de un joven de cabellos blancos con un mechón verde y ojos dorados apareció en su mente

**?**

-Error tras error es que no puedo hacer nada bien-penso un joven de ropajes azules que estaba atorado en una especie de cristal azul que estaba rodeado de 4 esferas Bakugan ese pensamiento estaba cargado de enojo

-Fallo en proteger a mis hermanos y a mis Bakugan y por si fuese poco programe el comando de como usar la Espada en un idiota con amnesia-

**Templo Atsuta  
><strong>Varios monjes estaban inconsientes en suelo en el interior del templo mientras lo que parecía ser el monje mas viejo era sujetado del cuello por el Shun Oscuro

-Escucha me bien anciano, te diré lo que vamos a hacer ahora, me dirás donde se encuentra el área oculta o créeme que voy a destruir todo este templo, pero antes me llevare su preciada Kusanagi ante mi lider que le dara un buen uso-

-Sabes aquí las cosas se piden por favor-dijo el viejo en tono burlón pero cuando el Shun oscuro estaba por aplastarle la traquea Airus salio

-Si haces eso no ganaremos nada mejor usemos a una sombra-dijo Airus y Shun hizo un ademan y una sombra en la pared se metió en el cuerpo del anciano, que por mas trato de luchar al final sucumbió y su voz empezó a sonar mas grave y tenebrosa

-Por aquí-dijo mientras los llevaba una pintura de una bella mujer de pelo negro la cual al retirarla revelo un pasadizo secreto

**Nagoya  
><strong>  
>-Ya casi llegamos-dijo Haibaku muy alegre<p>

-Me recuerdas a Dan-dijo Mason con un poco de fastidio

-Sera porque soy su primo?-

-Eso era-

-A todo esto ¿donde queda el templo?-pregunto Sellon

-Esta a la vuelta de la esquina-dijo Haibaku

-Eso dijiste hace 8 esquinas-dijo Nanashi un tanto molesto

-Y tu que, tu escondiste el Bakumetalix ahí y no sabes donde queda-replico Haibaku igual de molesto

-Claro culpa al que padece amnesia-respondió ofendido por lo que se veia estos dos no iban tardar en agarrarse a los golpes

-Calmen se por favor se que tienen espíritu pero esto no es una solución-dijo Yamamoto

-Este idiota tiene razón-dijo Kaito

-¿Por que simplemente no pedimos una dirección?-dijo Shun para despues llamar a un anciano pero al verlo su expresion cambio a una de sorpresa y fue cuando el anciano hablo

-Hola Shun ¿como has estado?-

-Bien abuelo ¿y tu?-dijo saliendo de su sorpresa

-Yo tambien ando bien nada mas vine a saludar a un viejo amigo pero tu que haces aqui-

-Larga historia, debemos llegar rapido al templo Atsuta rápido-

-Date la vuelta-dijo el abuelo y todos se dieron vuelta para ver el enorme templo al entrar se encontraron con los monjes derrotados y con el mayor tirado en el suelo junto al pasadizo al cual se dirigió el abuelo de Shun

-Soichiro que paso aquí-

-¡El paso!¡El y su ejercito de sombras nos atacaron y amenazaron con usurpar la Kusangi!-dijo mientras señalaba a Shun

-Se nos adelantaron-dijo Camila

-¿Que esta pasando Shun?-

-Para hacerlo corto nuestros dobles oscuros que vienen de otro mundo con la intencion de destruir la tierra removiendo una espada legendaria pero se necesitan los 7 medallones y los 7 Bakumetalix legendarios que sirven de guias si se adueñan de uno podrian destruirlo para que no encontremos la espada-explico Shun

-Ellos no necesitarian los Bakumetalix tambien?-

-No, su maestro Freezer es un maestro de los poderes oscuros, es solo cuestion de tiempo para que el descubra el método-dijo Nanashi

-Entonces pasen por ese pasadizo-dijo señalando Soichiro mientras era ayudado por Haibaku pero antes de que entrasen un montón de ninjas vestidos de negro con ojos rojos y armados con puñales aparecieron listos para la batalla

-Shun, tu y tus amigos pasen. De estos ninjas nos encargamos nosotros-dijo el abuelo poniendose en guardia pero en ese momento Yamamoto desenfundo su bate mostrando que era una katana

-Shun, llévate a las mujeres y a los enanos nosotros nos quedamos a pelear-dijo Kaito mientras sacaba un látigo de energía, Mason una alabarda con una hoja energía y Haibaku agarro un palo largo

**Pasadizo  
><strong>era un camino estrecho que iba hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a una habitación llena de picos punzante que se elevaban y bajaban en el suelo y el techo, al otro lado había dos botones

-Trampas ¿por que siempre hay trampas?-dijo Komba

-Yo lo hare, mis habilidades ninjas me permiten hacerlo sin correr riesgo-afirmo Ingram

-Yo soy mas rápido-dijo Zephyros

-Ya quisieran les demostrare que están equivocados-dijo Harpus cuando se sintió un click y todos los picos retrocedieron y Spyron junto a Krakix volvieron a sus dueñas

-Eso fue un injusto-dijo Lync haciendo berrinche

-Si te duermes pierdes-dijo Sellon y Camila asintió y al pasar a la siguiente habitación se encontraron con que había un gran poso lleno de víboras con algunas cuerdas enfrente

-¿Por que siempre son víboras? desearía que por una vez fueran conejitos-dijo Lync aterrado por lo que veía

-Bueno si a nosotros nos esta pasando esto imaginate como le debe ir al resto peleando contra esas cosas-dijo Sellon tratando de disimular su temor que por mas fría que ella fuese sabia lo que le pasaría si se caía ahí

**Templo**

La situación estaba baja control excepto por la parte de que esas cosas parecían infinitas cada vez que derrotaban a uno un grupo mas aparecía Kaito y Haibaku eran los que mas se estaban molestando con esto

-¡Demonios!¡No pueden quedarse en el suelo!-grito Kaito totalmente enojado mientras azotaba a los grupos que al ser tocados explotaron

-Concuerdo contigo esto me desespera-dijo Haibaku mientras continuaba atacando

-Por lo menos no son Gakarasus-dijo Nanashi mientras vencía a unas sombras

-¿Y que son Gakarasus?-dijo Haibaku al instante, afuera del templo aparecieron cantidades monstruosas de cuervos humanoides armados con katanas

-Tenias que preguntar-dijeron todos excepto Haibaku

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge-dijeron los 5 peleadores mientras tiraban sus Bakugan por la ventana cosa que hizo que Soichiro se molestara

-Es muy antiguo por favor no lo rompan-

-Defiende el templo Utopia Haos-

-Ciegalos con la luz de la justicia Lightray Kaiser Haos-

-Enseñemos les como se hace Winged Shaman Ventus-

-Hora de que conozcan el poder de War Hammer Subterra-  
>su aparencia era la de un guerrero de color cafe con detalles dorados con unos cuernos dorados y un enorme martillo plateado<p>

-Quemalos Helix Maxim Dragonoid Pyrus-  
>Su apariencia era la de un Helix Dragonoid negro cubierto de rajaduras volcanicas y un cristal amarillo en el pecho<p>

**Pasadizo  
><strong>Se encontraban pasando por las lianas cuando Sellon tira de una que resulta ser una serpiente y se lleva a Komba, Camila y Lync con ella al fondo

-Maestro Shun sigue sin nosotros-dijo Komba

-¿Que estas diciendo? no los abandonare-

-Es un lindo sentimiento y todo Shun pero ya tu doble ya te lleva suficiente ventaja, algo se nos ocurrirá pero vete-dijo Sellon con su típica calma

-De acuerdo-dijo Shun cruzando la habitación al hacerlo se encontró en otra habitacion solo que esta era del espacio suficiente para que lucharan con el Shun Oscuro y Airus en su forma Bakugan con todo su poder los cuales estaban en la otra punta

-Hora de la revancha-proclamo el Shun

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Sky Ingram Ventus-

-Sientan el poder del cielo-

-Poder activado:**Viento salvaje-Danza de la luna  
><strong>Airus salto al aire mientras hacia girar su lanza la cual lanzaba ondas de energía con forma de media lunas verdes

-Poder activado:**Cadena del Trueno**  
>Ingram obtuvo una cadena dorada que al ser lanzada contra las ondas se lleno de electricidad al tiempo que las anulaba y se acercaba peligrosamente a Airus el cual con un rápido movimiento evadió el poderoso ataque<p>

-Eso fue ingenioso pero veamos que haces con esto, poder activado:**Golpe vació  
><strong>Airus lanzo de su puño una especie de proyectil hecho de viento que al golpear el suelo causo una gran explosión de viento

-Poder activado:**Estilo Kazami-Espiral penetrante**  
>Ingram empezo a girar la cadena sobre el mientras se lanzaba contra los proyectiles que por mas que chocaban Ingram seguia adelante con lo cual regreso a Airus a su forma de esfera<p>

Dark Shun 83% de fuerza vital

-Crees que mi abuelo y el resto puedan solos?-pregunto Shun

-Estoy seguro de que estan bien-

**Mientras**

Todas las sombras habian sido derrotadas ahora solo quedaba proteger el exterior de los Gakarasus

-Poder activado:**Cañón celestial**  
>Utopia lanzo un poderoso rayo contra un grupo de Gakarasus desintegrandolos<p>

-Poder activado:**Trueno Kaiser**  
>Kaiser alzo su lanza y del cielo empezaron a caer rayos que les dieron a todos los malvados Bakugan zombis<p>

-Poder activado:**Axle Rain  
><strong>Shaman creo una espada esmeralda con la cual al levantar la se arrojo cubierto con el agua hacia varios haciéndolos pedazos  
><strong><br>-**Poder activado:**Hammer Break**  
>Warhammer con un rápido movimiento de su martillo lanzo un golpe de energía contra varios eliminando a varios<p>

-Poder activado:**Máximo Hammer  
><strong>El poderoso Dragonoid se lanzaba a una velocidad increíble hacia los Gakarasus los cuales al entrar en contacto con su caliente cuerpo eran convertidos en cenizas

-Prefiero las sombras a esto-dijo Nanashi molesto por la gran cantidad que Gakarasus que habia

**Batalla  
><strong>

Shun 42% fuerza vital

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Sky Ingram Ventus

-Prepárense a sentir el poder del cielo-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Airus Ventus-

-Les mostrare lo que un ninja real puede hacer-

-Poder activado:**Shuriken danza sagrada  
><strong>Airus lanzo Shurikens en corrientes de viento que iban en todas las direcciones, Ingram estaba atascado en esa brutal danza de dolor pero las que fallaron destruyeron una parte la cual revelo a un enorme fenix de cuatro alas, de esqueleto plateado y el plumaje verde(imaginen un Ciber Fenix que tiene los deatalles naranjas en verde y ojos amarillos)

-¡El Bakumetalix!-dijeron ingram y Shun al verlo

-¡Shun no dejes que lo consigan!-dijo Airus

-Poder activado:**Hiper Tornado  
><strong>Airus hizo girar su lanza creando un gran tornado que se llevo al fenix hacia fuera del templo pero Airus cuando lo hizo olvido un pequeño detalle el cual era que el pasadizo estaba bajo el agua lo cual causo su inundacion en el momento que esto sucedio tuvieron que salir de ese lugar el Dark Shun salio por el agujero mientras Shun regreso a Ingram a su forma de esfera para poder escapar por el pasadizo, las serpientes al escuchar el ruido de la presion del agua se asustaron y las otras las cuales estaban siendo calmadas por Camila se retiraban junto a las otras al irse todas notaron que habia una liana en la esquina del pozo la cual usaron para escapar, al terminar de escapar salieron asi afuera del templo solo para encontrarse con Dark Shun sobre el hombro de Airus junto a todo su ejercito pero Shun todavia tenia 4 amigos totalmente descansados y listos para la batalla

-Poder activado:**Tormenta de Arena**  
>Krakix comenso a girar con su espada liberada y mientras lo hacia se envolvia en una tormenta de arena que acabo con la mayor parte de gakarasus<p>

-Poder activado:**Bala de Tifón**  
>Harpus empezó a girar envolviéndose en viento mientras se lanzaba contra un grupo de Gakarasus elimilandolos<p>

-Poder activado:**Mil Cuchillos**

-Poder activado:**Vortex de viento  
><strong>Los ataques mas poderosos de Spyron y Zephyros respectivamente terminaron el trabajo aunque muy debilitados, dejando solo a Airus contra Ingram **  
><strong>

-Poder activado:Cadena del Trueno  
>Ingram ataco con su cadena a Airus quien esquivaba los veloces movimientos de la cadena<p>

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Airus con presunción

-No, pero esto si-dijo Ingram mientras la cadena por tantos movimientos se había envuelto alrededor de Airus por lo cual Ingram solo necesito tirar de ella para atrapar al rápido Bakugan y dejarlo casi derrotado

-Buen movimiento pero yo todavía tengo un as bajo la manga-dijo mientras miraba al peleador oscuro

-Acaba esto Crow Metalix/Ventus-  
>Su apariencia era la de un enorme cuervo de color negro metalizado con detalles verdes y unos enormes y tenebrosos ojos rojos<p>

-Bakumetalix combinate-ordeno y Airus obtuvo una armadura oscura con alas, la cabeza que se convirtió en un casco que conservaba los ojos rojos y las garras plateadas se convirtieron en eso mismo unas garras que protegían sus manos

-Airus modo Blackwing listo para la batalla-

-Poder Metalix activado:**Tsukuyomi**  
>Los ojos del cuervo siendo mas exactos la pupila cambio a la forma de una Shuriken negra de tres puntas que sumio la mente de Ingram en una poderosa ilusión en la que el estaba sufriendo dolor segundo a segundo<p>

-¡Ingram!¡¿estas bien amigo?!-pregunto Shun pero Ingram solo respondía con gritos de dolor

-No te oye el Tsukuyomi es uno de los máximos poderes basados en ilusiones, cada segundo que pasa tu Ingram los esta sintiendo como horas en una sumamente dolorosa ilusión, por cierto incluso si logras interrumpir el Tsukuyomi Ingram entrara en un sueño profundo casi irreversible-

-¡Ingram tienes que resistir recuerda, todo lo que hemos luchado, todo lo que hemos aprendido y sentido, si no te levantas todo habrá sido en vano!-grito Shun mientras lagrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro en ese momento el empezó a brillar con el color verde brillante característico de Ventus y en un momento despues

-Shun...Shun-empezo a murmurar Ingram mientras habria sus ojos-Shun me necesita..no puedo..darme el lujo de darme por vencido-

-Ingram-murmuro Shun mientras las lagrimas dejaron de correr de sus ojos e Ingram se libero pero en ese momento el se desmayo sin volver a su forma de esfera, Shun se aproximo lo mas rápido posible a su Bakugan pero sin darse cuenta se le cayo una carta poder que brillaba verde

-Te dije que esto pasaría, bueno supongo que mi trabajo esta hecho, el guardián de Ventus fue derrotado y el Bakumetalix se ha desvanecido para siempre-

-Ya quisieras-dijo el poderoso Bakumetalix emergiendo con sus majestuosas alas las cuales curaron a Ingram

-Shun, el medallon-dijo Zephyros y Shun domo al poderoso fenix con su medallon

-Gracias, Aerial ahora combinate-ordeno Shun y Aerial se dividió, cubriendo las piernas, alas y pecho de Ingram la cabeza se convirtió en un casco con visor, los tobillos del ave se convirtieron en brazaletes y las garras se unieron creando una bella flor esmeralda de loto semi-abierta con un mango verde abajo y del centro de loto salia una hoja de energía

-Ingram modo shinobi listo para la batalla-

-Shun creo que necesitaras esto-dijo el abuelo recogiendo la carta que se le había caído a Shun con anterioridad, con un rápido lanzamiento se la entrego

-Gracias abuelo. hora de ganar esto Ingram, poder metalix activado:Estilo Kazami-Loto de la victoria  
>Ingram sostuvo el loto con las dos manos el cual se abrió por completo disparando un enorme rayo esmeralda que destruyo al poderoso maligno Bakugan Ventus<p>

-Aun no han visto lo ultimo de mi-dijo Dark Shun mientras se desvanecia

-Lo logramos-dijo Komba

-Brillante deducción-respondió burlesco Aerial

-Quien te pregunto-

-Mocoso ridículo-

-Pedazo de chatarra-

-Chatarra tu madre-

-Ya recordé porque escondí esta cosa tan lejos, es muy respondón-dijo Nanashi y todos se largaron a reír

**Continuara  
><strong>Dark Shun fracaso en su misión pero quien sigue, quien ganara en la próxima batalla descubran lo en el próximo disculpo por la tardanza pero andaba corto de ideas agradezco que hayan leído y gracias especiales a Haibaku Ishida Kuso Takanori por su dedicacion en ayudarme

**Haibaku Ishida Kuso Takanori**:espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Dragon Oscuro**:espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Kona Kana Lee**:espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Mistrene.3**:tranquilo es entendible cada quien tiene estudios que lo retrasan, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Katarinato Kazami**:creo que eso sirve dime la gente de tu pais en que cree, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	19. Reino de los sueños Parte 1

Nanashi:aqui les presento el capitulo 19

L:seguro que quieres hacer el capitulo estamos sentenciados a muerte

Anubias:L estamos en un bunker con el Nanashi original no con el robot que le dejamos a Nicole

Nanashi:idiota! llevamos meses a salvo y ahora tu metes la pata bueno entonces creo que debo una disculpa yo tambien sin importar lo buenas que fueran mis intenciones no debi haberme involucrado

L:agradecemos los reviews y a leer

Anubias:alto idiota tenemos que avisarles que añadimos un opening y un ending y por los comentarios decidiremos si continuar con esta nueva forma o volvemos al patron original

Nanashi:ahora si empiezen a leer

* * *

><p>Opening Last Cross (Mitsuoka Masami)<p>

Nee!  
>futari ha guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta<br>(Dan y los peleadores en un risco mirando hacia adelante)

anataga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga  
>tada watashi dattanokamoshirenai<br>(Los peleadores oscuros mirando en la misma posicion hacia sus contrapartes)

Soredemo sore ga  
>hitsuzen no hajimarai datta<br>(Una enorme bola de fuego oscuro destruye el campo de batalla donde se encontraban)

houmutta  
>itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga<br>(el titulo que dice Bakugan Legend Power aparece)

Iroaseru koto sae mo mada deki nai mama ni  
>ima de mo kawara zu ni omoidashi teru<br>kitto subete ga itsuka  
>(Elfin lanza un remolino contra Rock Lizard que lo evade y despues Airus contraataca protegido por su Bakumetalix)<p>

tsuganagari atte...  
>kie nai you ni to...<br>(Percival interviene con sus espadas)

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Wilda se lanza contra Rock Lizard terminando en una lucha de fuerzas)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...  
>(Aranaut ataco a Excalibur junto a Elfin mientras Helios e Ingram se encargaban de Angelus y Reptilian y Drago estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Reaper)<p>

Nee!  
>futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien<br>(III con Cosmicus y una enorme sombra detras de el junto a una un poco mas pequeña)

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto  
>sou hajime kara kizui te i ta no<br>(IV con una sonrisa de maniatico con Marionet a su izquierda y una sombra gigante a la derecha)

Arukidasu  
>sono saki<br>juujika wo se otteiku koto  
>(Una sombra con un aura azul y 6 sombras de Bakugan)<p>

shitte te mo  
>dare yori ashita o misueru tame ni<br>(Freezer y Dranzer con una flota de Bakugan zombis)

nani ka ga sotto koware hajime te shimau mae ni  
>itsu demo hanasa nai you nigirishime te ta<br>(Nanashi y Utopia tratando de confrontar a Dranzer)

kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...  
>omoeru you ni to...<br>(Shark y Zero en una batalla mientras invocan sus Bakumeatlix)

Sabitsui te iru  
>konna keshiki no naka de<br>dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru  
>(Los 6 peleadores oscuros rodeados de sombras excepto dos las cuales eran Abysspike y Crow)<p>

sou kitto ashita ha hokoreru you ni to  
>anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga<br>watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...  
>(Los 7 peleadores junto a unas sombras de las cuales solo dos estaban reveladas como Aerial y Bian)<p>

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Dranzer, Reaper y Drago atacandose con ferocidad)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..  
>(Freezer y Dan se lanzan el uno hacia el otro con espadas las cuales al chocar liberan un enorme destello)<p>

* * *

><p>Se podia ver a un pequeño III caminando en pijamas en una enorme oscuridad mientras agarraba a su Bakugan con una mano<p>

-Hermano estas ahí -pregunto el pequeño mientras divisaba a un joven de ropajes azules y cabellos plateados que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y el pequeño III se arrojo a sus brazos pero cuando estaba por llegar una poderosa flama oscura elimino al joven

-¡Hermano!-grito III despertándose en ese momento IV entro en su habitación

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada, solo una pesadilla-

-Y que me pasaba?-

-A ti nada-dijo III haciendo que su hermano entienda a que se refería

-Entonces me retiro y te pido por favor deja de pensar en los muertos que con eso no los traerás de vuelta-menciono con frialdad mientras se retiraba

**Mansión de Marucho  
><strong>En la mansión de Marucho, siendo mas especificos en la habitación de Fabia los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana despertando la y ella como si fuese un reflejo giro la cabeza y vio a Shun acostado junto ella

-Shun despierta-dijo ella mientras lo agitaba para despertarlo

-Hola Fabia, veo que ya estas mejor-decia Shun mientras se estiraba

-¿Que haces en mi habitación?-

-Tuviste un brote de fiebre y te pusiste a delirar así que decidí acompañarte, pero si lo que te preocupa es que me haya aprovechado de ti entonces puedes ir tranquilizándote-

-Sip, esto refuerza mis teorías sobre ti ¿pero cual de todas sera la correcta?-dijo Aerial apareciendo

-¿De cuales teorías hablas Aerial?-

-Tu ya te imaginaras cuales pueden ser mis teorías, pero mayoritariamente suele ser la teoría que dice que tu eres g...-antes de poder completar su explicación Ingram lo embistió fuera de la habitación

-Creo que mejor bajamos a comer antes de que siga diciendo idioteces-dijo Aranaut, cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con todos sus amigos los cuales obviamente ya habían desayunado y algunos se estaban retirando

-Tomen, les guardamos algunos-dijo Zero mientras el y Ace les entregaban un pedazo de omelet a cada uno

-Se que no es mucho pero es lo único que pudimos salvar de Dan y su primo-

-Gracias chicos-dijo Fabia y luego ella y Shun procedieron a comer hasta que Shun se detuvo de pronto y tomo las manos de Fabia

-Fabia hay algo que quiero decirte-

-Que cosa Shun?-pregunto Fabia apunto de romper en un llanto de alegría

-Fabia yo quiero decirte que te...-estaba por decir Shun hasta que...

-¡Poder activado:**Cañón Celestial**!  
>Lo siguiente que Fabia y Aranaut vieron fue una intensa luz y al abrir los ojos se encontraron con Nanashi y Utopia en un enorme pasillo de cristal junto a Julie, Volt y un muchacho con una túnica blanca<p>

-Lo siento Fabia, pero Rafe te advirtío de que tuvieras cuidado con los suemonios-dijo Nanashi mientras el joven se sacaba la capucha demostrando ser un joven de cabello azul y ojos violeta

**Flashback**

-Chicos se ha revelado el Bakumetalix de Fabia-dijo Karmus mientras saltaba sobre el medallon pero al hacerlo no mostro un mapa de la Tierra mostró uno de Neathia el cual fue reconocido por Fabia

-Ese es un mapa de Neathia pero no de cualquier lugar es la caverna donde se encontraba el Orbe Sagrado-

-Si el Bakumetalix esta allí deberás llevarte apoyo-dijo Nanashi

-Robin, Soon, Julio, Lena, Julie, Jenny, Nanashi y yo te acompañaremos-dijo Volt

-Un minuto, ustedes dos esperen-dijo Keith mientras sacaba dos cartas poder extrañas y llamaba a Soon y Robin

-Que cosa?-pregunto Robin

-Tomen, las van a necesitar, pero solo úsenlas como ultimo recurso-dijo mientras se las entregaba

de un instante a otro se encontraron en la sala del orbe sagrado la cual estaba vacia sin el orbe ahi se encontraron con un muchacho encapuchado que se encontraba en el suelo

-Princesa...fallamos en proteger la puerta al mundo de los sueños-dijo el encapuchado

-Que es eso?-

-El reino de los sueños es un mundo donde se encuentran las mentes mientras dormimos se dice que existe una entrada creada hace milenios es el ultimo lugar donde alguien buscaría porque cruzar es imposible o mejor dicho casi-explico el joven de la capucha

-Nos dejarías pasar?-pregunto Volt

-Por supuesto sigan me dijo el muchacho mientras cruzaban un gran umbral para aparecer en un enorme pasillo de cristal con varias puertas

-Que son todas estas puertas?-pregunto Lena mientras las observaba

-Sueños-dijo el Bakugan Haos que acompañaba al encapuchado

-Oye, creo que no te has presentado-dijo Robin y el muchacho se limito a ignorarlo

-Eso es de muy mala educación-dijo Soon y al instante el joven dio un suspiro en señal de rendición y se quito la capucha revelando ser un muchacho de piel blanca, ojos violeta y cabello azul

-Se nota que insistirán, así que mi nombre es Rafe y este es Wolfurio Haos-

-Mucho gusto-dijeron todos pero inmediatamente después se escucho una explosión

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-grito Robin

-Suemonios!-grito rafe mientras destrozaba a un monstruo con cráneo de caballo, con cuernos y echo de energía espectral

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan-estaba por robin por lanzar a Soldier hasta que Rafe lo detuvo

-No seas idiota no debemos sacar a los Bakugan aquí podríamos destrozar algo o algo peor segun me dijo mi predecesor-

-Entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Soon pero fue llevada a quien sabe donde por un suemonio

-Soon!-grito Robin para despues correr el mismo destino junto a Julio, Lena y Jenny fabia se vio envuelta por por uno que estaba por llevársela hasta que

-Al diablo con las reglas si perdemos a Fabia todo se acabo, salva la Utopia, Poder activado:**Cañón Celestial-**dijo mientras lanzaba al Bakugan y le ordenaba usar uno de sus mejores ataques pero cuando el ataque se disparo el resto de los Bakugan aparecieron en una forma...peculiar la cual Fabia no fue capaz de ver por estar sumida en un sueño

**Fin del Flashback**

-Si, lo siento y ¿Por que los Bakugan estan asi?-dijo Fabia señalando a los Bakugan que estaban convertidos en chibi

-Es un efecto adverso que sufren los Bakugan al estar en el reino de los sueños-dijo Utopia con una voz infantil

-Utopia, tu voz-exclamo Aranaut para despues darse cuenta de que el también tenia esa voz, pero cuando intento volar se cayo al piso y a traves de la visera de su casco empezaron a salir lagrimas hasta que Fabia lo cargo en brazos

-En tus ojos hay, ese gran poder, resplandece con su gran luz, la frontera tú has de alcanzar, más allá tú irás-le cantaba Fabia y mientras Aranaut paraba su llanto y se bajaba de los brazos de Fabia

-Tienes una hermosa voz Fabia ¿Has pensado en ser cantante?-pregunto Julie

-Y si mejor continuamos con el trabajo les recuerdo que perdimos a Julio, Lena, Jenny, Soon y Robin-dijo Gorem que caminaba un poco lento

-En ese caso puede que necesiten mi ayuda-dijo un pequeño niño de cabello negro disparatado, con ojeras y vestido con pantalones verdes y un suéter blanco

-Tu como podrías ayudarnos?-pregunto Volt mientras el niño sacaba un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo comía

-Este lugar tiene el mismo efecto en mi que en esas cosas yo en realidad tengo 25 años y en mi mundo yo era el mejor detective pero tras haber sido asesinado en vez de irme algún lugar cai en una zona increible que tenia distintas estaciones tras cruzar una acabe aquí lleno de un gran poder el cual no pude utilizar-

-Niño 3 cosas-comenzó a enumerar Karmus

1)no somos cosas, somos Bakugan

4)el lugar del que hablas no puede ser otro mas que la Z-ONE

27)cual es tu nombre?

156)tienes mas caramelos?

3)Sabes contar bien? porque yo no

-Esas son como 5 cosas, mi nombre pues, conformense con llamarme L, si tengo mas caramelos pero los necesito para poder pensar-explico el pequeño L

-Eres un niño muy inteligente quien lo es, quien lo es-chillo Julie mientras le hacia cosquillas en la barriga al pequeño L mientras lo tenia en brazos

-Ya basta señorita jajaja, ya pare jeje, oiga deténgase-grito el pequeño detective liberándose

-A ver niño por donde?-pregunto Volt a Rafe cuando se encontraron con cinco caminos diferentes

-Que se yo, jamas llegue hasta aquí-

-Si hay cinco caminos es obvio que debemos separarnos con algo de suerte terminaremos todos en el mismo sitio-dijo L desde la cabeza de Volt

-Bueno pero bájate de mi cabeza-

-como digas-dijo pegando un salto para quedar en los hombros de Fabia

-Al primero vas tu grandulón, el del gladiador toma el que sigue, Utopia tu y tu compañero al del medio, señorita usted y ese Bakugan marrón y la princesa y yo tomamos el ultimo si les parece bien-dijo y de inmediato todos se dividieron

**Pasillo 1  
><strong>Era de color obsidiana con amatistas Volt camino hasta cierto punto hasta que se encontró con Julio parado como si nada

-Oye, estas bien?-pregunto Volt pero Julio no le prestaba la mas mínima atencion

**Pasillo 2**  
>Era de color azul, adornado con triángulos hechos de lapislázuli al igual que volt camino hasta que se encontro con Lena que estaba igual que Julio<p>

-Niña estas bien?-pregunto Wolfurio pero al igual que el otro lo ignoro

**Pasillo 3  
><strong>Era de color morado, adornado con gemas rosas al igual que el resto Nanashi y Utopia caminaron hasta que se encontraron con Jenny que estaba de pie

-Jenny, que haces aqui?-pregunto Nanashi sin sacar ninguna resuesta

**Pasillo 4**  
>Era color verde y adornado con esmeraldas, Julie junto a Gorem hasta encontrarse con Robin y Soon<p>

-Chicos que alegria verlos-dijo Julie mientras saltaba pero ellos estaban inmoviles e ignorandolos

**Pasillo 5**  
>Era de color blanco puramente blanca sin un solo adorno camino hasta el final del pasillo en el que se encontró con una sala blanca pero frente a ella la Dark Fabia<p>

-Que haces aqui?-pregunto Fabia por la sorpresa de encontrarla aqui dentro

-Nada, pero dime que piensas de una pequeña batalla-dijo la Dark Fabia con una sonrisa siniestra

-Aranaut, quieres luchar?-

-Si mi princesa-

-Estamos listos-

-En ese caso Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Starlight Haos-dijo Dark Fabia y para horror y confusion de Fabia aparecio en su forma gigante

-Que?!-Grito Fabia horrorizada al ver a Starlight en su forma gigante con un aura blanca a su alrededor

* * *

><p>Ending Journey Though the Decade (Gackt)<p>

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
>Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend<br>(Aparece Dan caminando con Drago detras de el mirando al cielo reflexivo pensando en sus amigos)

Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete  
>Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world<br>(Aparece la imagen de Dark Mira corriendo a abrazar a su Dan y la iamgen se invierte a sus contrapartes en la misma situacion)

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Shark, Zero y Nanashi sentados en una montaña, para despues saltar al cielo)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Alice caminando por los bosques congelados de Rusia con Hydranoid y una enorme sombra oscura detras de ella que la atrapo en un agarre doloroso)<p>

Rensu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo  
>Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa<br>(Marucho mirando serio a unas computadoras junto con una version mayor de L a su lado)

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
>Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation<br>(Shun e Ingram entrenando hasta que unos pajaros comienzan a huir despavoridos y Shun se lanza al cielo junto a Ingram)

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kawaru tame  
>Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake We are all dreamers<br>(Marucho se lanza a enfrentar a una serie de Bakugan zombis junto con Elfin y Spectra)

Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni  
>Atarashii kaze wo torinukete michi ga hiraku no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Freezer junto con IV y III ordenando un ataque a un gran satelite mientras de los ojos de III sale una lagrima)<p>

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de  
>Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku<br>Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire  
>(Imagenes de los peleadores oscuros con sus Bakugan uno por uno)<p>

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Un muchacho de cabello canoso creando una onda expansiva azul)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Los distintos peleadores corriendo hasta encontrarse uniendo sus manos y alzandolas con Dan sonriendo)<p>

**Continuara**  
>Dark Fabia logro lo que supuesta mente era imposible, pero eso no es todo a que se deben las actitudes de sus compañeros reaparecidos? descubran lo en en el próximo capitulo<p>

**Dragon Oscuro**:gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo**:Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Katarinatokazami**:gracias por dejar review y por los datos y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Alphal**:Me temo que tendrás que esperar un rato porque ella sera la penúltima, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Nicole Sakurai**:bueno creo que pudo haber sido un poquito mi culpa y por eso me disculpo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Jack Hell**:creo que tomare tomas prestado para el capitulo del Bakumetalix Pyrus, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	20. Reino de los Sueños parte 2

Nanashi:aqui les presento el capitulo 20

L:la continuación del capitulo anterior esperamos que la disfruten

Anubias:Por lo que veo a muchos les gusto

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo asi que a leer

* * *

><p>Opening Last Cross (Mitsuoka Masami)<p>

Nee!  
>futari ha guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta<br>(Dan y los peleadores en un risco mirando hacia adelante)

anataga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga  
>tada watashi dattanokamoshirenai<br>(Los peleadores oscuros mirando en la misma posicion hacia sus contrapartes)

Soredemo sore ga  
>hitsuzen no hajimarai datta<br>(Una enorme bola de fuego oscuro destruye el campo de batalla donde se encontraban)

houmutta  
>itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga<br>(el titulo que dice Bakugan Legend Power aparece)

Iroaseru koto sae mo mada deki nai mama ni  
>ima de mo kawara zu ni omoidashi teru<br>kitto subete ga itsuka  
>(Elfin lanza un remolino contra Rock Lizard que lo evade y despues Airus contraataca protegido por su Bakumetalix)<p>

tsuganagari atte...  
>kie nai you ni to...<br>(Percival interviene con sus espadas)

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Wilda se lanza contra Rock Lizard terminando en una lucha de fuerzas)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...  
>(Aranaut ataco a Excalibur junto a Elfin mientras Helios e Ingram se encargaban de Angelus y Reptilian y Drago estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Reaper)<p>

Nee!  
>futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien<br>(III con Cosmicus y una enorme sombra detras de el junto a una un poco mas pequeña)

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto  
>sou hajime kara kizui te i ta no<br>(IV con una sonrisa de maniatico con Marionet a su izquierda y una sombra gigante a la derecha)

Arukidasu  
>sono saki<br>juujika wo se otteiku koto  
>(Una sombra con un aura azul y 6 sombras de Bakugan)<p>

shitte te mo  
>dare yori ashita o misueru tame ni<br>(Freezer y Dranzer con una flota de Bakugan zombis)

nani ka ga sotto koware hajime te shimau mae ni  
>itsu demo hanasa nai you nigirishime te ta<br>(Nanashi y Utopia tratando de confrontar a Dranzer)

kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...  
>omoeru you ni to...<br>(Shark y Zero en una batalla mientras invocan sus Bakumeatlix)

Sabitsui te iru  
>konna keshiki no naka de<br>dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru  
>(Los 6 peleadores oscuros rodeados de sombras excepto dos las cuales eran Abysspike y Crow)<p>

sou kitto ashita ha hokoreru you ni to  
>anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga<br>watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...  
>(Los 7 peleadores junto a unas sombras de las cuales solo dos estaban reveladas como Aerial y Bian)<p>

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Dranzer, Reaper y Drago atacandose con ferocidad)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..  
>(Freezer y Dan se lanzan el uno hacia el otro con espadas las cuales al chocar liberan un enorme destello)<p>

* * *

><p>-Estamos listos-<p>

-En ese caso Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Starlight Haos-dijo Dark Fabia y para horror y confusion de Fabia aparecio en su forma gigante

-Que?!-Grito Fabia horrorizada al ver a Starlight en su forma gigante con un aura blanca a su alrededor

-Que pasa?¿Actuas como si hubiera pasado algo horrible?-dijo con un tono de burla

-Crei que este lugar reducia a los Bakugan, como es que Starlight esta en su forma normal-

-Oh ese, podria decirse que el amo sabe con quien hacer tratos-dijo con diversión

-O sea que tu solo eres un títere sin ningún conocimiento, tal y como lo sospeche-dijo el pequeño L

-Como que un títere!¡Yo estoy al tanto de toda jugada que realice mi maestro!-respondió indignada

-Si claro-

-Te lo voy demostrar!¡La razón por la que Starlight esta en forma gigante es porque el amo Freezer hizo un trato con un ser oscuro llamado Nightmare el maestro le prometió el mundo físico cuando alcancemos nuestro objetivo y así Nightmare nos dio inmunidad a mi y a otras 4 personas que le pedi que se llevara! Ja que te pareció eso mocoso se demasiado para ser un simple títere!¡Eh!-

-Si, gracias por la información, lo escucharon todos?-dijo L con orgullo mientras señalaba el Bakumetro de Fabia que estaba transmitiendo a los demás

-Si lo escuche-dijo Volt

-Copiado-dijo Rafe

-Fuerte y claro-dijo Nanashi

-Como el agua-dijo Julie

-¡Hey me engañaste!-dijo dandose cuenta del truco de L

-No me digas-dijo con burla L mientras se comia un caramelo

-Pagaras caro ese engaño!¡Preparate para sentir mi ira!-

-Poder activado:**Chispas**  
>Aranaut a pesar de tener un tamaño pequeño el ataque que libero una serie de disparos electricos que al impactar desataban explosiones<p>

-Deja de picarme insecto-dijo Starlight tratando de aplastarlo con la mano

-Espero que a los otros le este yendo mejor que a nosotros-dijo Fabia mientras corria

**Pasillo 1  
><strong>Julio se dio vuelta de pronto con los ojos blancos trato de darle un golpe a Volt quien se lo devolvio dando le en el rostro pero la expresion de Julio no cambio ni siquiera demostro dolor sino que contraataco mas fuerte **  
><strong>

**-**Poder activado**:Polvo de Oro  
><strong>Karmus empezo a liberar polvo de oro el cual uso para moldear varios proyectiles que arrojo contra Julio y luego los moldeo a una forma de trampa que le atrapo los brazos y piernas pero aun tenia las manos libres lo cual utilizo para soltar a su bakugan y decir

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Oracle Tentaclear-  
>Era un Bakugan humanoide cubierto por una tunica con detalles dorados y una especie de de garfios de oro sobresaliendo de la espalda, en el centro del cuerpo un ojo violeta cubre gran parte del torso pero la esclerotida tenia un borde rojizo, en el area de la cara lleva una mascara azul con ojos amarillos y estaba armado con un baculo que terminaba en un circulo de oro<p>

-Demonios, parece que tendremos varios problemas

**Pasillo 2**  
>Rafe se encontro con Lena que invoco directamente a su Bakugan<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Venom Phosphos Aquos-  
>tiene la forma de un humanoide con cabeza de serpiente con 3 picos dorados en su cabeza, una larga cola y una especie de armadura con ocho lineas en la espalda que terminan en partes obaladas de la armadura exepto por la que punta hacia arriba que termina en la cabeza y la que apunta hacia abajo que termina en la cola<p>

-Poder activado:**Tornado Blanco**  
>Wolfurio dispara un tornado blanco que golpeo a Phosphos el cual lo hizo retroceder varios pasos<p>

**Pasillo 3**  
>Nanashi vio como Jenny lanzaba a Infernus<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Infernus Knight Darkus-dijo mientras el gigantesco caballero negro y armado con su lanza y escudo aparecia pero con sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de color rojo sangre

-Poder activado:**Cañón celestial**  
>Disparo su poderoso ataque pero no surtio mucho efecto ya que no era el gran reto<p>

-Rayos, parece que no saldremos bien librados de esta-dijo mientras Infernus intentaba destruirlos con las lanzas

**Pasillo 4**  
>Julie vio con pavor como Robin y Soon bajavan a sus Bakugan<p>

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Krowll Haos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Soldier Ventus-

-Vamos Gorem, poder activado:**Martillo doble**  
>Gorem lanzo dos partes su martillo contra los pies de Krowll y Soldier quienes gimieron por el golpe<p>

-Poder activado:**Red Electrica**

-Poder activado:**Lluvia de Agujas**  
>Krowll lanzo hilos pegajosos electrificados hacia arriaba que cubrieron todo el pasillo y Soldier lanzo hacia el cielo un rayo que exploto en un millar de agujas<p>

**Salon**  
>Fabia y Aranaut estaban derrotados mientras L estaba tragando dulces como maquina tratando de pensar en una solución<p>

-Tu Bakugan no puede luchar?-pregunto L

-No en su estado actual debo cargarlo porque ni siquiera puede caminar y mucho menos lanzar algun poder. oye tu eres detective piensa en algo-

-Parece que esta batalla es mia hora de rematarlos-dijo Dark Fabia mientra L se golpeaba la cabeza tratando de pensar en todo lo que estuvo pasando cuando cayo en cuenta de algo y empezo a brillar recuperando su edad normal de 25 años para sorpresa de Fabia y su contraparte oscura

-Como hiciste eso?!-exclamo Dark Fabia mientras L respondia

-Bastante simple en realidad si este es el mundo de lo sueños obviamente por mas que tu amo haya hecho un trato con un ser que haga que nos reduzcamos es obvio que si es el mundo de los sueños baste con soñarlo para repararlo-

-Gracias L, pero Aranaut esta casi inconsciente no respondera-dijo Fabia con un Aranaut noqueado en sus brazos

-Todos oyeron lo que dije verdad?-dijo L mirando el bakumetro esquivando el golpe mientras se movia altas velocidades cubierto por un brillo dorado mientras rescataba a Fabia de un ataque

-Como es que haces eso?-

-Recuerdas que dije que al estar en la Z-ONE obtuve ciertos poderes

**Pasillo 1**

-Escuchaste eso Karmus-dijo Volt y de inmediato Karmus regreso a su forma normal

-Poder activado:**Sentencia**  
>Tentaclear alzo el cetro del cual salio una gigantesca bola de luz hacia el cielo donde exploto en millones de disparos de luz que golpearon a Karmus<p>

-Poder activado:**Rueda de la Fortuna-Bendición**  
>Karmus saco la rueda de su espalda en la que empezaron a aparecer simbolos y tambien empezo a girar mientras disparaba un gran rayo de luz que vencio a Tentaclear y tambien golpeo a Julio que se levanto<p>

-Auch, eso dolio-dijo Julio mientras se levantaba y se tocaba un ojo-Hey me golpee con algo mientras estabamos aqui?-

-Ahmmmmmmm, Si eso fue-Mintio Volt para no tener que explicar que el fue quien le dio el golpe

**Pasillo 2**

-Wolfurio, puedes intentarlo-dijo Rafe

-No Rafe, puedo soñarlo-dijo mientras se hacia gigante

-Poder activado:**Acido**  
>Phosphos disparo un chorro de gas que fue esquivado y disolvio el muro llegando hasta la otra pared<p>

-Armamento instalado Stellar Gear listo-dijo el bakumetro mientras Rafe tecleaba unos comandos

Stellar Gear era una armadura blanca con algunas gemas naranjas naranja y provio a Wolfurio de una lanza doble en el brazo izquierdo y de un escudo en el derecho

-Poder de armamento activado:**Perforación Stellar  
><strong>Wolfurio apunto a con la lanza que disparo una corriente de energía que vencio a Phosphos haciendo que Lena regresara a la normalidad

**Pasillo 3**

-Utopia haces los honores?-pregunto Nanashi mientras Utopia regresaba a su tamaño normal

-Poder activado:**Hilos de la sombra**  
>Infernus lanza del escudo una serie de disparos de oscuridad en forma de hilos<p>

-Poder activado:**Barrera de la Luna**  
>creo una barrera amarrila y blanca que detuvo los ataques<p>

-Poder activado:**Cruzada Celestial**  
>Utopia lanzo una cruz hecha de luz con sus espadas la cual derroto al bakugan liberandolo de su trance junto a su compañera<p>

**Pasillo 4**

-Gorem rapido por favor-dijo Julie y Gorem regreso a su forma gigante

-Poder activado:**Martillo del Rey  
><strong>Gorem clavo el martillo en el suelo creando una gran onda de choque que derribo a los Bakugan ademas de causar la caida de varias estalactitas que cayeron derrotando a los bakugan haciendolos regresar a la normalidad o mas bien a la forma chibi**  
><strong>

-Que paso?-pregunto Soon mientras agarraba a su bakugan y se levantaba

-Larga historia pero Fabia necesita ayuda-

-**Pasillo 1**

-Tentaclear no se cuanto aguantes pero quiero que uses tu poder esta bien-dijo mientras un muy debilitado Tentaclear asentia

-Poder activado**:Lazos  
><strong>Tentaclear hizo brillar su ojo lberando una luz cegadora haciendo aparecer a todos con su Bakugan en...**  
><strong>

**Salon  
><strong>Todos aparecieron en el salon de cristal con sus Bakugan en forma gigante listos para la batalla mientras Fabia era cargada por L con Aranaut que ya se habia despertado se impresiono con lo que vio

-Guau como hicieron para volver a ser gigantes?-

-Basta con soñarlo Aranaut, solo sueña con ser grande de nuevo y lo seras-dijo L

-como digas-dijo regresando a su forma normal- Por los caballeros del castillo venceremos-

-Creo que es hora de una retirada estrategica-dijo Angelus mientras ascendia hacia el cielo

-Siganlo que no escape-dijo Aranaut mientras lo seguian todos los Bakugan pero a medida que avanzaban el camino se hacia mas angosto hasta que solo Aranaut pudo seguir hasta una ultima parte donde sus compañeros mas tarde los alcanzaron y ahi se encontraron con una cantidad enormes de suemonios y detras de ellos estaba Angelus mirando unas enormes estatuas de cristal y ahi fue cuando Dark Fabia hablo

-Vaya, vaya asi que estos son los legendarios Bakumetalix de guerreros anteriores mas el nuevo es sorprendente como objetos tan gloriosos fueron reducidos a simples estatuas de cristal, seria una pena que alguien decidiera destruirlos, poder activado:**Rayo de Plasma  
><strong>

Angelus empezo a disparar a algunos mientras los peleadores y los Bakugan veian tratando de llegar hasta donde estaba pero no podian debido a que esas criaturas les cerraban el paso y varios ya estaban cansados por sus batallas asi que no podian hacer mucho

-Hay que continuar luchando no se den por vencidos-dijo Fabia tratando de levantarles los animos a todos

-Y como demonios planeas que venzamos ya no tenemos energía, a menos que...-decia Robin hasta que se dio cuenta-Soon, recuerdas las cartas que nos dio Spectra, pues creo que es un buen momento para usarlas-

-Esta bien ¿al mismo tiempo?-pregunto Soon

-Esta bien, 1-

-2-

-3-

_-Poder prohibido activado:**Tormenta Tengu X!**_

_-Poder prohibido activado:**Colmillo Blanco**_** X!****  
><strong>

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-  
><strong>

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

Por unos momentos no se esucho nada, no se vio nada pero despues todo se veia y escuchaba claramente de la intensa luz nacio un rugido aterrador y furioso, se trataba de los dos Bakugan que habian sufrido una metamorfosis

Soldier habia aumentado su masa muscular, habia perdido su casco rebelando cabello negro corto y ojos amarillos, habia obtenido una armadura verde y un tamparrabos de tela verde con detalles amarillos de la cintura para abajo, habia remplazado los dos aguijones que tenia en los brazos, en su lugar ahora tenia dos floretes, en la espalda unas gigantes alas blancas con rayas doradas y tenia una X dorada en el pecho

Krowll se habia hecho mas grande habia obtenido unas 4 alas blancas,unas antenas, sus piernas se redujeron a tan solo dos, habia adquirido una forma humanoide y habia obtenido en el pecho una X

-Poder activado:**Hilo electrico**  
>disparo una gran cantidad de hilos electrificados que destruyeron a las mayoria pero Angelus ya iba casi por la mitad mientras Aranaut avanzaba por el camino que le abrian<p>

-Poder activado:**Danza de Plumas**  
>Soldier batio sus alas expulsando sus plumas como proyectiles destruyendo a varios pero en ese momento ambos regresaron a sus formas de esferas<p>

-Cierto los poderes prohibidos son demasiado potentes casi ningun Bakugan las resiste por mucho tiempo pero creo que aun puedo ayudarles con eso chicos, Bakumetalix surge Tigerus Metalix/Haos-dijo Nanashi mientras liberaba un tigre blanco y dorado que se conbino con Utopia dandole una poderosa espada y una armadura con partes doradas

-Poder metalix activado:**Asesino Relampago**  
>Destruyo a los restantes con una onda de rayos pero angelus ya casi terminaba solo le faltaba uno<p>

-Como piensas vencerme debilucho estas muy cansado para luchar y yo aun estoy en mi maximo que piensas hacer-

-Pues lucharemos hatas el final por Neathia, los caballeros del castillo y el universo!-dijo Aranaut mientras se lanzaba valientemente y ahi fue cuando la estatua de cristal se libero mostrando un belllo cisne blanco

-Fabai el medallon-dijo Volt y Fabia le apunto al cisne con el medallon haciendolo reaccionar

-Que desea doncella-pregunto el cisne con un tono respetuoso

-Bakumetalix combinate-ordeno Fabia y de pronto Aranaut obtubo unas alas blancas, unas botas con alas doradas, un escudo en cada brazo, un protector pectoral que cubria parte de la gema y la cabeza era cubierta por una especie de corona hecha con la cabeza del cisne y unas alas mas pequeñas a los costados

-Shining Aranaut modo Guardian-

-Si asi quieres jugar Pegasis Metalix/Haos-un pegaso blanco con crines azules que parecian echas de fuego y alas compuestas aparecio

-Bakumetalix combinate-Angelus obtuvo una cobertura para sus alas, un arco y tomo la apariencia de un centauro alado

-Angelus modo Cazador-

-Poder Metalix activado:**Relampago Atomico**  
>Angelus disparo de su arco una serie de bolas electricas pero ninguna pudo afectar a Aranaut que se protegia con las alas de su armadura<p>

-Poder Metalix activado:**Koliso**  
>Aranaut atrapo a Angelus anillo de Luz del cual parecia no tener escape<p>

-Poder activado:**Espada de Chispas**  
>Aranaut invoco una espada de luz y se lanzo para acabar con el pero cuando estaba por dar el ultimo golpe<p>

-Poder Metalix activado:**Impulso de Luz**  
>Angelus libero sus alas para despues batirlas liberando un potente vendaval de luz que mando a Aranaut por los aires regresandolo a su forma de esfera<p>

-Creo que no has podido ganar la batalla pero no tengo tiempo para enfrentarlos a todos asi que chaito-dijo Dark Fabia mientras se retiraba en un portal y Fabia caia al suelo

-Yo perdi?-dijo Fabia triste con Aranaut cerrado a su lado mientras lloraba

-No llore princesa, mas alla de esta derrota hemos ganado-dijo Rafe

-A si?-

-La misión era recuperar el Bakumetalix segun entendi y lo lograste nadie dijo que debias ganar todas las batallas pero si se ha dicho que para mejorar hay que caer-dijo L mientras le tendia la mano

-Tienes razón y la proxima vez prometo que vencere-dijo Fabai decidida

Ending Journey Though the Decade (Gackt)

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
>Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend<br>(Aparece Dan caminando con Drago detras de el mirando al cielo reflexivo pensando en sus amigos)

Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete  
>Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world<br>(Aparece la imagen de Dark Mira corriendo a abrazar a su Dan y la iamgen se invierte a sus contrapartes en la misma situacion)

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Shark, Zero y Nanashi sentados en una montaña, para despues saltar al cielo)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Alice caminando por los bosques congelados de Rusia con Hydranoid y una enorme sombra oscura detras de ella que la atrapo en un agarre doloroso)<p>

Rensu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo  
>Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa<br>(Marucho mirando serio a unas computadoras junto con una version mayor de L a su lado)

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
>Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation<br>(Shun e Ingram entrenando hasta que unos pajaros comienzan a huir despavoridos y Shun se lanza al cielo junto a Ingram)

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kawaru tame  
>Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake We are all dreamers<br>(Marucho se lanza a enfrentar a una serie de Bakugan zombis junto con Elfin y Spectra)

Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni  
>Atarashii kaze wo torinukete michi ga hiraku no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Freezer junto con IV y III ordenando un ataque a un gran satelite mientras de los ojos de III sale una lagrima)<p>

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de  
>Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku<br>Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire  
>(Imagenes de los peleadores oscuros con sus Bakugan uno por uno)<p>

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Un muchacho de cabello canoso creando una onda expansiva azul)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Los distintos peleadores corriendo hasta encontrarse uniendo sus manos y alzandolas con Dan sonriendo)<p>

**Continuara**  
>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado sin duda la de Fabia a sido la busqueda mas larga pero me temo que eso fue por mi falta de coordinacion las proximas me temo que duraran un capitulo<p>

**Dragon Oscuro**:gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo**:Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Hakuryuu**:Gracias me senti inspirado con lo de los chibi y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Slavik2016**:Deseo concedido y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Jack Hell**:Mi aparicion en tu fic fue asombrosa mil gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	21. La hora de la muerte parte 1

Nanashi:aqui les presento el capitulo 21

L:esperamos que disfruten este capitulo ni siquiera nosotros sabemos como saldra

Anubias:Estoy seguro de que lo amaran porque si no Horridian tiene un argumento muy convincente

Dan:Anubias no amenaces a los lectores

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo asi que a leer

* * *

><p>Opening Last Cross (Mitsuoka Masami)<p>

Nee!  
>futari ha guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta<br>(Dan y los peleadores en un risco mirando hacia adelante)

anataga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga  
>tada watashi dattanokamoshirenai<br>(Los peleadores oscuros mirando en la misma posicion hacia sus contrapartes)

Soredemo sore ga  
>hitsuzen no hajimarai datta<br>(Una enorme bola de fuego oscuro destruye el campo de batalla donde se encontraban)

houmutta  
>itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga<br>(el titulo que dice Bakugan Legend Power aparece)

Iroaseru koto sae mo mada deki nai mama ni  
>ima de mo kawara zu ni omoidashi teru<br>kitto subete ga itsuka  
>(Elfin lanza un remolino contra Rock Lizard que lo evade y despues Airus contraataca protegido por su Bakumetalix)<p>

tsuganagari atte...  
>kie nai you ni to...<br>(Percival interviene con sus espadas)

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Wilda se lanza contra Rock Lizard terminando en una lucha de fuerzas)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...  
>(Aranaut ataco a Excalibur junto a Elfin mientras Helios e Ingram se encargaban de Angelus y Reptilian y Drago estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Reaper)<p>

Nee!  
>futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien<br>(III con Cosmicus y una enorme sombra detras de el junto a una un poco mas pequeña)

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto  
>sou hajime kara kizui te i ta no<br>(IV con una sonrisa de maniatico con Marionet a su izquierda y una sombra gigante a la derecha)

Arukidasu  
>sono saki<br>juujika wo se otteiku koto  
>(Una sombra con un aura azul y 6 sombras de Bakugan)<p>

shitte te mo  
>dare yori ashita o misueru tame ni<br>(Freezer y Dranzer con una flota de Bakugan zombis)

nani ka ga sotto koware hajime te shimau mae ni  
>itsu demo hanasa nai you nigirishime te ta<br>(Nanashi y Utopia tratando de confrontar a Dranzer)

kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...  
>omoeru you ni to...<br>(Shark y Zero en una batalla mientras invocan sus Bakumeatlix)

Sabitsui te iru  
>konna keshiki no naka de<br>dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru  
>(Los 6 peleadores oscuros rodeados de sombras excepto 3 las cuales eran Abysspike, Crow y Pegasis)<p>

sou kitto ashita ha hokoreru you ni to  
>anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga<br>watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...  
>(Los 7 peleadores junto a unas sombras de las cuales solo tres estaban reveladas como Aerial, Bian y Serene)<p>

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Dranzer, Reaper y Drago atacandose con ferocidad)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..  
>(Freezer y Dan se lanzan el uno hacia el otro con espadas las cuales al chocar liberan un enorme destello)<p>

* * *

><p>Dark Fabia habia vuelto al interspacio Bakugan que ahora lucia una apariencia verdaderamente lugubre con arboles moribundos, edificios destruidos y el cielo cambio a un color rojo sangriento cuando entro al castillo se encontro con Freezer y sus compañeros<p>

-Y bien?-dijo Freezer

-Venci a la princesa de Neathia pero no pude destruir el Bakumetalix eran demasiados-

-Por lo menos tu victoria nos sirvio para algo-

-Para que?-pregunto Dark Fabia

-Tu victoria ante ella nos ayudo a descubrir el eslabon mas debil y quizas los que sigan nos permitan descubrir si hay algun peleador mas debil y asi explotarlos, pero felicidades Fabia de ahora en adelante te asciendo a Capitana de los Bakugan Zombis mas poderosos y te regalare un asalto movil-

-Eso quiere decir que tengo el mismo rango que IV?-pregunto sorprendida

-Por suspuesto ahora tu rango es superior al de Shun, Marucho, Mira y Ace pero estas debajo de Dan y por supuesto de mi-

-Gracias mi lord, le prometo que no fallare-

**Mansion de Marucho**  
>Fabia se encontraba frente a la puerta del comedor imaginando se un posible escenario de lo que podria pasar si entraba<p>

_Pensamiento ON_  
>Fabia cruzo la puerta, se encontro con los peleadores comiendo y cuando la vieron dejaban abrupta mente lo que estaban haciendo y la miraban con desprecio<p>

-Hola chicos lamento haber fallado prometo que la próxima vez no pasara-

-Por supuesto que no Fabia, porque no habrá próxima vez-dijo Dan mientras la miraba con enojo-Vencer a tu contra parte y recuperar tu Bakumetalix tan difícil no era pero has fallado y por eso estas expulsada de los peleadores-dijo mientras todo se volvia oscura y todos la abucheaban

_Pensamiento OFF_

Fabia estaba por irse de la puerta cuando la voz de Shun le llamo la atención a su lado

-Fabia tienes miedo verdad?-

-Falle Shun, les falle a ellos y a ti-dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Fabia eso no nos interesa si a nosotros no nos importa que hayas perdido porque a ti si-

-Estas seguro que no van a enojarse-

-Si-

-Pero sabes que no tengo hambre-dijo Fabia mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba a sus aposentos pero antes de que pudiera dar medio paso se encontro con L que le dio un susto

-Si vives con miedo no estas viviendo-dijo L pero Fabia no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso y lo ignoro para seguir su marcha

-Parece que no esta dispuesta a escucharnos-

-Corrección, no esta dispuesta a escucharme a mi pero a ti quien sabe, ve por ella-dijo L para despues abrir la puerta del comedor haciendo que Dan, Zero, Nanashi, Marucho, Baron, Komba, Jack, Lync y Mason se cayeran al piso

-Eso les pasa por chismosos-

-Callate Ace que de no ser porque Spectra te distrajo estarias aqui-le reclamo Lync pero en ese momento algo en el pecho de Ace brillo mientras el revelaba que se trataba de su medallón en el cual salto Orbeum mostrando un mapa pero este venia acompañado de un año 1857

-Ese lugar segun mis calculos es Francia pero porque viene acompañada de un año cuando ninguna de los otros vino-pregunto Marucho

-Porque esa es la ultima fecha en que existio el Bakumetalix, seguro ocurrio algo al año siguiente por eso ese Bakumetalix esta atrapado en el tiempo-

-No existen las maquinas del tiempo-dijo Ace

-Y quien dijo algo sobre una maquina?-respondio Zero

-Entonces como planean enviar a Ace ha buscarlo?-pregunto Dan

-Con magia-dijo Shark dandole un trago a su jugo

-Pero si la magia no existe-dijo Ace esceptico

-Criaturas gigantes que al llegar a la Tierra se convierten en bolitas coloridas-dijo Nanashi haciendo que Ace se calle

-Bien ya que Zero fue el genio que lo puse en un lugar en el cual podia ser destruido el sera quien te lleve a ti y a tus compañeros-

-Pero por qué necesitaría un equipo?-

-Porque Lord Freezer tambien sabe como enviar a sus soldados al pasado por eso necesitarías un equipo por si acaso, asi que Marucho comienza a teclear-dijo Zero

Equipo Darkus

Ace

Shadow

Zero

Mizuki

Paige

Alice

Ben

-¿Nadie mas?-pregunto Ace

-¿Para que necesitarías mas? Los Bakugan Zombis se debilitan mucho con viajes en el tiempo-

-Quien es Paige?-pregunto Dan y vio como una persona salia de las sombras, su apariencia era el de un ser humano de pelo rosa y ojos gundalianos, vestia una remera militar y pantalones militares, un chaleco marron y unas botas de combate

-Sera un gusto luchar a tu lado amigo-dijo Shadow para despues darle una nalgada haciendo que ponga una cara molesta y Rafe que los habia acompañado a la tierra pusiera una cara de terror

-Hay no...Shadow P-paige es una cc-chica-dijo mientras se escondia

-QUE?!-fue lo unico que alcanzo a gritar Shadow porque habia recibido un poderoso puñetazo que lo tiro contra el piso y le dejo expulsando sangre junto con un ojo morado

-Recuerden un detallito para la próxima, no llamar Paige por los siguientes apodos: Amigo, compadre, bro, hermano, rosita, travestí y marimacho a menos que esten cerca de un hospital-dijo Rafe mientras se escondia abajo de la mesa

-Por que te escondes?-pregunto Ben

-Porque no traigo paraguas-contesto Rafe dejando a todos con cara de "eso que tiene que ver" pero todos ellos se dieron vuelta y vieron como Paige se acercaba con una mirada furiosa a ellos

-¡ESCÚCHENME BIEN BANDA DE INEPTOS!¡EL PRÓXIMO QUE ME CONFUNDA CON UN CHICO LO DEJO EN LA MORGUE!¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!-grito Paige dejando a todos con la cara mojada

-Bien ya que ya terminaron vamos a abrirles la puerta a esa epoca y lugar-dijo Shark mientras sacaba una gema roja la cual tiro al suelo creando un agujero dimensionarl

-Ace como tu eres el lider esta vez supongo que tu deberias entrar primero-ofrecio amablemente Zero

-O eso si que no-dijo Gus deteniendo a Ace

-Pero que te pasa-

-Trato de ayudarte. ¿No te parece sospechoso que justo Zero te ofrezca pasar primero cuando ni siquiera tiene esos modales con las damas?-

-Eso es porque uno de los posibles efectos secundarios es irse para el otro lado-explico Shark

-Tranquilo no nos importa total si se va para el otro lado solo tenemos que dejarlo ir al baño de mujeres-dijo Dan riendose

-¡¿Que?!¡Eso si que no!¡De ninguna manera me voy a volver del otro bando!¡Preferiria la muerte!-dijo Ace a los gritos haciendo que todos estallaran en mas carcajadas

-A ese otro lado nos referiamos-dijo Nanashi tratando de recuperar la compostura haciendo que Ace se calle

-Gus Grav me harias el favor?-pregunto de una manera sofisticada Shark mientras sostenia Zero en direccion al portal

-O señor Shark esto es tan repentino-dijo pegandole una patada en sus posaderas a Zero la cual lo mando adentro del portal

-Jajaja-rio Ace hasta que sintio como una patada lo enviaba al portal pero antes de irse grito-¡Maldito Kuso!¡Me las pagaras cuando vuelva!-

-Que remedio-dijo Mizuki tirandose al portal

-Vamos adentro pelos necios-dijo Paige mientras aventaba a Shadow al portal y luego miro a Ben

-Me aviento yo solito-dijo mientras se lanzaba de plancha contra el portal y luego Paige salto

**Francia 1857**  
>Los peleadores habian caido en un calle algo oscura con una leve neblina<p>

-Asi que esto es Francia, la verdad luce muy lugubre-dijo Ace mientras se percataba de un extraño detalle

-Ace por que tienes un saco de esta epoca encima de ti-pregunto Paige pero en ese momento al resto tambien les cayo ropa encima

-Y esto de donde carajos salio?-

-El tiempo pasa de manera diferente aqui que en el presente seguramente fueron a buscar ropa antigua y la enviaron para que no desentonemos con la epoca-explico Zero mientras los otros se vestian, claro que las chicas en un callejón a sus espaldas al terminar las chicas llevaban unos vestidos como de damicelas antiguas de distintos colores el de Alice era morado, el de Paige amarillo y el de Mizuki celeste claro y los hombres usaban ropas que recordaban a la nobleza el de Ace era negro, el de Zero era rojo, el de Shadow violeta y el de Ben era naranja pero el termino rompiendo un poco las mangas del suyo y tuvo que conservar sus pantalones

-De donde habran sacado tanta ropa fuera de moda?-pregunto Zero

-Quizas del armario de Klaus-dijo Ace y todos se rieron

**Mientras tanto**

-Si tan solo supieran cuanta razón tienen-dijo Shark mientras veian todo a traves de una gema que proyectaba lo que estaba sucediendo al igual que Klaus que reacciono mal al ver eso

-Oye cuando me pidieron que les preste un poco de mi ropa y de mi madre ¡No dijeron que era para un sujeto tan grande!¡Me va a arruinar mi traje de gala naranja!-gritaba Klaus

-Aunque mi Alice luce bien con ese vestido-dijo Lync

-La verdad le queda bien-reconocio inocentemente Dan para luego recibir un par de grunidos detras de el provenientes de Mira, Runo y Lync

-Pero las otras también se ven lindas-dijo Dan tratando de arreglarlo solo para recibir golpes de un rodillo y de una sarten

-A mi primo le queda mucho que aprender sobre las mujeres-dijo Haibaku mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-¿Por cierto como es eso que tu Alice?¿No habras querido decir MI ALICE?-le cuestiono Shark a Lync mientras sacaba una espada de una armadura

-Sobre mi cadaver cabeza de pulpo-dijo Lync mientras tambien sacaba una espada y los otros se escondian

**Volviendo a lo que nos interesa**

Los chicos estaban caminando mientras revisaban el GPS que les habia dado Marucho con las coordenadas que tenia el medallon hasta que llegaron al cementerio y escucharon como sonaba una campana y se dirigieron a ver que era y se encontraron con una tumba cuya campana se sacudía mientras llegaba un señor de apariencia como de 36 con risos color beige y ropa algo descuidada junto con una pala se podria suponer que era el enterrador

-Que hacen ustedes aqui?-pregunto el señor

-Escuchamos la campana y venimos a ver que era señor-

-Mi nombre es Jeremias Dufaux en fin continuare con mi trabajo-dijo Jeremias para despues mirar hacia la tumba

-Hay alguien ahi?-

-Dejenme salir-suplicaba una voz de mujer mientras los otros tomaban palas pero Jeremias les hizo una seña de que se detuvieran

-Eres Donna Reynolds?-

-Si!-

-Naciste el 12 de Agosto de 1827?-

-Si!-

-Aqui dice que falleciste en el 8 de febrero de 1857-dijo hechando tierra en un tubo de cobre que estaba en la tumba mientras ponia la pierna encima de la campana silenciandola

-Es un error!-clamaba la señora en la tumba

-¿Que cree que hace?-pregunto Paige

-Lo lamento señorita pero estamos en octubre asi que dudo mucho que usted haya aguantdao viva 8 meses solo con aire, seas lo que seas no te dejare salir-

-Y como puedo ayudar a estas encantadoras jovencitas y a estos gentiles caballeros-dijo cambiando de ese tono serio a uno cariñoso y divertido

-Puede decirnos que hay en esa direccion-dijo Ben apuntando a la izquierda con dificultad

-Solo un viejo mausoleo y dime no estas un poco grandecito para ese traje-

-Vayamos a ver que hay por ahi Ace-dijo Percival mientras asomaba

-Un Bakugan interesante creí que el mio era el único-dijo Jeremias mientras mostraba una pequeña esfera roja que se abrió y sorprendió al resto

-Se suponía que soy el único aquí-dijo Drago

-Drago que haces tu aquí?-pregunto Hydranoid

-Disculpa nos conocemos?-

-Quizas este sea el Drago del pasado-

-Ok esto se puso muy raro-dijo Jeremias

-Acabas de hablar con una mujer fantasma y esto es lo que te parece raro-dijo Mizuki mientras se dirigian al mausoleo sin saber lo que iban a encontrarse

* * *

><p>Ending Journey Though the Decade (Gackt)<p>

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
>Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend<br>(Aparece Dan caminando con Drago detras de el mirando al cielo reflexivo pensando en sus amigos)

Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete  
>Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world<br>(Aparece la imagen de Dark Mira corriendo a abrazar a su Dan y la imagen se invierte a sus contra partes en la misma situación)

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Shark, Zero y Nanashi sentados en una montaña, para despues saltar al cielo)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Alice caminando por los bosques congelados de Rusia con Hydranoid y una enorme sombra oscura detras de ella que la atrapo en un agarre doloroso)<p>

Rensu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo  
>Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa<br>(Marucho mirando serio a unas computadoras junto con una version mayor de L a su lado)

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
>Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation<br>(Shun e Ingram entrenando hasta que unos pajaros comienzan a huir despavoridos y Shun se lanza al cielo junto a Ingram)

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kawaru tame  
>Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake We are all dreamers<br>(Marucho se lanza a enfrentar a una serie de Bakugan zombis junto con Elfin y Spectra)

Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni  
>Atarashii kaze wo torinukete michi ga hiraku no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Freezer junto con IV y III ordenando un ataque a un gran satelite mientras de los ojos de III sale una lagrima)<p>

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de  
>Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku<br>Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire  
>(Imagenes de los peleadores oscuros con sus Bakugan uno por uno)<p>

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Un muchacho de cabello canoso creando una onda expansiva azul)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Los distintos peleadores corriendo hasta encontrarse uniendo sus manos y alzandolas con Dan sonriendo)<p>

**Continuara**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en fin he cambiado de opinion hare las busquedas tan largas como yo las crea necesarias

**Dragon Oscuro**:Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo**:Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Hakuryuu**:Gracias y podria decirse que estuviste en lo cierto. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Slavik2016**:Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Jack Hell**:Ya lo vi y estuvo interesante pero continualo pronto amigo. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Guest**:Me alegro que te gustara. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Mistrene.3**:Ya haz visto que paso. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	22. La hora de la muerte parte 2

Nanashi:aqui les presento el capitulo 22

L:esperamos que lo disfruten

Anubias:Mas vale que lo hagan

Dan:Anubias no amenaces a los lectores

Anubias:todavía no amenace a nadie

Dan:muy bien entonces me disculpo

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo asi que a leer

* * *

><p>Opening Last Cross (Mitsuoka Masami)<p>

Nee!  
>futari ha guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta<br>(Dan y los peleadores en un risco mirando hacia adelante)

anataga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga  
>tada watashi dattanokamoshirenai<br>(Los peleadores oscuros mirando en la misma posicion hacia sus contrapartes)

Soredemo sore ga  
>hitsuzen no hajimarai datta<br>(Una enorme bola de fuego oscuro destruye el campo de batalla donde se encontraban)

houmutta  
>itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga<br>(el titulo que dice Bakugan Legend Power aparece)

Iroaseru koto sae mo mada deki nai mama ni  
>ima de mo kawara zu ni omoidashi teru<br>kitto subete ga itsuka  
>(Elfin lanza un remolino contra Rock Lizard que lo evade y despues Airus contraataca protegido por su Bakumetalix)<p>

tsuganagari atte...  
>kie nai you ni to...<br>(Percival interviene con sus espadas)

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Wilda se lanza contra Rock Lizard terminando en una lucha de fuerzas)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...  
>(Aranaut ataco a Excalibur junto a Elfin mientras Helios e Ingram se encargaban de Angelus y Reptilian y Drago estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Reaper)<p>

Nee!  
>futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien<br>(III con Cosmicus y una enorme sombra detras de el junto a una un poco mas pequeña)

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto  
>sou hajime kara kizui te i ta no<br>(IV con una sonrisa de maniatico con Marionet a su izquierda y una sombra gigante a la derecha)

Arukidasu  
>sono saki<br>juujika wo se otteiku koto  
>(Una sombra con un aura azul y 6 sombras de Bakugan)<p>

shitte te mo  
>dare yori ashita o misueru tame ni<br>(Freezer y Dranzer con una flota de Bakugan zombis)

nani ka ga sotto koware hajime te shimau mae ni  
>itsu demo hanasa nai you nigirishime te ta<br>(Nanashi y Utopia tratando de confrontar a Dranzer)

kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...  
>omoeru you ni to...<br>(Shark y Zero en una batalla mientras invocan sus Bakumeatlix)

Sabitsui te iru  
>konna keshiki no naka de<br>dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru  
>(Los 6 peleadores oscuros rodeados de sombras excepto 3 las cuales eran Abysspike, Crow y Pegasis)<p>

sou kitto ashita ha hokoreru you ni to  
>anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga<br>watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...  
>(Los 7 peleadores junto a unas sombras de las cuales solo tres estaban reveladas como Aerial, Bian y Serene)<p>

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Dranzer, Reaper y Drago atacandose con ferocidad)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..  
>(Freezer y Dan se lanzan el uno hacia el otro con espadas las cuales al chocar liberan un enorme destello)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión de Marucho<strong>

Fabia se encontraba en su habitación con las ventanas cerradas y acostada en su cama cubiertas por las sabanas mientras no dejaba de lamentarse por su derrota. La vergüenza que sentia era enorme, sus amigos habian demostrado que podian lidiar con lo que se les pusiese delante incluso ellos mismos pero ella ni siquiera teniendo ventaja numerica pudo superar a su doble pero eso parecia no importarle a cierto pelinegro que no paraba de golpear la puerta

-Fabia abreme-dijo Shun pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Fabia te pido de la manera mas amable que me abras la puerta-

-Shun te pido de la manera mas atenta posible que te retires, luego hablare contigo pero ahora solo deseo estar sola-dijo Fabia de manera fria y con un toque de tristeza en su voz

-Esta bien como quieras-dijo Shun mientras daba un suspiro resignado y mientras al otro lado de la habitación Fabia volvia a reflexionar escucho nuevamente un golpeteo en la puerta y ahí fue cuando se levanto de la cama y avanzo un poco molesta hasta la puerta

-¡Shun te estoy diciendo que quiero estar sola!-grito Fabia sin ver a quien tenia enfrente

-Muy bien le enviare el recado pero no tienes que gritarme-dijo L mientras se sobaba los oidos

-Lo lamento L pense que eras Shun-

-Si me di cuenta-

-Es que el no entiende que en estos momentos solo quiero tranquilidad-

-¿Te importaria platicar conmigo? Bueno en realidad no algo tanto com platicar solamente tienes que sentarte y hablarme de lo que se te de la gana quizas eso te ayude a descargarte-

-No estoy segura yo solo estoy tratando de pensar y francamente compañia de un completo extraño no suena como la mejor idea en este momento-

-Todo lo contrario señorita yo soy el detective mas grande del mundo y estoy seguro que podre ayudarla con un simple y diminuto problema psicologico así que empecemos-dijo L metiendose en la habitación de ella y echandose en la cama

-A ti no hay quien te pueda decir que hacer verdad-dijo Fabia mientras L se agarraba un chocolate que estaba en la mesa de luz de ella

-No, la verdad no ¿Empezamos de una vez?-dijo L mientras sonreia y encendia la televisión

**Mausoleo**

Los chicos caminaron por el tetrico cementerio acompañados del noble sepulturero el cual escucho atentamente la historia de los jovenes y sus razones para estar alli mientras el escuchaba atentamente cada cosa no pudo evitar interrumpir

-Hey una pregunta ¿Alguno sabe que pasara con Francia en los proximos años?¿Francia se convertira en una superpotencia mundial?-pregunto Jeremias a Ace

-Yo no soy el mas indicado para responder tus preguntas-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo vengo de otro planeta, quizas debas preguntarle a Alice-

-¡¿ERES DE OTRO PLANETA?!-pregunto Jeremias que ya habia puesto el grito en el cielo

-No grites tan alto esto es un cementerio-

-Perdón. Nunca habia conocido a siete seres de otro mundo-

-De hecho solo Paige, Shadow y Ace son de otro planeta, el resto somos de este planeta. Excepto Zero ninguno sabe de donde vino el-explico Alice

-Para tu información tambien soy terricola-

-Y respecto a tus preguntas todas tienen respuestas afirmativas hasta la epoca de la gran guerra donde algunas partes de francia quedaron devastadas y luego Estados Unidos fue declarada potencia hegemonica-

-¿Gran guerra?¿Eso que significa?-pregunto Jeremias

-No podemos decirte pero lo que si te podemos recomendar es que te vayas comprando un boleto para america, te cases con una linda señorita alla, tengas un monton de hijos y vivas una linda vida. Claro sino te matan antes-dijo Ben

-Muy bien tu ya me diste miedo grandulon. Miren ya llegamos-dijo Jeremias mientras veian un mausoleo de gran tamaño que parecia tener espacio para unas seis personas y se mantenia perfectamente limpio y puro por fuera, rapidamente Jeremias el cual sacaba un anillo de llaves y ponia una de ellas y se encontraron adentro con cuatro ataudes de marmol y para sorpresa de los chicos el lugar estaba sumamente limpio por dentro

-Esto esta muy limpio para ser un mausoleo, yo esperaba al menos unas cuantas ratas o algunas arañas-dijo Mizuki

-Este mausoleo siempre se las ha ingeniado para parecer relativamente nuevo, incluso dicen que es mas viejo que el pueblo mismo-

-Que son esos ataudes?-

-O bueno veran aunque este edificio es muy lindo no tiene espacio para ser una oficina por lo cual es tratado como mausoleo representativo y la llave de este lugar se pasa de enterrador a enterrador, bueno la cosa es que un hombre me pidio que metiera aquí los ataudes de unos conocidos suyos, me ofrecio una generosa suma de dinero por hacerlo y ya que este lugar siempre esta vacío no le vi nada malo, dejen se los presento. Este de aquí es el señor Altair un arabe con una muerte muy poco tranquila por lo que me dijeron, este es Ezio Auditore, este es Desmond Miles por lo que escuche se suicido en nombre de una supuesta deidad que salvaria a la humanidad y la señorita de alli es Sofía Sartor. Dentro de una semana me llega un ataud mas de un hombre llamado Connor Kenway un americano que por lo que entendi era mezcla de indio e ingles, la verdad no veo porque mandar su cadaver hasta Francia pero bueno, me paga por almacenar cadavares no por preguntar-

-¿Oiga de casualidad no esta tambien aqui el señor Edward Kenway?-pregunto Ben en tono de broma

-No, el señor Kenway es quien me los esta enviando ¿Por que preguntas?-

-Por nada-

-¿Ahora por donde Grit?-pregunto Zero

-¿Que se yo? Tu lo metiste aqui en primer lugar-dijo Ace

-Si pero Nanashi no es el unico con amnesia porque podria decirse que llevar 5000 años a la deriva del espacio no es la mejor manera de preservar las ideas-

-Y yo que creia que antes eran raros, ahora debo de pensar que estan completamente locos-dijo Jeremias mientras se apoyaba en una antorcha la cual al bajarse abrio un pasadizo-elevador debajo de donde estaba el ataud de Altair

-Solo sabes hacer tonterias Jeremias, me recuerdas a mi retoño-dijo Drago

**Mansión de Marucho**

-No sabía que tenias hijos Drago-dijo Dan

-Bien guardadito te lo tenias-dijo Zephyros

-Vamos chicos Drago tiene derecho a una vida privada pero si abandono a su hijo debo decir que es bastante irresponsable de su parte-dijo Ingram

-Algo me dice que te espera un mal karma-dijo Karmus

-Que yo no tengo hijos, ese podría ser cualquier Dragonoid-

-Eso es lo que diría alguien que intenta ocultar que tiene hijos-dijo Elfin

-Listo se acabo el mundo, la idiotez de Dan es contagiosa-dijo Drago

-¡Oye no es mi culpa que tu seas mal padre!-dio Dan tratando de defenderse

-¡Que yo no soy padre!-

-Sí sigues negando a tu hijo como planeas que no pensemos que eres mal padre-dijo Nemus

-Son de lo peor-dijo Drago mientras murmuraba una maldición

**Habitación de Fabia**

L estaba sentado en la punta de la cama de Fabia mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla dandole la espalda a un televisor, aunque L no paraba de hacer gestos cada vez que miraba la pantalla y mientras ella hablaba

-Y bien eso es todo el problema-dijo Fabia mientras L parecía mas enfocado en el televisor

-¿Y como te sientes al respecto?-pregunto L sin prestarle mucha atención

-¡Acabo de contestarte eso!¡Me siento debil, inferior, indigna!-grito Fabia sacando a L de su trance

-¿Indigna como peleadora?¿Como futura reina? O...¿Indigna del afecto de Shun?-dijo L mientras Fabia apartaba la mirada, sin duda el detective había dado en el clavo

-¿Tanto se me nota?-pregunto Fabia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Solo para los que son verdaderamente observadores, por lo que pude ver de todos ustedes Shun parece un autentico bloque de hielo excepto cuando habla contigo y te aseguro el ya te ha perdonado por tu fracaso es mas creo que ni le importo-

-Lo trate muy feo hoy cuando solo queria ayudarme, deberia disculparme con el-

-Deberias hacerlo, eso es lo que te receto yo como psicologo detective-dijo L mientras alguien golpeaba a la puerta y Fabia entre-abrio la puerta solo para encontrarse con Kato el mayordomo

-Disculpeme joven Fabia, solo vine para informarle al joven L que ya le habilitaron el servicio de televisión satelital-dijo Kato

-Tranquilo yo le digo-dijo Fabia mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Era Shun?-pregunto L sin quitarle atención a la pantalla

-No... Pero podrias contestarme una pregunta-dijo Fabia

-¿Cual?-

-Dime a que venias a mi cuarto-

-O bueno veras escuche gritos y vine a ver que tu y Shun se encontraran bien-

-Sabes tengo una teoria-dijo Fabia mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Tu ya sabias desde el principio cual era mi problema y venias pedirme prestada la televisión para poder ver el concurso de belleza Miss Bayview a cambio de darme la respuesta-dijo Fabia y L sudo frío mientras se bajaba de la cama

-¿Era Kato verdad? Bueno no veo porque deberias enojarte yo solo te estaba haciendo un favor ademas te recuerdo que tener al mejor detective del mundo a tu disposición para ayudarte a resolver tus problemas obviamente tendra su costo-

-Tienes suerte de que todo lo que dijiste sea correcto porque sino realmente estaria enojada-dijo Fabia y L se detuvo frente a ella con una ligera expresion de alivio pero luego tal y como hizo con Dan cuando se conocieron, lo arrojo afuera de la habitación

-¿A mano?-

-A mano-dijo Fabia mientras se iba caminando por un pasillo

-Esa chica si que tiene fuerza-dijo L mientras caminaba a su habitación

**Mausoleo**

Ace, Zero, Alice, Shadow, Paige, Mizuki, Ben y Jeremias bajaron por un largo rato y se encontraron con un pasadizo bastante grande lleno de esqueletos

-Que gustos tan tetricos tienes Zero-dijo Ace

-Oye yo no puse la decoración cuando lo deje aquí todo estaba limpio-

-Bueno veran antes enterrar era una cosa muy cara, bueno aunque en realidad sigue siendo un poco cara, así que como los cadavares de los pobres no podian dejarse desparramados en la ciudad habria que tirarlos en algun lado, supongo que el enterrador de alguna epoca encontro este pasadizo y empezo a tirar cadaveres aquí y así siguio por generaciones. ¿Saben que? Deberia buscarme otro trabajo-

-Si yo tambien-dijo Zero

-Por favor Jeremias apenas puedes mantener este trabajo y ya quieres uno nuevo? La unica razón por la cual aun no has sido despedido es porque no hay nadie que pueda quejarse de tu habilidad para cavar zanjas-dijo Drago

-Auch eso me dolio-

-Drago sino te importa que te pregunte ¿Que estas haciendo aquí exactamente?-pregunto Hydranoid

-Ni la menor idea compañero, yo estaba en Vestroia sobrevolando cerca del nucleo, buscando a mi hijo que siempre se va a hacer tonterias por allí, cuando le digo que no lo haga y mientras lo buscaba vole muy cerca del nucleo el cual me disparo un rayo y cai en la mesa de Jeremias atrapado en esta forma-

-Me hubieras dejado contarles la historia a mi, cuando yo la cuento suena asombrosa-

-Pero cuando tu la cuentas el 90% de lo que dices son mentiras-

-¿Y que? La gente ya piensa que soy un loco y mentiroso compulsivo embellecer un poco mas esa verdad no le hace daño a nadie-

-Tal y como siempre digo la verdad es la mejor politica-

-Oigan chicos es normal que el techo tenga un tenebroso vortex morado-

Efectivamente como había dicho Jeremias en el techo había aparecido un gigantesco vortex y de el cayeron varios caballos esqueleticos gigantes de color negro junto con Excalibur y Dark Ace

-Lamento la tardanza es que la ruta tiempo-espacial estaba saturadisima-dijo en tono de broma

-Ace venimos a pelear no a socializar-le recrimino Excalibur a su compañero

-Lo siento pero me gusta saber a quien estoy por asesinar-dijo con un sonrisa de lado y luego arrojo un suspiro-Muy bien empezemos-

Instantaneamente los caballos despues de un relincho se arrojaron a la carga

-Creo que es hora de encender este condenado lugar ¡Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Fefnir Pyrus!-

-Así se habla ¡Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Bolcanon Pyrus!-

-Vamos por ellos ¡Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Orbeum Darkus!-

-Es hora de purificar la sombra con la pureza de Aquos ¡Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Saphire Fairy Aquos!-  
>(descripción en el capitulo 16)<p>

-Ayudanos con esto ¡Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Vicious Hydranoid Darkus!-

-Acabemos con esto ¡Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Darkness Percival Darkus!-

-Hora de aplastarlos ¡Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Boulderon Subterra!-

-PERO QUE DIABLOS SON ESOS ¡ASÍ LUCEN LOS BAKUGAN EN REALIDAD!¡MERDE!-grito Jeremias sorprendido por la majestuosa apariencia de las gigantescas bestias que tenía en frente

-¿Como le hicieron para recuperar sus verdaderas formas?-pregunto Drago

-Es este lugar Drago solo has que tu humano te arroje y bastara-dijo Hydranoid

-Muy bien-dijo Drago quien se volvio esfera y se arrojo a la mano de Jeremias

-Chakugan pelea, Chakugan surge...-iba diciendo jeremias cuando alguien le grito

-¡Bakugan!-le gritaron todos los Bakugan incluido Excalibur

-Lo que ellos dijeron!¡Surge Drago!

-Finalmente soy libre-rugío el Dragonoid Pyrus mientras batía sus alas y soltaba un rugido

-Solamente 450 Gs. Tsk no es la gran cosa-dijo Dark Ace mientras revisaba un dispositivo en su manga

-Así que Drago en su primera forma antes era tan poderoso como la mia ¿Que le abra pasado para perder 110 Gs?-dijo Hydranoid

-Menos chachara mas batalla, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Excalibur Pyrus-

-Que empiece el combate-dijo el caballero carmesí mientras desenfundaba su espada y apuntaba a sus enemigos

-A la carga mis bestias-declaro Dark Ace y los monstruos despues de un relincho tenebroso se arrojaron contra los peleadores

-Ace los Bakumetalix estan el fondo del pasadizo detras de una puerta, Shadow pasale tu medallon-dijo Zero

-¿El mio?¿Como para que?-pregunto Shadow confundido mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un collar con una gema violeta en medio de una luna plateada

-Es la llave para abrir la puerta idiota, a menos que quieras que Ace tome el camino que esta en quien sabe donde en el cual yo puse no se cuantas trampas para matar a los chismosos-

-¿Te refieres a que este Bakumetalix se le puede saltear todas las trampas y solo abrir una puerta?-pregunto Shadow incredulo

-Todos los Bakumetalix estan escondidos de esa manera, las trampas son para los chismosos-

-Me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo habriamos simplemente haber podido ir por las puertas traseras de las ruinas donde se encontraban, abrir una puerta con el medallón de los Vexos y nada mas en lugar de arriesgar nuestras vidas-dijo Alice mientras su dulce cara persistia pero estaba cubierta por un aura asesina

-Si pero en mi caso es diferente yo cuando construi este lugar me equivoque y lo puse en dirección opuesta y bueno Nanashi tiene la excusa de que es amnesico, el que no tiene excusa es Shark el sabía a la perfección donde estaban sus entradas traseras-

**Mansión de Marucho**

Lync y Shark que habían terminado su contienda hace un rato estaban sentados viendo la gema y Shark apenas escucho lo que su "buen amigo" dijo trago seco ya que pronto se encontro con las miradas homicidas de todos los que lo habian acompañado incluso de Marucho

-Oigan no me miren así les juro que tengo una explicación-dijo el peleador Aquos mientras se levantaba y retrocedía lentamente pero mientras lo hacia se choco la espalda con alguien que no era otro mas que el mismisimo Keith Clay usando su traje de Spectra

-Dinos amigo. Dinos porque buen motivo arriesgate la vida de mi estimada Mylene y mis demas amigos-

-O bueno veran yo como que me emocione mucho con las trampas así que puse en la entrada trasera tantas trampas tan peligrosas e intricadas que nadie podría pasarlas y por si fuera poco no le puse un modo de apagarlas, así que les di el camino con las trampas mas faciles-

-Lo mismo es con Subterra?-pregunto Dan y Keith

-Si dijera que si que tan rapido tendría que correr?-pregunto Shark

-Lo suficientemente rapido como para romper la barrera del sonido-dijo Hydron quien ya estaba sientiendo tambien ganas de cometer homicido

-Relajemonos todos aquí somos caballeros verdad Kalus-dijo Shark esperando que apelando al codigo de caballero del siglo XIV que Klaus seguia le salvase, desafortunadamente Klaus no estaba de humor sobre todo porque un tipo que apenas conocía aparte de estar pidiendo que le salvara su trasero mediante el obvio chantaje le habia llamado incorrectamente

-Klaus para ti y un caballero acepta el castigo que se le impone-dijo Klaus quien tambien se estaba aproximando

-Esta bien en ese caso, solo tengo cinco palabras por decir. Patitas para que las quiero-dijo Shark y rapidamente empezo a correr como poseido por el diablo mientras era seguido de cerca por Keith que habia activado su espada laser y Klaus tomaba una real

**Mausoleo**

Los monstruosos Bakugan zombis estaban atacando a los peleadores excepto a Percival y a Ace que se habian adelantado en el camino siendo seguidos por Excalibur y Dark Ace

-Poder activado**:Primer Posicion**  
>Saphire tomo una posicion de ballet y comenzo a girar sobre su eje mientras de su cuerpo se desprendia olas de energia azul en todas las direcciones erradicando a las bestias<p>

-Poder activado:**Anillo de Saturno**  
>Los Bakugan zombis se arrojaron sobre boulderon quien hizo levitar rocas alrededor de su cuerpo las cuales comenzaron a girar y bloquearon mientras destruian a todos los demas<p>

-¡Hora de demostrar el resultado de mi entrenamiento!Poder activado:**Desgarron Subterraneo**  
>Bolcanon clavo sus garras en el piso y salieron 20 ráfagas láser que se movian buscando a los enemigos y destruyendolos<p>

-Poder activado:**Lanzallamas**  
>Fefnir preparo una bola de fuego que luego arrojo contra los Bakugan zombi quienes estallaron al contacto<p>

-Poder activado:**Rugido de la Bestia Sombría**  
>Orbeum se posiciono en su posicion mas amenazante y solto un poderoso rugido de oscuridad que elimino a todas las bestias<p>

-Poder activado:**Rayo del Vacio**  
>Hydranoid ha abierto la cabeza que reside en su brazo izquierdo y disparo un rayo negro que causo una poderosa explosión<p>

-Poder activado:**Lanzallamas**  
>El Dragonoid cargo la bola de fuego tal y como lo habia hecho Fefnir solo que esta no pudo con tantos pero igual destruyo a varios<p>

-Gracias por darme esta cosa-decia Jeremias que tenia un Bakumetro en su muñeca

-Te distraes con cosas brillantes tal y como mi retoño-dijo Drago mientras acaba con otro usando su cola como un latigo mientras golpeaba a otro de esos caballos monstruosos-¿Y ustedes lidian con esto a diario?-

-No aveces son cuervos, otras son Suemonios, otras cocodrilos o esqueletos o quien sabe que mas-dijo Zero

-Para que pregunte-dijo Drago

Mientras esto sucedia Ace y su contraparte oscura avanzaban por el largo pasadizo hasta que pasaron un punto donde ya no habia esqueletos se encontraron con una gigantesca puerta la cual contenia en su centro un mecanismo, Ace rapidamente salto del hombro de Percival y coloco la medalla de Shadow de un golpe y la puerta se desvanecio dando paso a la vision de muchas gargolas

-Cual de todas sera?-pregunto Ace mientras miraba cada una de ellas

* * *

><p>Ending Journey Though the Decade (Gackt)<p>

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
>Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend<br>(Aparece Dan caminando con Drago detras de el mirando al cielo reflexivo pensando en sus amigos)

Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete  
>Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world<br>(Aparece la imagen de Dark Mira corriendo a abrazar a su Dan y la imagen se invierte a sus contra partes en la misma situación)

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Shark, Zero y Nanashi sentados en una montaña, para despues saltar al cielo)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Alice caminando por los bosques congelados de Rusia con Hydranoid y una enorme sombra oscura detras de ella que la atrapo en un agarre doloroso)<p>

Rensu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo  
>Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa<br>(Marucho mirando serio a unas computadoras junto con una version mayor de L a su lado)

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
>Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation<br>(Shun e Ingram entrenando hasta que unos pajaros comienzan a huir despavoridos y Shun se lanza al cielo junto a Ingram)

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kawaru tame  
>Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake We are all dreamers<br>(Marucho se lanza a enfrentar a una serie de Bakugan zombis junto con Elfin y Spectra)

Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni  
>Atarashii kaze wo torinukete michi ga hiraku no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Freezer junto con IV y III ordenando un ataque a un gran satelite mientras de los ojos de III sale una lagrima)<p>

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de  
>Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku<br>Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire  
>(Imagenes de los peleadores oscuros con sus Bakugan uno por uno)<p>

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Un muchacho de cabello canoso creando una onda expansiva azul)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Los distintos peleadores corriendo hasta encontrarse uniendo sus manos y alzandolas con Dan sonriendo)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ME DISCULPO DE MANERA INFINITA POR LA TARDANZA PROMETO NO VOLVER A TARDARME MAS DE SEIS MESES

**Dragon Oscuro**:Para que veas que no te dejo sin el elenco principal les di participación el capitulo. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo**:Tranquilo Shun hara de las suyas en el capitulo que sigue. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Hakuryuu**:Si tienes razón esta es mi historia pero no creo que por eso me excuse del tiempo que me ha tomado hacer este capitulo. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Mistrene.3**:Tienes razón quizas debi enviar a Klaus pero como diria mi buen amigo Chris McClein "¿Que gracia tendria darselo a la persona que lo necesita?". Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	23. La hora de la muerte parte 3

Nanashi:aqui les presento el capitulo 23

L:esperamos que lo disfruten

Anubias:Mas vale que lo hagan

Dan:Anubias no amenaces a los lectores o vereis

Anubias:todavía no amenace a nadie

Dan:muy bien entonces me disculpo

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo asi que a leer

* * *

><p>Opening Last Cross (Mitsuoka Masami)<p>

Nee!  
>futari ha guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta<br>(Dan y los peleadores en un risco mirando hacia adelante)

anataga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga  
>tada watashi dattanokamoshirenai<br>(Los peleadores oscuros mirando en la misma posicion hacia sus contrapartes)

Soredemo sore ga  
>hitsuzen no hajimarai datta<br>(Una enorme bola de fuego oscuro destruye el campo de batalla donde se encontraban)

houmutta  
>itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga<br>(el titulo que dice Bakugan Legend Power aparece)

Iroaseru koto sae mo mada deki nai mama ni  
>ima de mo kawara zu ni omoidashi teru<br>kitto subete ga itsuka  
>(Elfin lanza un remolino contra Rock Lizard que lo evade y despues Airus contraataca protegido por su Bakumetalix)<p>

tsuganagari atte...  
>kie nai you ni to...<br>(Percival interviene con sus espadas)

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Wilda se lanza contra Rock Lizard terminando en una lucha de fuerzas)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...  
>(Aranaut ataco a Excalibur junto a Elfin mientras Helios e Ingram se encargaban de Angelus y Reptilian y Drago estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Reaper)<p>

Nee!  
>futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien<br>(III con Cosmicus y una enorme sombra detras de el junto a una un poco mas pequeña)

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto  
>sou hajime kara kizui te i ta no<br>(IV con una sonrisa de maniatico con Marionet a su izquierda y una sombra gigante a la derecha)

Arukidasu  
>sono saki<br>juujika wo se otteiku koto  
>(Una sombra con un aura azul y 6 sombras de Bakugan)<p>

shitte te mo  
>dare yori ashita o misueru tame ni<br>(Freezer y Dranzer con una flota de Bakugan zombis)

nani ka ga sotto koware hajime te shimau mae ni  
>itsu demo hanasa nai you nigirishime te ta<br>(Nanashi y Utopia tratando de confrontar a Dranzer)

kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...  
>omoeru you ni to...<br>(Shark y Zero en una batalla mientras invocan sus Bakumeatlix)

Sabitsui te iru  
>konna keshiki no naka de<br>dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru  
>(Los 6 peleadores oscuros rodeados de sombras excepto 3 las cuales eran Abysspike, Crow y Pegasis)<p>

sou kitto ashita ha hokoreru you ni to  
>anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga<br>watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...  
>(Los 7 peleadores junto a unas sombras de las cuales solo tres estaban reveladas como Aerial, Bian y Serene)<p>

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Dranzer, Reaper y Drago atacandose con ferocidad)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..  
>(Freezer y Dan se lanzan el uno hacia el otro con espadas las cuales al chocar liberan un enorme destello)<p>

* * *

><p>Ace y su contraparte oscura avanzaban por el largo pasadizo hasta que pasaron un punto donde ya no habia esqueletos se encontraron con una gigantesca puerta la cual contenia en su centro un mecanismo, Ace rapidamente salto del hombro de Percival y coloco la medalla de Shadow de un golpe y la puerta se desvanecio dando paso a la vision de muchas gargolas<p>

-¿Cual de todas sera?-pregunto Ace mientras miraba cada una de ellas

-Obviamente la que yo no destruya pero por desgracia para ti no dejare ninguna. Poder activado:**Corte Ígneo**  
>La espada de Excalibur se vio cubierta por un brillo carmesí y rapidamente con un solo movimiento la hoja disparo una onda de fuego contra una gargola destryendola y luego repitio el proceso destruyendo otras tres hasta que Percival interrumpio con una tacleada<p>

-¿Por que por una vez no peleas limpio?-dijo Ace

-¿Insinuas que tu contra mi no es pelear limpio?-pregunto Dark Ace mientras arqueaba una ceja con arrogancía

-Percival ya viene transformado y con su nivel de Gs alterado al igual que Excalibur, lo que yo te ofrezco es una batalla oficial de uno contra uno sin que nadie mas intervenga-

-Eso dices ahora, los cobarde de tu clase los conozco apenas te lo ponga dificil llamaras a tus amigos-

-Querras decir que apenas yo empieze a patearte el culo tu haras eso, supongo que como eres mi opuesto debes ser un grandisimo cobarde-dijo Ace haciendo que su contraparte oscura le mirase ofendido

-Primero que nada creo que tienes una pesima y muy erronea de lo que soy y segundo te sobrestimas demasiado-dijo Dark Ace quien le miraba con fastidio pero luego añadio-¿Quieres una batalla oficial?-pregunto Dark Ace pero esta vez tenia una sonrisa alegre como la que tienen los niños durante la Navidad y reciben el regalo que tanto esperaban

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Ace sin notar el cambio de humor en su contraparte

-Ace nuestras ordenes son...-empezo a recitar Excalibur hasta que fue interrumpido por un quejido

-¡Vamos Excalibur, solo por esta vez!¡Despues seguimos con la misión pero ahora quiero pelear!-

-Esta bien-dijo Excalibur resignado mientras el y Percival eran llamados a sus formas de esfera por sus respectivos dueños

-Carta portal lista-dijo Dark Ace

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Darkness Percival Darkus-

-Tus llamas se apagaran con la fuerza de mi oscuridad-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Excalibur Pyrus-

-Pereceras ante el filo de la espada sagrada-

-Poder activado:**Granadas Oscuras  
><strong>Percival tomo por los mangos las cabezas de la cintura y estas empezaron a disparar una rapida rafaga de esferas moradas que que se incrustaron en Excalibur quien trato de defenderse usando sus dos brazos. Por desgracia fue inutil ya que las esferas incrustadas en su cuerpo explotaron mandandolo para atras**  
><strong>

-Nada mal, nada mal pero esto te encantara. Poder activado:**Salamandra**  
>Excalibur tomo su espada con ambas manos y apunto hacía Percival quien se puso a la defensiva. La espada se cubrio de fuego desde la base hasta la punta donde se grabo con una luz roja el simbolo de Pyrus y luego con un rapido movimiento lateral todo el fuego que estaba en la espada exploto en un poderoso torrente que tomo la forma de un dragón chino dispuesto a devorarse a Percival<p>

-Poder activado:**Titan Oscuro**  
>Percival se vio cubierto de energia negra y morada y se arrojo contra el dragón de fuego y al impactar sucedio una gran explosión de fuego y tinieblas que sacudio todo el lugar pero la explosión fue tan grande que se sintio hasta en pasadizo donde se encontraban los peleadores y Jeremias enfrentando a los Bakugan zombi<p>

**Pasadizo  
><strong>Los peleadores seguian peleando como podian contra los Bakugan zombi de la mejor manera posible pero algunos ya estaban algo cansados de tanta batalla

-Esto esta duro-reconocio Paige mientras jadeaba

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Ben

-Tranquilos si algo es seguro es que todo siempre puede empeorar-dijo Jeremias con una sonrisa alegre

-¡¿Que clase de motivación es esa?!-dijo Shadow

-¿Y yo cuando dije que los motivaría?-

-Bueno aunque creo que te equivocas dime ¿Como es que esto podria ir peor?-dijo Zero y en ese momento llego a los oidos de todos la explosión

-Siguiente pregunta-dijo Jeremias divertido

**Salón de las Gargolas**

El humo producido por el choque de poderes todavia no se disipiba y el panorama era observado por los dos peleadores y el Bakugan caballero quien tenía su espada en mano preparado para cualquier contingencia. Afortunadamenet no fue necesario puesto que el humo se habia desvanecido dejando ver a Percival tendido en el piso regresando a su forma de esfera y acontinuación Excalibur le siguio

Fuerza vital de Ace 70%

-Tanta habladuría y tan poco poder. Das pena-dijo Dark Ace mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación

-Callate que aun no terminamos-dijo Ace y luego gruño

-Pues en ese caso deja de decepcionarme y pelea como se debe-

-¡Sí eso quieres!¡Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Darkness Percival Darkus-

-Ganaste una pelea pero aun no has ganado la batalla-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Excalibur Pyrus-

-Esta batalla se terminara aquí-

-Poder activado:**Espadas de Plasma**  
>Percival tomo sus armas y estas abrieron sus bocas creando dos poderosas hojas de energia violeta que mas que de espada parecían de un cuchillo de carnicero, Percival examino cuidadosamente sus nuevas armas pensando en la mejor manera de usarlas pero el percatarse del filo de la espada que se acercaba se dio cuenta que no tenía tiempo para eso y bloqueo como pudo el ataque de Excalibur quien al encontrar su ataque bloqueado opto por aprovechar la corta distancia entre ellos y arrojar una patada al torso de Percival quien la recibio de lleno y salio volando unos cuantos metros<p>

-Ese Bakugan es impresionante, no es solo su habilidad con la espada sino que tambien posee una cordinación y fuerza increible-reconocio Percival mientras se levantaba-Pero nosotros tampoco somos unos debiluchos-

-En ese caso dejense de tonterias y peleen en serio-dijo Dark Ace

-Por cierto antes de continuar me temo que no puedo combatir contigo sin darte antes un consejo-dijo Excalibur y Percival le miro-Pude notar en la manera en como mirabas tus espadas que no estas familiarizado con ellas así que creo que debo informarte que la verdadera fuerza de esas espadas no reside en el corte sino en la carga-dijo Excalibur sabiamente mientras Percival le seguía observando

**Mansión de Marucho (Gimnasio)**

Shun estaba en el gimnasio de la mansión tratando de de distraerse de los problemas de Fabia pero no funcionaba, por mas abdominales, flexiones de brazos y pesas que levantase, no podia sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Fabia pudiese estar sufriendo y el ahí como un completo inutil haciendo ejercicio y el colmo de los colmos, justo despues de mandarlo al demonio ella le abrio las puertas de su habitación a un completo extraño de 25 años, con pinta de pervertido y con el pesimo habito de andar vestido todo el día como si recien se levantase de la cama

-O vamos Shun creo que estas exagerando-dijo Ingram quien llevaba viendolo entrenar todo el día

-¿Quien dice? hasta donde los tres sabemos ese idiota con nombre de letra puede estar rompiendo la cama con Fabia-dijo Aerial y Shun dejo caer la pesa y cuando intento esquivarla termino pisando otra pesa mas pequeña que estaba detras de el y cayo de espaldas

-¡AERIAL ESAS COSAS NO SE LE DICEN A NADIE!¡MUCHO MENOS CUANDO ESTAN TRABAJANDO CON COSAS PESADAS!-le grito Shun

-¿Que? es la verdad-

-Esa no es la verdad, es una posibilidad, la verdad solo la tiene Fabia en estos momentos-dijo Ingram tratando de calmar a Shun quien seguía en el piso

-¿La verdad sobre que?-pregunto Fabia entrando al gimnasio

-Nada-dijeron Shun e Ingram al unisono

-En serio?¿Nada?¿Que no estabamos hablando sobre la posibilidad que ese tal L estuviese creando nueva decendencia para el trono de Neathia y de como los celos y la impotencia de Shun lo estaban haciendo mortificarse en una manera por demas exagerada?-dijo Aerial quien gracias a su falta de filtro recibio como reprimenda un tacle de parte de Ingram y causo un sonrojo de pena descomunal en el rostro de Shun y el de Fabia

-¡NI YO NI INGRAM PENSABAMOS ESO!-

-A claro entonces viniste a ahogar tus penas en ejercicio solo porque Ace se fue de misión y te quedaste solito, ya sabia yo que con ese cortesito de pelo tenias que jugar para el otro equipo-dijo Aerial desde el piso solo para recibir otro tacle por parte de Ingram y Shun quien ya tenía la venita de la sien apunto de estallar gracias ese Bakumetalix que desconocia el significado de callarse estaba aun mas apenado

-Oye un corte de pelo no define a un hombre, ademas a mi me gusta como le queda-dijo Fabia mientras ayudaba a Shun a levantarse mientras recorria con su otra mano el cabello de Shun

-¡Hay que lindo!¡Ingram, Aranaut!¡Vamonos que los tortolos van a querer privacidad!-dijo Aerial y Shun quien (no lo admitiria ni aunque le partieran todos los huesos) se sintio agradecido por primera vez con su Bakumetalix

-Por cierto Shun antes de que te pasen por la cabeza ideas cochinas como las que vi en la computadora del rubio pelos necios te recuerdo que el gimnasio tiene camaras de seguridad-dijo Aerial mientras empujaba a Aranaut e Ingram fuera del gimansio causando que Shun y Fabia se pusieron rojos como tomates

-¡Nosotros no vamos a hacer eso!¡Espera!¡¿Dijiste que viste cochinadas en la computadora de un rubio pelos necios?!-grito Shun pero esto ultimo Aerial no lo escucho porque ya habia salido

-¿Rubio pelos necios?¿Quien podra ser?-pregunto Shun en voz bajita y en los pasillos de la mansión mientras Klaus y Keith seguian persiguiendo a Shark, Keith solto un estornudo que lo hizo cortar el cuadro de una persona

-Ups-

-Ups nada ¡Ahora tu vas a explicarle a Marucho esto!-dijo Klaus mientras lo tiraba de la oreja hasta la sala de estar

**Salón de las Gargolas  
><strong>

Dark Ace y su compañero seguian luchando con Ace y Percival que peleaban de una manera impresionante

-Poder activado:**Corte Igneo**  
>La espada de Excalibur se vio cubierta por un brillo carmesí y rapidamente con un solo movimiento la hoja disparo una onda de fuego contra Percival quien penso en esquivarla pero las palabras de Excalibur le vinieron a la cabeza y tras mirar sus armas un momento se puso en posición y en el momento del impacto cruzo sus armas y estas frenaron el ataque<p>

-Creo que ya lo entendio-dijo Excalibur

-Por favor si tiene la misma cantidad de neuronas que su dueño estoy un 80% seguro de que fracasara-dijo Dark Ace

Percival por su parte seguia lidiando con el ataque de fuego que le habían arrojado y se daba cuenta de que este no frenaba ni se rompia así ue se concentro un poco mas y aumento su fuerza y con un movimiento descruzo las espadas al instante que hacia estallar el ataque de fuego y lo obligaba a tomar la forma de una esfera de fuego y energia violeta que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Excalibur quien intento bloquearlo con su espada pero fue un vano ya que apenas entro en contacto esta no hayo suficiente oposición y exploto regresando a Excalibur a su forma de esfera

Fuerza Vital de Dark Ace 50%

-¿Con que 80% eh?-dijo Ace mientras sonreia con arrogancia

-Bueno aun quedaba un 20% de posibilidad que tu Bakugan si fuese capaz. Yo reconozco mis errores, sigamos con la batalla-

-Adelante. Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Darkness Percival Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Excalibur Pyrus-

Ambos guerreros se miraron mutuamente observandose a cada uno. Esta vez no hubo declaraciones. No eran necesarias. El deseo de cada uno era el mismo y ellos lo sabian, su deseo era pelear hasta que ya no les fuese posible

**Pasadizo**

Los Bakugan zombi habian sido erradicados y tan solo quedaban los Bakugan que los vencieron, sumamente agotados y sin ninguna fuerza pero vencedores, o eso pensaron y no vieron como uno de los caballo se arrastraba silenciosamente hacia el imprudente Dragonoid que les daba la espalda

-Deberiamos ir a ver como esta Ace-sugirio Boulderon

-Gran idea ¡DRAGO CUIDADO!-grito Hydranoid pero la advertencia llego tarde y el caballo mordio el cuello del Dragonoid, Fefnir le tiro rapidamente una bola de fuego poniendole fin a esa miserable criatura pero Drago ahora estaba retorciendose en el piso mientras marcas negras aparecian alrededor de su cuello

-¡¿Que le esta pasando a Drago?!-pregunto Alice

-Hay una razón por la cual estas cosas se llaman Bakugan zombi, no solo son bestias sin cerebros nacidas de muertos, tambien cuentan con la capacidad de infectar a otros Bakugan y convertirlos en esclavos de Freezer-dijo Zero en tono lugubre

-¿Esta infección no tiene cura?-pregunto Jeremias

-Solo hay una cura y esa es la evolución, el virus terminaria de corromper a una criatura como esta tomaría 15 minutos, los cuales seran decisivos-

-O sea que en estos momentos Drago esta en el abismo entre la evolución y la muerte-dijo Alice en un tono triste

-Otra vez-dijo Hydranoid en un tono tan serio que algunos tuvieron que contener una risita y Alice le dio un golpe arriba de la cabeza a manera de corrección por ese comentario

-Hydranoid esos chistes no se dicen en un momento como este-dijo Alice

-Lo siento pero es la verdad. Drago ya ha tenido mas evoluciones que un digimon-

**Mansion de Marucho**

-Chicos aprecio el amor y todo pero parece que no entienden el dato principal ¡ESE NO SOY YO!-grito Drago mientras era abrazado por todos sus amigos Bakugan que terminaron formando una montaña que era abrazada por Dan en un intento de consolarlo por su posible muerte

-Sí Drago eso quisieramos todos-dijo Dan

-No tienen remedio-

-¿Que pasa aquí y por que Dan esta abrazando una montaña de Bakugan?-pregunto Klaus que habia traido al rubio tenido a rastras

-Es que el Dragonoid ese fue mordido por un Bakugan zombi y ahora esta en el abismo entre volverse esclavo de Freezer o evolucionar-dijo Runo

-Apuesto 50 pesos a que evoluciona-dijo Helios

-Tu no tienes dinero Helios-señalo Klaus

-Muy bien, apuesto 50 pesos de Keith-

-Oye sobre cosas tan obvias no se apuesta-dijo Elfin

-Pff. Aburridos-

**Salón de las Gargolas**

Ace y su contraparte oscura seguian completamente ajenos a la situación que se encontraba a nomas de algunos metros de ellos, debido al ruido de los constantes choques entre espadas cada uno estaba mas concentrado en estudiar a su rival por suerte para Percival el en estos momentos traia dos espadas de tamaño y forma normal pero ni con eso conseguia derrotar a Excalibur

-Eres un rival bastante habil, pero por lo que se los numeros hacen la diferencia-dijo Percival mientras chocaban nuevamente

-Si pero cuando se trata de espadas lo que importa no es la cantidad sino calidad-dijo Excalibur bloqueando mientras contratacaba con una patada pero antes de que conectase Percival dio un salto para retroceder

-Poder activado:**Flama Parpadeante**  
>Excalibur empezo a desaparecer y reaperecer a altas velocidades mientras se convertía en fuego y golpeaba a Percival con su espada<p>

-Ya basta. Poder activado:**Titan Oscuro  
><strong>Percival se volvio completamente negro mientras era cubierto por el aura violeta y frenaba un ataque de Excalibur y le daba un poderoso golpe en el rostro mandandolo a volar pero en el medio del aire este volvio a activar el poder desvaneciendo en una llama y reapareciendo de pie en el lugar en el que por poco cae de cabeza

-Muy bien creo que ya me guarde esta por mucho rato. Carta portal abierta:**Maravilla de Fuego**

El salón fue cubierto por fuego dorado que sellaba las salidas y envolvía a Excalibur, sanandole todas sus heridas mientras una gran esfera de fuego dorada aparecia en el techo

-Poder activado:**Furía de Apolo  
><strong>Excalibur, aun cubierto por las llamas doradas que en este punto eran mas bien un aura a su alrededor, alzo su espada y señalo la esfera de fuego y con un rapido movimiento vertical la esfera disparo un potene rayo de fuego dorado sobre Percival quien lo resistio lo mejor que pudo pero al final sucumbio ante la fuerza de ese ataque**  
><strong>

Fuerza vital de Ace 15%

-Menuda fuerza tienes hermano-dijo Dark Ace viendo que al contador de su contraparte aun le quedaba el 15% despues de haber usado uno de sus ataque mas poderoso sobre el

-Vamos por el ultimo round-dijo Ace con entusiasmo mientras un escombro bajo sus pies brillaba en violeta y luego de donde venia ese brillo salio una criatura de gran tamaño era una gargola con armaduras violeta sobre las piernas, en los brazos era de un violeta platinado y el torso y cabeza negro con un ala a cada lado de color violeta oscuro en cada lado y en su espalda dos alas negras

-Death Gargoyle Metalix/Darkus para serviros-dijo Gargoyle mientras se inclinaba en dirección a Ace y este rapidamente tomaba el medallón y noto que su doble no se estaba moviendo

-¿No vas a intentar detenerme?-

-¿Y por que yo querria hacer eso?-dijo Dark Ace con una sonrisa divertida

-Porque esa es tu misión-

-Cierto pero si lo hago no podremos tener una batalla al maximo de nuestras capacidades-

-¿Me dejarias obtener mi Bakumetalix solo para poder luchar contra mi?-pregunto Ace incredulo

-¿Por que no? Ahora apurate antes de que me arrepienta-dijo Dark Ace y su contra parte puso su medallon en la cabeza de la gargola quien luego de unos intantes se convirtio en una esfera

-Listo-

-Muy bien aquí vamos-dijo Dark Ace mientras tomaba a Excalibur y Ace se preparaba para arrojar una carta portal pero otra carta cayo al campo creando una onda azul antes de que tuviera tiempo

-Carta portal lista-dijo la voz de un niño, siendo mas exactos la de Marucho pero no cualquier Marucho sino el oscuro

-Marucho que haces aquí?-pegunto Dark Ace

-¿Tu lo llamaste? Ya sabia yo que eras un cobarde-dijo Ace mientras miraba a su contraparte enojado

-Yo no le he llamado y Marucho mas te vale quedarte fuera de esto-dijo Dark Ace

-Es cierto tu no llamaste, Lord Freezer me ha enviado, el ya sabía que terminarias distrayendote tu misión y haciendo lo que te de la gana-dijo Dark Marucho mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Mas vale que no te entrometas-

-Creeme no tengo problema alguno con no poner un pie en tu campo de batalla-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Excalibur Pyrus-

-Es hora de que caiga el telon-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Darkness Percival Darkus-

-Preparate para saborear el amargo sabor de la derrota-

tras ese parlamento de Percival, Dark Marucho solto una pequeña risita maliciosa que luego se fue agravando y en la cabeza de Dark Ace empezaron a resonar las ultimas palabras dichas por Marucho

"Creeme no tengo problema alguno con no poner un pie en tu campo de batalla"

Eso sumando el hecho de que el habia arrojado una carta portal y se ha mantenido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a la espera hizo que por fin Dark Ace conectase los puntos pero ya era tarde

-HAZ CAIDO EN MI TRAMPA PELEADOR!¡ES LA HORA DE LA MUERTE!CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA:**BENDICION DEL INFIERNO ARDIENTE  
><strong>La zona donde estaba parado Percival se ilumino pero antes de que algo pudiese suceder Excalibur lo tacleo justo a tiempo para salvarlo del gran pilar de fuego que por poco lo asesina epro el pilar de fueog no se detuvo al toccar el techo, siguio creciendo y creciendo y creciendo hasta que llego a la superficie y desato un gran incedio sobre la ciudad donde se empezaron a escuchar gritos desesperados

-¡MARUCHO!¡BASTARDO HAY INOCENTES ALLI ARRIBA!-Grito Ace mientras su contraparte oscura y Excalibur se arrojaban contra Dark Marucho

-Pues ve y ayudales, a mi ni me importa-dijo Marucho mientras se retiraba pero antes de dar otro paso dijo-Por cierto cabeza de tomate sino quieres que Lord Freezer se enfade deberias venir conmigo-

-Te juro que pagaras por esto-dijo Dark Ace mientras el y Excalibur daban una ultima mirada a Percival llena de pena y se retiraban por el mismo psadizo por el cual habia llegado Dark Marucho

-¿Que hacemos ahora Ace?-

-Buscar a los otros y que ayuden a extinguir el incendio-dijo Ace mientras el y Percival fueron lo mas rapido que pudieron al pasadizo donde todavía se encontraban los demas peleadores viendo a Drago retorciendose mientras esas marcas seguian intentando corromperlo y algunos de los temblores y gritos llenos de desesperación llegaron desde la superficie a sus oidos

-¿QUE SUCEDE ALLA ARRIBA ACE?-pregunto Shadow

-¿QUE SUCEDE ALLA ARRIBA?¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ ABAJO?-pregunto Ace a los gritos

-Drago fue mordido por un Bakugan zombi y ahora estamos viendo sino se corrompe, tu turno-dijo Zero

-Estaba teniendo una batalla increible con mi contraparte oscura cuando llego la copia barata de Marucho y activo una carta portal que creo un gigantesco pilar de fuego que de no ser por Excalibur y mi contraparte hubiera convertido a Percival en cenizas-

-¿Estas diciendonos que tu contraparte oscura te salvo?-pregunto Zero incredulo

-Sí bizarro lo se ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Ace cuando Drago arrojo otro alarido y las marcas negras cubrieron casi todo su cuerpo solo faltaba un poco de su rostro y Jeremias que había estado de pie mirando todo en silencio por fin decidio moverse y camin hacia Drago

-Muy bien señor lagartija super desarrollada es hora de que hablemos tu y yo. Yo soy enterrador estoy acostumbrado a los muertos incluso a que sean mis amigos los muertos pero lo que no voy a aceptar es que te mueras por un descuido estupido ¡ES UNA SIMPLE ENFERMEDAD DE MERDE!¡TE HAS SOBRE PUESTO A PEORES COSAS CUANDO ESTABAS HECHO UN ADORNO!¡OYEME BIEN DRAGO!¡DIJISTE QUE TENIAS UN HIJO!¡¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES HACER?!¡¿DEJARLO SOLO?!-

-Mi hijo..-murmuro Drago con la poca lucidez que le quedaba y luego abrio uno de sus ojos que recuperaron su brillo junto con una voluntad increible mientras comenzaba a brillar rojo y las marcas comenzaban a retroceder

-¡ES CIERTO!¡PUEDE SER DESOBEDIENTE, DESPISTADO Y MUY TERCO!¡PERO ESE PEQUEÑO BRIBON!¡ES MI PEQUEÑO BRIBON!¡NO LO ABANDONARE!¡NO ASÍ!-grito el Dragonoid mientras era cubierto por energía roja mientras las marcas retrocedian y una gran explosion de luz que cego a todos sucedio

**Mansión de Marucho**

Ese momento era observado con sumo interes por todos los Bakugan y humanos que ya se habian despegado de Drago pero era este el que miraba mas interesado y curioso la pantalla

-Dragonoid con un hijo, desobediente, despistado y terco. Ademas se refirio a su hijo como pequeño bribón ¿Donde he escuchado eso antes?-Musito Drago mientras la explosión de luz se disipiba mostrando la silueta de un Dragonoid-No es posible-

ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

-ESE ES...-decia Tigrera

-SKYBEAT DRAGONOID PYRUS-gritaron Drago y el Dragonoid al mismo tiempo

**Pasadizo**

Skybeat Dragonoid: Es un dragonoid con la clasica forma de dragón pero con unas piernas mas gruesas y dos brazos que dan una contextura un poco mas humanoide posee alas que parecen hechas de metal carmesi con detalles dorados formando el simbolo de Pyrus en cada una y su cola termina en un rayo. Ambos puños de sus manos estan recubiertos por una especie de guanteletes y pose tres cuernos plateados en la cabeza

-Guau luces diferente-dijo Jeremias

-Gracias, me siento diferente y cre que sueno diferente-dijo Skybeat mientras notaba como su voz se había vuelto mas gruesa e imponente

-Oigan no es que quiera arruinar el momento pero hay gente muriendo calcinada alli arriba-dijo Ace mientras todos rompian el techo preparandose para enfrentar un infierno

* * *

><p>Ending Journey Though the Decade (Gackt)<p>

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
>Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend<br>(Aparece Dan caminando con Drago detras de el mirando al cielo reflexivo pensando en sus amigos)

Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete  
>Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world<br>(Aparece la imagen de Dark Mira corriendo a abrazar a su Dan y la imagen se invierte a sus contra partes en la misma situación)

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Shark, Zero y Nanashi sentados en una montaña, para despues saltar al cielo)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Alice caminando por los bosques congelados de Rusia con Hydranoid y una enorme sombra oscura detras de ella que la atrapo en un agarre doloroso)<p>

Rensu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo  
>Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa<br>(Marucho mirando serio a unas computadoras junto con una version mayor de L a su lado)

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
>Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation<br>(Shun e Ingram entrenando hasta que unos pajaros comienzan a huir despavoridos y Shun se lanza al cielo junto a Ingram)

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kawaru tame  
>Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake We are all dreamers<br>(Marucho se lanza a enfrentar a una serie de Bakugan zombis junto con Elfin y Spectra)

Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni  
>Atarashii kaze wo torinukete michi ga hiraku no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Freezer junto con IV y III ordenando un ataque a un gran satelite mientras de los ojos de III sale una lagrima)<p>

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de  
>Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku<br>Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire  
>(Imagenes de los peleadores oscuros con sus Bakugan uno por uno)<p>

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Un muchacho de cabello canoso creando una onda expansiva azul)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Los distintos peleadores corriendo hasta encontrarse uniendo sus manos y alzandolas con Dan sonriendo)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ahora me disculpo por ser un bueno para nada incapaz de terminar esta jodida busqueda pero tranquilos les aseguro que en el capitulo que sigue esta busqueda se termina y empiezo con la de Mira con la cual tengo serias dudas ¿Donde preferirian que este el Bakumetalix de ella?¿Grecia o Egipto?

**Dragon Oscuro**:Supongo que cada quien ve a Drago con distintos rasgos o no. Gracias por el Review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Haibaku Kuso**:Shun ya se esta haciendo de las suyas y respecto a lo de Drago ¿Quien sabe?. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Hakuryuu**:Pues fue la gargola que sepultaron en escombros con la batalla y respecto a lo de Drago, tu lo has dicho, segun Dan hay varios pero quien sabe. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Mistrene.3**:Drago con vastagos ¿Que se yo? y respecto a lo de X-Men Dias del futuro pasado, tienes razón recien han empezado con los trailer en mi pais y se ve que va a estar de puta madre. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

Slavik2016:si quizas fue por eso que lo saco tan rapido. Respecto a lo de Drago, lo mismo que a los otros ¿Que se yo? Ellos comparten cierta empatia ademas al ser copias pueden intentar ponerse en el lugar de sus contrapartes y llegar a una conclusión de cual podria ser su proxima jugada y respecto a la fiesta. Eso si que si pero Marucho no saldra dando brinquitos una vez que se termine. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	24. La hora de la muerte parte 4

Nanashi:aqui les presento el capitulo 24

L:esperamos que lo disfruten

Anubias:Lo dudo mucho este es muy largo

L:se supone que les vendemos esto

Anubias:pues deberiamos buscar un mejor producto

L:el proximo sera mejor pero ya deja de fregarla con este

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo asi que a leer

* * *

><p>Opening Last Cross (Mitsuoka Masami)<p>

Nee!  
>futari ha guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta<br>(Dan y los peleadores en un risco mirando hacia adelante)

anataga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga  
>tada watashi dattanokamoshirenai<br>(Los peleadores oscuros mirando en la misma posicion hacia sus contrapartes)

Soredemo sore ga  
>hitsuzen no hajimarai datta<br>(Una enorme bola de fuego oscuro destruye el campo de batalla donde se encontraban)

houmutta  
>itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga<br>(el titulo que dice Bakugan Legend Power aparece)

Iroaseru koto sae mo mada deki nai mama ni  
>ima de mo kawara zu ni omoidashi teru<br>kitto subete ga itsuka  
>(Elfin lanza un remolino contra Rock Lizard que lo evade y despues Airus contraataca protegido por su Bakumetalix)<p>

tsuganagari atte...  
>kie nai you ni to...<br>(Percival interviene con sus espadas)

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Wilda se lanza contra Rock Lizard terminando en una lucha de fuerzas)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...  
>(Aranaut ataco a Excalibur junto a Elfin mientras Helios e Ingram se encargaban de Angelus y Reptilian y Drago estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Reaper)<p>

Nee!  
>futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien<br>(III con Cosmicus y una enorme sombra detras de el junto a una un poco mas pequeña)

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto  
>sou hajime kara kizui te i ta no<br>(IV con una sonrisa de maniatico con Marionet a su izquierda y una sombra gigante a la derecha)

Arukidasu  
>sono saki<br>juujika wo se otteiku koto  
>(Una sombra con un aura azul y 6 sombras de Bakugan)<p>

shitte te mo  
>dare yori ashita o misueru tame ni<br>(Freezer y Dranzer con una flota de Bakugan zombis)

nani ka ga sotto koware hajime te shimau mae ni  
>itsu demo hanasa nai you nigirishime te ta<br>(Nanashi y Utopia tratando de confrontar a Dranzer)

kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...  
>omoeru you ni to...<br>(Shark y Zero en una batalla mientras invocan sus Bakumeatlix)

Sabitsui te iru  
>konna keshiki no naka de<br>dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru  
>(Los 6 peleadores oscuros rodeados de sombras excepto 3 las cuales eran Abysspike, Crow y Pegasis)<p>

sou kitto ashita ha hokoreru you ni to  
>anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga<br>watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...  
>(Los 7 peleadores junto a unas sombras de las cuales solo tres estaban reveladas como Aerial, Bian y Serene)<p>

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Dranzer, Reaper y Drago atacandose con ferocidad)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..  
>(Freezer y Dan se lanzan el uno hacia el otro con espadas las cuales al chocar liberan un enorme destello)<p>

* * *

><p>-Oigan no es que quiera arruinar el momento pero hay gente muriendo calcinada alli arriba-dijo Ace mientras todos rompian el techo preparandose para enfrentar un infierno<p>

Los peleadores cuando salieron a la superficie con la ayuda de Skybeat abriendose paso a golpes se imaginaban que se encontrarian con un panorama insoportable, lleno de fuego y panico pero nunca imaginaron que sería encontrarse con el infierno en la tierra. No era una sola parte de la ciudad, era toda la ciudad la que estaba cubierta por el fuego el panico y la confusión. Sin duda era algo desagradable en especial cuando los ciudadanos se horrorizaron al momento de ver a los Bakugan quienes buscaban como ayudar con semejante problema

-Hay gente dentro de los edificios en llamas, Mizuki y Saphire lanzen algun poder de agua. Capaz que eso ayude. Las estructuras incendiadas son conocidas por no ser muy estables, usen a los Bakugan para que sostengan lo edificios mientras ustedes tratan de ayudar a la gente a salir y usan a los Bakugan como escaleras si estan en los pisos altos. ¿Entendido?-pregunto Zero mientras todos asentian

-Poder activado:**Gran Diluvio  
><strong>Saphire se alzo al cielo y comenzo a danzar a la ritmo del ballet mientras agua comenzaba a envovolverla y a la vez salia disparada en todas direcciones intentando apagar el gran incendio pero parecia no tener caso ya que aun que por mas agua que mandase el incendio seguia moviendose a los lugares que apagaba rapidamente

-Esto es frustrante pero tenemos que seguir hasta que termine de salvar vidas-

-Vamos Boulderon-dijo Paige mientras su Bakugan agaraba un edificio en llamas y ella entraba por la ventana y se encontraba con una familia de clase alta abrazada los unos a los otros y cuando vieron a la muchacha se asustaron

-¡Apurense que el fuego va a matarlos!¡Vengan si quieren vivir!-dijo Paige mientras el hombre soltaba a su esposa y a sus hijos y salia cuando vio a Boulderon este le extendio la mano para que saltase y el no tuvo problemas con hacerlo y rapidamente fue bajado al piso. Paige miro a la mujer y a los niños quienes tambien al ver Boulderon se asustaron pero decidieron confiar y el los bajo a la calle donde estarian a salvo

-Bolcanon es hora de ayudar-dijo Ben cuando vio como un edificio estaba por caerse y Bolcanon rapidamente clavo sus garras en el edificio para mantenerlo estable. Ben aprovecho para romper una ventana y entrar, se encontro con muchos vagabundos ya que lo que ellos habian agarrado era una fabrica abandonada que les servia de albergue. Ellos al ver al muchacho se asustaron

-Vengan conmigo-dijo Ben pero los vagabundos lo miraron confundidos y en por fin penso "Claro estamos en francia y la verdad dudo mucho que ellos hayan entendido eso. Veamos si al menos entienden las palabras magicas"

-Vengan conmigo o se mueren!-dijo Ben haciendoles la seña de que lo sigan y estos lo hicieron, al ver en que cosa habian bajado se impactaron y empezaron a fregarse los ojos mientras este se iba ayudar a mas gente y uno de los vagabundos miraba una botella de vino en su mano y la dejaba en el piso

-Je vais arrêter cette merde bière. Vous fait voir des choses folles...(Dejare de beber esta porqueria. Hace que uno vea cosas locas)-

La iglesia que albergaba a la gente que estaba celebrando un funeral a estas altas horas de la noche tambien estaba sufriendo el incendio y las puertas estaban cubiertas de fuego osea que cruzar por ahí no era elección para las personas que estaban allí encerradas

-Rezad hijos mios y Dios se apiadara de nuestras almas en el mas alla-dijo el sacerdote

-Padre que clase de mensaje alentador es ese?-pregunto una señora mayor

-Ninguno. con esa cantidad de fuego aquí dentro y allí afuera solo nos resta esperar un milagro pero me temo que no veo ningun milagro que sea capaz de salvarnos en este momento-dijo el sacerdote pero en ese momento la puerta se rompio junto con una parte del techo la cual apago las llamas que impedian el paso y tras eso vieron la ciudad en llamas y a quien habia sido su salvador. Skybeat Dragonoid y Jeremias Dufaux

-Jeremias!¡¿HAS SIDO TU EL QUE HA DESPERTADO LA IRA DE DIOS AL LLAMAR A ESTA CRIATURA DEL INFIERNO?!-pregunto el sacerdote escandalizado y Skybeat solto un rugido para mandarlo a callar

-¡Bestia del infierno tu abuela!¡Yo soy un Dragonoid!¡¿Y por que en vez de maldecir a Jeremias por salvar sus vidas no se lo agradecen?!-dijo Skybeat

-Mira si quieres luego puedes quemarme en la hoguera como a Juana viejo ignorante pero ahora necesito ahorrarle trabajo al que sera mi sucesor-dijo Jeremias mientras el y Skybeat se encargaban de ayudar a mas personas

Orbeum debido a su peculiar forma no era capaz de sostener un edificio y Hydranoid debido a la forma de su brazo izquierdo tampoco era capaz de participar en esa actividad y ellos habian obtado por ayudar a la gente actuando como resbaladilla en el caso de Orbeum y absorbiendo las llamas en el caso de Hydranoid

-Este fuego esta muy caliente-dijo Hydranoid mientras dejaba de tragar las llamas de un edifcio el cual habia quedado totalmente apagado

-No me digas-contesto Orbeum con sarcasmo

-No me tomes el pelo. Me refiero a que este no es fuego corriente. He probado los fuegos de Helios y Drago y al lado de este esos estaban frios. Este no es fuego corriente-

-Tambien lo he notado-dijo Saphire quien ya se encontraba agotada despues de usar todo ese poder para intentar frenar el incendio y por suerte funciono el incendio se vio reducido en un 20% pero todavia quedaba un 80%

Percival encontro un edificio grande del cual salian muchos gritos y cuando fue tocado por el fuego la gente empezo a salir por las salidas. Pero percival y Ace tras examinar mejor se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un hotel de tres pisos. Ace entro y guio a la gente ahsta Percival pero en un momento el techo colapso y la gente quedo separa de Ace y ademas Percival en un error de control de peso inflingio mas del debido y el edificio empezo a quebrarse y caer para el lado opuesto pero para sorpresa de Percival el edificio solo se inclino unos metros

-Pero que?-pregunto Percival cuando movio un poco la cabeza para ver que habia pasado y al igual que Ace dentro del hotel no podian creer lo que estaban viendo. Excalibur habia aparecido y era el el que ayudaba a evitar la caida del hotel mientras que dentro del mismo Ace veia como la gente era guiada por su cntraparte oscura por el lado que habia quedado aislado

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Ace mientras Dark Ace tomaba una pequeña niña de 5 años y la ayudaba a bajar

-Ayudar a la gente. Esa fue la ultima de este lado-dijo Dark mientras saltaba a la mano de Excalibur y tanto Percival como el dejaban ir el edificio el cual no tardo en desmoronarse. Ace despues de ayudar a la ultima persona segundos antes de que eso sucediera

-¿Por que nos estas ayudando?-pregunto Ace mientras todos los peleadores lo observaban esperando una respuesta

-No les estoy ayudando, ustedes son mis enemigos. Pero esta gente es inocente, no tienen relacion alguna con mi misión y tampoco se interponen en ella. No pienso dejar morir a ningun inocente porque sí, ahora si lo desean son libres de quedarse ahi parados como estupidos o venir a ayudarme a salvar a la gente-dijo Ace mientras el Excalibur llegaban a un edificio pero mientras lo hacia no era capz de olvidar lo que sucedio hace unos momentos

**Flashback**

Dark Ace y Excalibur avanzaban por el pasadizo acompañando a Dark Marucho quien caminaba lentamente al igual que ellos pero en un momento cuando salian por el pasadizo que se encontraba afuera de la ciudad fueron testigos del devastador paisaje que dejaba el incendio acompañado de los gritos de panico y terror

-Bonito ¿No crees?-dijo Dark Marucho con una sonrisa siniestra mientras buscaba un aparato el cual genero un agujero dimensional-¿Vienes o no?-

La pregunta de Dark Marucho parecia no haber sido capaz de penetrar la mente de su camarada quien estaba mas enfocado en ver la ciudad y veia con tristeza a la gente inocente que se encontraba sufriendo alli abajo pero en un momento abandono eso y miro hacía a Dark Marucho con cara seria

-No-

-¿Que? Cabeza de tomate no te lo estoy preguntando. Sino vienes conmigo Lord Freezer te castigara el doble. El primer castigo por salvar la vida de tu enemigo y el segundo por negarte a acudir a su presencia y ambos sabemos que Lord Freezer aunque no es famoso por apoyar al fracaso si es famoso por castigar muy severamente a quienes osen ir contra su voluntad y creeme lo que tu haz hecho es exactamente eso, simplemente deja de regarla y ven conmigo-

Tras ese parlamento de Dark Marucho, Dark Ace lo miro resignado pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso mas vio la medalla de Aquos colgando del bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo de Dark Marucho y sintio que algo lo inundaba con un profundo abrazo, eso era un sentimiento de paz y calma y una voz dulce aparecio en su mente recitandole las siguientes palabras

"¿Vale la pena tener tu corazón latiendo aun cuando el precio sea tu alma?"

Esas ultimas palabras sacudieron algo en su interior y este miro nuevamente a la ciudad y siguio su camino hacia el borde donde contemplo la imagen

-Dile a Lord Freezer que lo lamento y que aceptare cualquier castigo que quiera darme pero no pienso dejar una ciudad quemandose porque si-

-Como prefieras pero no le salves la vida a otro peleador o ahí si sera tu fin-dijo Dark Marucho mientras cruzaba por el portal y este se cerraba mientras Dark Ace y Excalibur se arrojaban hacia la ciudad

**Fin del Flashback**

Dark Ace siguio ayudando a la gente a bajar del ultimo edificio a la calle pero se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba a nadie mucha energía para seguir con esta tarea todo el día y que mucha gente moriria sino conseguian erradicar las llamas ahora

-Demonios esto es horriblemente frustrante-dijo Ace

-Es este fuego-dijo Hydranoid-Es mucho mas dificil de parar que el fuego común-

-Eso es porque el fuego de la carta portal que uso Marucho es la mezcla personal del fuego de Dranzer mezclado con el fuego del primer Dragonoid. Por eso es tan dificil de extinguir-

-¿Que se necesitaria para apagarlos?-pregunto Alice

-Un Bakugan con una pirokinesis tremenda-dijo Dark Ace

-¿Pirokinesis es control y creacion de fuego verdad?-dijo Skybeat mientras todos le miraban

-¿Drago no estaras pensando en?-pregunto Hydranoid mientras lo miraba como si estuviese loco

-Yo tengo cierta resistencia al fuego y supongo que ahora que mi blindaje ha aumentado debido a la evolución-

-No perdemos nada con intentar-dijo Zero

-Poder activado:**Señor de las Llamas**  
>Skybeat se alzo al cielo mientras era cubierto por un brillo escarlata mientras alzaba las manos llamando todas las llamas que cubrian los edificios los abandonaron rapidamente y fueron con el Dragonoid formando una gran bola de fuego pero cuando los peleadores creyeron que lo habian logrado la bola de fuego exploto volviendo a incediar la ciudad y Skybeat Dragonoid cayo y termino en su forma de esfera segundos antes de tocar el piso<p>

-Creo que falle ¿Alguien mas quiere intentarlo?-

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Dark Ace frustrado

-¿Podamos? me suena a manada. Tu eres el enemigo, nadie te obliga a quedarte. Es mas si quieres podrias irte ahora ¿Por que no lo haz hecho?-pregunto Zero mientras miraba a Dark Ace

-No te debo explicaciones a ti Zero-

-Este fuego extinguira toda vida en la ciudad a este ritmo-dijo Paige

"¿Que debo hacer?"

Penso Dark Ace y cuando ese pensamiento se formo nuevamente empezo a sentirse abrazado por la sensación que lo había llevado a ayudar a esas personas inocentes

"No lo haras de nuevo. Sí lo haces ten por lo menos la decencía de mostrar tu cara en lugar de solo soltarme una frasesita"

Tras ese pensamiento de Dark Ace, sintio algo en los ojos, como si una luz lo empujase a cerrarlos. cuando fue capaz de abrirlos se vio a si mismo en la biblioteca del castillo de Lord Freezer, vestido con ropas de entrenamiento un poco rasgadas acompañado de una esfera plateada y roja flotando a su alrededor. Esa version de el camino hasta llegar a ver una persona que estaba muy iluminada y su rostro era imperceptible excepto por una pequeña sonrisa y un par de mechones rubios

-Hola-

-Hola Ace ¿Te ayudo con algo?-dijo la persona y por su tono de voz se podía deducir que se trataba de una niña

-De hecho sí, quiero un libro con prefijos asombrosos-

-¿Y para que quieres eso?-

-¡Porque yo y Excalibur hemos alcanzado el maximo nivel!¡TADA!-grito el Dark Ace que vestía la ropa de entrenamiento pero esos gritos le consiguieron el golpe de un gran, gran, gran libro en la cara

-No grites que estamos en una biblioteca-

-Esta bien pero me das el libro que te pedi-

-Mira que te arroje-

-Es muy grande mujer, morire de vejez antes de terminar la primera pagina ¿Que te parece si mejor tu me das una sugerencia y sino me gusta comienzo a buscar?-

-¿Que te parece Nimue?-

-¿Nimue?¿Que significa eso?-dijo el Ace con ropa de entrenamiento y la muchacha solto una pequeña risita

-Para ser la replica de un vestal tienes muy poco conocimiento respecto a su idioma. Lord Freezer sin duda tiene que recordarle a V-sama que trate de preservar cuanta información fuese posible durante el proceso de clonacion-

-¿A que te refieres?¿Que tiene que ver Vestal con todo esto -

-Nimue en vestal significa "rey de los caballeros" y considerando que el nombre de tu Bakugan es Excalibur, la cual era la espada del rey Arturo quien era justamente eso me parecio un nombre adecuado ¿A ti no?-

-Si creo que Nimue Excalibur Pyrus no suena tan mal-

-¿Haz conseguido tu Bakumetalix tambien?-pregunto ella y este solo sonrio

-Por supuesto que sí mujer! ups perdón. Pero mira te presento a Eonis Metalix/Pyrus-dijo Ace mientras alzaba orgulloso una esfera plateada con detalles rojos y naranja pero tras esa ultima imagen Dark Ace volvio a verse iluminado por la luz y al abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontro con que todavia estaba en la ciudad en llamas

"¿Quien era ella?"

-Oye copia barata-grito Ace

-No me digas copia barata!-

-Como digas pero tal vez quieras saber que algo en tus bolsillos esta brillando-dijo Ace y su contraparte metio la mano en su bolsillo y encontro lo que estaba brillando. Era una esfera plateada, roja y naranja junto con una carta poder

Dark Ace realizo un minucioso examen a la esfera y mientras lo hacía esta se abrio-Eonis supongo ¿Tu sabes que es lo que hay que hacer?-

Ante esa pregunta el Bakumetalix retomo su actividad anterior que consistia en brillar mientras tenía la forma de esfera-No te recordaba hasta hoy por una razón pero supongo que hacerte caso no pondra las cosas peor de lo que ya estan. Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Eonis Metalix/Pyrus-

Eonis era un Bakugan humanoide cuyo color predonimante era rojo rubí en casi todo su cuerpo. Su rostro era el de un león pero su melena estaba hecha de espinas doradas, sus brazos llevaban una armadura plateada, al igual que sus piernas y dejaban expuestas sus garras, en el pecho llevaba una especie de protector naranja con forma de llamas. Por ultimo llevaba una capa de resistente oro con lineas rojas separandola en secciones y en la cintura llevaba una espada sellada.

Eonis contemplo la ciudad un momento con sus profundos ojos turquesa y luego examino a los peleadores y sus respectivos Bakugan y finalizo observando a Dark Ace y a Excalibur con una expresion que mostraba seriedad y sabiduria

-Ace libera a Excalibur, con esa carta que tienes en la mano-dijo Eonis mientras nuevamente cerraba los ojos

-Esta bien. Poder activado:**Rey de los Caballeros**  
>La carta que hasta hace unos minutos brillaba de manera cegadora, ceso ese brillo mostrando que trai el dibujo de una espada con una gema en medio la cual comenzo brillar rojo mientras salia disparada fuera de las manos de Dark Ace hacía Excalibur. Al impactar en la armadura Excalibur empezo a quebrarse mientras muchas lineas rojas aparecian en su cuerpo y finalmente exploto en una gran esfera de luz que convirtio la noche en día y debido a su brillo los peleadores no eran capaces de ver a Excalibur<p>

-Ahora Bakumetalix combinate!-gritaron Dark Ace y Eonis mientras el segundo se arrojaba hacia la luz acompañado de Dark Ace en su hombro, la luz se intensifico y los peleadores quedaron ompletamente cegados y se vieron forzados a cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes pero cuando por fin fueron capaces de abrirlos se encontraron de que el incendio había desaparecido junto con Dark Ace y sus Bakugan

-¿QUE MIERDAS PASO?-Preguntaron Paige y Shadow a los gritos

-Ellos desaperacieron las llamas-dijo Jeremias

-Sorprendente-dijo Alice

-Es uno de los 6 peleadores oscuros. Me imaginaba que su poder era grande pero jamas pense que seria así de grande-dijo Zero quien contemplaba todo impresionado.

Tras resolver ese problema los peleadores optaron por retirarse tras recibir los agradecimientos de algunas personas del pueblo pero rapidamente los peleadores les dijeron que todo esto debía permanecer como un secreto y por suerte se lo concedieron. Todo parecia salir bien pero aun quedaba un problema Skybeat Dragonoid debía regresar a Vestroia

-Fue un verdadero placer ser tu amigo Jeremias-dijo Skybeat mientras se preparaba para cruzar por una puerta dimensional a Vestroia

-Fue un placer conocerte Drago-dijo Jeremias

-Gracias pero preferiria que ya no me llamen Drago, mi nombre es Skybeat Dragonoid. De ahora en adelante Drago sera mi hijo y yo sere Skybeat-

**Mansión de Marucho**

Los peleadores alli reunidos estaban observando ese momento con mucho interes y tras escuchar ese ultimo parlamento todos voltearon a ver a Drago quien no había dicho nada desde que Skybeat hizo acto de aparición,

-Eso quiere decir que ese era?-pregunto Dan

-Si Dan ese era el Dragonoid mas poderoso que yo jamas conocí y tambien mi padre-

-O pues lo lamento-

-No lamentes nada, fue agradable verlo aunque sea por ultima vez-dijo Drago y mientras lo hacía bajo la cabeza-Bueno ya llevo mucho rato aquí sentado. Voy a dar un paseo-

**Ciudad**

-Ya dejemonos de sentimentalismos que me arruinas el estilo-dijo Jeremias mientras apartaba la miraba hacia otro lado**  
><strong>

-Te extrañare amigo mio-dijo Skybeat mientras cruzaba la puerta dimensional

-Yo a ti tambien-dijo Jeremias aun de espaldas y la puerta se cerraba. Luego giro a ver y vio a todos llorando

-Ustedes tienen una misión por lo cual recuerdo, dejen de perder el tiempo llorando por un par de personas que despues de todo ya deben estar muertas en su tiempo-

-Fue hermoso-dijo Paige mientras se limpiaba una lagrima

-¿Estas llorando?-preguntaron Shadow y Zero

-Ustedes tambien lo estan haciendo así que ni se burlen!-

-Jeremias fue un placer conocerte y espero que todo salga bien para ti-dijo Ace y luego le estrecho la mano mientras ellos tambien regresaban a su tiempo a traves de un agujero dimensional

* * *

><p>Los peleadores regresaron de su misión y se encontraron con que no estaban en la mansión de Marucho sino a las afueras de una hermosa ciudad, llena de prosperidad, con altos edificios y hermosos parques. Ellos seguian vestidos con ropa del siglo y las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban, en un momento se les acerco una señora<p>

-Bonjour ¿Vienen para participar del festival?-

-¿Festival?-pregunto Zero

-Si caballero, el festival en el cual recodarmos la leyenda mas importante de nuestra ciudad-dijo la señorita y con una sonrisa les señalo la ciudad-La leyenda cuenta que en el 1800 o por ahí un gran incedio se desato destruyendo una buena parte de la ciudad, pero cuando todo parecia perdido el honorable sepulturero del pueblo Jeremias Dufaux llego con un ejercito de jovenes que con la mejor de las predisposiciones apagaron el incendio mientras rescataban a la gente atrapada, salvando así a la ciudad-

Los peleadores tras haber escuchado ese relato no pudieron evitar sonreir entre ellos mientras recordaban al amable sepulturero

* * *

><p>Ending Journey Though the Decade (Gackt)<p>

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
>Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend<br>(Aparece Dan caminando con Drago detras de el mirando al cielo reflexivo pensando en sus amigos)

Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete  
>Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world<br>(Aparece la imagen de Dark Mira corriendo a abrazar a su Dan y la imagen se invierte a sus contra partes en la misma situación)

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Shark, Zero y Nanashi sentados en una montaña, para despues saltar al cielo)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Alice caminando por los bosques congelados de Rusia con Hydranoid y una enorme sombra oscura detras de ella que la atrapo en un agarre doloroso)<p>

Rensu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo  
>Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa<br>(Marucho mirando serio a unas computadoras junto con una version mayor de L a su lado)

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
>Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation<br>(Shun e Ingram entrenando hasta que unos pajaros comienzan a huir despavoridos y Shun se lanza al cielo junto a Ingram)

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kawaru tame  
>Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake We are all dreamers<br>(Marucho se lanza a enfrentar a una serie de Bakugan zombis junto con Elfin y Spectra)

Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni  
>Atarashii kaze wo torinukete michi ga hiraku no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Freezer junto con IV y III ordenando un ataque a un gran satelite mientras de los ojos de III sale una lagrima)<p>

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de  
>Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku<br>Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire  
>(Imagenes de los peleadores oscuros con sus Bakugan uno por uno)<p>

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Un muchacho de cabello canoso creando una onda expansiva azul)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Los distintos peleadores corriendo hasta encontrarse uniendo sus manos y alzandolas con Dan sonriendo)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y aquí termina la busqueda mas larga y aburrida que escribire, siento el capitulo medio pesado y aburrido pero considerando que esta hecho para culminar deberian considerar eso. Debido a la votación el pais ganador fue Egipto, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

**Dragon Oscuro**:Creeme no es que no lo haya intentado pero el teniendo la fuerza de una canica contra una montaña de canicas y un humano digamos que no era una situación justa para el. Gracias por el Review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Haibaku Kuso**:Gracias la verdad me sentía gracioso y me parecio que quedaba bien por cierto gracias por acordarte, los reviews son sin duda un gran regalo de cumpleaños. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Hakuryuu**:Veamos tus dudas

1-Se contesto en el capitulo

2-La verdad lo dudo mucho

3-Ahora viene Mira la cual tratare de no hacer tan por votar y gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Mistrene.3**:Gracias por votar, Respecto a los Bakumetalix veamos. Ya estan: Aquos-Ventus-Haos-Darkus y en el que sigue empeiza la busqueda de Mira la cual es Subterra, así que creo que solo resta Keith antes de poder empezar con la des...Mira que eres muy bueno casi me haces decirte que voy a hacer despues de terminar las busquedas pero ¡ña! Vete olvidando de que te dire que sigue. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Slavik2016**:Gracias por votar, lo de Cleopatra lo veo medio dificil a menos que...Creo que se me ocurrio una idea. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Jack Dark Hell:**Yo no lo dije, L solito se agrando en un pobre intento de justificarse y bueno la verdad Shun hace bastante bien en querer cuidarse de L, respecto al Lemon me lo pensare pero para una buena cantidad de capitulos mas por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	25. Busqueda en el desierto parte 1

Nanashi:aqui les presento el capitulo 25 que me tomo un tiempito ¡Y que bueno que por fin llegue a mi primera centena! ¡YAY!

L:esperamos que lo disfruten

Anubias:Como que estoy algo convencido con este

L:se supone que les vendemos esto

Anubias:Esta bien estoy completamente convencido ¿Ves? Ya me hiciste perder mi porte de chico malo

L:Yo no te quite el porte, te lo quito Mag Mell

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo asi que a leer

* * *

><p>Opening Last Cross (Mitsuoka Masami)<p>

Nee!  
>futari ha guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta<br>(Dan y los peleadores en un risco mirando hacia adelante)

anataga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga  
>tada watashi dattanokamoshirenai<br>(Los peleadores oscuros mirando en la misma posicion hacia sus contrapartes)

Soredemo sore ga  
>hitsuzen no hajimarai datta<br>(Una enorme bola de fuego oscuro destruye el campo de batalla donde se encontraban)

houmutta  
>itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga<br>(el titulo que dice Bakugan Legend Power aparece)

Iroaseru koto sae mo mada deki nai mama ni  
>ima de mo kawara zu ni omoidashi teru<br>kitto subete ga itsuka  
>(Elfin lanza un remolino contra Rock Lizard que lo evade y despues Airus contraataca protegido por su Bakumetalix)<p>

tsuganagari atte...  
>kie nai you ni to...<br>(Percival interviene con sus espadas)

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Wilda se lanza contra Rock Lizard terminando en una lucha de fuerzas)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...  
>(Aranaut ataco a Excalibur junto a Elfin mientras Helios e Ingram se encargaban de Angelus y Reptilian y Drago estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Reaper)<p>

Nee!  
>futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien<br>(III con Cosmicus y una enorme sombra detras de el junto a una un poco mas pequeña)

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto  
>sou hajime kara kizui te i ta no<br>(IV con una sonrisa de maniatico con Marionet a su izquierda y una sombra gigante a la derecha)

Arukidasu  
>sono saki<br>juujika wo se otteiku koto  
>(Una sombra con un aura azul y 6 sombras de Bakugan)<p>

shitte te mo  
>dare yori ashita o misueru tame ni<br>(Freezer y Dranzer con una flota de Bakugan zombis)

nani ka ga sotto koware hajime te shimau mae ni  
>itsu demo hanasa nai you nigirishime te ta<br>(Nanashi y Utopia tratando de confrontar a Dranzer)

kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...  
>omoeru you ni to...<br>(Shark y Zero en una batalla mientras invocan sus Bakumeatlix)

Sabitsui te iru  
>konna keshiki no naka de<br>dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru  
>(Los 6 peleadores oscuros rodeados de sombras excepto 4 las cuales eran Abysspike, Crow, Pegasis y Eonis)<p>

sou kitto ashita ha hokoreru you ni to  
>anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga<br>watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...  
>(Los 7 peleadores junto a unas sombras de las cuales solo cuatro estaban reveladas como Aerial, Bian, Gargoyle y Serene)<p>

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Dranzer, Reaper y Drago atacandose con ferocidad)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..  
>(Freezer y Dan se lanzan el uno hacia el otro con espadas las cuales al chocar liberan un enorme destello)<p>

* * *

><p>Los peleadores se encontraban sentados en el patio interior de la mansión tranquilamente, desayunando y escuchando como L contaba la historia de uno de sus tantos crimenes resueltos<p>

-Y así fue como descubri que la desaparición de sus hijas no habia sido tal cosa y que en su lugar el padre las habia matado y enterrado en la tumba con su madre-

-Guau-dijo Dan mientras estaba sentado como chinito al lado de Haibaku y Julie escuchando el relato del detective quien habia aprovechado para desayunar unos panqueques llenos de caramelo, dulce de leche y un monton de cosas mas

-¿Tienes alguna otra historia?-pregunto Haibaku como niño pequeño mientras sostenia un plato con una montaña de panqueques de tamaño comun

-Depende-dijo L mientras comia algo de su montaña

-¿Depende de que?-pregunto Haibaku curioso

-Depende de si me das la mitad de tu montaña de panqueques-

-¡A eso si que no!¡El desayuno es sagrado!-

-¿Seguro? Tengo una historia sobre el mayor asesino de mi mundo y de como casi goberno al mundo y te aseguro que no era Hitler-dijo L comiendo algo de su montaña y Haibaku se mordio el puño. El realmente queria sus panqueques pero una historia así podia llegar a ser mucho mejor que su desayuno pero y si terminaba perdiendo sus panqueques por nada, L era mucho mas viejo que el y si queria engañarle sin duda iba a valerse de todos sus conocimientos para hacerlo, L solo dijo que no se trataba de Hitler nunca dijo que dijo que no fuese alguien mas de la historia

-Sigue mordiendote el puño de esa manera y vas a sangrar-

-A vamos no sea malo señor L todos queremos escuchar esa historia-dijo Mira sentandose con ellos junto con Gus, Marucho, Barón y el resto excepto por Keith y Mylene quien por la falda y Keith por su gigantesco abrigo seguia de pie conversando tranquilamente

-Muy bien la historia comineza con un estudiante de secundaria...¿Hm señorita Clay?-pregunto L y la aludida lo miro curiosa

-¿Si señor?-

-¿Digame señorita por casualidad la señal de activación de esos Bakumetalix no es un collar brillando?-pregunto L meintras ya dejaba su montaña a un cuarto de lo que era hace unos momentos Y mira examinaba su collar hasta que Rhinoceros aparecio y le salto creando el mapa y Marucho saco un planisferio del interior de su chaqueta y comparo

-Egipto, diviertete Mira y que no te piquen los escorpiones-dijo Runo con una pequeña mueca de alegría, sin duda ver como el posible nuevo interes amoroso de Dan se iba a uno de los lugares mas inhabitables del mundo le daba mucha gracia

-¿Tiramos los dados o que?-pregunto Hydron a manera de suplica

-No entiendo para que preguntas si tu de por si ya vas a ir-dijo Rhinoceros

-No quiero ir al desierto, todo ese calor arruina mi peinado. ¿Viste como tenia mi cabello cuando te encontre?-

-Y por argumentos como ese es que la gente duda de tu heterosexualidad. Bueno por eso y porque cada dos segundos te pones a rizarte el cabello-dijo Lync y todos estallaron en carcajadas menos Hydron quien estaba mascullando maldiciones en un lenguaje inaudible hasta que luego contesto con un tono hostil en su voz

-Yo al menos no me junto con un tipo gigante que hace parecer que tenemos una relación-

-Oye no metas a Marucho y al alien-dijo Shadow y todos se tiraron al piso agarrandose el estomago mientras los mencionados no veian donde esconderse

-¡¿Maestro Ren usted me engaña con el?!¡¿Como pudo hacerme esto a mi?!-chillo Zenet

-Por supuesto que no te engaño y para colmo con Marucho, el es muy enano y hombre para mi-dijo Ren y luego se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo-Lo ultimo sono mal pero tu me entiendes-

-¿O sea que si fuera alguien un poco mas alto y menos masculino si la engañarias con un hombre?-pregunto L mientras señalaba al ex-principe de vestal quien ya estaba listo para darle un golpe al ex-difunto ex-detective y Zenet lloraba a rios inundando todo

-¡¿MAESTRO REN COMO PUDO HACERME ESTO?!¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡¿ES PORQUE NO SOY RUBIA COMO ELLOS?!¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¿Como que esto ya fue muy lejos no?-pregunto Jesse mientras se levantaba esquivando el rio de llanto

-Sin duda-dijo Mason

-Si ya terminaron con esta conversación sin sentido debo informarles que la computadora ya termino-dijo Marucho mientras una pantalla digital aparecía nombrando a los integrantes del equipo

Equipo Subterra

Mira Clay

Shark

Hydron Vestal

Runo Misaki

Jesse Glenn

Billy Gilbert

Gus Grav

Tsuna

Chris

Luna

-¿COMO QUE YO TAMBIEN TENGO QUE IR?-grito Runo y Tigrera la miro al igual que el resto a la vez que todos compartian el mismo pensamiento. Karma, justicia divina o la fuerza representante de luz y justcia que le haya quitado la sonrisa burlona a Runo del rostro y esta al ver las caras que pusieron todos gruño-¡NI LO DIGAN!-

-Para que decirlo si el universo ya hablo por nosotros-dijo Jesse con su tipico tono teatral

-Terminemos con esto de una vez-dijo Billy mientras se levantaba y su Bakumetro sono

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Julie y Billy hizo aparecer la proyección de un escrito

-Es un mensaje de Klaus, dice que tomemos su aeronave porque es mucho mas grande que la de Marucho y tiene 6 cuartos dobles a diferencia de la de Marucho que solo tiene 5 pero que a la vez es igual de rapida eso y que ademas no podemos tomar la de Marucho aunque quisieramos porque se la llevo por error y ahora esta en Francia con el resto-

-Oigan ¿El pervertido ojeroso este no deberia acompañarnos?-pregunto Runo mientras señalaba a L con su pulgar-Se anda jactando todo el santo día sobre sus conocimientos de mil millones de cosas y ya que los tiene nos serviria por si tenemos que buscar dentro de una piramide o templo antiguo-

-Pero a mi no me gusta el sol. Estoy mas acostumbrado a los climas frios de Inglaterra que a los calores extremos del desierto-explico el detective moviendo su mano como quien no quiere la cosa pero desafortunadamente para el Marucho no estuvo de acuerdo

-Señor L no quiero ofenderlo pero usted esta viviendo de a gratis en una mansión y no hace casi nada de provecho mas alla de simples calculos estadisticos y la verdad sus conocimientos serian utiles por esta vez-

-Ya que no me podre salir con la mía esta vez vamos a la nave que Egipto esta lejos-

**Egipto**

Pasado el día llegaron al pais pasada la noche pero mientras sobrevolaban un area cercana al sitio indicado una tornado de arena gigante habia aparecido y les había frenado el paso obligandolos a aterrizar de emergencia y seguir lo que quedaba a pie ya vestidos listos para el clima

-¿De donde habra salido ese tornado?-pregunto Tsuna

-He escuchado de tormentas de arena grandes pero jamas de tornados de arena que impidan el vuelo de un jet y que luego paren de golpe-dijo Luna

-Es el destino quien nos esta guiando y el ha decidido que si lo encontraremos lo haremos como cualquier otro hombre-dijo Jesse mientras miraba su librito y ponía un marcador al momento de cerrarlo para que no se arruinase con la arena

-Y volvemos con tu puta poesia. Por cosas como esa es que le pedi a Kazarina que me matase primero-dijo Plitheon

-Pero aun así aquí seguimos viejo amigo. Porque el destino nos quiere juntos para enfrentar la adversidad-dijo Jesse en tono dramatico

-O quizas me quiere junto a ti para ver cuanto tardo en romperte el cuello y bailar sobre tu tumba-

-En ese caso debe de querernos a todos los presentes para eso-dijo Runo y Jesse borro su sonrisa

-La gente de hoy en día no reconoce el talento para el teatro ni aunque lo tenga enfrente-

-Yo si solo que lo vi tantas veces que me harte-dijo Hydron con una sonrisa presumida

-¿Como es eso?-

-Osea hello. Soy el principe de toda Vestal lo que significa aparte de gran poder politico, fumarme cuanta obra de teatro que mi padre quisiera obligarme a ver-dijo Hydron mientras se ponía rizar su cabello

-Ex-principe-dijo Gus con toda la mala intención

-Hasta que me vuelva digno del trono devuelta-

-La dinastía de la familia Vestal se acabo con tu padre y tu supuesta muerte no dejo ningun miembro de la familia real y el parlamento tomo el cargo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos declaremos una democracia-

-¿Seguro que la dinastia Vestal acabo conmigo y mi padre?-

-¿Que significa eso?-pregunto Luna

-Nada solo creo que seria correcto informarle que yo no nací en un huerto de lechugas-

-Es imposible, la reina de Vestal no existe. Murío cuando te pario!-grito Gus

-¿Eso es lo que dicen los libros de historia no?-pregunto Hydron con la misma sonrisa confiada-Ya sabes, los que eran regulados por el gobierno de la familia real-

-Eso significa...-dijo Gus por fin dandose cuenta de que en realidad el habia estado viviendo

-Yep no eramos simplementes rey y principe desalmados sino que tambien le haciamos honor al titulo de dictadores, la sumisión del pueblo era tan perfecta que ni siquiera se notaba en las grandes ciudades es mas ni siquiera los miembros de la guardia de elite como los Vexos se daban cuenta. El unico que parecía saber que en realidad no eran subditos sino esclavos era tu preciado maestro Spectra y quizas Mylene-dijo Hydron con una sonrisa burlona y todos lo miraron mal- Pero yo ya no hare eso nunca mas, ahora soy de los buenos-

-¡Es imposible!¡El maestro Spectra jamas me ocultaria una verdad así!¡El siempre me hace ver cuando cometo un error!-

-¿Hablas de un error como desafiar a mi padre? Eres un impulsivo Grav no importa cuanto intentes guardar las apariencias por el bien de la imagen de tu maestro jamas dejaras pelear antes que pensar y si yo fuera todavia el principe malvado que era ahora mismo te habria mandado a ejecutar por atacarme y difamación-dijo Hydron mientras atajaba un golpe de Gus y le devolvia otro y antes de que pudiesen empezar a golpearse entre ellos Billy sujeto a Hydron de la espalda junto con Tsuna y Shark junto Jesse detuvieron a Gus mientras L se ponia entre ambos

-Mira ya estan los dos muy grandecitos como para empezar a golpearse porque sí. ¿Gus verdad? este muchacho te guste o no es tu aliado, no tu enemigo y sino puedes entenderlo lo mejor sera que te quedes cuidando la nave y respecto a ti rubiesito, haz hecho muchas cosas bajas pero afirmas estar arrepentido y quieres redimirte. Sí de verdad quieres eso deja de provocar la ira de las personas que debes ayudar porque sino nadie confiara en ti-

-Esta bien-dijo Hydron mientras Tsuna y Billy lo soltaban

-No confio en ti-dijo Gus en un tono relajado tras haber pensado en que haria su maestro tomo una decisión-Pero supongo que lo correcto sería empezar de cero. Soy Gus Grav asistente de laboratorio y mano derecha de Keith Clay alias Spectra Phantom-

-Hydron Vestal ex-principe del planeta Vestal y compañero del Bakugan Rhinoceros Subterra-

-Hay que lindo-dijeron un trio de voces masculinas a manera de burla mientras una tormenta de arena rodeaba a los chicos y L uso las habilidades que la Z-ONE le habia otorgado y volo fuera de la tormenta pero no vio nada a causa de que habia mucha arena

-¿Oigan y las chicas?-pregunto Tsuna

-Dos de ellas estan bastante lindas y desarrolladas, esas se las venderemos al majara y las otras dos para Eslovaquia se ha dicho-dijo uno de ellos con el mismo tono burlon y L que seguia en el cielo fruncio el sueño

-Hay varias cosas que no me gustan entre ellas estan la Coca Cola Zero, la Coca Cola Light, Kira y la que mas odio, traficantes de mujeres-dijo L mientras dispara una esfera de luz dorada contra la arena y la arena se habia despejado debido a que habia un sujeto cubierto de vendas a piel cabeza tirado en el piso agarrandose el pie pero este rapidamente con un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo arrojo un tornado de arena contra el detective quien quedo atorado en el

-Rapido Gelb tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue ese hijo de perra Amon o nos va a hacer cuadritos-

-Espera hombre ese hijo de puta me lastimo el pie no puedo desplazarme-

-Pues ven al vehiculo rapido, ya tenemos a las perras-

-No, no las tienen-dijo la voz de un hombre en medio de la arena y en un gran parpadeo de luz roja la arena que usaban para ocultarse se habia ido pero la que apresaba a los chico seguia en movimiento. Los tres sujetos que vestian exactamente igual que Gelb se espantaron al ver a quien tenian frente a ellos, sentado en el techo de una especie de barco para arena, un joven de cabello rojo como la sangre al igual que sus ojos, de piel blanca cosa rara para alguien que vive en el desierto y con el peinado para atras dandole el toque perfecto de chico malo y vestido con un abrigo negro que llegaba casi hasta el piso y llevaba una camiseta amarilla, unos jeans azules, zapatos negros y un vaso de whisky que estaba lleno de arena el cual vacio mientras miraba amenazadoramente a los tres

-Gelb, Baal y Broww, arenosos de porquería ¿Que les he dicho con venir con sus mierdas a mi parte del desierto?-

-Nos desviamos un poco ni siquiera sabiamos que este era tu terreno no era nuestra intención arruinar su trago-dijo Broww mientras suplicaba misericordia al pelirrojo

-¿Enserio no lo sabias? Porque recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que "Tenemos que irnos antes de que ese hijo de perra Amon llegue o nos va hacer cuadraditos"-

-Esta bien si lo sabiamos pero no queriamos provocar su ira o gran Amon-dijo Broww

-Podemos negociar. Nos dejas irnos y te damos la mitad de los que saquemos por las cuatro chicas-ofrecio Gelb

-¿No hablaras en serio o si?-pregunto Amon mientras lo miraba con frialdad

-¡Por supuesto que no!¡Usted tiene razón se merece mas todavia!¡Le daremos el 90%!-dijo el del medio que hasta ahora no habia hablado y Amon examino cuidadosamente a las muchachas y en un momento aparto el cabello del rostro de una para examinarla mejor, acción que fue malentendida por los aterrorizados

-Si lo desea puede quedarselas-dijo Broww

-Baal tu oferta del 90% es tentadora pero no y respecto a la tuya Broww creo que te hare caso y me las quedare-dijo Amon mientras los tres suspiraban aliviados y cuando empezaron a retroceder escucharon un sonido de estatica y lo ultimo que vieron fue como una explosion de energía roja a gran escala los enviaba al otro mundo y destruia los tornados dejando inconcientes a los jovenes

-Dije que me las quedaria. Jamas dije algo de perdonarles la vida-dijo Amon con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras con telekinesis hacia levitar a los jovenes que habian caido inconscientes por la explosión excepto a L que seguia despierto pero un poco mal herido por la explosión y solamente le sonrio de manera divertida

**Mira POV**

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunte mientras me levantaba lentamente en una cama dura seguramente por que el dueño no le daba mucho uso. alza la vista con cuidado y trate de hacer memoria de como llegue a ese lugar.

Estaba en el desierto buscando la ruina donde Shark habia escondido mi Bakumetalix cuando note que los chicos se habian puesto a pelear por algo. A claro politica la vieja enemiga de todo el mundo. Esos idiotas no se callaban y en un momento de distracción un idiota me golpeo la nuca con un tubo de metal y me dejo inconsciente

-Oye paliducho tu amiga cabeza naranja desperto-dijo una voz que no conocia pero con saber que dijo paliducho la lista de a quien le hablaba se redujo

-Mira por fin despiertas. Eres la ultima-dijo L mientras entraba con un vaso de agua

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunte mientras me llevaba la mano a la cabeza y luego por fin mire para los costados y vi como estaban los otros comiendo una sopa y bebiendo agua dentro de una vieja casa donde el tiempo parecia haber dejado sus huellas

-Estan en mi casa-dijo un joven pelirrojo con pinta de delincuente aunque bueno yo como voy a juzgarlo de parecer delincuente teniendo mi hermano que anda vestido todo el dia como artista punk de los ochenta saben que mejor me cayo la boca

Fin POV

-Señoritas dejen que me presento. Mi nombre es Jack Amon, rescatista, guardian, sectario y el mejor amante que han tenido...bueno lo ultimo no...todavia-dijo Jack con su mejor sonrisa de seductor y observaba a los presentes con un brillo misterioso en los ojos

-Mas respeto para la hermana de mi maestro-dijo Gus mientras se levantaba y se interponia entre Jack y los presentes

-No me digas tu debes ser el tipico perro faldero-dijo Jack con tono burlon y Hydron se rio por lo bajo-No tengo ni la mas jodida idea de quien es tu maestro y ademas estas en mi casa, ya sabes a la cual llegaste despues de que te rescate a ti y todos los presentes, entre ellos la muchacha que no protegiste de unos idiotas así que porque mejor no me das las gracias y te callas-

-Le corto el rostro-dijo Chris a Billy

-Te agradecemos tu ayuda Jack-dijo Tsuna pero luego cuando Jack lo miro serio se asusto-quise decir señor Amon-

-Naa el señor Amon era el idiota que tenia por padre a mi me pueden llamar Jack-dijo divertido al ver el susto del joven

-¿Por que vives en el desierto Jack?-pregunto Luna

-Recuerdas la parte de sectario, bueno esa no era broma. Soy el ultimo de una secta de 5000 años de antiguedad conocida como los apostoles del Desierto. Nuestro deber es cuidar de un templo y resguardar el tesoro secreto que esconde hasta que llegue el dueño, eso significa podrirnos en el desierto hasta el ultimo de nuestros dias-

-No tienes Fe en que esa persona llegara?-pregunto Runo

-Esta misión es ambigua y data desde hace 5000 años y segun las tablas antiguas que parecen hechas por niños de cinco años esta misión fue entregada por un hombre pulpo azul pero tras mil años espera nadie vino la gente empezo a abandonar la misión así que los sabios nos echaron una maldición encima que nos daba grandes poderes pero nos impedia abandonar el desierto hasta que ese elegido llegue y nos libere del desierto. Que estupidez-relato Jack mientras les habria las cortinas les mostraba un mural en mal estado y con dibujos raros y apenas interpretables

-Te dijeron hombre pulpo azul, jajajjajajajaja-estallo en carcajadas Jumbad en el hombro de su compañero

-Y el resto de tu gente?-pregunto Shark ignorando a su compañero

-Muertos, se fueron suicidando otros los tuvimos que asesinar porque enloqucieron y así avanzamos hasta llegar a la ultima linea familiar osea yo mi padre y mi hermana los cuales tambien estan muertos. Mate a mi padre luego de que el asesinase a mi madre por no servirle un trago y despues mi hermana se intento suicidar porque no toleraba vivir sabiendo que jamas seria libre y tendria que vivir con la memoria de una familia de asesinos pero la detuve y la mantengo en una clase de tubo de extasis porque las veces que he intentando sacarla antes de que me de cuenta ya lo esta intentando de vuelta-dijo Jack con toda la seriedad del mundo y cuando llego a la parte de su hermana sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y el aire se llenaba de tristeza

-Lamentamos mucho escuchar eso pero podrias hacernos el favor de guiarnos hasta ese templo-pidio amablemente Runo

-Y por que haria eso?-

-Dime esta es la ubicación de ese templo que resguardas?-pregunto Mira mientras presionaba el medallón y el mapa aparecia frente a los ojos de Jack que miro con sorpresa el collar

-¡Sí esa es!¡Y el collar es igual al gravado en la puerta y en las tablas!¡Eso quiere decir...!-dijo Jack enloquecido de emocion mientras una esfera negra con lineas rojas salia de su abrigo y se movia de aquí para alla

-¡POR FIN VAMOS A SER LIBRES!-grito la esfera

-Hell tu ya eres libre pero eso significa que Midna ya no tiene porque seguir durmiendo!-grito Jack muerto de la alegría mientras corría en dirección de unos cuartos pero antes pego la vuelta y miro en dirección a los muchachos-La despierto y nos vamos-

-No tenemos ese tiempo-dijo Shark

-Vamos son un par de horas en las que se estabiliza para caminar y ya-

-Nos estan pisando los talones sino llegamos al templo antes que el enemigo ellos habran destruido ese tesoro que resguardas y tu misión habra fallado lo cual se resume en que jamas saldras de aquí-dijo Shark y la alegria en el rostro del pelirrojo se desvanecio

-Esta bien nos vamos pero despues de que me liberen de esta misión nos sacan de este desierto-dijo Jack con frialdad. De la alegria que se habia hecho presente en su rostro ya no quedaba nada solo una determinación inhumana y una voluntad como las que jamas han sido percibidas a traves de palabras, sin duda lo que decia no era una petición ni una pregunta, era la mas ferrea de las promesas y sin lugar a duda el iba asegurarse que se cumpla

* * *

><p>Ending Journey Though the Decade (Gackt)<p>

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
>Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend<br>(Aparece Dan caminando con Drago detras de el mirando al cielo reflexivo pensando en sus amigos)

Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete  
>Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world<br>(Aparece la imagen de Dark Mira corriendo a abrazar a su Dan y la imagen se invierte a sus contra partes en la misma situación)

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Shark, Zero y Nanashi sentados en una montaña, para despues saltar al cielo)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Alice caminando por los bosques congelados de Rusia con Hydranoid y una enorme sombra oscura detras de ella que la atrapo en un agarre doloroso)<p>

Rensu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo  
>Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa<br>(Marucho mirando serio a unas computadoras junto con una version mayor de L a su lado)

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
>Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation<br>(Shun e Ingram entrenando hasta que unos pajaros comienzan a huir despavoridos y Shun se lanza al cielo junto a Ingram)

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kawaru tame  
>Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake We are all dreamers<br>(Marucho se lanza a enfrentar a una serie de Bakugan zombis junto con Elfin y Spectra)

Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni  
>Atarashii kaze wo torinukete michi ga hiraku no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Freezer junto con IV y III ordenando un ataque a un gran satelite mientras de los ojos de III sale una lagrima)<p>

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de  
>Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku<br>Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire  
>(Imagenes de los peleadores oscuros con sus Bakugan uno por uno)<p>

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Un muchacho de cabello canoso creando una onda expansiva azul)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Los distintos peleadores corriendo hasta encontrarse uniendo sus manos y alzandolas con Dan sonriendo)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

De verdad odio dejar capitulos incompletos o a mis lectores inconformes pero que se le va a hacer este tiene que quedarse así pero no se me acaloren que en el proximo capitulo termino esta busqueda y nos vamos con el rubio teñido

**Dragon Oscuro**:Pues tal parece que esa vez no le vinieron o si le vinieron no sirvieron tanto contra los que le vinieron en monton. Gracias por el Review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Haku**:Tienes toda la razón. Logre no hacer un intervalo larguisimo creo que me merezco un premio (El autor se va a la cocina y comienza a comer todo lo que hay como el muerto de hambre que es). Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Hakuryuu**: Bueno supongo que ya te armaste una idea de como sera esta aventura y gracias por lo del cumpleaños**.**Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Slavik2016**:Claro 4 semanas y un poquito mas no es mucho y gracias por lo del cumpleaños. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


	26. Busqueda en el desierto parte 2

Nanashi:aqui les presento el capitulo 26 que espero disfruten

L:Van a disfrutarlo

Anubias:Como sea sigan leyendo

L:Tu siempre tan simpatico

Anubias:Por favor, soy badass no se supone que sea simpatico

L:Claro, tan badass que has perdido casi todas las batallas en las que has participado

Nanashi:no les quito mas de su tiempo asi que a leer

* * *

><p>Opening Last Cross (Mitsuoka Masami)<p>

Nee!  
>futari ha guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta<br>(Dan y los peleadores en un risco mirando hacia adelante)

anataga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga  
>tada watashi dattanokamoshirenai<br>(Los peleadores oscuros mirando en la misma posicion hacia sus contrapartes)

Soredemo sore ga  
>hitsuzen no hajimarai datta<br>(Una enorme bola de fuego oscuro destruye el campo de batalla donde se encontraban)

houmutta  
>itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga<br>(el titulo que dice Bakugan Legend Power aparece)

Iroaseru koto sae mo mada deki nai mama ni  
>ima de mo kawara zu ni omoidashi teru<br>kitto subete ga itsuka  
>(Elfin lanza un remolino contra Rock Lizard que lo evade y despues Airus contraataca protegido por su Bakumetalix)<p>

tsuganagari atte...  
>kie nai you ni to...<br>(Percival interviene con sus espadas)

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Wilda se lanza contra Rock Lizard terminando en una lucha de fuerzas)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...  
>(Aranaut ataco a Excalibur junto a Elfin mientras Helios e Ingram se encargaban de Angelus y Reptilian y Drago estaba enfrascado en su batalla con Reaper)<p>

Nee!  
>futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien<br>(III con Cosmicus y una enorme sombra detras de el junto a una un poco mas pequeña)

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto  
>sou hajime kara kizui te i ta no<br>(IV con una sonrisa de maniatico con Marionet a su izquierda y una sombra gigante a la derecha)

Arukidasu  
>sono saki<br>juujika wo se otteiku koto  
>(Una sombra con un aura azul y 6 sombras de Bakugan)<p>

shitte te mo  
>dare yori ashita o misueru tame ni<br>(Freezer y Dranzer con una flota de Bakugan zombis)

nani ka ga sotto koware hajime te shimau mae ni  
>itsu demo hanasa nai you nigirishime te ta<br>(Nanashi y Utopia tratando de confrontar a Dranzer)

kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...  
>omoeru you ni to...<br>(Shark y Zero en una batalla mientras invocan sus Bakumeatlix)

Sabitsui te iru  
>konna keshiki no naka de<br>dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru  
>(Los 6 peleadores oscuros rodeados de sombras excepto 4 las cuales eran Abysspike, Crow, Pegasis y Eonis)<p>

sou kitto ashita ha hokoreru you ni to  
>anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga<br>watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...  
>(Los 7 peleadores junto a unas sombras de las cuales solo cuatro estaban reveladas como Aerial, Bian, Gargoyle y Serene)<p>

Sabitsui te iru konna jidai no naka de  
>itsu datte watashi ha koko kara inotteru<br>(Dranzer, Reaper y Drago atacandose con ferocidad)

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to  
>anata o kurushima seru subete no mono ni<br>hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..  
>(Freezer y Dan se lanzan el uno hacia el otro con espadas las cuales al chocar liberan un enorme destello)<p>

* * *

><p>Los peleadores habian abandonado la casa de Jack y viajaron usando el deslizador para arena que este le había robado a sus tres victimas hace unas horas y tras unos diez minutos de viaje yendo a toda la velocidad posible para un vehiculo de esa clase llegaron a la puerta de un gran templo de piedra<p>

-Mira esta es la puerta principal, abrela con tu collar-dijo Shark y Mira alzo su medallón y este disparo un rayo naranja que desaparecio la puerta y en su lugar hizo aparecer a un guardian de piedra con forma de chacal humanoide y de como tres metros

-Jovenes aventureros yo soy Geosis guardian del templo sagrado que resguarda los Bakumetalix con tipo Subterra-

-Whoa, si que es un tipo grande-dijo Jack mientras se tomaba su tercer vaso de whisky de la hora

-Es un placer, yo soy Mira Clay y este es mi compañero Breaker Wilda Subterra y hemos venido para...-dijo Mira hasta que Geosis le contesto aruptamente

-Si ya se a que han venido, ahorrenselo así puedo regresar a dormir en paz-dijo Geosis en un tono de anciano cascarrabias

-El mitico guardian de piedra parece no ser feliz con la misión que le ha encomendado. Pobre de el-dijo Jesse con su tipico tono teatral y se llevaba el libro a la frente

-¡Enserio verdesito!¡Deja ese libro en paz o te lo voy a meter tan adentro que vas a necesitar un proctologo profesional!-DIJO rUNO

-Llevo aquí 5000 años tengo tanta arena que hasta mi arena tiene arena, solo quiero terminar con esta misión para poder irme a dormir despues de 5000 años-dijo Geosis y olfateo el aire-¿Eso es ouzo?-

-¿Que es el ouzo?-pregunto Tsuna

-Ouzo creo que era como le decian al vino hace milenios-dijo L y luego señalo la copa de Jack-Quiza lo que esta oliendo es tu whisky y lo esta confundiendo-

-¿Me dan un poco? Tengo la garganta seca-dijo Geosis mientras extendia el brazo

-Pero tu eres de piedra-dijo Jack tratando de salvar su botella pero un golpe en la nuca de parte de Runo lo hizo soltar un grunido y entregarle su botella al guardian de piedra quien se la bebio toda de un trago

-Eso estuvo bueno-

-¿Ya podemos pasar?-pregunto Hydron

-No. Todavía deben hacer las pruebas. Pasen-dijo Geosis y al entrar todos se dieron cuenta que mas que un templo estaban en una ciudadela

-Que comienzen las pruebas-dijo Geosis y de un golpe en el piso los peleadores desaparecierón en un haz de luz naranja

* * *

><p>Gus, Jesse y Hydron habían terminado en una habitación cuadrada con diferentes grabados en las paredes y con un techo que parecia no tener fin y en la pared del fondo habia un gran espejo<p>

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Hydron mientras examinaba el lugar y se encontro finalmente en el espejo y se dispuso a examinar su rostro y cabello

-En el interior del templo supongo-dijo Gus y en ese momento vio como Hydron se miraba en el espejo de la pared y corrio hacia el mientras lo intentaba alejar con ayuda de Jesse y sus reflejo tambien eran captados por el espejo-Oye deja eso se supone que venimos a realizar la prueba-

Instantaneamente el espejo empezo a brillar y los reflejos de Hydron, Gus y Jesse se les dibujaron unas sonrisa maliciosas y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y acontinuación ante los ojos de un aterrorizado Hydron unos brazos comenzaron a salir del espejo y se agarraron de los bordes para ayudar a salir y para mayor horror de Gus, Hydron y Jesse vieron que esos reflejos no eran nada mas que ellos mismos cuando todavía eran Vexos y la forma gundaliana de Jesse, Hydron traia el chaleco marrón y sus gafas de sol mientras Gus traia su gigantesca chaqueta naranja y una sonrisa sadica y por ultimo Jesse seguia igual que siempre en su forma gundaliana con todo y librito

-Esa debe ser la prueba-dijo Gus

-Dicen los sabios que no hay peor enemigo que uno mismo-dijo Jesse mientras observaba eso sorprendido y eran teletransportados al principio de la habitación y sus copias los miraban con malicia

* * *

><p>Chris y Billy habian caido en una habitación de gran tamaño cuyos adoquines de gran tamaño tenían diferentes atributos y al final había una pared con un gran tablero de piedra y un halcon de oro encima<p>

-¿Que sera eso?-

-Ni idea-dijo Billy mientras daba un paso y de los ojos del halcón aparecía un holograma frente a ellos

* * *

><p>Runo y Mira habían caido en un cuarto bastante simple hecho de piedra pero con llamas verdes en los bordes del cuarto, en el centro había una mesa con varias botellas y una inscripción de piedra<p>

-Demonios-dijo Mira

-Por esta vez concuerdo contigo-dijo Runo

* * *

><p>Tsuna y Luna habian caido en un pasadizo largo lleno de trampas, como por ejemplo lanzas que se disparaban en todas las direcciones flamas desde el piso y techo, un lago de acido y un pozo sin fin y al final del cuarto estaba una puerta cerrada<p>

-Esto no terminaría bien-dijo Tsuna mientras se abrazaba así mismo

-No te lo voy a discutir-

* * *

><p>Geosis, L, Jack y Shark se encontraron frente a una gran puerta con el simbolo del collar de Mira una estrella de seis puntas de color marrón y cuatro puertas en diferentes direcciones<p>

-¡¿Que les hiciste?!-pregunto Jack mientras preparaba una esfera de plasma roja en su mano pero Shark lo disuadio

-No les hizo nada solo los sometio a las pruebas y a nosotros nos trajo aquí para que no estorbasemos-

-Sus tres amigos con pinta de raros se estan enfrentando a ellos mismo y saldran por la puerta Noroeste si superan la prueba, las niñas rubias saldran por la noreste si por milagro superan la prueba de inteligencia, la pelirroja y la plana por la sudeste en el remoto caso de que superen la de confianza y el niño chillón y la otra mocosa por la sudoeste si superan la prueba de supervivencia-

-¿Y no podemos ver?-pregunto L

-Depende-dijo Geosis

-¿Depende de que?-pregunto Jack y L rodo los ojos el mismo ya había usado ese truco en la mañana

-De si tienen mas de esa bebida-

-A bueh aparte de guardian saliste mañoso y borracho-dijo Shark mientras Jack de mala gana renunciaba a otra de sus botellas-¿De donde sacas tantas botellas?¿Tienes un bar en el bolsillo?-

-Tengo algunos bares por todo el desierto pero usualmente siempre llevo tres botellas de whisky conmigo-

-Shh miren las pantallas-dijo L

**Cuarto de Chris y Billy**

-Que dice ahí?-pregunto Chris mientras miraba el texto que estaba en un idioma ilegible para ella

-Ni idea. que no podía venir en ingles?-pregunto Billy y el texto cambio su apariencia a estar escrito en ingles antiguo

-Gracias. Muy bien veamos, aquí dice _¿Cual de estois Bakugan en atributo Subterra es más rapido?_

_ A)Juggernoid_

_B)Hynoid_

-Esa esta facíl, obviamente el mas rapido es Hynoid-dijo Billy mientras tocaba la acción con el dedo y la pantalla brilo verde y se desvanecio

-Esto es muy facíl es una simple trivia solo tenemos que contestar unas cinco preguntas más y ganamos-dijo Chris mientras daba un paso al frente pisando una tabla de Haos que hizo aparecer otra pregunta

_¿A cual de los siguientes Bakugan le corresponde el poder Arco del Angel?_

_A)Siege Haos_

_B)Robotallion Haos_

_C)Utopia Haos_

-Facíl decias tu-dijo Billy mientras Chris reía nerviosa

-No conozco ni a la mitad de los Bakugan que dice ahí ¿Que hacemos?-dijo Chris completamente desesperada

-Pues por descarte. Robotallion era una especie de robot que disparaba rayos laser en todas sus versiones y jamas vi a ninguna de sus contrapartes de atributo invocando armas así que fuera, Siege era un caballero y Utopia creo que es el Bakugan de ese chico y el tambien parece un caballero pero considerando que este templo fue custodiado por un amigo suyo vamos por Utopia-explico Billy mientras la pantalla otra vez se convertía en verde y se desvanecía dejandole pasar hasta Darkus

_Cual de los siguientes Bakugan es mas parecido a una serpiente_

_A)Snapzoid_

_B)Serpenoid_

-Esta es facilisima solo un burrazo no la sabría, te la dejo a ti Chris-dijo Billy mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponia las manos detras de la cabeza

-Claro que es facíl, la opción correcta es Snapzoid-dijo Chris tocando esa opción

-Claro es Snap..¡¿Que dijiste?!-Pregunto Billy asustado por fin abriendo los ojos y viendo como la pantalla se ponía roja y de como la tabla bajo sus pies estaba por quebrarse por suerte logro saltar a tiempo y salvar a Chris de una caida segura

-Mejor me dejas seguir a mí-dijo Billy mientras frente a el aparecía un cartel con la siguiente pregunta

_Si un Tidal Juggernaut Aquos intenta detener un ataque de un Bakugan Pyrus el cual realiza el poder Doce Flamas Falsas ¿Cual sería el mejor poder defensivo para detenerlo de una sola vez?_

_A)Muralla de Agua_

_B)Lluvia de Invierno_

_C)Ninguna de las anteriores_

-Muy bien esta no me la se-dijo Billy mientras se sacaba la gorra y se rascaba la cabeza

-Obviamente debe ser capsiosa sino no podrian esa opción-dijo Chris mientras tocaba la tercera opción y Billy miraba horrorizado, horror que se disipo al ver que la pantalla se volvía verde y así avanzaron hasta Ventus

_¿Cual era el color favorito de la guardiana de Ventus en el momento que el asombroso peleador Aquos conocido como Shark creo esta trampa?_

_Turquesa_

_Rojo_

_Rosado_

-¡NO ME JODAS!-Gritaron Chris y Billy mientras se ponian tan rojos de la rabia que parecía que estaban por escupir fuego

**Centro**

-Como que te pasaste de hijo de vecina con esa pregunta-dijo Jack mientras miraba a Shark

-La pregunta no era para ellos-

-Entonces para quien la pusiste?-pregunto L y Shark desvio la mirada

-No importa en este momento-

-Mejor veamos que hacen la niña y el que grita como niña-dijo Jack pero no vieron a nadie

-¿Donde estaran?-pregunto Shark mientras la puerta sudoeste se abría y de ella salian Tsuna y Luna con muchos arañazos y mirando a Shark con ganas de matarlo

-¿Y que les parecio la prueba de resistencia?-pregunto Jack intentando romper la tensión pero solo consiguio convertirse en blanco de las tenebrosas miradas homicidas-Hay que delicaditos-

-¡TU ESTARIAS IGUAL DE DELICADITO SI HUBIERAS TENIDO QUE PASAR TODAS ESAS TRAMPAS!¡¿Y EN SERIO?!¡¿UN POZO DE ACIDO ERA ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO?!-grito Luna completamente histerica mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello como podía pero al final Tsuna tuvo que ayudarla mientras Shark ya estaba hecho todo un chibi

-Todos pusieron pozos con acido yo solo queria ser popular-

-No tiene caso discutir contigo-bufo Luna mientras Tsuna terminaba de acomodarle el cabello lo mejor que podía

-Gracias Tsuna tu si eres un caballero-

-O un futuro estilista gay-dijo Chris recien llegando

-Como salieron tan rapido?-pregunto L

-Resolvimos la pregunta escogiendo la opción que hasta ahora había sido la unica que no ha sido correcta osea A) Turquesa y luego la ultima pregunta era "¿El peleador Pyrus conocido como Zero es un idiota?" y suposimos que estabas tratando de insultar a tu amigo así que le dimos click a sí y luego cruzamos la puerta-Explico Billy mientras miraba las pantallas y ahora veia la de Mira y Runo

-¿Por que se quedan ahí paradas?-

-Ni idea dejen que subo el volumen-dijo Geosis

**Cuarto de Runo y Mira**

Runo y Mira se encontraban de pie mirando la mesa con botellas frente a ellas y el cartel de piedra a su lado, Mira se tomo su tiempo mirando al cartel mientras Runo con cara de impaciencia la observaba a ella y a la mesa con las diversas botellas

-Y que dice?-pregunto Runo

-Esta en vestal antiguo el cual yo no se leer ya que generalmente solo se le enseña a los miembros de la realeza y el clero pero por lo poco que soy capaz de entender creo que dice que dos de estas botellas contienen una pocion especial que nos permitira cruzar esas llamas sin quemarnos-

-¿Y las otras?-pregunto Runo

-Veneno, veneno puro-

-¿Como sabremos cual es cual?-

- Dice que son las que tienen un liquido verde-

-Todas tienen liquido verde-dijo Runo señalando que las botellas si bien tenian todas liquido verde de diferentes tonos y todas tenian una pareja con su misma tonalidad

-Creo que dice que son las que tienen el color mas claro o sera el mas oscuro? No se... creo que debe ser el mas claro-

-En ese caso esperemos a que llegue el afeminado real y nos lo diga-dijo Runo

-Sería lo mas sabio-dijo Mira suspirando sin saber que ellos no podrian intervenir

**Centro**

-¿No podemos decirles que estan esperando en vano?-pregunto Jack

-No, ellas deben aprender en confiar la una en la otra-dijo Shark

-¿Y si no lo logran a tiempo?-pregunto L

-Las llamas las consumiran-dijo Geosis con tono serio

-Estoy aburrida veamos como les va a los otros tres-dijo Luna

Habitación de Jesse, Gus y Hydron

El lugar debido al techo infinito y al gran espacio era de lo mas adecuado para una batalla Bakugan, los dobles desde hace rato no se habían dado a esperar y ya habian convocado a Dryiod Darkus, Rex Vulcan Darkus y Plitheon Darkus mientras los originales habian optado por invocar a Rhinoceros Subterra, Rex Vulcan Subterra y Plitheon Ventus. La batalla estaba igualada ya que la unica variante eran Rhinoceros y Dryiod pero Rhinoceros poseia una gran resistencia para compensar la velocidad de Dryiod

-Poder activado:**Híper Impacto**  
>Vulcan apunto con sus dos brazos a su contraparte de negro y morado y de un momento a otro la armadura de sus brazos salio disparada como cohete<p>

-Buen movimiento, pero todo lo que hagas lo hago mejor, poder activado: **Híper Impacto Oscuro**  
>Rex Vulcan Darkus hizo exactamente lo mismo que su homologo Subterra solo que al momento del impacto su movimiento fue el que salio vencedor y Vulcan cayo al suelo de espaldas rompiendo su visor y revelando su ojo reptilico<p>

-Eso dolio-

-O vamos no seas lloron. Estoy seguro de que te dolio más cuando te forzaron a evolucionar a esa forma-dijo Dark Gus pero luego añadio-Corrección cuando te obligue a evolucionar-

-Callate-dijo Gus

-O nervio sensible?¿Acaso te duele el hecho de haber tratado a tu compañero como si fuera una simple arma al igual que a Elico y a Brontes?-

-¿Brontes? Que tiene que ver ese Bakugan cara de payaso con esto?-pregunto Hydron mientras prestaba atención a su propia batalla

-Que no me digas que jamas les conto de la vez que hizo evolucionar a Brontes solo para poder atacar la moral de Volt?¿Tampoco les conto que despues de eso lo desecho en Vestroia porque ya no era de utilidad?-dijo Dark Gus mientras su sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchaba al ver como a Hydron y a Jesse se les desencajaba la mandibula y miraban a Gus que en su rostro tenia una mezcla de rabia y verguenza

-¿Como pudiste hacer eso?-pregunto Hydron mientras seguia peleando y cuando uno de los ataques de Dryiod impacto en Rhinoceros este solto un grito de dolor y Hydron recordo su batalla

-Poder activado:**Sable Terremoto**  
>Rhinoceros hizo aparecer la espada de cristal de su cola y de un rapido giro dio una serie de golpes a la copia del Bakugan mecanico pero este atajaba la mayoria gracias a su gran habilidad con su katana laser<p>

-No veo de que te indignas si tu tampoco has sido un santo, la verad eres peor que el-dijo Dark Gus mientras la contraparte oscura de Hydron sonreia

-No es cierto-intento negar Rhinoceros para defender a su compañero

-En eso te equivocas. Vamos Hydron ¿Vas a negarle lo feliz que te sentiste cuando te encomedaron conquistar Vestroia?¿El orgullo que se apoderaba de ti cada vez que contemplabas a los petrificados antiguos heroes de Vestroia?¿O de lo astuto que te sentiste tras haber activado el ultimo controlador? Pero tu historial de maldad no acaba ahí todavia queda mas por relatar. Como la vez en la que atacaste a Baron y a su compañero en una zona altamente poblada y practicamente lo tenias entre la espada de Dryiod y las paredes de las casas de la gente a la cual habias jurado servir. Y para colmo luego traicionaste a tus soldados mas leales todo por la razón mas patetica del mundo. Si hay alguien peor que tu lo dudo-dijo Dark Hydron mientras que con cada oración que dejaba a Hydron mudo Dryiod atacaba sin ninguna clase de piedad a Rhinoceros que se defendia como podia pero al final cayo sobre su espalda y Hydron de rodillas al mismo tiempo que Gus y ambos se cubrian por auras negras que salian del espejo mientras Jesse solo podia observar de pie como la batalla solo se ponía peor

-Amigo mio tu me has preguntado si había alguien peor que ese principe egoista que un estupido intento de redención esta por sucumbir frente a sus demonios. Pues creo que te tengo la respuesta ¿Que me dices de un gundaliano cuya primera aparición en el campo de batalla fue a la edad de doce años y desde entonces mato a un gran numero de neathianos?-dijo Dark Jesse pero Jesse reacciono diferente a como lo habian hecho sus camaradas y dejo a un lado su libro mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba un cilindro de su bolsillo y lo arrojaba hacia Plitheon y la voz computarizada sono

Armamento activado Engranaje Vilantor listo  
>El armamento de Plitheon aparecio haciendo desaparecer sus alas y remplazandolas con cuatro ventiladores<p>

-Poder de armamento activado:**Misiles Teledirigidos**

Los ventiladores revelaron un compartimiento oculto en sus costados y dispararon y una docena de misiles contra Plitheon Darkus ante la sorprendida mirada de su contraparte oscura

-¿Que sucede? Yo soy la oscuridad que habita dentro de tu corazón y ahora mismo eso deberia estar doliendote-dijo Dark Jesse asustado mientras Plitheon comenzaba a atacar con ferocidad a Plitheon Darkus y casi derrotandolo

-¿Preguntas que sucede?¿Acaso no es obvio? Estas perdiendo-dijo Jesse aburrido mientras seguia leyendo tranquilamente

-¿Pero por que?-

-Porque a diferencia de ellos yo no te niego-dijo Jesse mientras cerraba su libro y miraba a su confundida contraparte

-Ellos cometen un error fatal y es por eso que estan perdiendo frente a sus demonios internos. Todo el mundo tiene oscuridad en sus corazones por eso intentar negarlo es una batalla que desde ya esta condenada al fracaso pero la batalla que si se puede pelear es para evitar que vuelva a dominarte...durante mi juventud tal y como tu dijiste me unì a los doce ordenes y cause muchas bajas al pueblo de Neathia, ¿A cuantos padres, hijos o hermanos mate?¿Cuantas familias destruí en nombre de la ambición de Barodius?¿Cuantas vidas arruine? Cientas, tal vez miles, no lo se y los fantasmas de mi pasado probablemente me perseguiran por la eternidad pero no importa, ya me acostumbre. Se me dio esta segunda oportunidad la cual no pienso desaprobechar y ahora cada vez que ordeno a Plitheon atacar se que hago el bien y no pienso dejar que mi pasado se cruze en mi camino y me impida cumplir con la misión de auxiliar a Mira Clay así que puedes ir dando esta conversaciòn al igual que la batalla por terminada. Poder activado:**Mina Gravitacional**

Tras ese ultimo parlamento de Jesse, Plitheon tomo a su contraparte del cuello y lo sostuvo sobre el mientras generaba un gran pilar de energía verde que al recibirlo a quemarropa se desintegro y murío al instante y al tiempo Dark Jesse tambien se desvanecío y ahora Jesse presto atención a las copias oscura de Hydron y Gus las cuales los seguian presionando para rendirse mientras sus Bakugan resistian como podian

-Vamos Gus date por vencido y ya no tendras que preocuparte por nada, ni siquiera por fallarle a el maestro Spectra solo cierra a los ojos y todo estara bien-dijo Dark Gus mientras su homologo se levantaba del piso

-Hydron tu vida ha sido una mugre desde la caida de tu padre y la perdida de la corona de Vestal, eres de la realeza mereces mas de lo que tienes simplemente cierra los ojos y ven hacia mi y por fin obtendras todo lo que te corresponde-dijo Dark Hydron mientras Hydron con los ojos vacios avanzaba hacia el acompañado de Gus que se encontraba en el mismo estado pero este en dirección a su homologo pero antes de que alguno pudiera dar un paso más

-Poder activado:**Hiper Verde**  
>Plitheon tomo el vuelo y abrio sus alas las cuales se cubrieron de un brillo verde y aparecieron paralelamente a sus alas tres colmillos gigantes de energía esmeralda los cuales rapidamente salieron disparados contra los Bakugan enemigos y el choque de la explosión saco a Hydron y a Gus de sus trances<p>

-Buen intento galan pero ni con eso me compraras-dijo Hydron mientras Gus apretaba los dientes

-Casi caigo en ese truco. Les juro que eso me lo van a pagar-dijo Gus

-¿Que no les interesa el poder que les estamos ofreciendo?-preguntaron las contrapartes oscuras al unisono pero Hydron y Gus solamente sonrieron de manera complice

-Hablas de volver a sucumbir frente a ustedes. No, me puedo equivocar una vez pero no dos así que si tienes algun comentario mas guardatelo porque a mi ya no vas quebrarme. Tengo en claro quien soy y yo ya no soy el principe malvado que alguna vez fui. Ahora soy Hydron Vestal el compañero de Rhinoceros Subterra y un orgulloso aliado de los peleadores. Y ademas amigo mio permite informarte que esto te va a doler más a ti que a mi, doble poder de fusión activado:**Golpe Terremoto + Exponente Gaia**

Rhinoceros ya se habia recuperado y ahora ya de pie frente a la copia de Dryiod habia cargado su puño con energía color naranja y luego fue recubierto por una espiral de luz dorada y al encajarle el golpe lo destruyo soltando un poderoso rayo y luego Dark Hydron se habia desvanecido y ahora solo quedaba una muy aterrorizada copia de Gus

-Vamos hombre, te estoy ofreciendo el poder para que ya no seas debíl y el maestro Spectra por fin este orgulloso de ti-

-Como se nota que no sabes nada de mi, mirate estas tan asustado que estas intentando comprarme con poder que no tienes, ademas hace rato que el hecho de que mi maestro este orgulloso de mi no me quita el sueño porque ya lo esta y no necesito que me lo diga para saberlo y sino fuera así me lo ganare por mi mismo, no porque una version mas debíl de mi me ayude. Poder activado:**Aegis Drill Booster**

Rex Vulcan se alzo al cielo y tomo su forma de taladro gigante con la diferencia de que ahora la punta del taladro estaba cubierta relampagos rojos dandole una apariencia mas intimidante y peligrosa misma que tenia bien merecida ya que con una velocidad impresionante destruyo a su copia Darkus y con eso la copia de Gus conocio el olvido al igual que el espejo que obstruia su paso y los tres peleadores salieron sonriendo victoriosos de su prueba solo para encontrarse que aun restaban dos personas todavia en la reallización de su propia prueba pero no se imaginaban que el tiempo se les acababa

**Desierto**

Dark Mira habia aparecido de pie sobre la cabeza de Rock Lizard agarrandose el brazo derecho y acompañado de un batallon de Bakugan zombi con la apariencia de hombres serpientes armados con espadas pero Mira de vez en cuando soltaba bufidos

-Maldito brazo, todavia me duele ¿No puedes ir mas rapido? No quiero que Lord Freezer se enoje conmigo por no llegar a tiempo-

-Hubieramos llegado a tiempo sino hubieras lloriqueado por tu brazo-

-Disculpame pero que te lo amputen en batalla es desagradable y la verdad se vuelve bastante dificil pelear sin el-

-Eres una llorona yo durante esa pelea perdí mis dos brazos y mi cola y jamas me queje-

-Tu te regeneras-

-Mira ya llegamos-dijo Rock Lizard mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaban en el rostro de ambos y el ejercito de Bakugan zombi rugia deseosos de batalla y frente a ellos el templo Subterra y parecían estar ansiosos por erradicar ese templo de la existencia con todo lo que estuviese adentro

* * *

><p>Ending Journey Though the Decade (Gackt)<p>

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
>Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend<br>(Aparece Dan caminando con Drago detras de el mirando al cielo reflexivo pensando en sus amigos)

Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete  
>Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world<br>(Aparece la imagen de Dark Mira corriendo a abrazar a su Dan y la imagen se invierte a sus contra partes en la misma situación)

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Shark, Zero y Nanashi sentados en una montaña, para despues saltar al cielo)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Alice caminando por los bosques congelados de Rusia con Hydranoid y una enorme sombra oscura detras de ella que la atrapo en un agarre doloroso)<p>

Rensu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo  
>Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa<br>(Marucho mirando serio a unas computadoras junto con una version mayor de L a su lado)

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
>Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation<br>(Shun e Ingram entrenando hasta que unos pajaros comienzan a huir despavoridos y Shun se lanza al cielo junto a Ingram)

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kawaru tame  
>Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake We are all dreamers<br>(Marucho se lanza a enfrentar a una serie de Bakugan zombis junto con Elfin y Spectra)

Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni  
>Atarashii kaze wo torinukete michi ga hiraku no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Freezer junto con IV y III ordenando un ataque a un gran satelite mientras de los ojos de III sale una lagrima)<p>

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de  
>Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku<br>Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire  
>(Imagenes de los peleadores oscuros con sus Bakugan uno por uno)<p>

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame  
>Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers<br>(Un muchacho de cabello canoso creando una onda expansiva azul)

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
>Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou<br>Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade  
>(Los distintos peleadores corriendo hasta encontrarse uniendo sus manos y alzandolas con Dan sonriendo)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

Los veo en el capitulo que sigue y esta vez de verdad les digo que sera el ultimo de la busqueda Subtera y por fin vamos a empezar con la busqueda Pyrus de Keith. Por cierto en este capitulo escondi una referencia al fic de Jack Dark Hell, veamos quien se da cuenta de cual es

**Haku**:Aparentemente Dark Mira se había retrasado por un asunto que tiene que ver con su brazo derecho el cual contare en el capitulo que sigue. En segunda algo así pero no del todo, yo no odio tanto a Runo para convertirla en una chiquilla celosa y estupida porque sí, la raon para su disgusto por Mira es un poco diferente a lo que piensas y respecto a lo tercero Shark siempre ha sido bueno, un poco arrogante y egoista pero bueno dentro de todo ya sabes como el Ranger Azul de SPD

**Hakuryuu**: Bueno supongo que ya te armaste una idea de como sera esta aventura y gracias por lo del cumpleaños**.**Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Slavik2016**:Lo unico que he sacado de Yu-gi-oh fue lo de las fechas ya sabes eso de 5000 años, y mi Bakugan pero eso no viene al caso y de la momia no saque nada que yo sepa. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Jack Dark Hell**:Gracias por ese gran cumplido y por lo del cumpleaños y por lo de los reviews, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado apesar de que no tuviste mucha participación. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


End file.
